Charming the winchesters
by klu
Summary: A prophecy says Crowley and Zankou will merge. The Winchesters join w/ the Charmed Ones. They have to accept 'real' magic & will learn of their own family history along the way. Replaces SPN Sn8 and Charmed Sn7 (right after the Avatars). M for language, some sexy situations all Het. Please R&R. I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure when this happened but I somehow accidentally overwrote chapter one and the story wasn't started at the beginning anymore... So if you started to read this and it didn't begin to make sense, sorry. I corrected the issue. Please read and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I don't like it. It's unnatural - they should be on our goddamned gank list" Dean growled as he slammed the Impala into park.

"Dean - Bobby trusts them. He's known the family forever – back to their grandmother. They _are_ **GOOD **witches." Sam replied. "Let's call him and tell him we're here."

Dean grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. Before Bobby got out 'Hello' Dean blurted out "are we really NOT gonna kill 'em?"

"Calm down, boy!" Bobby snapped. "You idjits'll see that even though they're human, they have a way 'a livin' through some pretty tough shit, just like you two... Now, you should know a few things about 'em…"

"Like…?" Sam asked. Bobby told them of the oldest sister, Pru; a demon had killed her a few years before. Then he said they need to understand that the girls have power "real magic power, not some hoodoo. This is genetic. Piper can blow things up and freeze them."

"Like, into ice?" asked Dean. "No, ya idjit – she can sort-of stop time on a person - so you can't move; or throw something at her and she can stop it in mid-air." Bobby told them about how Phoebe can get premonitions, levitate, and she's an empath, "so she will sense your feelings and you can't really lie to her."

"Great" Sam quipped, "she'll see through all Dean's bullshit!"

Dean groaned… "What about the last one? Is she some sort of mind-reader too?"

"No, Paige is a half-sister and she's half… white-lighter. It's kinda 'angel-adjacent'; they watch out for good witches and other people – she'll call 'em her 'charges'" Bobby explained that she can move things from here to there by calling to them and that she will come and go in bright shiny lights.

He also told them Piper married a white-lighter, but he's human now… They know of a lot of good magical creatures too; not all fairies were bad, same with leprechauns, elves and ogres. Dean growled and Bobby quickly added "and yep, unicorns're real."

"No Way!" was replied in unison.

They were parked in front of a red house that looked like a postcard… There were 3 small faces looking down from the attic window…

"Why are they just sitting there? Planning how they will storm the manor and kill some witches?" Piper asked.

"No piper – I think they're on the phone" Phoebe said.

"You can see that from here?" Paige asked.

"No… I can sense it. They're nervous and one is really irritated; I think maybe they're talking to Bobby."

"Paige, I still don't see why **_you_** have to be **_their _**white-lighter... Couldn't the Elders just send them someone who wasn't also a witch?" Piper demanded. Then she shouted "Leo!"

"I'm right here…" He walked in.

"What if they decide we're not good_ enough_ witches and go after us, or the boys?"

He hugged her. "Piper, you don't need to worry about that. It has been foreseen that the Winchesters and Halliwells will work together to defeat much evil." Before she could give the 'prophecies aren't 100% right' argument, he added "you guys can handle yourselves and Wyatt has his protection shield."

"You need to understand what they hunt, though." Leo explained that yes, the Winchesters hunt things like werewolves, vampires and ghosts... But, they also kill demons. Not the kind the sisters are used to; the boys' type of demon overtakes a person and uses them, the 'nice' word is vessel, but they should get used to hearing "meat-suit"... Leo told the girls that sometimes hunters have to kill the vessel to stop the demon.

All three sisters gasped "they KILL INNOCENTS?!"

Piper worried "how can we even let them in here?"

Leo said "The weakest demons they deal with are more than 100 times more powerful than the ones you guys fight, OK? _And_ potions don't kill them; they fight hand-to-hand almost EVERY time. Demons don't just stand around waiting to be exorcised, you know."

"They're finally getting out of the car!" Paige said.

The brothers were not rushing to the house. "Fuck, fuck, fuck… Gonna get fuckin' ganked by fuckin'witches" Dean muttered as he trudged around the Impala. Sam looked at the Manor; sitting on a hill, the steps leading up the porch made it seem like it touched the sky. With the stained glass, big wooden doors and welcoming porch, it gave a 'family home' sensation that Sam appreciated and he was sure Dean didn't notice.

Due to Dean's stomping and Sam's intrigue at the manor, Piper beat them to the door, but waited for the knock. Paige and Phoebe sat in the front room. Peeking at them through the curtain, "they are CUTE!" the two said in unison.

"They'll prob'ly kill us the fuckin' minute we get inside" Dean huffed.

"Shhhh!" Sam said as he knocked.

When Piper opened the door, both boys were surprised at how sexy she looked, even though she was just wearing jeans and a sweater. "Please tell me you're NOT the married one!" Dean flirted with his eyebrows and gave her one of his famous smiles.

Once again, when meeting a beautiful woman, Sam's first word was "Sorry." He smiled "I'm Sam Winchester and this is Dean". He held out his hand and Piper shook it, did he notice a little hesitation?

Piper responded to Sam first. "It's OK" and smiled. She looked at Dean; her smile turned to a smirk, and said "No such luck" waiving her wedding ring at him. "But let me introduce my sisters; they're sin-"

"They are right here." Paige said, waiving from the sofa. Both boys' heads snapped around and their smiles grew huge. Dean took the lead, and said "Shit, if all witches looked like you, I'd…" He started to say 'not kill so many of 'em' but decided to say"…Join a coven."

Sam quickly joked "They have standards; I'm sure they wouldn't take _you._"

Phoebe motioned for them to sit and they did.

Leo walked in with Wyatt and Chris in tow. He introduced himself and the boys. Piper nearly knocked him down while putting the kids on the sofa with their aunts so they would not be close to the hunters. She then offered drinks – Dean was less appreciative when he heard the offerings were iced tea or lemonade, but it had been a long drive and he was thirsty.

There were questions about the drive, where they are from, and other pleasantries but Sam wasn't listening to the small talk. He was looking at Phoebe.. She was so beautiful… '_You mean, she's NOT angel-adjacent? Could have fooled me'_ He thought. She was wearing a tank top that had purple, blue and green swirls with a tan skirt and a little sweater – it only went on her arms – he was thinking he should know the name of it, but didn't… Suddenly, he realized he was staring and _she knew he was staring_. He smiled and let her stay uncomfortable for just a moment before saying "Didn't I see you on the side a bus as we drove through town – Ask Phoebe?"

Her eyes lit up and said "yes, that's me; my _job_." She made finger quotes when she said job and followed it with "you know, my 'non-magical' job."

Dean's complaining about the lack of classic rock radio stations in San Francisco stopped cold… "You have civilian jobs? All of you?"

"Piper owns a nightclub and I'm a columnist for the newspaper. Paige runs Magic School." She could feel Piper's emotion turn to total fear. Phoebe had just told** hunters** about Magic School. She smiled at the brothers and said "We'll tell you about that another time."

Dean sensed something was upsetting Piper and thought '_Fuck – we heard a secret and now she's gonna kill us! How do I get my gun before she blows me up with her mind?'_ He decided something different would be worth a try.

"10 minutes!" He shouted.

Sam flexed his jaw and gave him a clear 'shutthehellup' look, but he continued. "So, all the way here I was bitchin' to Sammy that we wouldn't last five minutes b'fore you ganked us for bein' hunters. I found out **_you_**" he pointed at Piper "can blow shit up with a thought, so I reduced that to one minute before we were toast. Now, I see we lasted ten. Does that mean we're in the clear?" He flashed a smile and raised his eyebrows, still very nervous.

Phoebe and Page started to laugh and gave choruses of "I told you so".

Piper smiled somewhat embarrassed and said "I've been saying the same thing about you – that we'd let you in and you'd just go into 'kill-the-witch mode' and shoot the place up."

That surprised Dean. He said "But, you **_can_** blow people up, right?"

"I _can_ blow up _things_" She smiled "but people? I would only do that as a last resort– only to protect my family."

"We feel the same about our guns." He smiled at Piper and she smiled back. Sam could tell that Piper and Dean were not going straight to a chick-flick moment, but at least they started to feel comfortable… while Sam felt like he had found a home. Not _his_ home, per se, but _a_ real home nonetheless. It was a family. A family that killed monsters and had 'real' lives.

Then Dean looked at Phoebe and Paige. "You two weren't worried like Piper?"

"No one worries like Piper!" Page quipped.

Phoebe said "Well, Grams said it would be OK, and there's the prophesy; I believe in it more because of my own premonitions… There is always a little bit of an apprehension when someone finds out about us, but I had faith."

"Just like Sammy…" Dean said and then he looked at Paige. She had gorgeous reddish brown hair – maybe angel chicks and angel-adjacent chicks have a thing for red hair. Her skin was like cream and her lips were so full and red. He could already think about tasting them. She was wearing tight jeans and a black top that showed one shoulder; totally hot without looking like she's trying... '_the outfit would look better on the floor of a motel, though.'_ He snapped back from his thought and said "you weren't afraid of us?"

Paige sat up a bit and said "No, I'm the reason you're here."

"Oh, _really_? You mean **you **_wanted_.." Dean had another thought of that Paige in that motel but he could hear Sam saying 'reality, not porn' in his head "to bring hunters to your door?"

"What did Bobby tell you about me, my powers?" She asked. They relayed Bobby's angel-adjacent line etc., but they really don't understand what a white-lighter is. She said "I am assigned to take care of different people who need help – from just me or from the Power of Three."

"Yeah, your 'charges' right? How many do you have?" Dean asked.

"Most white-lighters have lots – dozens - all over the world. I am newer and because of my Charmed duties... I only have two – _you two_."

"So you're our… guardian angel?" Sam asked. "Why us?"

"First off, you have a guardian angel already – everyone on earth has one. They keep you from stepping off a curb in front of a bus or helping you avoid a fender bender."

"That's not Cass, he was never around that much; we looked out for ourselves" Dean sighed.

Paige continued "No not like Castiel. He is a heavenly angel and... well, let's just say **none of** **_us _**have ever met one. I was just brought up to speed on all your history - apocalypse avoiding, purgatory, heaven, hell, ugh! And I thought learning about magic and fighting in the underworld was bad."

"Underworld?"

"I'm getting to that. We protect people from totally different 'monsters' – the magical ones. Later I will go into detail about the underworld, magical demons and creatures and how we've also saved the world a few times… but for now, just know that our two worlds are colliding and we're gonna be working together - forever"

Just then an energy ball came flying through the room and a lamp exploded.

**A/N: Please review this chapter. I am happy to hear from anyone and all types of feedback are appreciated. I know that I wrote this chapter a long time ago and have done many since, but I would still love to hear what you think, so please review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the hell! Lookout!" Sam yelled.

Another energy ball came from nowhere.

Piper said "get them outta here" and in an instant the guys were in the Impala w/ Paige in the backseat. They started to get out and go back to the manor to join the fight. But Paige locked the doors shut and said "you need to leave for now – Piper is handling it." The windows were down and they could hear the blasts inside the house.

"But…" they protested in unison. "You can't help us until you learn about our demons and we need you to teach us about yours. I know you have an arsenal in the trunk and it's all useless in there."

Paige continued "You drove all night and it's lunch time now. Go to the motel that is just up the road, it has a diner next door. You need some rest and… maybe a shower?" She smiled at Dean. The explosions inside the house had stopped. "Piper is a chef and is planning a big dinner. Come back at eight-o-clock. We have a lot to discuss."

When Sam looked back toward the house, Phoebe was a few feet from the car – her sweater was torn and Sam almost jumped out the window asking "Are you OK?" He reached out and touched her arm as she approached the Impala. She stopped cold, shuttered and gasped. "Oh my god, did I hurt you?" He asked. "No," she said. "I just had a premonition." "About…?" Sam asked, concerned, as he continued to rub her arm.

Paige smiled as she saw Phoebe turn bright red; '**_I_** know what Phoebe saw' she thought to herself. As Phoebe stammered something an accident at dinner later, Paige said "Well I better go inside with Pheebs and clean up so we're ready at 8." She patted Dean's shoulder. He grabbed her hand "Do you need our help with the mess in there? It sounded like a few bombs went off." He used both of his hands to hold her one. He stroked between her fingers with his... His grasp was much more sensual than concerned for the cleanup effort.

Paige could feel her face getting flushed and she smiled… "No, we'll get it. If you wanna do something, you can bring wine tonight."

"Will-do!" Dean let her hand go slowly and smiled. Paige jumped out of the car and the two sisters walked to the house together, hand in hand.

They walked through the door and Piper said "were you running?"

"What?" "Why?"

Piper smiled, "You both are red-faced and I bet it has to do with those 2 hunters that watched you walk all the way back to the house. The door closed and they heard the Impala start with a growl and pull away…

While Paige and Phoebe walked to the house both Sam and Dean watched every step. Dean howled "Damn, that Paige! I am gonna have me a hot witchy woman!" Sam smiled "She's amazing…" he muttered. Dean said, "**yes, she is**, and if you cock-block me I will beat your ass. You know I love a good piece of angel food cake."

"Paige's cake is Angel-Adjacent"

"Close Enough"

"Dean," Sam said, "I was talking about Phoebe, Paige seems great, but Phoebe," sigh "is amazing. And, you shouldn't – **_we_** shouldn't" he sighed harder this time, "_We _**shouldn't** get involved with them. You heard Paige say we have to work together FOREVER. You can't just fuck her like she's some random girl in some no-name town you'll never see again."

"You are right." Dean sighed, looking sad and then he smiled like a Cheshire cat. "I won't fuck her _like _a 'random girl'. I will fuck her _like_ she's the last woman I am **ever** gonna fuck. I'll make her feel special – all over."

"How chivalrous."

"Now, let's get some food." Dean said as he started the car and pulled away from the manor. "Bitch."

"Jerk"

Paige was knocking on Phoebe's door… When she opened it up, Paige said "so, exactly how hot _does_ he look without his clothes?" Phoebe turned bright red again. "Paige, please…"

"No! Dish the details, sister! I've had a bit of a dry spell and need the dirt!" Phoebe could not keep the huge smile off her face. "He is HOT... But I did **not** see him naked, he was wearing a dress shirt, no tie and put his jacket around me… We were at Golden Gate Park, at dawn. I saw the most passionate kiss I've ever had… He was just holding me up to his mouth – he is sooo tall."

Paige smirked "Great. Sounds like you can have some fun with him a while…" But Phoebe stopped her by holding up her hand over Paige's mouth. "I also had a strong empathetic reaction to Dean." Paige bristled, a little hurt. Did she just imagine that Dean flirted with her? He does seem to be flirty all the way around. "Dean? Dean was crushing on you?" "No, sis, not me - you." Paige smiled and blushed. Phoebe laughed "It was no crush. It was so strong –I almost couldn't control my power, like when I was first learning it… I almost _kissed_ you. That would have been awkward." They both laughed.

Then Piper came in. "Hey you two – you **know** getting involved with either of them is a HUGE mistake, right? We are going to work with them - **forever**. It could get awkward." Paige pouted, "Double standard, much – Mrs. I-banged-and-then-married-my-white-lighter? They're not even magical!"

"I am not saying you can't have some fun with them. Just make sure no one gets attached. They will still have to travel a lot and I don't see you two just sitting around and waiting on them."

They sighed; then Phoebe smiled. "Who says Paige can't orb us to them or orb them to us during down time?" Paige said "yes, I **_can_** do that. Anytime."

Piper huffed "Just be ready for dinner on time. I am going to the kitchen and Leo is going to give the boys and bath and put them to bed - hopefully we can get Wyatt to sleep before they get here. Otherwise, he'll be a "terrible two" for sure!"

Sam was lounging on his bed watching the fluorescent light flicker overhead... Dean had already been in the shower for 20 minutes. He _was_ going to use all the hot water. And yet, Sam didn't even care. He laughed to himself that a COLD shower might be better anyway. He got flushed just thinking about Phoebe. He couldn't explain it; when he was so concerned for her and he touched her arm, he didn't _see_ something, but he could _feel_ it. It was passion, pure and sensual, not lusting. He was smiling to himself, when he kind of frowned as he remembered - at that very same time she had a premonition of him spilling water or something at dinner. While it allowed him to flirt - saying something like he can hope to avoid it, now that she told him his future, etc., it was not the reaction he had hoped his touch would bring to her. 'I guess she didn't feel it back' he thought. But it's _there_, and he can bring it out in her, maybe ask her to take a walk with him after dinner tonight. She was sooo small. He wanted to wrap himself around her and hold her.

Dean yelped. He hadn't noticed that the water was getting cold and suddenly he was freezing. He was lost thinking about Paige's lips, her creamy neck and her bare shoulder, and her great ass. Did he even wash his hair? He couldn't remember, so he washed it (again?) to be safe. Sam was pounding on the door. "Would you get outta there? You know I need more time with my hair." Dean shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and said "it's all yours, Fabio". Sam slapped his back – hard. Dean Yelped "Ouch, you're a dick!" Sam didn't feel guilty "I bet that leaves a mark."

Sam took his cold shower and dried his hair. He came out of the bathroom and Dean was wearing jeans and an ACDC t shirt. "No. No. No." Sam said. We're gonna wear suits – no tie. They invited us to dinner at 8. That means the kids will be in bed and it will be a nicer evening, not family time w/ pizza or wings or burgers."

"How the hell do you get all that out of 'eight-fucking-o-clock'?

"**I **know civilized things. Plus, Paige asked us to bring wine, not beer. Also, 'fuck' is not a polite dinner word, so keep it to a minimum"

"Ok, I'll wear the dress shirt and jacket, but with my jeans and boots. I will avoid saying 'fuck' as much as possible. But I say we take some beer anyway, in case we get invited to stick around and 'socialize'." Dean made air quotes, smiled and waved his eyebrows up and down.

"Fair enough." Sam decided Dean's idea about jeans was a good one, though he wouldn't tell him that.

As they drove over to the house, Sam was thinking about how he was almost bursting just to see Phoebe again. Dean was smirking and picturing Paige in what she _wouldn't _be wearing… At the same time, they each huffed, looked away and said "I know we said we shouldn't get involved but..." and laughed hard. Sam said "Clearly neither of us has any intention of staying away from these women. So all I ask is that you make damn sure **_if_** Paige agrees to your advances, she understands you aren't the boyfriend type; you're a slut." He held his hand up in Dean's face before he could even protest. "Don't deny it. It's who you are, so let her know. We are gonna have to rely on her to save our asses and I don't want her scorned.. Hell hath no fury, you know."

"What do you mean '**_if_**', bitch?"

"She _could _shoot you down, Jerk"

There was a note on the door – "just come in- kids are asleep." Sam opened the door and peaked in, Piper was setting a platter on the table and said "come in." He held up the wine and she smiled "great!" she said. They brought white and red; all bases covered.

Dean held up the beer and said "we weren't sure how long this party was going to last, so we wanted to be prepared." Piper said "Leo's in the kitchen – He'll help find room in the fridge" and motioned for Dean to follow her. Piper was wearing a slinky red dress with something sparkly on it. As he walked across the foyer, he said "You look hot, and this looks great." gesturing to the table. "Leo's one lucky S.O.B." Sam groaned as he walked across the foyer and said "yes, Piper, you look lovely. Thanks for having us over. We don't get much home cooked…"

Sam was at the bottom of the stairs handing the wine to Piper when Paige came down saying "Piper, I need zipped before they.. Oh!" Dean stopped cold in his tracks and spun around. He smiled and his green eyes perked up to try to get a better view. He was clearly offering to help. Sam was closer and so Paige took the opportunity to tease Dean. She lifted her long hair and turned to Sam and said "Help a girl out, would ya?" He swallowed hard and very politely zipped her up, saying "This is a beautiful dress." She spun around, said "Thanks!" and squeezed his shoulder. 'Wow! Good for you, Pheebs!' she thought to herself. Always the gentleman, Sam offered her his hand and guided her down the last step. Dean just stared at her. She was gorgeous. He usually didn't go for the 'fancy' look (anything more than jeans) on women and she looked so amazing this morning, he didn't imagine she could look better dressed up, but he was going crazy. Her green dress had these cutouts so her shoulders were bare and also parts of her sides. He wanted an excuse to touch her as she walked to him. She held out her hands and he thought she was going to hug him. He blushed as she grabbed the beer from him, flashed a smile and said "I'll take care of that for you." He was still in awe and stammered out a "Thanks." as he watched her walk past him and into the kitchen. Piper followed, saying "Leo!"

"Someone is smitten!" Phoebe's voice came from behind Sam. Dean snapped out of 'Paige vision'. Before Sam could say 'Hello', "Can _I_ help _you_ finish getting dressed?" Dean spouted.

"Sorry, all done." She smiled but didn't even look at Dean. Her eyes were fixed with Sam's. She actually gasped at how handsome he was in that shirt and jacket. Wait! That is the same outfit from her premonition. She blushed just thinking about it again. Sam offered her his hand as she came down the steps. She was wearing a tight, strapless, dark purple top. It was sort of shiny – satin or silk maybe? She had another one of those jackets that only covered her arms. It was the kind of material that you could see through and matched the color of her top. Her skirt was short, black leather and she looked perfect. "You look amazing." Sam said. Phoebe blushed and smiled. "You look very… handsome."

Dean watched Sam and Phoebe. 'Oh shit' he thought to himself 'she's already in love with that Sasquatch'. Nice. There goes Sam's "Don't let them get too attached" plan.

Piper and Leo came out of the kitchen with more food and Paige followed with the wine, now opened. "Come sit down" she said and Dean almost ran the few feet to Paige's side. Sam and Phoebe followed. Leo helped Piper with her chair and Dean realized he should do the same for Paige. As he scooted her to the table, he leaned down to her ear and said "Sammy's wrong. This dress is just pretty, it's only beautiful because it's on you." She could feel his breath on her bare shoulder and she could hardly control herself. Her eyes flashed brightly and she beamed at him. He smiled from ear to ear – he saved himself from the earlier stammering.

Dinner went great. They gave overviews on enemies and some of the basic tools/weapons used to combat them. The salt, holy water, and goofer dust was not used by the witches and certainly not the guns. Dean commented that they had never had cause to stock potions. But he said sometimes they used a few spells. When he asked about the attack from that morning, the sisters were amazed they had never seen an energy ball.

The brothers mentioned that the house needed some protection symbols and devil traps. Sam said "I've noticed that you all have tattoos but they are not all the same. Do they provide you magical benefits or protection?" Piper said "we have different tattoos because they have meaning for us, but they don't make our powers stronger or give specific protection." Sam and Dean exchanged glances and Dean said "well, you **all** need one more." They opened their shirts and showed the anti-possession tattoo. "And do it soon." Sam said. Dean added "if you really think our worlds are colliding. You may want to consider something for your boys too." He said to Piper, who looked shocked.

"I'm not saying a tattoo, but maybe draw it on them or at least put it on every piece of clothing they own." Sam softened the conversation. "We'll think about it and come up with options."

"Wyatt has a magical shield he can put up to stop demons – It's like a bubble" Phoebe said.

"Better make sure it's fool-proof. They can, and do possess anyone who is not protected. I can't imagine what would happen if someone with Wyatt's power became a meat puppet for a demon." Dean stated. Realizing the mood was tense, he smiled and winked. "I will selflessly volunteer to look you ladies over – top to bottom - and help you decide where to put your new ink… Leo, you're on your own, dude." Sam said "Leo, do the chest. It's a classic and concealed." Dean leaned to Paige and wispered "Maybe we can talk about yours more later?" She nodded and smiled.

After dessert, Sam and Dean washed and dried the dishes, while Leo put them away. All the while the three of them enjoyed 'guy talk' and drinking the beer Dean brought.

As they finished cleaning up, it was nearly 1:30 am. Piper grabbed Leo and said, "we're gonna have kids up in less than 5 hours; let's hit they hay."

The other four, not ready to say goodnight, decided to go for a drive and it was unusually clear, so Phoebe suggested they go to Golden Gate Park where they guys could get a rare view of the bridge at night.

'Well done, Pheebs.' Paige thought to herself as they climbed into the Impala. 'You go after that premonition!'


	3. Chapter 3

Leo held Piper tight as they settled into bed. They heard the others leave and the Impala roar away. "You didn't try to stop them; I guess you're supportive of the Winchesters driving off with your sisters?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I am _OK_ with it. Not supportive. We have so much to do, so much they need to know. We have so much to learn too. I had no idea that hunters had so much… knowledge."

As Piper thought about all that she learned during dinner… Something clicked in her mind. "Leo, they said they have used spells… But I didn't think they were magical?"

"Their spells don't use the same kind of magic that you use. It is conjured, not genetic."

"OK… It won't be a problem for us to learn their spells, but how are they supposed to use ours if they don't have _our_ magic?"

"They are going to be altered. Magic will be given to them. It may be hard to convince them to go along with it… Sam had some demon powers before and it did not turn out well."

"Sam had demon powers?" Piper asked.

"It was in the past and if you want to know about it, get to know them. It's their story to tell."

"Does making them magical mean they will have active powers like ours?" … "Leo?"

Leo sighed and said "I don't know. If we could promise them they will have enough magic to make potions and do spells, but no active power, I think they would be OK with that. But, they won't like getting powers. Especially Dean; he was really upset when he learned about Sam's powers."

"But if those were **_demon_** powers?..."

"Remember, they have never seen good magic, not really. Accepting that you are good and being willing to become like you are two different things."

"Well, if we're going learn to kill innocents, use guns, and mark up the manor with all those symbols, then they are going to get their magic… Wait? How are we supposed to do that, anyway"

"They have to be altered genetically. So, **You** won't be doing it... Someone's coming; I don't know who, but the boys will know them. We have a week to convince them that they should _want_ to do it. Either way, they **are** going to get magic."

"How do you know all this, anyway?"

"I was an Elder. This was foreseen hundreds of years ago."

"Does Paige know about this?"

"No, she'll learn it tomorrow when Sandra comes. Let's just get some sleep. I Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Is Dean OK to drive?" Phoebe asked Sam as the Impala sped around a corner. "How much did he drink?"

"He's OK. He always drives like this."

"Then, next time, you drive, OK?" She asked Sam as she put his arm around her shoulders. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. He breathed in her scent and said "No. I like holding you more than I worry about his driving."

The car roared to a stop at the park. "What a ride! Do you always drive like that?" Paige asked Dean as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Like what?"

"Like a stunt driver?"

Dean rubbed his chin, like he was thinking about it, and flashed a cheeky grin "Yes."

They got out of the car and it was a beautiful night. There was a bright half-moon hanging in the sky and there were even some stars shining through the lights of the city. "No fog… This only happens about 5 nights a year. This **was** a good idea, Pheebs! I forgot how beautiful the bridge is from down here." said Paige.

"Why don't we just take in the beauty?" Dean picked her up and set her on the hood of the Impala, his green eyes fixated on hers.

"You're not looking at the bridge, Dean."

"I **am** taking in the beauty of **this** view." He flashed a big smile and a winked. "Hey Sammy, didn't you want a closer look at that bridge?" He gave Sam a 'get-the-hell-outta-here' glare.

Sam offered out his hand "Phoebe, would you like to take a walk?" Sam was intent on getting Phoebe to feel that passion he felt when he touched her arm earlier… _'Wait, she's an empath, so she should already know what I'm feeling, shouldn't she?'_

As they walked, they talked about so many things: books, movies, their childhoods and family issues. Sam really felt like they connected on everything. Sam assumed that holding her hand would get her empath thing going. But she didn't seem to respond.

Finally, Sam asked "So how does that empath power work, anyway? Can you hear my thoughts?" Phoebe laughed. "No, but when someone has any strong _emotion_ like anger, fear, joy, angst, love… I can pick up on the feelings, kinda like radio waves, but I actually _feel_ what they feel."

"So you don't have to touch them?"

"Not at all. For example? When you first arrived, I could feel that Dean had a lot more fear and mistrust than you did..."

"So, did that make you afraid of your sisters?"

"No. I've learned how to tell the difference between my feelings and someone else's." She giggled and told him about Dean's lust for Paige. "Sometimes **really** strong feelings are still hard to separate."

Sam swallowed hard. _'She knows how I feel. She's just being nice and not mentioning his passion because she's not feeling it.'_ He thought. Then he got self-conscious and blushed "So, no one can lie to you?"

"It's not like that, per se. If you are lying, I can feel how you _feel_ about telling the lie. That feeling is usually guilt, so I pick up on it. But I wouldn't be sure that you are lying, just that you feel guilty… The only time I would know the truth is if you are lying about what you're feeling; I already will know that." Her eyes squinted up at him, trying to look playfully menacing "I do **not** recommend lying to me. Ever."

"So if I said 'Phoebe, I don't like you at all'…"

"I don't need any empath powers to know that's a lie." She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder as they walked. Sam ran his thumb on her neck and she had another premonition. This one seemed to last a whole minute. She saw their wedding – hers and Sam's - right there in Golden Gate Park. When she came out of it, Sam was crouched down, his face right in front of hers; he was holding her on both shoulders and saying "PHOEBE! PHOEBE! Are you OK?" He looked so worried.

"Just a premonition."

Sam had had another wave of feelings right when Phoebe had her premonition. It was that same passion and… love, **_real love_**, he'd never felt anything like it before. Not even with Jess.

He thought _'Surely, she had to feel that. Were those **my** emotions for her?_'

Sam laughed nervously and said "Please don't tell me you saw me fall down a hill or something else goofy!" He blushed. "I was able to avoid spilling the water at dinner, but I won't like it if you just keep seeing me be klutzy all the time."

"No it wasn't that…" Now, _she_ blushed.

Sam's phone rang.. "Dean? Why are you callin... Oh, I didn't realize it was that late... I guess we walked a long way away from you... Sure you go ahead… We'll call a cab or something."

Sam turned to Phoebe and smiled. Dean and Paige are taking off. They are going back to the motel, so I may need to sleep on your couch or something…" He blushed.

"Why would they leave us?"

"It's almost 4:00. I guess we've been talking a while, and we've walked a long way. Should we turn back? Or are we headed in the right direction?"

"Let's turn back; let's stay in the park." Phoebe didn't want to be anywhere else at dawn…

"What were we talking about? Riigghht, your premonition – you sure you're OK?"

"I am better than OK, but.. Let's sit down, my feet kinda hurt in these heels."

They sat on a nearby bench. She snuggled up next to him and pulled her legs up on the bench so her feet were pointing behind her. She shivered. "You're getting cold?"

"Maybe, a little."

Sam faked a sigh and smirked. "Well, I _could_ offer you my jacket, but then _I_ would be cold. So there is only one solution." He grabbed her around her waist and sat her on his lap, so she was sitting sidesaddle with her knees up and feet on the bench next to his thigh. He opened up his jacket and wrapped it around her and he held her as close as he could. She turned into his chest and buried her head against him. The cocoon he made was like heaven, she thought.

"Better?" Sam asked and Phoebe nodded and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "OK. Good. Now, you're not avoiding that last premonition anymore."

"Ok Sam, I am **not** going to tell you about that last one. It's too personal… But, I have to confess that I lied to you about my premonition earlier today by the car. I saw us here, in the park. It was embarrassing, so I made up the thing about dinner…"

"No fair if you can lie to me and I can't lie to you?" Sam smiled. "You saw _this_, me holding you, keeping you warm?" "Yes."

"Anything else?" Phoebe nodded and smiled "But, you'll have to wait and see."

Sam stiffened. "Phoebe, when someone triggers one of your premonitions, do they usually feel the emotions of the premonition?"

"It's never happened, that I know of, but I guess it's possible." She wondered _'What's he getting at?'_

Sam looked into her eyes and tried to make sense of it all.

They each had the same thoughts _'Whose feelings were those, mine or yours? I would know my feelings over yours, wouldn't I?'_ They just looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

A jogger went by and broke their concentration. Sam realized the sun was about to come up. They had stayed awake all night! He joked "I will never have that type of commitment to my running..." He just trailed off.

_'You have to ask her.'_ Sam told himself. He rubbed the back of his neck and moved her so he could see her whole face. "Phoebe, I thought that I _felt_ something when you had your premonitions. I thought it was what _you_ were feeling, but, **you **must have shown **me **my own feelings…"

She interrupted. "I felt it too… I thought it was just my empath power, but, now… I know they were my feelings."

"They are mine; **I** feel this way."

"Sam, we both have our own feelings, they're just the same."

He grabbed Phoebe's waist and stood her right up onto her feet. Sam got up and smiled sweetly down at her. He leaned down and hugged her under her arms and brought her straight up so they were face to face. They smiled at each other and he said "So, we both feel…everything."

The sun's rays broke over the horizon and they kissed. It was gentle, soft at first and then the emotion of the situation took over. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he was still hugging her under her arms. She was wearing a short skirt and in the daylight, she couldn't wrap her legs around him without getting an indecency charge. So he just held her up. The kiss was hot and wet and their tongues were dancing with each other. It went on 20 minutes. When Sam put her down, she just wrapped her arms around his core and smiled up at him.

Sam spoke first. "So did that live up to your premonition?"

"It was even better." She said. "Wait - how could you know what I saw."

"Because I know how it _felt_. And, that _was_ **it**. I can't explain, it's like I had a premonition that let me feel the emotion of what you saw." Sam smiled. "Now, about that second one…"

Phoebe stopped him. "When I see something, you feel it? If that's true, then I don't need to tell you about the other premonition. When - or if - it happens, you'll know it, because you'll have felt it before. I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

"Fair Enough… Breakfast?"

"Yes, Let's go back to the manor."

* * *

Sam and Phoebe were walking off, and Dean had Paige in his arms.

They were making out on the hood of the car like teenagers. Dean stopped and sighed. He held her hand and looked into her eyes and said "Paige, I _have_ to be honest - I don't **want** to, but I _have_ to – I want you, _tonight_."

"But not **_every_** night, right?"

"It's not like that, fuck, maybe it **_is_** like that. Shit! I'm blowing the close here, right?"

"Dean, I know... I know you're a bit of a… slut."

"Did Sammy say someth…"

Paige cut him off. "No. I read these books…"

"Goddamned Chuck! That dick had no right, prophet or not!"

"Dean, think about this for a minute. I read the books _and _I'm still **here**." Paige smiled. "I didn't know you were _real people_ when I read them – that was quite a shock. But, I was compelled to read them and couldn't stop until I was finished. Now I know why."

"Yeah. So you could be our white-lighter."

"Sure, but maybe it was also so I wouldn't have any doe-eyed misconceptions about _you_." She smirked.

"I _have_ changed since those books. They'll give you some misconceptions about who I am **_now_**. I know that you had a lesson on our history, but... Do you know about Lisa and Ben?"

"I was given the monster history. Your personal history - _after _the books, anyway - is yours to tell, _or not_."

"I have all these strong feelings for you, and... I want to tell you, but it won't be quick."

"Please go ahead." Paige smiled and held his hand.

Dean recounted his year with Lisa and Ben. How he _really_ loved both of them, loved that life and yet, couldn't stay. How he feels empty and nothing fills it; not food, not booze, not sex.

She held him, listened and let him cry. Suddenly it was 3:30. Dean was emotionally wiped out and said to Paige "Wow. I need to stop acting like such a girl or I'm gonna grow tits. I guess I should take you home…"

"Dean, I think there is something that would help you with the emptiness. Do you wanna know what it is?"

"Sure, you're the angel, I'll listen, but won't promise to do whatever it is."

"Well, remember, I am only angel-adjacent..." She smiled "but I think what you need is a friend. Someone you can be real with - like you were just now."

"So, I can grow a vagina to go with my tits!" Dean laughed.

"No! I am not saying you need to have these chick-flick moments all the time; just the opposite. Get a friend. You've **never** had one. Here's how it works. You need to give a crap about the person and they need to give a crap about you. Then you talk a little, they talk a little. Give opinions and advice when it's requested; and shut your cake-hole when it's not... But you talk every one to three days. So nothing gets bottled up and you form a connection to that person."

"You know, Paige, I would try that, I would, but I only know Sammy."

"You know me, now." She smiled "And, Dean? You know why **I** would make a great friend for you?"

"You're supposed to help me anyway and so I wouldn't be putting you out?"

"Oooh-No, no. There is something called 'friends with benefits'. And **youuu** would **really** like the benefits, Oooh-yes, yes, you would"

Dean smiled and kissed her. "What do you say we go to the motel, friend?" "Sure, friend, just let those two love birds know that we're ditching them." Dean made the call and the Impala left the park in a fury.

**A/N: Chapter 4 will be sex scene of what happens at the motel. No storyline, just smutty. If you don't want to read it, just continue the story in Chapter 5. Also, p****lease let me know if I should keep going. Any idea or criticism is welcome. **

**Seriously I'd like some feedback. Say you liked it, flame or CC I can take it. Please don't make me beg.**


	4. Chapter 4

**** A/N: this chapter is only sex - smut only. Dean and Paige's first encounter after they leave the park. If you don't want to read it, no worries. The story will continue in Chapter 5.**

Dean and Paige were sitting on the hood of the Impala. He couldn't kiss her deep enough. She tasted good. Lipgloss? No. It wasn't _a_ flavor, it was _her_ flavor. She was naturally sweet. He pulled her on top of him so that she was laying on him with her legs between his knees. . She was wearing his jacket – her dress was so short, he guessed it looked like that was all she was wearing. Someone could be watching… That thought made him hotter. He kissed her neck, her ear and collarbone. He was flicking his tongue; it made her moan and he loved it. She was pressing against him and his cock swelled. He wanted more. And her dress was not cooperating. He moved her so he could look her in the eye. She was so beautiful. Her skin was like cream and her lips were swollen from all the kissing. "What do you say we go to the motel, _friend_?" The Impala left the park in a fury.

They were hardly out of the parking lot and Paige was unzipping Dean's pants as he drove. "Hey Paige, if you take my cock out in the car, it's gonna be hard, hehe, _difficult_ to get into the motel, plus I need you to navigate us back there.

"How much gas do you have?" "Half tank, why?"

She grinned impishly and kept working at his pants. "Just keep driving around the block."

"OOOOKAAY!" He exclaimed as she helped liberate his dick from his boxer briefs. In an instant her tongue was sliding up and down his shaft, wetting it with her sweet saliva. Her tongue was flicking and driving him wild; she seemed to be moving it with the rhythm of the radio. 'Black Sabbath and a blowjob?' he thought 'life is good to you, Dean Winchester.'

Suddenly Paige was sucking his dick like a hoover. 'How the hell was she making those little circles so fast? She has my whole cock in her mouth… How can she breathe?' He moaned and gasped.

She was lying on her stomach across the front seat of the Impala, her knees bent and her feet were sticking up in the air. Her stilettos were so hot. She had taken his coat off and put it in the backseat. Her Dress was tight and he was having a hard time not looking at the shape of her body – he should be looking at the road.

She squeezed his balls and swirled her tongue over his head.

"My god, Paige! I'm gonna come in the fucking car if you're not careful" he groaned. He took the opportunity to lean over and squeeze her ass. When he did, she deep-throated his cock again and he slammed the car into park- right in the middle of the road. He leaned back and said "fuck it! I can't drive while you do that!" He hadn't seen another car this whole time so he figured he could leave Baby sitting there for a few minutes so he could enjoy the blowjob... Her lips left his dick with a wet 'pop!'.

"This is my game" She said without looking up. "You drive and get your dick sucked or park the car and no dick sucking."

"When did I agree to let you play a game at all?" Dean asked with a smile.

"The moment you let me near your zipper." She was lazily running one finger up and down his shaft and still didn't look up at him.

"Just remember, Paige, I can play games too."

Realizing he was still parked in the middle of the road, he grabbed his phone and used it to look up the motel address and put it in his GPS. Paige did not look up once. She kept her mouth off his cock, but barely. She was still massaging his balls and he moaned with each squeeze as he fumbled with his phone. He could feel her breath on his cock and it was jumping from the sensation. She blew on it and the cold was as exciting as the heat.

Dean took a deep breath and put the car in drive. The moment his foot was off the brake, Paige was sucking his dick again – wetter, harder and faster than ever. He moaned out "Paige! We are almost there and you're gonna get it back how you gave it... all the teasing…" He pleaded, "I am driving - If I come I could kill us!" She stopped sucking long enough to say "Just watch your speed and keep your eyes on the road."

He pulled into the motel. "Finally! I am gonna get my hands on you now!" he exclaimed. The second the Impala was parked Paige let her lips slip off his dick slowly; _really_ slowly making sure to flick her tongue and squeeze his balls several more times before letting his cock go completely. Dean shuttered down to his toes. "OOHHH goddammit, is this the witch or the angel side right now? If this is you being an angel, I don't know if I can handle the witch!"

The second she sat up he put his hands on her face and kissed her hard and long. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue right in… Her flavor was a little less sweet, but still amazing. He nipped at her tongue and then pushed his right past it into her mouth. She bit it and he groaned in painful pleasure. 'How did she know?' He thought. 'Right! Finally something good came those fucking books.'

Dean moved Paige so he could see her face and they smiled at each other. Then he said "I am not gonna be able to get my cock back into my pants for a few minutes, so we're gonna have to wait 'til I can walk into the motel…"

"What's the room number?" Paige asked and grinned slyly.

"114, you want the key so you can go on in?" He asked. "Something like that" she smiled as she leaned over and began kissing and sucking on his neck. "Room 114" she said and flicked her wrist. Suddenly they were standing in the middle of the room, Paige still sucking on Dean's neck… His pants open with his swollen cock twitching against her body.

She reached down and started to rub his shaft, but Dean took her wrist and said "Oh no, you little witch! It's my turn to play! He began kissing her again and she felt a wave of passion come from his core. He was so hot, almost burning her skin as his hands moved from her bare shoulders and into the side cutouts of her dress. It was like he was molding her out of clay – his hands just moving their fire all over her body. He pulled her in as close as he could, never letting her lips leave his. Her dress fell to the floor. 'When did he unzip that?' she thought. He picked her up and carried her to his bed and threw back the covers. He was still flicking his tongue on hers as he gently laid her onto the bed. Dean climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He tossed her bra away. She thought 'when did he unhook that?' Dean quickly latched his mouth onto one of her breasts while squeezing the nipple on the other. His tongue lapped and flicked her nipples and she moaned in approval. She gripped his thick hair in her fists and panted "Dean! Fuck me, please!"

There was a small lamp in the corner of the room and it cast an amazing glow across her skin. He looked up and smiled naughtily as he kissed her gently. He looked deep into her eyes and said "Paige, _my new friend_, you are beautiful and amazing... and I am gonna torture you with pleasure."

Paige's eyes opened wide and she gasped as he slid a finger down over the lips of her pussy. 'When did he get my panties off?' She thought. Before she could come up with the answer, he did it again – and her body writhed in pleasure. It was like he opened her up with that little touch; so wet and ready for him. She panted as Dean kissed her neck and down her body, sure to stop again and suck and nibble on her nipples. As he neared her bellybutton, he grabbed her hips and pushed her toward the top of the bed, sort of sitting her up a little. "I want you to see this." he playfully hissed at her. He knelt on the bed. He straightened up and took off his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it then sliding it open over his broad chest and off his chiseled shoulders. Paige was in awe. He was so well built. She was distracted by his cock twitching at his shirt hem and then saw he wasn't wearing his pants or underwear. 'When did he get out of those? Wow, he _is_ good' she thought. And then she was suddenly shuttering all over. Dean ran his hands down the inside of her thighs and stopped just short of touching her pussy. She gasped and her breasts heaved from the shock. But, he must have noticed her looking at his cock because then he rubbed it against her pussy, oh, so gently.

"Dean, Please! Fuck me!" Paige begged again. But he just smiled and he lifted her right leg to his shoulder and lightly bit her ankle. She gasped and fluttered. He was holding her ankle next to his head in one hand and slid the other one down her left leg and held it over her pussy. He would move his fingers, barely touching the lips and her opening. No pressure whatsoever, just light and random touches that were like electricity. Slowly, Dean kissed down the entire length of her right leg… licking, sucking, biting just enough to make her shudder. 'I'm not going to be able skirts for a week' she thought. 'So worth it.'

Dean's mouth got to an inch left before her pussy. She was panting and crazy with anticipation… "OK!OK!OK! You've teased me back! Uncle or whatever! I want you NOW!" She pleaded with him and he could feel his cock jump at the idea of fucking her, but he was not ready to let her go. He looked up at her, pulled her legs up on his shoulders. He was holding himself on his elbows so his head was floating over her landing strip. He smiled ear-to-ear and winked.

"OH GOD! Dean!" She shouted as he latched his hot mouth onto her pussy and flicked her clit with his tongue. Her sweet flavor made him high. Paige was panting and moaning as Dean lapped his tongue on her slick folds, sucked her clit and raked his teeth against the engorged bud. Her fists were clamped in his hair and her legs were fluttering like waves on the shore. He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with hers. Her breathing was almost like she was hyperventilating. She could see he was smiling while he sucked and licked her. It was hot and they didn't break their gaze until she came... twice. The sunrise had begun and she was sure that everyone in that entire motel knows "Dean" is there. Probably everyone for 3 blocks in every direction. She had never been so loud, but she just couldn't control her volume. No one had ever excited her the way this handsome, foul-mouthed hunter had.

When he finished kissing her pussy one last time, he kissed up her stomach, stopping to lick her nipples in rapid swirls again and on up to her mouth. She was moaning shivering and gasping the whole time. 'Orgasm aftershocks?' She thought. 'He is amazing.'

Dean kissed Paige's lips softly and said "Sun's up. Do you wanna get some sleep? We maybe can get in 2 hours before Sammy is gonna want to start our schooling. He's such a nerd."

Paige was exhausted and a few hours of sleep sounded good but… "What about you? Don't you want to come, _friend_?" She wanted to remind him to be truthful. He nuzzled into her neck as he lightly caressed her breasts. "Yes" he whispered in her ear "I still want you," he almost whined the words "but we will have other opportunities, **_won't we_**?" It suddenly shocked him - **he **was asking for an encore.

Paige lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "Yes. But let's make the most of ALL our opportunities." She smiled. Then she reached for the condom on the nightstand and they put it on him together. He looked at her and said "Last chance to turn back. This could be a let-down, 'cause I am really close to exploding just thinking about being inside you." She kissed him and said "I'll give you a mulligan if need be, but I'm sure you'll do great. Just - No more teasing. OK? I learned my lesson." He kissed her firmly yet gently as he moved on top of her then leaned to her ear "You did? I really hope that's not true." She could feel him smirking.

In an instant Dean was inside her. Paige couldn't believe how he seemed to completely fill her. He was careful to not go too fast as it was obvious she needed to get used to his size. She was quivering as he slowly pushed in and out. Her hands traced the rippling muscles on his back and he kissed her with a slow rhythm that matched his hips. The sensation was like nothing either of them had ever felt. It was charged like they were _creating_ electricity. Paige suddenly dug her nails into his back and bit down on his tongue. She arched her back, moaned and gasped his name "DEAN… DEAN… DEAN…" as she came. He was so turned on but he didn't want to come yet. It took everything he had, but he wanted more of her. Paige smiled at him and said "Ok, the warm-up is over. Let's go." He didn't need any more encouragement. He was pounding his cock into her so hard that he thought he might pull a muscle. Paige was screaming choruses of "Harder! Faster! Don't stop!" in pleasure. When he started to moan and growl she could feel she was going to come again. "Come with me, OH GOD, Dean! Come with me!" He called her name "PAIGE!" as they came together.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing smutty like this. Please let me know if I should keep going. Any ideas or criticism is welcome. ****Seriously I'd like some feedback. Say you liked it, flame or CC I can take it. **


	5. Chapter 5

It's just before six a.m.; Sam carries Phoebe through the front door at the manor as Leo and Wyatt come downstairs.

"Leo! Good morning." Sam blushes as Leo smiles and says "You two look like you had fun."

Sam put Phoebe down and she said, "It was great, but I should have changed my shoes before we left. I have blisters. I'm headed to bed! I'm so glad that I have the week off!"

"Phoebe, you have a LOT of work this week, it's just not at the paper." Leo huffed.

"I know, Leo; just let me sleep for a few hours first." She blew a kiss to Sam and ran up the stairs.

"Do you know if Paige came home last night?" Leo asked Sam.

"She and Dean left us at Golden Gate Park. I think they… _crashed_ at the motel." Sam replied. "Speaking of… Do you think I could use a couch for an hour or so? I don't want to bust in on them at the motel and I could use an hour of sleep."

"Just an hour?"

Sam smiled "one should be enough, for now."

"Why don't you just use Paige's room? You're too tall for the couch and Piper will be down with Chris in a minute or two. You won't get any rest."

"Won't Paige mind?" Sam asked.

"Nah... When she comes home I'll tell her you're in there. I'll show you where it is." Leo took Sam to Paige's room; he fell back on the bed… It was softer than any bed he'd been on in years and in moments he'd passed out on top of the comforter.

* * *

Paige and Dean were tangled in the sheets at the motel. He kissed her shoulder and said."I'm getting up, then I can take you home so you can get ready..."

"It's only 6:45 now? Let's sleep for an hour." Paige said. "Can I use the shower here? The bathroom scene at the manor is always so crazy."

"Sure, but... Don't you want all your things – ya know, things like clean clothes?" She stared at him, and he realized it sounded like a lame excuse to not let her shower there. "I mean, I can drive you home so you don't have to put on dirty clothes after taking a shower."

Paige smiled "Dean, you won't be driving me. I will take my shower and orb home – right into my room."

"So you'll orb naked? That's fucking hot!"

He gathered her in his arms and said "Let's sleep for a bit." Paige rolled in toward his chest and was asleep instantly. Dean kissed her forehead and got lost in his thoughts. Last night, he and Paige became friends. He's never felt an emotional connection like that to anyone else, ever. Is she right? Could having a friend be the answer to his emptiness? Then the sex – that was certainly a _friendly_ benefit he will appreciate. But it felt so… different...

Dean was smiling, reliving the antics from the night before when the alarm went off. Paige stirred in his arms and he said "OK, time for a shower, my sweet angel…" Did her just call her '**his**'? Hopefully she didn't hear that; He rolled her to her feet and she padded off to the bathroom.

Paige emerged wearing a towel; She began to gather her purse and clothes. Dean bounced over to her, handed her her bra and kissed her shoulder. "See you in about an hour." She leaned up, kissed him softly and she was gone - he was left holding the motel towel. "Naked orbing – sooo _HOT_" Dean said out-loud, to no one.

He walked into the bathroom. In 30 seconds there was a huge commotion and Paige was back – with Sam! Paige was putting on her robe while Sam covered his eyes. He was repeating 'I'm Sorry' and she was going on about privacy.

"You naked orbed and Sammy saw you?" Dean started chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Paige and Sam yelped together. Paige turned to Dean. "Not **only** was he _in _my room he was lying _on_ my bed – and I orbed _myself_ directly onto the bed. Directly _onto_ **him**!"

Dean's chuckles became laughter. "No Shit?"

"Then he pulled a gun on me!"

Sam barked "Hey – I woke up to you screaming. You scared the hell outta me... I thought there was an attack or something! ** Leo _said_** I could crash for an hour and he would **tell **you I was in there when you came home. I left the door wide open so if you didn't see him on your way up, I wouldn't look like a pervert hiding in your room. He was coming to wake me up just as you arrived."

Dean's laughing brought him to his knees.

Paige threw up her hands "Great! So now my brother-in-law **and** the brother of the guy I just slept with have seen me naked."

Dean's face was purple from laughing. "Paige, why don't you just make Sammy get naked and then you'll be even? Fucking shit! I can't move! Naked orbing isn't just **hot**, it's _hysterical_!"

Sam regained a calm tone "Paige, really, I didn't see anything; it happened so fast. I _am_ going to shower now, so if you want to…"

She held a hand up in his face "Oh no, no! Let's both blame Leo for the whole mess." She orbed away.

Dean was still on the floor holding his stomach, tears streaming down his face as Sam walked past him and got in the shower. Dean calmed down when he realized he was going to get stuck with a cold shower. But he snickered about it every time he saw Sam and Page together for over a year…

* * *

As the Impala rumbled toward the manor, Dean was going on about naked orbing and how long has it been since Sammy got laid? He didn't even get any when a naked lady landed on him.

"Not that I would stand for you putting those big Sasquatch hands on any part of my angel…"

Sam wasn't listening to Dean's teasing until that part. He interrupted "Did you just get possessive over a _woman_? I mean, you've broken my finger for using you gun and stabbed my hand over eating your fries, but you have **never** **once** told me to stay away from a woman, especially **_your_** woman." Then he added "_Not that_ _you_'d _need to say it to me anyway_…"

"I was just makin' fun of your bitch-ass. Drop it"

"I'm serious, Dean. This could be big-."

"Drop it, Sammy."

"Dean, Do you have feelings for Paige?"

"No!"

"Then how is she **_yours_**, Dean, huh?"

"She's… my friend." Dean said softly, then he gruffed "Drop it."

"That's great, Dean."

"Last chance, Sammy. Drop it or I'll stab you."

* * *

They finished the drive in silence, but as soon as they pulled up, Dean was chuckling again about the morning's events. Piper met them at the door. She gave a crooked smile "sounds like you both had a fun night and an _eventful_ morning." They agreed and she said "Coffee and muffins are in the kitchen. Make yourself at home. I have to change Chris."

As they walked to the kitchen, Dean called out "Paige! wanna **orb** in here? heeheehee..."

She walked through the door and said "First, we are not going to discuss this morning again, ever. Second, I am going to your motel to get your laundry. Do you trust me to go alone or would one of you want to come with me?"

Sam said "We don't care if you go over there, but you don't need to do our laundry."

"Oh, no, no. I said I am going to _get_ it. _You_ _two_ are going to _do_ it here because we have so much to go over; no time for a Laundromat." She left with empty baskets and as she arrived back, Sam and Dean were each suddenly holding a full basket.

They started a load and finished their coffee while Paige was getting down all these little bottles of funny herbs and things. "What are you doing here?" Dean said as he walked around the island and moved in close to her side.

"Potions 101." She answered.

Leo walked in and said "Everyone needs to go to the dining room and have a seat." He went to the stairs and called for Piper and Phoebe. "Oh, Dean and Sam, the nanny's here today. She is an elf. She's rude, but please don't kill her." They looked at each other and laughed. Leo said, "Seriously. Don't kill the elf."

When they sat down at the table, Leo said "There are a lot of 'people'..." Leo made finger quotes "who will be in and out today. You two..." (pointing at Sam and Dean) "**don't** react aggressively unless the sisters do."

Dean quipped "Are we gonna have 'Creature 101'?"

"Yes. Right after this meeting. A lot of friends have agreed to help. I'll introduce you while Bobby uses the web cam with the sisters."

"Dean and Sam, this is Sandra." He held out is hand and no one was there. Sam and Dean were thinking she must be invisible when a blond woman in a long golden robe appeared in golden orbs.

"Dean and Sam, It's nice to meet you." She continued "I am Sandra, I am an Elder."

"Elder? What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"My position in the magical community would be similar to... a senator. I am here to help you and the sisters understand why we are bringing you all together. Sam and Dean, you stopped the apocalypse _after_ starting it. The Charmed ones defeated the Avitars _after_ allowing them to change the entire world. It was foreseen hundreds of years ago that both of these events could happen. The prophecy stated if BOTH did happen, then the two worlds would be out of balance and collide. The ruler of the underworld will join forces with the king of hell. They will combine powers and double in strength. There will be unnatural events in in the non-magical and the magical communities."

Dean raised his hand and she smiled at the gesture, motioning he could put his hand down. "Yes, Dean?"

"Avatars?"

"You can ask each other the about apocalypse or avatars, but I suggest you all focus on the future and let go of the past."

"Is _that_ why we've seen werewolves attacking on the half-moon and creatures that've stayed in one part of the world for like, ever, suddenly migrating all over?" Dean asked

"Yes."

Phoebe asked, "And, why the magical community is more scared and hiding from each other?"

"Yes."

"OK, I know you said you couldn't go into it all, but I really would like you to explain how we all battle demons, werewolves, vamps - all this same crap, and yet it's different?" Sam pleaded. "I mean we work with some spells, isn't that magic?"

Sandra said "As you work together you'll learn more, but I will try to give some broad strokes."

"The non-magical world is not completely void of magic. Some people have the ability to _conjure_ magic; you often call it hoo-doo... There is also magical bleed-through. Evil witches use their magic to influence your world directly, and when saving innocents the sisters and other good witches sometimes expose magic. It can't be avoided.

Boys, you've met beings of power; angels and demons. They have miracle-based power, not magic power. Miracle-based power is given directly through God; the creatures you fight are all descendants of Eve. Although evil, she **_was_ **created by God. You have seen that while an Alpha can have great power, those further down the bloodline are weaker... Miracle-power is still the source. There are miracle-based protections, like your tattoos, sigils or devils traps. Miracles are also the basis for many of the spells you use.

The ghosts and spirits you **_all_ **battle are often the same. Most spirits can often be put to rest either with or without magic. After the upcoming evil merger, it is most likely you will have to burn bones _and _say a spell.

Magical monsters use magic to make themselves stronger. Most have been created by other demons, wizards or sorcerers so they are purely magical. Some magical monsters were the same as the non-magical ones centuries ago and they took advantage of the magical bleed-through, they are upper level demons and more difficult to destroy. In most cases, if one kills another, the victor gets the other's magical power. When good magic kills evil magic, the magic is destroyed. Good magic does not steal from others.

**People** are either magical or not; it's genetic. There are many descendants of magical people. Most go through life and never know they have magic in them. If they knew about magic, they could tap into it. A few end up being healers or psychics. They have a strong active power that they accept, but usually don't understand magic. Active powers only come to a small percentage of magic people. The majority can access spells and use potions without active powers."

They all sat there, just absorbing all the info. Sam was the first to speak up, "How can we use magic spells and potions if we aren't magical? Are we descendants of magic?"

"That is... unclear... You... **will** need your DNA changed"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then Dean said "There's no fuckin' way that I'm gonna let you turn us into some sorta fucking humanoid!" He slammed his fists on the table as he got up and said "Let's Go Sammy. I've heard enougha this shit."

Sam grabbed his arm. "Dean, **wait**."

Dean yelled "Aren't you pissed off about this? They brought us here to turn us into freaks!"

Sam remained calm. "I don't have enough **information** to be pissed. I have **questions**. Depending on the answers, I'll decide to stay or leave."

Paige reached out her hand to Dean's arm and said "Please, just get all the facts before you leave."

Her touch was calming, although he wasn't sure why. He slammed back into his seat. "OK."

"Go ahead with your questions. I will do my best to answer."

"Is there one DNA marker for magic that would be added to us or are you talking about rewriting our genetic code completely?"

"There are several markers and they would be added to your DNA, all that makes you 'you' would remain untouched. That is, with the exception of you Sam. The changes made by demon blood would be scrubbed from your DNA."

Sam was shocked. "I didn't realize it had changed my_ DNA.._."

"Yes, those first drops you received as a child slowly changed you; you wouldn't be able to just start drinking demon blood like you did if your genetics hadn't been altered. That alteration will be undone."

"Would we get powers like the sisters, of just be able to do spells?" Dean asked, his calm surprised everyone.

"The Elders feel you will be very powerful, and therefore have active powers that develop rapidly. But, all of us believe that the one sent to change you will have more answers." Sandra paused and then said "Please learn from the sisters and teach them what you know over the next few days. We, The Elders, feel as you get to understand each other, this change will be easier to accept."

"OK we will – or, at least _I_ will." Sam said.

Dean said "I'll definitely share information that can help the sisters."

Sandra said "That is all I can do for now, please concentrate on what you can learn from one another and keep an open mind. Ladies, that goes for you as well. You must learn more fierce combat and you must accept that sometimes saving innocents from demons means killing them."

"Thank you Sandra." Leo said and the others all mumbled their 'thanks' as they sat there stunned.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Sam and Sean meeting friendly creatures and getting a basic potions and spells overview.

Bobby did a video conference with the sisters showing them symbols, their meanings and teaching what to use and when. He also gave them a "Fugly Overview" (so named by Dean).

Piper said "Sam and Dean – I know you had to take in a lot today and you might just want to get away from us for a while, but you are welcome to stay for dinner. It won't be as fancy as last night – just dinner with the kids." They decided they would prefer something home-cooked and also they they would like to learn more before calling it a day. Plus, neither brother was ready to have the private discussion they knew was coming.

At dinner they learned about white-lighters and that Leo is dead – sort of. They had lots of questions but felt they had a handle on it. "One last thing," Dean said. "Paige, you said Sammy and I are your charges. So, you can hear us all the time?"

"No, I can hear when you call out for me. If it's not an emergency, use the phone. Because I will sense you and I will come _directly_ to you." Paige blushed and said "The situation this morning illustrated one important point. When you call for me, I will immediately know where you are and come _directly_ to you. _Buuut_… I don't _always_ know where you are - like I **didn't** know Sam was in my room."

She smiled at him and then_ he_ blushed.

"If the Charmed Ones **need you**, I will sense where you are then orb to you. Unless we have a serious emergency, I won't ever just orb into your motel room unannounced; I will orb outside and knock on the door, to respect your privacy."

Sam asked "So we call you; just yell out your name?"

"Calling out loud is best - but let's say you were tied up and gagged, you can concentrate on me and I can hear it too."

It was about nine p.m. Piper came down from putting the kids to bed and said. "Ok, Winchesters. We'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast will be at eight. We have a big day ahead."

They loaded their clean laundry and headed to the motel.

**A/N Seriously, I'd like some feedback. Say you liked it, flame or just give CC. I can take it. I am not opposed to coming back and making changes that might help clarify a point. Especially in a chapter like this that sets up the basic supernatural/magical 'rules' for my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

The sisters got up extra early to have a meeting before Sam and Dean arrived. They discussed the plan for learning and teaching. They would break it up a little. It was clear that Sam would be a better classroom teacher and that Dean would like teaching at the shooting range. Both would have to help with the hand to hand stuff like knife fighting. Page would teach potions and Piper would go through making spells. Phoebe was in charge of going through the Book of Shadows.

Leo came in. "You guys need to remember one thing. No matter how much you teach them, you have to get them to accept magic. Or they really won't be able to help anyone - not you, not themselves." He continued "Learning that Jodi and Bobby are white-lighters will be the biggest test. They are going to think that everyone they trust lied to them and well, we kind-of did. Remember how you all felt when you learned I was a white-lighter and that I had lied to you?"

"The lies will seem worse to them because they have known Bobby their whole life." Phoebe said.

Piper said "I know that Sam will adjust, accept it all; call it a hunch. Dean, on the other hand… Did you notice that he used 'freaks' and 'humanoid' to describe becoming magical? He may trust us, but he does not trust magic and he won't truly be able to use it unless he trusts it."

"He got really mad, really fast. His anger also left quickly – is that because of you Paige?" Phoebe asked. "It was almost like you put a spell on him."

Paige huffed "You know I wouldn't… I think it was just because Sam was so calm." She sighed "I think I'll be able to get Dean to go along, but it could hurt our connection." Everyone else smirked and chuckled. "I mean **friendship** – he is going to feel like I was lying before it ever started."

Phoebe smirked "Piper is going to have the hardest time with Dean – I don't think he's really the rhyming type, and she's going to have a hard time keeping the F-word out of his spells!" She and Paige laughed, but Piper and Leo exchanged a glance.

"Yeah - we have to talk to him about his language. I mean, if Wyatt's first word is an F-bomb, I am going to blow up – literally, I might blow up _Dean_."

"I'll leave the parenting to the people who actually are parents." Paige said.

"Let's ask Bobby about how he wants to tell Sam and Dean about him and Jodi." Leo said "It's their news to tell anyway. I'd like you all to have at least 2 days of focused working before we spring that news on them."

"OK I'll have another late dinner and we'll set aside time Thursday night; Bobby and Jodi can come."

* * *

Sam and Dean had stayed up until about 1am. They talked about all they had learned and wondered why, if Bobby had known about magic and everything for so long… **_Why_** didn't he ever mention it when they went over any lore? Or, why didn't he ever have a white-lighter heal them?

Sam sat up "Do you think Jodi is Bobby's white-lighter?"

"What do you mean, Sammy?"

"Think about it. When her son attacked, he might have killed her too, and maybe her life – doing good as a sheriff – was worthy of her becoming a white-lighter?"

"The sisters would have told us, Sammy."

"I am not so sure about that."

"You think they're liars?"

"Not really, it's just… They are really big on letting someone tell his or her own story. Haven't you noticed that if you ask Paige about one of the others, she says you need to ask them?" Sam sighed "Leo told us his entire story: WWII, white-lighter, falling in love w/ Piper, becoming an Elder, Gideon, the avatars, falling from grace, and yet whenever he mentioned another person, like Cole, or Kyle – he would say we'd get those details from someone else."

"Yeah, I just figured it was because he didn't want to get caught in side stories." Dean said. "I also noticed that Leo clearly knows more about us – probably from when he was an Elder - and he hasn't told the sisters. Did you see their faces when Sandra mentioned the demon blood?"

"I don't like not knowing all the facts, but I guess would rather tell my own story myself." Sam said.

Dean laid back down with a thud "That's why Chuck's goddamned books piss me off so much."

"That**_ is_ **a very mature attitude, Dean."

"Well, I'm gonna call Bobby first thing in the morning and ask him what the fuck is goin' on. Do you think he'll tell me the truth?"

"I think he will - **if** you ask directly, but don't ask. Not yet."

"Why the hell not?"

Sam rolled over, turning his back to Dean. "I can only take so much truth at a time and I need a day or two to adjust. Please Dean, we have a theory, but let's learn more and develop it. Then we can ask, OK?"

"OK."

* * *

When the hunters arrived, Piper had a big breakfast waiting. Dean was so happy – he thought muffins were 'breakfast' to the Halliwells. "Real food! Sammy! There's pancakes! and sausage! and **bacon**! I'm in heaven!"

Paige was already seated; he ran his hand across her shoulders as he walked around her to sit down. As he slid into his seat, he lifted her hand it and kissed it "Good morning, my angel." Paige blushed, then he realized he'd done it again – he called her _his_. If she missed it the first time, she definitely noticed it now. He dropped her hand quickly. Sammy was doing all the polite 'good morning and thank you' stuff with Piper, so Dean hoped _he_ didn't notice.

Phoebe was the last to arrive. Leo and Piper rather obviously left the seat next to Sam open. Sitting down, he was almost as tall as she was standing up. She didn't hesitate as she said 'good morning' to the room, she leaned and kissed his lips softly and said "Did you get some real sleep last night?"

Sam blushed and said "Yeah – we had a hard time winding down after learning so much. But I got almost six hours in. How'd you do Dean?"

"Wouldda been the same, except you were snoring, so you owe me an hour."

The sisters gave their idea of breaking up the teaching – who would lead what. Sam said "That is a great idea, but I think we need to have some learning happening at the same time. Like, Piper you teach Dean spells while I learn potions, then we switch. That way, between us we will have knowledge about both subjects in case we don't get to finish our schooling before the underworld/hell merger."

"Yeah," Dean said. "It sucks that we don't know when this shit is going down. And we're gonna have a few jobs t'do in the meantime. Jobs will reduce classroom time. But, you gotta learn to shoot and we'll make damn sure that you **all** know how'ta do it right."

"So we'll both be instructing on that." Sam added.

"Damn straight."

The morning was filled with 'class'. Phoebe began on the Book of Shadows first and then Sam went through John's journal. The girls were impressed with all the details in it. Paige said "See, you're doing witchy things already - you made your own Book of Shadows without knowing it."

Dean said, "I guess we did. I am still going to call it a _journal_ though."

* * *

As they were setting the table for lunch, Sam gave Leo a wad of cash and said "It's money for food. I bet Dean and I eat as much as your whole family and we appreciate all the hospitality and home cooking. No arguments, just take it." Leo thanked Sam for chipping in for groceries.

When they sat down, Piper said "We need to talk about money."

"Sammy just gave Leo 400 bucks to help offset your grocery costs. We'll get you more in a few days."

"Thank you that was very generous. Paying for food is not the problem, though." Sam and Dean looked at each other puzzled. Piper continued "We need to get you some honest income because all the stealing is going to have some big karmic repercussions. Would you be willing to _work_ for P3?"

"Like as bouncers?" Sam asked.

"When you are in town, sure. The guys have been asking for some floaters - occasional extra help. But also when you travel, I will say you are consultants, looking to expand my business and/or get ideas for me. I can pay for your food, gas and hotel and write it off. I will give you a corporate credit card so no more stealing."

"We can't let you do that, it's too much." Dean said "Why don't I just take Phoebe to Atlantic City and she premonish to help me bet for a while? We can win the cash and no one will be the wiser." Dean grinned ear-to-ear and winked at Phoebe.

"Premonish is not a word, Dean."

"It is _now_, Sammy."

"The possible negative kickback is way worse." Leo said. They all told stories about when they had used magic for personal gain and had Sam and Dean laughing.

"So, magic for personal gain is kinda like naked orbing? It sounds good, but can backfire on you!" Sam and Paige stopped laughing and said "Just shut up!" at the same time.

The Winchesters talked about how they are fugitives and there is no way that they can file taxes. Leo said they will choose one alias to work under. And yes, that fake person will file taxes...

They agreed and said they could do a shift tonight. Piper said "Oh, no. The shifts are eleven to three, so you won't get any rest."

"We'll get enough." Sam said. Dean added "If we're going to be legit, we're going to start now."

Paige and Phoebe were both a little sad, they had hoped to get more personal 'Winchester' time tonight.

After lunch, all six of them went to the shooting range. When they finished using the range, the boys showed them how to clean weapons, pack shells with rock salt and made them practice reloading over and over.

Dean smiled and said "OK, you'll get more time at the range. You also have to keep practicin' reloading, then we'll all go out to paintball and you'll train in a combat situation."

* * *

Sam and Dean had never seen Phoebe levitate or Piper's powers in action. So they got a show while Paige and Leo got dinner ready. They were impressed that Piper could control her blast from full strength down to a 'zap'. Phoebe told them how she used to blow up Leo when he angered her. "Sometimes I miss that…" She said with a smirk.

They had dinner with the kids. Immediately afterward, Sam and Dean were headed to the motel to relax and change before their new job. Leo came in with IDs and other papers. "You are Sam and Dean Wyatt. Here is your family history." They leafed through the paperwork and Sam smiled "Our grandfather, Leo, died in WWII, Huh?"

"The best lies have a nugget of truth. It was easier to add you to an existing family line and I didn't need to waste time researching my own. All tax, census, historical and medical records show I had a son, John, and he was your father. I had to make him older; if it ever comes up, he was almost forty when he had you." He pointed to Dean.

"What happened to our parents, the Wyatts?" Sam asked.

"Car accident, 1985."

"Thanks, Gramps." Dean smiled.

"One more thing – _Dean_" Piper said as she walked in. "We** all** swear occasionally, but... Your language... I've noticed it's much cleaner when we're in public. Which tells me you feel comfortable here, and I take that as a complement. But I have young boys and I don't wanting them hurling F-bombs or others"

"I get that. Why don't you just give me a little zap when I slip up?"

"Let's not have it come to that. Just do your best and be mindful of where you are." She smirked, "Or, I just _might_ zap your butt!"

"OK, ok" He laughed.

* * *

Dean put his hand on the small of Paiges's back and walked her a few feet away from the others. "Would you be able to hang out with me for a few hours before I go to P3?" He smiled. "I kinda feel like talking again." She agreed. "Come to the motel about 9, since I have to work at eleven. We can get pie at the diner and talk."

Dean walked back to the door and said "See you at nine." As he walked out, Sam turned to Paige and said "Bring Phoebe when you come by."

"Like she would let me come by without her?" Page smiled.

When the girls arrived twenty minutes early, Dean was already dressed to go to P3, the bathroom door was closed and there was the sound of a hair dryer coming from inside. He looked at Paige and said "glad you're early; I really want some pie. Let's go." He turned to Phoebe and said "As you can hear, pretty boy isn't done primping. Make yourself at home." He winked at Phoebe and shuffled Paige out the door.

He walked Paige over to the diner. When the waitress came, Dean ordered two pieces of pie and coffee. Before Paige could say 'only coffee', he smiled and said "all for me. Do you want anything?"

"Just coffee, please."

"What do you want to talk about, Dean?"

"A few things, first tell me about Kyle. Leo said that is your story and I wanna hear it."

"No, you don't really-"

Dean interrupted her "You said a friend talks _and_ listens. I wanna listen."

"Some of it is personal, you know…"

"Sexual?" He asked and she nodded. "We all have a past; tell me, your _friend_, everything."

While he snarfed his pie, Paige told Dean about her relationship with Kyle and didn't leave anything out. He could see she genuinely cared for Kyle and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Everything with Kyle was still fresh for Paige. She was wiping away her tears and he reached across the table and grabbed her hand. They sat there in silence. He pushed his fingers back and forth between hers. How could something so simple, so 'junior high' feel so sensual? He wondered if she felt it too.

He came out of his thoughts to Page saying "Dean, is there something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet for like ten minutes and you just keep staring at my hand and stroking it."

"I thought it.. Sorry." He sat her hand gently on the table and looked down, talking into his empty plate. "You didn't like that. I won't do it anymore."

"I loved it. Honestly, it was amazing. Look at me..." She reached out and put her hand on his. Dean stopped looking at his plate and let his eyes meet hers. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK since you were so quiet."

"I was thinking; trying to figure out just exactly what that feeling is." He said softly. "It is so new to me."

"It's new to me too. Let's not label it, let's just enjoy it. If one of us figures it out, we have to promise to tell the other. Deal?" She smiled.

Dean smiled back at her and said "You've got a deal."

They continued to talk - back and forth sharing good moments and bad until it was time for him to get Sam and go to work. They walked back around the motel.

When they got to the door for their room, Dean leaned down and kissed Paige; rubbing his hands on her shoulders. He let her tongue in when she pressed it to his lips. The kiss was slow, soft and passionate; not lusting or wild. He broke the kiss with a sigh and knocked on the door. There was no answer, and it was quiet inside. He used the key and found the room was empty. A lamp was knocked over and a few chairs were overturned. Clearly there was a struggle, but noting that Sam shouldn't have been able to handle.

"What happened in here? Where are Phoebe and Sam?" Paige said.

"Damn good question."

**A/N** **Seriously I'd like some feedback. Say you liked it, flame or CC I'm strong, I can take it. I'm not sure I can take getting nothing back, though. C'mon people say something!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pretty boy isn't done primping. Make yourself at home." Dean winked at Phoebe and shuffled Paige out the door. The Sounds of a hair dryer were coming from the bathroom. The table had weapons all over it, so Phoebe was uncomfortable just pulling up a chair to it.

Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom. She looked around the room. The beds looked slept on, not slept _in_. The room was darker than it should be; there was a dim lamp on in the corner and two of the four bulbs in the light over the table were burnt out. Because of the guns and knives on the table, she knew they never complained to the motel manager, light bulbs were something they could easily do without.

Dean's dirty clothes were piled up by the bathroom door and Sam's were strewn on the floor by her feet. She picked up one of his shirts and smelled it… It had the smell of gunpowder, aftershave and Sam… She closed her eyes and remembered him holding her inside his coat at the park. She remembered how she could feel his heart beating and she would always feel safe next to him. She took another whiff and got a premonition this time – She and Sam were tied up – back to back. They were in some sort of warehouse. There was a man in a suit pacing around them – he looked like a Bond villain... seriously, does he have a glass of scotch?

She snapped out of her premonition. The hair dryer sounds stopped and she put down Sam's shirt – she didn't want him to catch her sniffing it. Right then, Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxer briefs. Phoebe gasped at how gorgeous he was. He grabbed a knife from the table and turned around in one fluid move. Then he smiled and put the knife down as fast as he'd grabbed it. "Phoebe!" I didn't know you were here – you're early."

"I'd say I am sorry about that, but, honestly _right now_ I would be totally lying." She grinned and watched him walk toward her.

She had goose-bumps everywhere. He stepped so close both his legs were touching the bed, just to side of hers. He put his hand on her face. She gasped in anticipation, thinking he was going to kiss her; she closed her eyes. Then he leaned down and reached past her! She opened her eyes to see his duffle bag was sitting directly behind her. He grabbed it and reached inside. He held up his pants. "You're just going to stare at me while I perform a reverse-strip-tease?" He asked coyly.

She reached out to his leg and touched his thigh right below his underwear. She slipped the tip of her thumb under the leg-band, sliding it back and forth. She said "Why are you in such a hurry to get dressed? Why don't you just sit with me awhile?"

He was clearly excited by that comment and said seductively "It's not fair that I am in my underwear and you are fully dressed." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. She was wearing a simple knee-length dress that flared at her hips and _another_ one of those sleeve-only-jacket-things. This one was knitted like a sweater. He put his hands on her face and kissed her slowly. He moved his hands off her face and down her shoulders so they were inside her jacket. He tried to gently slip the jacket down her arms, but it hung up on her elbows, pinning her arms down her sides. _'Nice going'_ he thought _'I imprisoned her in her sweater.'_ He could feel her smiling at his clumsiness as he continued to kiss her gently. He slowly moved the sweater back to its original position, then worked on getting one arm out at a time. When he finally had it off, he tossed it onto the other bed. He kissed her neck as he slid his hands down her back. _'No zipper? Good'_ he thought as he put his hands on her hips and began to slowly gather up the skirt to pull the dress over her head. Suddenly, the dress was stuck. The skirt was gathered up in his fists, but he couldn't get it up any more. He kept kissing her neck and tried to pass it off as he let the skirt go and went back to feeling around her back again. _'How did I miss that zipper?'_ he thought. She started to giggle and then he did too…

"So much for smooth and seductive, Sam!" she laughed.

"I know. I know. The moment's over. I was denied by your dress! I am so embarrassed." He said as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

Phoebe was tingling from his kisses and said "Side zipper, Sam."

"Too late now, the mood is ruined. My machismo has been shamed." She made a pouty face and he said, "Can I just hold you?"

"Really? Don't _you_ want to try that again?"

Sam said "Honestly, Phoebe, I wasn't planning on being undressed with you tonight. So this wouldn't be a let-down for me. I doubt you thought you'd see so much of me tonight…"

"No, not that I'd have minded... Now, about that reverse-strip-tease… go slow"

Sam put on his pants and a T shirt. They lied down in each other's arms. She cuddled up to his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He breathed in her scent. Her hair had the faint smell of lavender and mint. She put her hand over his heart; tapping her index finger lightly to his heartbeat. It was perfect, but only for a moment.

"Moose!"

Sam and Phoebe jumped to their feet.

"You idiot, this hot little piece of ass was yours for the taking and you wimped out; Dean would be so disappointed in you... But that's nothing new, is it?"

"What do you want?" Sam snarled. "How'd you find us?"

"Who is this?" Phoebe said.

"Name's Crowley, King of Hell, and it's so nice to meet a Charmed One; Phoebe is it?"

Ruby's knife was on the table across the room. Sam lunged out but Crowley held him and Phoebe motionless. He walked over to her and rubbed his hand against her cheek. "Keep away from her, asshole!" Sam shouted. Crowley ignored Sam and said "If you really want to have some fun, pet, **I** can oblige." Phoebe tried to hide it, but Sam could tell she was scared.

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… I overheard Zankou get a report of two men in a shitty black car hanging out with the sisters; I knew it had to be you and Dean. I put all my people on high alert. It was only a matter of time before I would find you. My plan was to capture you and Dean, take you to the underworld and let you loose; I'd say you have to kill your way out."

"I am about to strike the biggest deal of all time." He looked at Phoebe "Your buddy, Zankou, thinks that I am going to join up with him, but... I don't play well with others. I need a way to get all his power _and_ the underworld, and **_not_ **share Hell or my powers with him and his kind."

"You can't welch on a crossroads deal."

"Tell that to Dick Roman, or the Leviathan impersonating him, anyway." Crowley smiled. "You got _my_ blood, and killed him didn't you?" He sneered.

Sam gave him a confused look.

"There is a fine line between welching and _finding a loophole_." Crowley waived his hand and moved the chairs from the table behind them, forcing them to sit down. He then moved a chair for himself. He sat down, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and said "I **will** find that loophole, but while I look, I need you to start killing."

"Why don't' you just do it yourself, you coward?" Sam seethed.

"I can't! you thick-headed twat!" Crowley said. "First, I don't think Zankou would be as likely to sign a deal if I had personally been thrashing the underworld. Second, I _do_ have the power to kill them, but I cannot absorb their power and magic because I am not magical, yet. Why would I get my hands dirty for nothing? The deal needs to be signed for me to be magical, but I need to find the loophole before signing. In the meantime, I want the underworld's numbers diminished."

"Go to Hell, Crowley."

"Oh, ouch. That hurt, only because it made me feel sorry for you that you looked like an even bigger pussy than when you wouldn't shag this little witch here."

"Why would we help you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well as I said before, the initial plan was to put the boys down there; they would have to kill the demons because if they didn't, they'd get killed themselves." He went over and slapped Sam's face lightly three times in a tormenting way. "I would tell you that there is a way out, but there's not, so you would just keep ransacking the underworld until you came across something you couldn't defeat. Then I'd be rid of you two dimwits forever."

"What's your plan now, send me and Sam down there?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I am going to hold you two as hostages, the others will come to rescue you and then I will send all five of you away. You see, I know that even with Moose and Chuckles out of the way, you and your sisters could be my undoing once I have magical power. So, I'm going to get rid of all of you. Zankou will love that I've dispatched his enemy and he will feel safer to continue with our deal. You and your sisters will be tortured until you come up with a way to find that loophole. Then I will decide if I will keep you as pets or have my minions possess you. Either way, it comes out to countless hours of fun... for me."

"Enough talking – let's go." In a moment, two other demons appeared and grabbed Sam and Phoebe. Sam tried to fight them off and one knocked Phoebe down. The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes. It was her premonition. She and Sam were tied up back to back, they were in a warehouse, he was bleeding and Crowley was pacing.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Moose." Crowley said and looked at Phoebe "You and I can have some good times soon enough." He winked at her and was gone.

"Phoebe" Sam said "Are you OK?"

"I'm tied up and there are demons using me as bait so they can kill my sisters and your brother, so yeah, I'm good."

"No need to be snarky. Any broken bones?"

"No, I'm OK"

"OK, that's good. Look around the room, in the shadows there are demons hiding. I can see 3, how many do you see?"

"Five."

"Don't worry. When Paige and Dean realize we're missing, she will sense us and they will come for us." Phoebe said.

"I hope not." Sam replied

"What?!"

"I hope she doesn't just sense for us and come in. Dean will make a plan. Clearly this is a trap – they'll need Piper. Dean will insist that they have potions, spells and weapons. It will be a good time to test that potion you made to see if it has any effect on this kind of demon." Sam paused "I don't have any salt or holy water, but I have a small knife in my boot."

"How does that help? You said a regular knife can't kill them."

"What we will want to do is get free, but not let them know it, pretend to be tied up and when the others arrive, we can jump into the fight. Dean will bring weapons for us."

Sam said "Did they tie your feet together?"

"No, yours?"

"No. So, I am going to try something and it may hurt you a little if we fall wrong…watch your legs when we come down." Sam started to move around like he was going try to stand up, with Phoebe tied to his back. He was almost there when a demon came over and sneered "Do you really think you've got a chance against us – like that!?"

He pushed Sam back hard and he and Phoebe fell back to the hard concrete. Success! He was able to tuck his leg up under him so that he would be able to reach the knife in his boot.

When the demon was done taunting him it walked back to the shadows and Sam got the knife. He warned Phoebe it was really sharp, he would try to be careful not to cut her… She said a few cuts would be nothing in the grand scheme of things.

As they worked together to loosen their bindings Sam realized he was feeling something emotional. He had this feeling before, in the bathroom. It was lots of fear and some anger. "Phoebe" he said "Did you have a premonition of this earlier tonight – when I was in the bathroom?"

"How did you know?"

"I was drying my hair and I was overcome with a feeling of fear and anger. I was not afraid or mad at that moment, but the feeling was so strong. I didn't put it together until now. I can feel your feelings now and they feel the exact same as before."

"I wasn't even touching you" Sam paused. "How did you have a premonition anyway?"

"OK, let's call for Paige."

"Not yet; once we start yelling the demons will be on edge, more alert. They need time to make a plan and get Piper. Her firepower may not be able to kill these demons, but it will blow up their meat suits so they will have to go for new ones."

"Please don't call innocents 'meat suits'."

"Sorry, I know it is insensitive, but it _is_ what they say. Wait - you avoided my question." He quipped "How _did_ you get a premonition in the motel room?"

"I sniffed your shirt."

"My shirt? Why?"

"I was smelling _you_, OK? It smelled like you and I liked it. Can we just not talk about it right now?"

"Sure, I'll let it go…for now." Sam smiled and then asked "What time does that clock say?"

"What clock?"

"There is a clock on the wall by the blue shelving. I could see it before, but now it's out of my view. Please tell me you can see it."

"Oh, OK I do see it, it is almost eleven."

"OK, here it goes, let's call for Paige"

* * *

Dean remained calm while Paige was freaking out. He said "We need to get weapons and go get Piper."

He opened the trunk of the Impala and said "We don't know who has them, but I know for sure that it's gonna be a trap." He loaded a little of everything into the duffel bag: salt guns, wooden stakes, machetes… He had Ruby's knife, He told himself demons wouldn't have left that behind, well not on purpose… unless it was to throw him off their scent. When he had sufficiently packed, he said "OK, Let's go to Piper."

* * *

"Why not?" Paige and Piper demanded of Dean. "Why aren't we leaving this minute?"

"We don't know how long they have been gone, but it couldn't have been more than an hour… We don't know who has them and we need to be prepared. He gave the girls shotguns and said, "Make sure you have these to use with your potions. If we're not up against demons, the salt won't be as effective, but it will still hurt like a son of a bi- biscuit." And he flashed a smile and winked at Piper.

Seeing Dean so calm and organized, even joking, made her feel better, but her sister was still out there and she was scared.

"If we are looking at something like vamps, you will need to get Phoebe and get out as quickly as possible because decapitation is the only way to kill 'em; Sam and I will have to machete our way out."

"Why wouldn't they just turn into bats?" Paige said.

"Oh Shi-ingles. You're telling me_ your_ vamps turn into bats? Well if they do _that,_ then please DO NOT leave me and Sammy there on our own."

"How about no one leaves anyone until you say stay or go." Piper said. "You're clearly mission leader on this one, Dean."

"OK. Paige, when it's time you will orb us as close to Sammy and Phoebe as possible. They were probably tied up, but hopefully Sammy has managed to get free while no one was looking. If they need help getting free, Piper, you do that while Paige gives me more cover."

Dean continued "Then you two will need to be blasting those shot guns and toss a bag of potions to Phoebe. If you have trouble reloading and/ or they are getting too close, use your holy water and call for help. I am going to be throwing out holy water and stabbing everything that moves."

In one hand he had his holy water and the demon knife. In his other hand he had a machete and a sawed off shot gun. He had a machete holstered on one hip and a shotgun on the other. There was a handgun jammed in the back of his belt. A strap across his chest had more salt shells and two wooden stakes.

Paige said "Wow! Rambo has nothing on you!."

"He only ever had to kill **_people_**. What a wuss."

Piper asked again if they could just go and Dean said "No, not yet. I know you're scared for Phoebe but I need you to trust Sam will call when they are ready. We all know it is a trap and Sam is giving us time to get a plan together. If they were in immediate danger, they would call."

Dean made them repeat the plan over and over - they were on the third run-through when Paige said "Well, they must be ready because they're calling."

"Good luck." Leo said as he watched them orb away.

**A/N: Please review. Any/all ideas or criticism is welcome. I know I've written a lot more chapters, but if you're just reading this, I'd still appreciate feedback that could make it better. If you like it so far, it's OK to say that too. All reviews encourage me to continue or update my writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

"OK Phoebe, get ready."

"Paige! Paige!" Sam yelled out. The demons snickered at the calls for help.

The familiar white lights showed up and the demons were clearly surprised. Dean noticed smiled "So you sons of bitches really didn't see **_this _**coming!"

Before the orbs are gone, Sam has ripped off the bindings holding him to Phoebe and Dean has already blasted 2 demons. While Piper finishes freeing Phoebe, Sam jumps to his feet and Dean gives him a salt gun and the machete.

Paige hands a bag of potion vials to Phoebe and yells – "start throwing!" while she blasts a demon with her shotgun. Piper starts shooting and throwing vials as demons rush toward them.

A demon hits Paige and she flies across the floor, losing her gun. Dean is enraged and charges the offender, shooting him and stabbing the knife into his neck. As he turned around, another demon slams into him and flings the knife from his hand.

"Knife" Paige yells and the knife goes flying into the demon's back.

Dean throws the writhing body off him and yanks the knife free. While Phoebe runs to help Paige get up, another demon is charging Piper from behind. Sam shoots it, which has little effect. Dean tosses Sam the knife he stabs it.

Sam noticed the potions seem to be causing the demons to… half-smoke. They begin to come out and then go back in. That distraction gives him and Dean the opportunity to make the most of their hand to hand fighting. The sisters throw potions, Sam grabs one of them as they start to smoke and Dean stabs it with the demon knife.

Piper has run out of ammo, so she is using her blasting power on the demons. She is trying to not kill the people, just slow the demons, but she gives one a full-force blast and the body explodes, sending a huge wave of black smoke out into the air; it comes right at her, knocks her down hard and disappears through the doorway. Sam helps her up as the last demon is falling to the ground and Dean wipes off the knife.

When everything is over, they are standing there with fifteen dead demons strewn about the room, Phoebe says "I thought you only saw three and I saw five. That's eight – where did the rest come from?"

Sam smiled and said "Phoebe, I lied to you. I was looking at ten. I knew how scared you were and was trying to help you feel better."

"It worked. Had I known there were fifteen, I might not have waited to call for Paige."

The sisters looked at the bodies. While Dean basked in how well his plan worked, thinking the girls would complement him on his amazing strategy, he looked and saw how sad they were. Piper was the first to speak about it; "Fifteen innocents. How do we justify this?"

Dean put a hand on her shoulder and said " I know it's tough for you and we should talk more about this, but not here. We need to burn the bodies. Paige, can you send Piper and Phoebe home and take us to the middle of nowhere?" They gathered up the bodies and Paige orbed them to a desert where they burned and buried them all. "I don't recognize any of this landscape. Where are we?" Sam asked. "Iraq." Paige answered. "There's no way these bodies will ever be tied to my family or you two."

* * *

When Paige brought Sam and Dean back to the manor, it was just after 1:30. They had asked her to take them to the motel, but she said that Piper and Phoebe would be up, and she was right. Leo was also there, holding out beer. "Here's to a well-designed plan." He said as he clinked his bottle to theirs. "And to some dead sons of... demons" Dean added as he smiled, winked at Leo and took a long drink.

Piper said "Dean and Sam, you worked so well together. Phoebe was telling me how Sam gave her the plan and it matched up so well to what Dean was doing here. You two really have a connection."

They looked at each other and laughed. "No, Piper, that was our training. From the time our mother died - Dean was about 4, dad had us training to gank demons and go after monsters." Sam said.

"When Sammy was afraid of the thing in his closet, dad gave him a .45 and told him to send the bastard back to hell." Dean laughed; Sam sighed "I was nine."

"It was a rough way to grow up, sure, but we **are** prepared." Dean said. "You know I made you two go over the plan two or three times? That's all we did on car rides or at bedtime. Dad would give a scenario - like one of us is being used as bait - and we would have to go over the best extraction procedure."

"Good times…" Sam smirked.

Dean said "The only connection I have to this Sasquatch is he gets his ass kidnapped and I have to go save it. So, sorry - no Vulcan mind-meld going on here."

"Dean, your _dad_, your _training, __**that**_ is your connection… I didn't mean that your **minds** were linked."

"Oh, I thought… never-mind." Dean continued "Being able to orb right in made it a helluva lot easier than planning how to get in and out of a guarded complex. Did you see their faces? No one expected it, at all."

"Yeah, if they were magical, they'd have protected against that." Paige said and her sisters agreed.

"They can protect against orbing?"

"Yes. Sometimes they will let me orb in and then not let me back out."

"Well, one got away and has probably gone to tell Crowley by now, so He'll be looking to get something to block you next time..." Sam said.

"Crowley? That piece of sh-ingles." Dean looked at Piper; she grinned and gave him an 'attaboy' nod. "You saw him?"

"He is so cliché." Phoebe laughed. And she and Sam filled the others in on his plans.

"Zankou is probably trying to find his own loophole so he gets everything for himself." Paige said. Piper and Phoebe agreed.

"Tonight we learned if Piper blows up the meat suit then the demon just smokes out." Dean said.

"And we learned the effect of your potion." Sam said. "That was a really good start."

The girls looked a little confused and Paige said "You _liked_ how that worked? It was terrible, they coughed and sputtered and then went back to trying to kill us."

"It wasn't perfect, but we were expecting it to have a reaction like holy water where is just burns them and maybe slows them down." Sam continued. "It actually half-exorcised the demon, forced it out. When that happened, it totally froze them for a moment – they weren't able to fight back and we were able to kill them much easier. But, if we can adjust the formula, we could save a lot more people in the long run."

"You see, it's not that we want to kill the _people_, it _really is_ **us or them**. You three saw it first-hand tonight." Dean said. "They won't wait around to be exorcised and they have to be stopped. This knife kills the demon and sends it back to hell; it is an exorcism in blade-form. The majority of exorcised demons will never get out of hell again and most that do usually take a century or more."

"Many of those people are already **dead **and the few that live through an exorcism have been badly abused - sometimes by us during the fight. Those that make it have such mental and emotional trauma, they are either in psychiatric wards or they kill themselves. It is a terrible situation and I am **_not_** saying we shouldn't save them when we can, just that we can't feel bad if we aren't able to. That's why I am excited about your potion. If we can adjust it to be an exorcism-in-a-bottle, maybe we will be able to save a lot more people."

The boys went over the entire battle, being sure to praise the sisters individually and as a unit for how well things worked and also give feedback on what they need to improve. As they talked something bothered Phoebe and she asked "Piper, why didn't you freeze any of them? You could have just frozen the whole room at once."

"Dean didn't want me to because we don't know the effect. It might not have worked at all or they might have just smoked out or who knows?" She paused "I wasn't supposed to blast at full power either, but I just got too emotional when I saw Paige down."

"It's OK Piper, you did what you had to do. I can't wait to find out how the freezing will work. Sammy, you know what we have to do?" Dean smiled. We need to catch us a demon to test out potion formulas and have Piper 'play' with it."

"First, we need to protect the manor and be more mindful of whom - or what - is watching us." said Piper.

Leo, Piper and Sam spent the rest of night putting up devils traps and protection symbols as well as doubling the magical protection. Phoebe and Paige orbed to the motel with Dean. They re-salted the windows and doors, reset the devil's traps and added magic protection to the room while Dean went to the manager and said they do not want any maid service, no matter who asks. Paige's VW was still there and they drove it home while Dean followed in the Impala.

When they got back to the manor, it was almost four. Piper and Sam were on the couch, going through John's Journal. "Leo went to bed because someone will need to be up with the boys."

Dean said "Oh God, Piper, we missed working at P3. Was the club short staffed?"

"Oh no, It's OK. The regular guys were there. When you and Paige came back, I had Leo call and tell them your background check wasn't done and you wouldn't be in for training."

"Smart; Guess that's why you're the boss!" Dean quipped.

While it was still dark, Dean loaded all the weapons back into the Impala – no sense in the neighbors seeing that arsenal. They decided they should all stay at the manor and Piper set up a couple of cots in the attic so the brothers could get a little rest. "I will tell Leo to push back breakfast to nine. I'll be up to get you then."

"Thanks, Piper, but we're gonna need to shower and get clean clothes, so we better be up at 7 to get back by nine." Dean said. "No, You can go back to the motel _after _breakfast. Last night's rescue is going to count for training time." She shut off the light and went downstairs.

"Things are so run together." Dean said. "When we get up, what day will it be?"

"Thursday, Dean."

"Only Thursday? I could have sworn we've been up for 2 days."

"No, just one really long Wednesday."

**A/N: Please R&R. Comments, ideas and all criticisms are welcome. Just a few words... I am begging here and it feels dirty (NOT the good kind of dirty)... **


	9. Chapter 9

Piper's alarm went off at 9am. She went to the bathroom and then knocked on Phoebe's and Paige's bedroom doors. "Breakfast! Get up and at 'em"

She trudged up the stairs to the attic and stopped before she was even to the top. She looked in at the brothers and smiled… The small cots could barely hold the Winchesters. They both were lying on top of the covers she put out for them; they were still in their jackets and neither of them had even taken his shoes off. Sam was lying on his back, his long legs stretched apart so his knees were bent and his feet were on the floor; his arms bent at the elbow and falling off the sides. Dean was on his side/stomach, with one leg straight out behind him, the other hanging oddly off the cot in front of him. He had one arm under his pillow and his free arm dangled toward the floor. They looked so uncomfortable, yet peaceful. She came up the last steps and into the room. 'Oh, **_that'_**s why they look peaceful' she thought. Phoebe and Page were bundled on the floor next to each of them. Sam's long arm was draped down and covering Phoebe's shoulder. Dean's dangling arm was reaching down to Paige who was holding his hand against her face.

Piper was so happy that her sisters seemed to feel so safe with the Winchesters. She had to admit, after seeing them in action, she had an amazing amount of respect for their skills. Knowing they were in the house as she went to sleep made her feel safer too. Not that Leo didn't make her feel safe, _of course he did_. But they made her feel like she had two warriors – secret weapons, if you will - guarding her family. She pulled out her phone and snapped some pics of them.

"OK! You all need to get out of bed and down to breakfast!" she cackled as she turned on the light. Dean and Sam were on their feet in an instant, and shocked to see Phoebe and Paige there.

"Paige! I nearly stepped on you!" Dean said. Sam added, "Phoebe? When did you come in here?"

The two mounds of blankets huffed and grumbled as the girls sat up, looking completely rested though they had slept on the wooden floor. Sam asked again "When did you come in here?"

Phoebe said, "I came in about five… I couldn't sleep."

"I was already in here, but just by few minutes. I couldn't sleep either."

Dean and Sam looked at each other in amazement "I didn't know they were **_both_** here."

"Me either, Sammy. Do you think we're slipping?"

"We must be – whoa – that can't be good"

"Slipping?" Phoebe asked.

"There is no way that anyone should get into our room without us hearing it. I knew Piper was on the stairs before she was even at the top."

"Me too. I wasn't awake, but I knew it was Piper and there was not a threat. I knew Paige was here, but not Phoebe."

"Wait - I knew _Phoebe_ was here, but not _Paige_." said Dean.

Piper grinned, "Well then you're not slipping at all, are you?"

"How do you figure that?" asked Dean.

"Simple, you are so comfortable with Paige that her presence doesn't alert you. It must be the same for Sam with Phoebe. "

"I guess that makes sense." said Sam. "When we're at the motel, if you're **quiet**, I don't notice you moving around."

"Really? I notice **_every_**_**time **_you get up to use the can or when you get up before your alarm. It doesn't wake me, but I notice. Just like with Piper - and Phoebe. I wasn't awake, but I knew who was there."

Leo's voice rang out from downstairs "I didn't cook all this for me and the kids! Where is everybody?"

Piper turned around "Coming, Leo!" and headed down the stairs.

Sam and Dean raced to the door. "I call bathroom!" said Dean. Sam pushed him into the doorframe and said "Not if I get there first!"

By the time Paige and Phoebe were coming down from the attic, Sam was downstairs and Dean was coming out of the bathroom. Using Dean as a distraction, Phoebe slipped past him and into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Paige said "Now she's gonna be in there forever." as she turned and looked up at Dean. He stepped close to her and hugged her, then a sly grin crept onto his face. "So I shouldn't…" and he started to tickle her. "No!No! I have to pee and I won't be able to hold it."

Dean kept tickling her and laughing "It will get on you too! Do you wanna be standing in pee?"

He stopped and said "I have been up to my ankles in shifter goo, so pee doesn't seem that bad.." and he acted like he was going to start again. She stiffened up, bracing herself for another barrage of fingers, but instead, he just kissed her softly and whispered "Good morning, my angel." Realizing that he had, yet again, called her _his_, he straightened up and said "See you downstairs." and he poked her ribs one last time with a smile.

* * *

Sam was digging into eggs and hash browns as Dean entered the dining room. Piper was showing Leo something on her phone.. "Why didn't you guys just sleep in their rooms?" Leo asked? "It's OK, you know."

"We were not _invited_ to sleep in their rooms and we didn't know they were going to come up to the attic." Sam said.

"Yeah I thought about going to Phoebe's room when I heard her come up and lay down by Sammy, but then I thought it could be bad if she decided to come back to her own bed and I was in it."

"I did **not** think about that for even a second when I heard Paige come upstairs!" Sam said emphatically "I am glad to know you learned from my experience, big brother, and didn't go on to Phoebe's room!"

"I still can't believe I didn't hear Paige."

"You didn't **feel** her either." Piper said as she showed him the pic on her phone. He was overcome with that un-nameable feeling; _'she was holding my hand?_' he thought. _'How can I be so comfortable with her?'_

Phoebe came in and kissed Sam as he stood up to clear his plate from the table. He helped her sit down into his chair and kissed the top of her head as he walked to the kitchen. Paige sat down next to Dean and he instinctively put his hand on hers, rubbing it gently. He let it go as Piper showed the photos to Phoebe and then Paige. She smiled "Can you email me that one?"

"Sure."

Sam worked on the dishes and Dean joined him when he was done eating. They both commented that Leo was a great cook and thanked him for the meal.

After they finished the dishes, the boys left to shower and change. "Bring back dirty laundry" Paige reminded them.

* * *

While Sam showered Dean laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. _'My angel, I say "mine" like I want her all to myself. Do I want her all to myself? That would not be fair because I wanna fuck other women.. Don't I? Of course I do. I wanna bang Betties all over. Think of the fun I had three weeks ago in Little Rock – That was wild.'_ He couldn't picture the girl's face or even her body. When he tried to think about sex with any other woman, even Lisa, he saw Paige's face, he saw their amazing night together; he saw her across from him at the diner, him holding her hand. He was confused _'Why would I see that? We weren't even doing it...'_

Sam came out of the bathroom and got dressed while Dean was just staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. "So, Dean, I am going back to the house. When you are ready, call Paige to orb you." It didn't really register to Dean until he heard Baby fire up and leave.

He tried again to picture some of his sex-capades and he just kept seeing Paige; making out with her at the park, tickling her in the hallway, kissing her outside the room last night before everything went to hell. _'What is wrong with me?'_

Dean decided he would watch some porn and prove that he had desire for other women. The reason he is thinking so much about Paige is because they've been together so much the last few days. He turned on Casa Erotica and he was bored. Not like the action wasn't hot, it just wasn't doing it for him.

Dean got in the shower and tried to masturbate. But he couldn't stay hard unless he was thinking about Paige. _'I just need to get laid'_ he thought. _'I just need to fuck her, a quickie; fast and hard.'_ He called for her. She appeared, fully clothed, in the shower. "Hey!" she said as she jumped into the bathroom "I said I would orb **directly** to you! That was not funny." Dean pushed back the curtain, stood in front of her with the water pouring down on him and said "I didn't mean to ruin your clothes, but… **I wanted you… ****_in_**** the shower with me**."

* * *

Sam arrived at the manor alone and said Dean was taking extra time. He would call for Paige when he was ready; it shouldn't be too long. He asked Piper and Paige to make more of the potion they had used, but alter ingredient ratios and clearly label them. As soon as they can, they'll capture a demon and they can test different formulas.

Sam asked Phoebe to go over more of the Book of Shadows and they went to the attic. He sat on a small antique sofa – it looked like kids' furniture with Sam on it and Phoebe laughed "Is there going to be enough room for me?" Sam patted the cushion next to him and said, "there's exactly enough room for you right here." She sat down and he wrapped his arms around her as they started going through the book.

Paige and Piper were working when she heard Dean's call. "Be right back."

Sam's phone rang. "Hello?"… "What?"… "We don't have time for"… "Dean?" The call was over. Sam looked at Phoebe "We're going to be missing Dean and Paige for a while." He smirked and added "probably at least an hour."

"So he called you to brag?"

"You'd think so but, no, not really. He always lets me know if he isn't going to show up to meet me – that way I won't get worried and go looking for him." Sam laughed "It is a courtesy first, but I am sure that bragging is a close second."

They went back to the book and about ten minutes later Piper came in. "I am worried about Paige and Dean. She left to get him and hasn't come back yet." Sam and Phoebe burst out laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Sam told her about the call. Piper huffed off, softly ranting about self-control, hormones, teenagers and rabbits.

* * *

Paige and Dean arrived to a scowl from Piper and a smirk from Leo. Her clothes and hair were wet. Without looking up Piper said "Go change. You have to teach a potion class for Sam and Dean after lunch... Which is ready _now_, so bring Sam and Phoebe when you come down." Paige bounded out of the room and Piper looked up at Dean, her eyes shooting daggers at him. She could see his smile, sweet and his gaze was following Paige through the house.

Piper sighed and looked at Leo. "Dean, I like you. And Paige… _likes_ you, and even though she knows you are a…" Dean rolled his eyes and said "Ugh! Don't say 'slut'."

With that Leo left; carrying plates and silverware. He mumbled "Gotta set the table."

"…You are a… **_ladies' man_**." Piper continued. "I can see that she's feeling more for you than just a simple 'bed buddy'."

"You think I'm gonna hurt her?" He said in a soft voice, almost a wisper.

"I can see that you really care for her. I don't need Phoebe's empath powers to see what you have with Paige… It's _more_ than sex to you." She sighed again "If you're not careful, you **both** could get get hurt."

Everyone was gathering for lunch. "Piper, I am new with this, and I want to hear more of what you have to say, privately." She smiled and headed out to the dining room. Then Dean thought _'Did I mean that? No, I was I just trying to shut her up, wasn't I?'_

Dean followed Piper into the dining room and immediately walked behind Paige and ran his hands up and down on her bare arms, like he was trying to warm her up. He smelled her hair and leaned down to her ear "Here you go, my angel" as he moved a chair out for her and helped her to the table. This time, he didn't even notice that he had called her _his_.

After lunch Paige showed the boys more basic potion recipes. Piper went over magical objects like crystals, talismans and amulets. The Winchesters went through what type of knife - silver, brass, etc. - works for killing what type of creature… Dean and Paige went over the Book of Shadows, since he missed that lesson in the morning. Phoebe, Piper and Sam did some hand-to-hand sparring in the basement.

* * *

Around six, they were all back in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Sam and Dean jumped up, grabbed their handguns and started to inch toward the door. Piper said "Relax." She just swung the door open without any worries; in stepped in an older gentleman. Wyatt came running around the corner and the man stooped down and grabbed him up "Wyatt! Are you and Chris ready to come with Grandpa?"

Leo followed closely behind Wyatt carrying Chris and a diaper bag. "They are all packed" he said with a smile. Piper took Wyatt "Come here and say goodbye to Mommy." Then she turned toward Sam and Dean, who were returning their guns to their belts, and said "Sam and Dean Winchester, this is my father, Victor Bennett."

Victor held out his hand, smiled and said "Thanks for not shooting." Both boys blushed and Sam shook his hand first, saying "Oh, Uh, we're just not used to _friendly _visitors.."

Dean shook Victor's hand and added "Last night was a rough one; we're still a little jumpy."

Something about the way Victor smiled made Dean suspicious. He threw him further into the foyer – into a devils' trap. The Sisters gasped as Sam yelled "Dean!" but then they all saw Victor could not move. He was hissing and snarling – Dean grabbed John's journal and began the exorcism. The Demon yelled as it flailed around. Dean carried on until the demon was gone. Victor was standing there trying to catch his breath.

"How long has that thing been in you?" Sam asked. "I was driving here, only about a block away and there was all this smoke…"

"You'll need tattooed too. Plus anyone else you're close to. Tomorrow morning. You all get inked." Dean said. "I can't believe we didn't do it today, after last night! What the hell were we thinking! Crowley knows you're with us; that was fu-… stupid."

"Tattoos?" Victor asked. They opened their shirts and showed him theirs. "Anti-possession protection." Sam said. "You can't leave, there will be another one waiting."

"Paige, take them to Magic School." Leo said. "Victor, you will be safe there tonight." He was rattled, but put on a brave face and said to Wyatt "Yay! We're gonna have so much fun tonight!"

Piper and Leo kissed their kids and Victor gave Piper and Phoebe each a kiss on the cheek. In a flash they were gone. Sam said "Couldn't they have stayed? And joined us for dinner?"

"Nooo… Dad likes to have separate 'Grandpa-time'…"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. They know that the dinner is going to reveal something and they don't want the kids around for their reaction; probably that Jodi is a white-lighter…

Sam broke out of that thought. "Ladies, this is a perfect time to talk about you opening the door for anyone… no matter how well you know them…"

**A/N: Chapter 10 will only have the sexy shower between Dean and Paige; no storyline. Story will continue in Chapter 11. Please read and review.** **All comments, ideas or criticisms are welcomed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**** A/N: this chapter is only sex – smut and fun. Dean and Paige's shower encounter. If you don't want to read it, no worries. The story will continue in Chapter 11. Please R&R. All feedback is appreciated**

Dean got in the shower and thought he would just jack off thinking about strippers and porn stars. But his cock wouldn't stay hard unless he was thinking about Paige. He thought. 'I just need to FUCK her, a quickie, fast and hard.' He called for her. She appeared, fully clothed, in the shower. "Hey!" she said as she jumped into the bathroom "I said I would orb **directly** to you! That was not funny." Dean pushed back the curtain, with the water pouring down on his beautiful, muscular body, he was totally hard and she was mesmerized by the sight of him. She couldn't even fake being mad anymore. He said "I didn't mean to ruin your clothes, but… **I want you… ****_in_**** the shower**."

"Right now?"

On the toilet tank there was a cell phone and a condom. The seat was down and there was a towel folded on it. Dean pointed to the items. "Either hand me that towel, and I'll get ready to go or open that condom while I call Sammy and tell them we're going to be late."

She took another long look at him – the water pouring off him and splashing all over the bathroom. He was breathtaking. His skin was not tan, but naturally golden. His huge cock was jumping and swaying in the water. She tipped her head to the side and let her eyes move from his toes up to his eyes. She reached over like she was going to get the towel, but then handed him the phone.

He smiled and made the call. "Sammy, Paige and I are very dirty"… "We need a shower" …"There's always time to get clean"…"She needs a good, hard scrubbing." He hung up and tossed the phone onto the towel.

Paige had completely undressed in those few seconds – her clothes left in a heap in the floor. She opened the condom wrapper and jumped in the shower with Dean.

He grabbed her close to him and kissed her with such power she moaned in ecstasy. He slid his hand down her body and pressed a finger into her pussy. She gasped and shuttered. He picked her up and stood her on the edge of the tub, pressed against the wall. He pressed his face between her breasts and squeezed her nipples. He moved his hot lips over one nipple and bit down just enough for her to writhe with pleasure and then he quickly shoved two fingers into her pussy and she squealed out "Oh God." He continued to work his fingers around inside her; using them to fuck her. He went slowly at first, then pressed his thumb on her hard clit as he hurried his pace. She was arching her back and panting as he continued to suck and nibble her breasts, flicking her nipples with his tongue. He brought her to elation and her pussy was sopping wet from her come.

That was enough foreplay.

He lowered her feet back to the shower floor. He kissed her again and she bit down on his tongue as she grabbed his cock and began to jack him off. She was still holding the condom and dropped to her knees, the water pouring over her and splashing up at him. She ran her tongue over his head and squeezed his balls as he moaned and begged "Paige, I wanna fuck you now, no teasing. I need it **_now_**."

She put the condom on him and kissed his stomach and chest as she stood up, never taking her hands off his cock. She bit his nipple and he hissed with pleasure. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him. He put both his hands on her face and kissed her, gentle and slowly. She sighed and he sucked her bottom lip. Without a word, He spun her around and pressed her to the wall. It was cold and her nipples hardened; she gasped with excitement. He moved her hair to one side and began kissing her shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around her, massaging her breast in one hand while his other hand found her clit and began exciting the swelled nerves. She moaned as he flicked his tongue on her ear and continued to suck and bite her with heated tenacity.

Suddenly his cock was sliding into her pussy with force. She screamed "Oh Dean, harder!" He nearly exploded. He clamped his lips down on her neck and sucked _hard. _She hissed from the pleasure-pain and he moaned as he felt her body quiver in delight. His hand had left her breast, her chest now pressed firmly against the wall. He took her arm, pinning it to the wall above her head and intertwined their fingers. Every thrust of his cock was like a bolt of lightning surging through them. She gasped and panted for more. His fingers left her clit and he brought her other arm up to match the first one. He held her there, pinned against the wall, thrusting into her and feeling her flutter. He continued kissing her neck and back. She came as she wailed " .YES.." He slowed his rhythm and she pleaded "Dean! Don't' Stop! Dean!"

He pulled out of her and turned her to face him. He grabbed under her thighs and lifted her up; her legs wrapped tightly around his body. She kissed him intensely, biting his tongue and sucking it hard. She swirled her tongue on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled fistfuls of his hair. He groaned out "OOOOOh Paige!" She was begging him to start again "Oh God, why are you making me wait for you?" He pressed her back against the wall, and lowered her down… SLOWLY… onto his cock. She gasped and he shivered. They continued to kiss, practically inhaling each other, while he plunged his engorged cock into her wet and welcoming pussy. He stepped back from the wall so he was holding her up all on his own – he could totally control the rhythm and pressure. He lifted her up and dropped her onto his cock, nearly impaling her with each heave. When she began to whimper and moan, her legs fluttering and her eyes rolled back, he knew he was close to coming. She gasped "Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean!" Then her pleading was so fast it became "De!De!De!De!De!De!De!De!De!" He lost control and shouted "Oh Paige!" "Oh Yes! Yes! Dean!" They came together with such intensity, he was sure that the ground shook under his feet.

He couldn't help but smile as AC/DC finished rocking out "You've been - Thunderstruck!" at the same time.

**Seriously I'd like some feedback. Say you liked it, flame or CC I can take it; I'd like to know if this smut is hitting the mark or not. If you don't like this, then I'll focus on the story and keep my smutty thoughts to myself. Or, share some of your smutty thoughts (in a PM) and I'll maybe use them as inspiration for other chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Paige returned from taking Victor and the kids to Magic School. The brothers were sitting in the living room with Leo and Piper; Phoebe was on the phone.

"Who is she talking to that is so important she has to do it now?" Paige huffed. "We're in the middle of a crisis."

"Dustin." Leo said.

"Dustin? Dustin? That skinny rocker kid from the tattoo parlor, Dustin?"

"That's the one. We know we can trust him." Piper said slowly as she blankly stared straight ahead. "We're trying to get him to come to the house and just do everyone in a day."

"Leo called Daryl and asked him and Sheila to come over. They should be here any minute." It was like Piper was half asleep. Leo was holding her hand, trying to comfort her. Suddenly she seemed to have the ordeal with Victor catch up to her. She focused her attention on Dean, like she was trying to see _into_ him.

"How **_did _**you know?" Her voice returned to normal volume and cadence. "How did you know he wasn't my dad? Did his eyes turn black?"

"No. It was a hunch. The way he smiled eerily at me when I said we had a rough night; it was like he _knew_ what had happened. If you had seen it, you would have known something was wrong too. A person who cares for his family doesn't have a look of sadistic glee when he hears that it was a rough night."

"But I was right there and I didn't see the smile and I didn't notice anything wrong with him. **I almost gave him my children!** How could I do that?"

"Piper, listen to me." Sam walked over and knelt down in front if her. "**This** is why we put the protection sigils everywhere. **This **is why we are here, to help you get a handle on things. We've all had a demon enter our lives as a stranger and fool us. It's harder when it's someone you trust - you start to question if you can trust anyone. _I_ was possessed once and I was with Dean for over a day before he figured it out."

"Demon bitch shot me…" Dean said. "That's why we got the tattoos ourselves. Honestly, Piper. If I would have said 'nice to meet you' when I met Victor, I wouldn't have known either."

"So how do we get a handle on it?" Phoebe asked as she sat on the couch next to Paige.

"Well, you keep a glass of holy water by the door and accidentally spill it on strangers and people you know aren't protected. You can act like you are talking on your cell phone as you open the door and actually be reciting an exorcism. You get a big door mat and put a devils' trap under it. Bobby is the master of paranoid. He will have a dozen more ideas." Dean said. "I'm sure we can get him to help out."

"OK enough obsessing; we have so many things to worry about." Piper changed the subject "Phoebe, what did Dustin say?"

"He is going to bring everything he needs here. He is going to come at seven am to set up. I know you haven't decided about it, but he said **_IF_** you want to do the boys, he will do it, but you'd need to put a sleeping spell or something on them so they don't move around."

"How well do you know this Dustin?" Dean asked.

"He's a 21 year old witch. We saved him from turning evil a few years back and he has helped out at Magic School. He is in a heavy metal band; so he looks really rough, nose and eyebrow piercings, gages in his ears, long purple hair and he is covered in tattoos, but he **is** a good kid."

"I think Daryl and Sheila are here" Paige said, pointing out the front window.

"OK. Dean will show you how to 'accidentally' throw holy water on someone as you answer the door."

"Me? Why do I have to assault the cop?"

"Because, your criminal record already has way worse in it."

"True. I'll also show you how to get them to touch iron in the same encounter."

Dean filled a glass with holy water and picked up a small iron weight. He waited for the knock. As he opened the door, he faked a sneeze, throwing the water into the faces of the unsuspecting couple.

"Oh God, I'm sorry he said as he fell forward, holding the weight out toward Sheila. Could you take this? An instant after she grabbed it, Dean faked another sneeze and swung the weight toward Daryl who took it from him. The whole mess took about ten seconds. Piper was right behind him and offered a towel to each of them while Dean turned to the parlor, said "They're clean." and took a bow.

As Dean turned back to Daryl and Sheila, he introduced himself and apologized. Paige said "Come in guys. You need to understand what's going on."

Leo took the lead explaining who Sam and Dean really are and the cliff-notes version of what they do and what's going on. He explained about the demons that can possess people and he relayed what happened with Victor. He explained that the family is getting tattoos tomorrow and it "might be a good idea for them to come too."

"I don't know about that, Leo, I mean, a tattoo? It's not something we are into and it's crazy that we would be targets." Daryl said.

Sheila spoke up "There is something else. We were going to call you anyway. Daryl has taken a job on the East coast and we're going to move in a few weeks."

"Anyone the sisters know is a target for these demons, even the mailman or meter reader. But you are high risk since you are close friends who know their secret." Sam said, "Even if you sever your ties to them now, you will always be targets."

Dean added, "There are charms you can wear to protect yourselves, but if a demon wants you, it _will_ fight you to remove it. And, they don't care about hurting you in the process; they can kill you then continue to live in your body forever."

"But, you should know that the tattoo is not 100% fool-proof." Sam said. "A demon could cut through your skin or burn it off and still possess you. That is why we have ours on our chests, where we can protect it and it is almost always hidden."

"You don't have to answer tonight, but you should think about it – for you and the kids." Piper said. "Leo left it up to me and I have decided to get the boys done."

"They take kids?" Sheila asked, shocked.

"Yes." Dean answered, "In fact one of the worst demons we've ever faced possessed a little girl for a time. Even people that were on their guard against demons every day weren't suspecting her until it was too late."

Daryl spoke next "This is a lot to absorb, and I… **_We _**are going to need to think about it."

"We get it; you have a lot to digest." Sam said. "Think about it and let us know in the morning."

"_**If**_ you come back..." Dean smiled as he walked them to the door. "be prepared for more holy water and iron."

He closed the door and looked back at Paige; she was about to cry. Dean moved to her side. "Are you OK?"

"No. I'm not. It's not _just_ the thing with Victor; Daryl and Sheila are moving away and it's because of us."

"Daryl and Sheila know about the evil shi-" He looked around for Piper "-ingles out there. They aren't stupid – they don't think that they will **_un-_**know about it. They made the decision to move_ before_ they learned about this merger crap."

"Well," Paige sighed "I can't say that I am _totally_ letting us off the hook - but I suppose you're right."

He wrapped his arms around her and she whispered "Thanks, I need this." They sat there in silence while he breathed in her smell; it was calming to him. He started thinking about how right it feels to have her in his arms. Holding her made him feel so… complete. _'Now I'm Jerry-fucking-McGuire? … Well, no one has to know but me.'_ he thought and smiled.

* * *

It was just after seven; Sam called Bobby and Jodi. He told them about Victor and that dinner was behind schedule, but Paige would still be there to get them at eight – well, nine their time.

Since Piper, Phoebe and Sam had been sparring, they all wanted to freshen up. Paige orbed Sam back to the motel and he asked her to stick around and wait on him. She sat at the table while he showered – he was done and came out of the bathroom fully dressed in ten minutes.

"Thanks for waiting. I wanted to talk to you." His hair was still wet; he was rubbing a towel vigorously on his head, his face completely covered.

"About?"

"Dean; I want to make sure you know they type of man he is."

"He told me you'd say something. But, he beat you to it. He's a slut, and even if he hadn't told me himself, I already knew that from those Carver Edlund books."

"Paige, you and I both know that Dean is more substantial than that, even if his substance is way, way down deep. He is fragile and I don't want to see him hurt. "

"You think **_I _**would hurt **_him_**?"

"Not on purpose." Sam stopped messing with his hair and looked her right in the eyes. "He loves you, Paige. I'm sure of it."

She could feel her face turn red and her heart leapt in her chest. "Sam, he's known me for like three days."

"I know my brother and I _know_ he loves you. I am not saying it's the 'get married and have 2.5 kids' kind of love. It could just be a really strong friendship. It's not like he's going to tell **me**…." He let out a long sigh. "He has never _really_ loved anyone, not since Mom. Even with me, it's obligatory brotherly love."

"He calls you '**My** angel'."

"He calls _you_ all kinds of names, granted they aren't as nice."

"Seriously Paige, I've seen him around women since he was 13. Every one is 'sweetheart'. A small few got a nickname: babe, sweetie or honey. You _should_ be 'angel'. **_But you're not_**. You're **_his_** angel."

"His angel…" Paige's voice trailed off as she realized how that gave her butterflies.

"After the naked orbing fiasco, he was laughing, but he told me to keep my hands off you; he threatened me, over**_ you_**. Yeah, he threatens me all the time over stupid stuff; but this was a legitimate threat. He said that you are his friend. I know, _you know_ he has **never** had a friend before; what a huge step it is for him. I'm confident he **will** freak out, probably soon, and try to push you away."

"Because he wants his freedom - his other women. I already said I knew what I was getting into."

"No; he will be afraid he **doesn't** want them anymore. He was content holding you, in front of other people, no less. Phoebe's empath power picked up on it too. She said he was _totally satisfied_. You fill a void that he's had for years. I've even noticed he's drinking less." Sam snickered "Not that he could drink much _more_ and function."

Paige sighed and said quietly "Sam, I have many of his same issues, I mean, I am not friendless, but I am the 'dump them before I get too attached' kind of girl. Dean's not the only one getting something from the friendship; I have never felt so close to a man before. I'm telling myself that I can't possibly love him already, but... I do, at _least_ as a friend."

"Paige, only you know how strong you are. I can't tell you if you can handle it. But… Do you _want_ to know what I think?"

"Like you haven't been telling me what you think so far?"

"For what it's worth, I think you two are perfect together. That you could make each other…whole." Sam continued, "Continue like you are now, have your talks, hold each other, sex, whatever. But **know **this: he _will _try to push you away. I don't mean he'll be a jerk; he'll become a world-class dick, and **soon**. He will say and do things to hurt you, like yell and bang strippers. He **will **try anything - everything. If you are strong enough to fight through it, you will come out together and amazing on the other side. If you - you **let** him hurt you, it will destroy you both."

"I know this isn't really my business, but if you're going to be our white-lighter, I felt like I should be able to be open with you."

"Thanks for caring, Sam." Paige hugged him. "We better get you to the manor; it's almost time for me to go get Bobby and Jodi."

"Took you long enough." Dean said as Paige orbed Sam into the living room. He pushed Sam away, grabbed her hand and said "I was worried about you; Sammy already got Phoebe kidnapped."

Sam gave her a 'told you so' look from behind Dean.

"I never knew a _man_ could take so long on his hair!" Paige teased. "Yeah, Samsquatch there has quite the mane. One of these nights I am gonna get him drunk and shave his head while he's passed out."

"Touch my 'mane' and you'll see me go full-out Sasquatch on your ass."

"Did I hear Paige and Sam are back?" Piper asked from the dining room.

"Yes, we're here."

"Good" she stepped around the corner from the foyer. "You two-" She pointed at Sam and Dean "Set the table. Paige, time to go get Jodi and Bobby."

**A/N: please review. I know you may be reading this a while after I've posted it, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to hear what you think, make an alteration/correction. C'mon! Everyone loves to state their opinions. I am a rare person who likes to hear (or read) others' opinions!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby and Jodi had already been told of the past days' events; including Sam and Phoebe getting taken by Crowley and Victor being possessed.

The group was divided on whether or not they felt they could thwart the merger between the two demon kings and if not, what they should do about it; no one wants to see either leader emerge as the most powerful force of evil they've ever had to overcome.

"I think we need to find a way to turn them against each other _now_, then we don't have to worry about the merger at all." Paige said. Piper and Leo voiced their agreement.

"You can't possibly believe that we can stop this prophecy from coming true." Phoebe said. "Look at everyone's histories; we have never had that kind of luck. We never stop the ball from rolling; we stop it once it's headed down hill and we clean up the mess left behind."

Bobby agreed "We aren't going to stop it from happening."

"Right. You can't focus your energy on stopping the merger; if you do, you won't be prepared to deal with the aftermath." Jodi said. "You have to consider the most likely scenario is the merger happens and everything goes crazy. **Then **Crowley or Zankou will find his loophole and one will emerge on top. You need to have a plan ready for either of them."

"Well, _of course_ we **plan** for either Zankou or Crowley becoming the top demon. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be looking for a way to stop both of them now!" Piper said.

"I say we sit back, do nothing, let 'em merge and then double cross each other. It'll be out 'n out war. We let them kick the shit out of each other first, then take down whichever bastard comes out on top." Dean said. "I bet it takes at least a few months and I could use a vacation. Wadda ya say, Sammy? We take the Halliwell family to Disneyland and wait it out?"

"Listen, boy," Bobby said "You can't be reckless and just wait for 'em to start WW-III. Once they merge, every time one kills another, they absorb power. They ain't gonna to just stay downstairs during the fighting, idjit. It's gonna be topside an' every evil son'bitch we've faced'll be on magic 'roids"

"But Bobby," Sam argued "You're the point for me. Imagine one of our vamps that can magically shape-shift? If we don't stop this merger, then we're going to end up with a bunch of super creatures plus have to worry about who's going to be the top demon."

"Dinner is ready. Let's eat while we argue." Piper said. "Everyone sit down."

"Great! I argue better when I'm full." Dean quipped.

As they ate, they continued to debate and deliberate. There were votes and complaints. Eventually, they came to a consensus that they _should __**try**_ to stop the merger, but the main mission had to continue to be preparing for a new evil king.

"I wish I knew what Angel Radio is saying about this whole thing." Dean said. "He looked at Paige, the white-lighters and Elders really don't know what those dicks in Heaven are up to?"

"No, I told you none of us in the magical world have ever met and Angel of the Lord; I guess they figured we had our own issues; what with balance magical good and evil all the time."

"Ya ain't missin' much" Bobby said.

"Basically a bunch of assholes…" Dean added.

Dinner was done and everyone was enjoying a drink or coffee and pie. Piper made three kinds and Dean had a slice of each.

Dean gave a 'now.' look at Sam and tipped his head toward Jodi. Sam gave a small shrug and flipped his head with 'here goes' look to Dean. They both fixed their eyes on her and the table got eerily silent.

"Jodi, tell us the truth." Sam said "How long have you been Bobby's white-lighter?"

"How…. did you know I'm a white-lighter?"

"Sammy had a hunch; we've been waiting and watching." Dean said. "When were you going to tell us? If there was no merger would you have ever told us?"

"Tonight, boys, it's why we're here. We wanted you to get more knowledge about the magical world before you found out; we didn't want your whole world to crash in on you at once." Bobby said.

"So were you a white-lighter when we met, or were you killed in the zombie incident?" Sam asked Jodi.

"Neither. I was eaten by a leviathan at the hospital."

"Oh God." Both Winchesters groaned.

"Yeah… It sucked."

"So Bobby, that story about getting her out of the hospital and putting her in a cab – it was a lie?" Dean asked.

"Not when I told it to ya."

"Bobby and I believed it was real... I called him and tried to get out, but was caught. The memory of my death was suppressed and we _actually thought_ he saved me. I was in the cab feeling rescued and calm, when I was suddenly _not_ in the cab. I had just come to terms with monsters being real, now there is magic too? They gave me back the memory of dying, which made it easy to accept. Bobby _thought_ I was alive; that he'd saved me."

Well, I'm glad you're … You **are** OK, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah - doing great."

"So white-lighters can alter a whole situation to make people see what they want?"

"The Elders do that. They make people see what they NEED to see. But it is only done when someone dies. You see, if a person is deemed worthy, he or she has the choice between dying and going heaven or **_living_** and serving as a white-lighter. The altered reality helps a person to see their big picture. They have to see the people who they could help and why they were chosen."

Jodi continued "In the case of me and Bobby, if he had found me dead at the hospital, he wouldn't be too accepting of seeing me **alive **later. He didn't know about magic, but he did know about zombies and spirits, he would have kept shooting me... And that would _hurt_."

"Plus I needed to believe she was alive so I could tell the story to you two idjits. Or, you'd just 'n kill her too."

"When did you find out the truth?"

"Not until I left the hospital, when I was back at the cabin."

Sam said, "Wait, you said you're are _alive_? But you have the memory of your death?"

"Yeah – It'll make your head hurt._ Sheriff_ Jodi Mills **_is_** dead. You thought I decided to become a hunter, of sorts. The rest of the world thought I died at the hospital due a botched surgery. As you know, I had no family left, so it was easy for me to leave that life behind." She explained. "This is still _my_ body; complete with the scar I got climbing a tree when I was ten. White-lighters can't die like regular people, but they can be killed by magical means. If something can be killed, then by definition, it **is** alive."

"Got it." Sam said.

"Dean, you're takin' this **_very_ **well." Bobby said. "I really expected a lot more complainin' 'bout magic. I waited on calls from you insisting on killing the creatures you met or burn the book of shadows or … somthin'."

"I've known about white-lighters since I was about six or seven; I mean, I didn't know he was _called_ a 'white-lighter' but I knew there was a magical, **good** man…" He sighed "Since I hadn't seen him since, well, I just thought he had died or something."

Sam furrowed is brow. "What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Well, either Leo doesn't remember, or he thinks I don't…"

"I remember, Dean. I will never forget."

Dean moved his steely gaze to Leo and said "I _always __**believed **_it was real, but could never be 100 percent sure it wasn't a dream, not until we arrived here. It was the _second_ time we met."

Leo smiled and they joined together in telling the story. Dean was six and Sam was two. John had left in the middle of the night because he was hunting werewolves. Dean heard howling and scratches at the motel door. He got scared so he took Sam and got in the closet. He could hear several _things_ bust into the room, growling, snarling, breaking furniture and clawing the walls and floor as they headed for the closet door. As the handle turned, there were lots of bright lights and suddenly they were sitting in a booth at a truck stop. A nice looking man with a kind smile was sitting across from them. He said his name was Leo and he was just going to stay with them until the monsters were out of the room.

"I said you were safe." Leo said "Kids always asked if I was an angel and other innocent questions; never questioned my intentions. They just ate with me and I became a dream to them... Not you. You asked all kinds of questions, 'what was I going to do with you?', 'How long did I think we would be there?' 'Did I kill the werewolves?' etc... You never asked if I was an angel. You finally told me you believed me when I said you are safe and you would stay. Only then would you eat anything. I remember thinking how tough and independent you must be. It was the only time a child reassured **me**."

"You bought Sam cookies and milk. You and I ate pie"

"Then you two went to sleep in the booth."

"We woke up in the closet. Dad opened the door and asked why we were in there. I told him about the werewolves and you but he said it must have been a dream. The room was untouched, no scratches, no broken furniture, nothing. I tried to show him where I got pie on my sleeve, but he wouldn't really look and said we just need to do laundry."

"So _that's_ why you have an unnatural attraction to pie? _Thanks a lot_ for **_that_**, Leo!" Sam joked, then got serious "Dean's pie obsession aside, Thank you… so much."

He turned to Dean "So you made Leo the moment we arrived? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sammy, I wanted you to have your own opinion."

Dean looked at Leo. "I recognized you immediately – you look exactly the same. I was still skeptical; just 'cause a guy does something good _once_ almost thirty years ago, doesn't make him good overall. But it helped me have a much more open mind about everyone and everything. I still don't know about this changing our DNA stuff. But I'm still here."

"That explains a lot about why you haven't freaked out more." Sam said. "I honestly thought they put some kind of calming spell on you." He looked at the sisters "No offense."

"None taken; I asked Paige the same thing." Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Paige fake-pouted "I thought it was just me, that _I _was having a calming effect on you, didn't know it was _Leo._"

"Oh, you help me _a lot_, my angel" Dean rubbed her shoulder as he leaned over and kissed her  
cheek. The others pretended to not notice, everyone except Bobby.

"Well Paige, **_you - _**_and _Leo - better get your calming mojo ready. Dean and Sam, here's the other shoe... When Dick shot me, I did **not** recover from surgery. I died - before we ever got to the hospital. But, I had the same experience as Jodi. I _thought_ I made it and came through surgery and that Jodi was taking care of me. She hadn't had time to tell me _she_ was a white-lighter before I took one in the melon. So, she got me back to the cabin and revealed magic to me. After I accepted her, I got the memory of my own death. The decision to live on and help out hunters was an easy one. I would do anything for you boys, including **not** go to heaven. I gave you the info about the factory and let you think I was recovering while you took down the Leviathans. If you had thought I died, you would have given me a hunter's funeral, and I actually needed my body."

"What about Garth and the others? **No one** _thinks you're dead_." Sam said. "Are you going tell everyone that you're a white-lighter?"

"Hell no. You two are the only **_hunters_ **who'll know about me. Everyone else thinks I recovered."

Dean was smiling. "So you're **not** dead?" Dean said glibly "How is that huge news? I didn't think you were dead in the first place. You haven't changed what you're doing or who you are. I don't even feel sad… or mad. Wait – can you heal people?"

"Yes"

"OK, so I'm kinda pissed that you could have healed that broken finger I had a month ago…"

"What about you Sam?" Bobby asked "How're you doin'?"

"Bobby, I am feeling just like Dean. I kind of feel bad, that I'm **not** sad, but like Dean said - you're **not** dead and I never thought you were. I understand the position you were in. It would have been helpful to me to know you could heal me, while I was hunting alone, while Dean was in purgatory."

"Didn't you notice that you've been healing way faster than normal, though?" Jodi said and smiled.

"I guess. I just thought I wasn't hurt as bad as it looked initially."

"Wait…" Dean's face got stern, he glared at Bobby and his voice turned to a quiet growl "Did you even try to get me and Cass out of purgatory? You had the power."

"Not that power, Dean; remember purgatory is not part of the magical world and it doesn't respond to magical influence. I asked everyone, even the Elders. I had no power that would get you out, but I was honest when I said I poured over lore and looked for ways to spring you."

"OK…" Dean quietly said. "… I'm OK."

"So Jodi was sent to be your white-lighter. Is that still how it works?" Sam asked

"No. She was actually sent to help me with all hunters. Now, we're kinda like the dynamic duo. All hunters are our charges. We don't expose the white-lighter magic, but we help out where we can. Like when Dean lost his sword fighting that shojo; I was there and slid it back to him." Bobby said.

"No offense to Paige, but why is she our white-lighter and not you guys, she can't even heal us."

"Because, ya idjit, you two dumbasses are in a scrape almost every minute of every day. Jodi and I have a whole country's worth of hunters to keep an eye on. We need someone on you full-time. Plus, you're gonna need access to magic and the stuff witches know. We're just learning that stuff ourselves, same as you. You also need quick access to the power of three. If you need healing, Paige can orb you to one of us or call one of us to you."

It was getting late. Bobby and said he would stay there, wait up and keep watch. He would work on his ultra-paranoid protection plans for the manor.

Jodi hugged Leo and the sisters and said she's see everyone soon. She kissed Bobby and orbed back to the cabin.

Piper reminded everyone Dustin is coming at seven. She insisted Paige and Phoebe head to bed and told Leo to go on up, she'd be right there.

She packed up the leftovers and was putting them into the fridge when Sam and Dean came in with the last of the dishes and began to assume the roles of washer and dryer. Piper said "Just leave that for the morning." They turned to face her and Dean said "Are you sure? It doesn't take that long when we work together."

Without a word she smiled, and almost ran across the room, opening her arms up as she came to them. She put an arm around the ribs of each brother at the same time, pushing herself between them and bringing them in so she was pinned in their chests, her face wedged so either half was touching each of their shoulders.

"What's this for?" Sam asked. "Yeah," Dean said "Why do we deserve this?"

"Just for being you – for being exactly like I pictured and yet noting like I expected at the same time." Piper said. "No matter what you may or may not have going on with my sisters, you are part of this family now and you both will always be welcome here. You can always call the Halliwell Manor your home."

They graciously thanked her and she said "I know I have no right to ask, but will you please stay here again tonight? With everything that happened today, I will feel so much safer knowing you are here since we don't have our tattoos and haven't set up all Bobby's plans to protect us."

"Piper, you are right, you _don't have any_ _right _to **ask** us to be your guard dogs." Dean said and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "With all you've done for us, you **do** have every right to **insist** that we stay to protect your family."

"But," Sam said, "You didn't **have** to _ask __or__ insist_ - because we weren't planning on leaving. You couldn't throw us out if you wanted… well, not without magic."

They jointly hugged her again.

"Great!" She said as she pushed off them. "Then, I'm changing my mind; go ahead and do the dishes tonight." She chuckled as she left the kitchen.

They smiled and Dean whined "Buuut, you saaaid…"

"Dean – get a towel and start drying, would you?"

* * *

"Dishes are done." Sam said as he walked into the parlor and joined Bobby.

"All but these, anyway" Sam turned to see Dean holding up a plate of pie and a fork. "Sammy, why don't you go on up and get some shut-eye. I'll take first shift with Bobby." He looked over at him "Hey - do you need to sleep now that you're a white-lighter?"

"Don't need sleep, but I still like to get in a nap when I can."

"OK, I'll be back down at four." Sam said as he set the alarm on his watch.

**A/N: Please review or at least let me know if you like where this is going. Any and all comments are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

The hallway was dark, the only light came from nightlights at either end.

Sam walked toward the attic. Behind him, a door opened; someone stepped into the hallway. He _knew_ it was Phoebe and stopped. He did not turn around. "You don't have to sleep on the floor again… Dean's waiting up with Bobby. You can sleep on his cot."

_'Ask me. Phoebe, just ask.'_

He started forward, one step then two. She wasn't following. He did not turn around, but he looked over his shoulder; he raised an eyebrow "You coming?"

"No."

_'You have to ask...'_

"OK. Good night." He headed slowly toward the attic stairs.

_'Invite me into your room.'_

He could feel her light steps as she hurried to catch up to him. A hand touched his arm as he went up the first step. "Wait" it was a whisper, but it boomed in his ears.

He stopped on the step and turned. He held his jacket over his shoulder with his right hand and his button front shirt was open. Even through his t-shirt she could see his chest and abs twitch.

"Yes, Phoebe?" He was sure to keep his expression soft - not twisted in a puckish grin, which is exactly how he felt.

'_**You** are going to ask **me** or I'm going up these stairs.'_

Standing on the step, Sam towered over her even more than usual. Phoebe thought he looked like a statue on a pedestal with the tiny nightlight making a spotlight shining up on him. She slowly reached out and placed her palm flat on his stomach, just over the top of his belt buckle.

_'Ask me, Phoebe. I am not going to push you.'_

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him with longing and apprehension; he swallowed hard and used all his willpower to hold still. His left hand was resting on the wall. She reached to it, slid her hand up his arm to his elbow, then back down. It felt hot, sensuous. He was sure to not change his expression.

_'Invite me in; just ask and I'm there.'_

"Sam…" She whispered.

"Yes?" he said in a hushed voice, but **not** a whisper. It pounded against the quite hallway.

_'You have to ask me; I will not pressure you.'_

Her eyes focused on the hand on his stomach. "Why don't you… sleep down here; sleep with… me…" Her gaze shifted back to his eyes and he breathed in deep and slow. She stepped backwards, leaving her hands on him as long possible.

He didn't move until her finger tips left his body. He couldn't hold his expression any longer; the roguish grin he'd been suppressing curled the corners of his lips. He stepped down to the hallway floor and held out his hand. She curled both her small hands around his outstretched palm and led him down the hall, walking backwards the whole time.

When she got to her door she let go of his hand and slipped inside her room. He followed and closed the door behind him.

He smiled; placing his hand on her jaw, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers then quickly pulled her in tight to him. She wasn't expecting it; she gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue through her lips and she opened up to the passion of his kisses.

Phoebe used the collar of Sam's shirt to pull him down to his knees. She kissed him; enjoying the illusion of being a few inches taller than him. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and dispatched it to the floor. She gathered his t-shirt in her fists. He lifted his arms and she pulled it off him and quickly returned her lips to his. He stood up, breaking their kiss. He removed his weapons and put them all on the dresser, then sat down to remove his boots and socks. She lit a few candles and turned off the lamp. Sam stood up again and Phoebe made quick work of his belt and pants. With him in his boxer-briefs, she smiled; "Déjà vu."

He kissed her as he ran his hands on the satin fabric of her robe.

Sam held her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Phoebe, are you _sure _you want to...?" He asked.

Not only was he the most sexy man she'd ever seen, he was an amazing gentleman. He would've stopped right then and gone to the attic without a single complaint, she was sure of it.

"Sit down, Sam." Her voice commanded.

He complied.

She marched right to him, looking directly into his eyes. "Sam, why would you think I'm **not** sure about making love to you?" Her voice was not shaky; there was no hesitation in her words.

"It's just... We're in your house and everyone is here. Plus, I won't be able to stay with you after; I have to take over the watch in less than two hours. I wouldn't want you to feel like I just... left."

"You are incredible." She said, he wasn't sure if her tone was amusement or annoyance. "Do you _honestly_ think I'd be upset that you left my bed to protect my family? I'm not some crazy, obsessive person."

"Incredible in a good way, as in sensitive and caring? Or incredible in a bad way, as in treating you like you're some kind of crazy, obsessive woman?"

"Incredible in a **very** good way." She smiled and stepped back out of his reach.

"To put your mind at ease, **I _am_**** sure about this**." She opened her robe, revealing she had nothing else on. The satin drifted to the floor as she walked over to the bed. "I wanted to make sure nothing could stop you this time…"

Sam's eyes lit up; "Trust me, **nothing **will stop me **_now_**…"

* * *

Sam's watch timer went off as he was lacing his boots. Phoebe stirred and made the sweetest "ummm" as she rolled to her side and looked over at him. He put his gun back into his belt and picked up his jacket. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair; he kissed her lips gently and she sighed.

"Get some sleep." He kissed her forehead.

"Ummm, OK."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and breathed in her scent. He closed his eyes.

_'I love you, Phoebe.'_ He started to pull away.

Right then, she had a premonition, he could _feel_ it. He was overcome with worry and panic. "Phoebe! Phoebe!"

She opened her eyes and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Sam!"

"What did you see?"

"I… I'm not really sure." She said. "**Everyone** was here. A tall man in a trench coat was standing over you holding out his hand and there was bright light everywhere. Sam, you were screaming in agony and no one was helping you. You were coughing out black smoke. I was horrified; you were in such pain, why didn't I help you?"

"Phoebe, I don't know exactly what you saw, but the man in the trench coat _has_ to be Cass. When is this is supposed to happen?"

"No, I have no way to know."

"Phoebe, please think about it. Was it day or night outside?"

"Well... it's daytime"

"Is it hot or cold outside?

"How would I know?

"What are people wearing? Sweaters, coats or shorts?"

"They are just wearing clothes, no coats and no shorts. Wait… Paige was wearing a strapless top. I saw her anti-possession tattoo; it's fresh – she's still wearing that clear film you have to wear for the first 48 hours… so, It will have to be in the next three days..."

"Oh Sam. It was terrible! No one was helping you, not even Dean."

"I think you saw me get my DNA rewritten. The black smoke is probably Cass removing the demon blood..."

"I don't really understand that..."

"Phoebe, I will tell you more, **all about it**; I promise. You just get some rest now. I have to relieve Dean and I have to tell him..."

He stopped as he left her room "I'm sorry to leave you."

She smiled. "Go and protect us."

* * *

"OK Sammy, get some rest." Dean said as Sam walked up the stairs.

He turned to Bobby. "So you old, **_not dead_** coot... You and Jodi, what's goin' on there?" His eyebrows wagged up and down playfully as he grinned. "Huh?"

"Not that it's your business." Bobby scowled, then smiled... "But... It's a good story I can't tell many folks. It started when I had that big-mouth chained up in the cabin, after the bastards burned down my house. She came with food. While I was downstairs talkin' to Chuckles, she spilled somethin' and had'ta clean it up. The borax dripped through the floor. When he started burnin' an' screamin, I was so happy; I ran upstairs and planted one on her."

"She was already a white-lighter?"

"Yep. It was her first time reaching out me as a charge."

"So did you… You know… Uh, have sex when you were human? Or not until after you...?"

"Getting kinda personal... Why are you askin' me 'bout this, boy?"

"I don't want details or anything, I mean, I _am_ a pervert, but not **_that much_**. But I only know two people I can ask an' I'm not ready to talk about white-lighter sex with Piper."

"Well, it started before I got shot."

"So, you didn't know that she wasn't human anymore?"

"I had no idea."

"And, there was nothin' _weird_ about it?"

"No, Dean." Bobby's voice evidenced his irritation "She didn't fill the room with orbs or float or anything _weird_."

"Maybe it's b'cause Paige's part witch and it has nothing to do with the white-lighter side…"

"Sonethin's botherin' ya boy. What happened? **Without details**."

"I... don't know… It feels electric and tingly, even if I just touch her. During sex was really intense – like lightning."

"You know you're a dumbass."

"I guess I didn't know. Wanna tell me?"

"Are you sayin' you never felt that with a woman?"

"No."

"What about Lisa?"

"Lisa was great, I loved her and Ben, they gave me a family, you know."

"Dean, you're **_in love_** with Paige. I can tell by how ya look at her. Ya called her _'My angel'_ and the whole room knew. Damn boy, don't ya know what bein' **_in love_**feels like?"

"It's not that... It was just magic." Dean said softly.

"I've loved many women, I've been _in love_ with only a few and there's been a few in love with me.. Twice in my life I've been in love with a woman **and** she was in love with me. Dean, that **_is_** magic."

"Jodi? Is she one of the two?

"Yep... Now can this chick-flick moment be over?"

"Yeah" Dean laughed. "You're about to grow tits, aren't you?"

Dean sat quietly for a minute and said "I'm gonna check around outside the house and go to the liquor store. You want the usual?"

"Yeah, bring a bottle."

* * *

Bobby heard the Impala roar back to the house and was glad, as it drowned out the sounds Sam and Phoebe were making.

"One bottle of hunter's helper" Dean said as he put the bottle down in front of Bobby.

Bobby noticed Dean had a second bag "Too good to share a drink with a dead man?"

"No, but I'm gonna get drunk. Haven't had much at all the last few days an' I wanna get plowed. I figure I've got an hour before Sammy is down for his shift and I can get hammered and pass the fuck out when I'm off the clock."

Bobby poured the scotch and they raised their glasses "Here's to dead demons."

Dean downed his glass then opened his bottle and drank right from it. When he stopped, the bottle was almost half gone and Bobby said "Whatever you're drinking to forget, it won't stay forgot."

"Maybe it'll be back in the morning, but I'm gonna fucking forget it tonight."

More noise from Sam and Phoebe came floating down the stairs. "I don't wanna listen to that." Dean stood up. "I'm gonna sit on the porch, wanna join me?"

"No, just turn on that radio to drown 'em out and I'm gonna work on designing a panic room for the basement here." Bobby said as he poured another scotch for himself.

"I'll do another perimeter check before I come in."

* * *

As Dean sat on the porch, he just wanted to get in Baby and drive as far away from San Francisco as possible. He did **not** want to be **_in love_** with anyone. He did not want to be chained down and he dis not want to even think about any of it.

_'What the fuck does Bobby know? He just hasn't ever had really great, mind blowing sex.'_ Dean thought. _'He just didn't understand. I'm havin' this literally magic lay and he comes up with '**I'm in love**'? Fuck that.'_

Dean continued to get angry and feel backed into a corner. He was **not** going to be in love – not today, not tomorrow, and certainly not because everyone thought he was in love. He likes Paige, sure and wow… She is amazing from every angle: hot, smart, kinky, fun, genuine, kind, and she can kick ass. But his feelings aren't special, not just for her. If he tried, he could feel that electricity with anyone.

He was leaving; almost to the car, when he could feel someone was right behind him. He spun around, swinging the scotch in one hand and reaching for his knife with the other. The next thing he knows, he's punching no one and slashing with nothing. He nearly fell on his face.

Piper was standing a few feet away holding his knife and bottle, grinning. "I wanted you to see that freezing power first hand."

"Why are you up?" He snarled.

"Couldn't sleep. We need to catch a demon so I can start experimenting on one, right?"

"Yeah."

"How do you plan to get one?"

"We'll capture it, or summon it."

"OK, let's get at it."

"I am gettin' drunk tonight. And, let's not invite demons into your place 'til after we've put up as much demon proofin' as possible; until all of **you** get demon-proofed tomorrow."

She handed him back the knife and bottle.

He took another swig. "Drink?" he held out the nearly empty bottle.

"Not my poison, thanks."

He took another gulp.

"Wanna talk?" She smiled.

"No. I 'ready know what you're gonna say." He finished the bottle and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

She led him back to the front steps. "I doubt that, but go ahead**. What** am I going to say?"

He put his hands up and waved them by his face. Using a falsetto voice he said "Oooooh! Dean an' Paig're in looove an' it's magic an' I can't stop thinkin' 'bout her an' I'm gonna hurt her." His voice changed back to normal as he sighed "or get her dead." He took a deep breath "B'cause I can't get close to someone 'cause demons'll get 'em an' I don't think I deserve ta be happy an' it's all very confusing - like on Doctor Sexy."

"OK, so you don't know _anything _that I was going to say. It sounds like you have some issues to work out; if you want to talk when you're **not** drunk then OK, but not tonight. I was going to talk to you about magic, But...If you want to talk about Doctor Sexy, I love that show, just** don't tell anyone**."

"Oh. my. god. I love that show too. I'm embarrassed, yeah, but Sammy already knows so it doesn't matter who else knows."

They bonded over Doctor Sexy.

Just as Piper thought Dean wouldn't remember her even being there with him, his watch beeped.

It was like the sound sobered him; he jumped to his feet. "I need to do a perimeter sweep because Sammy will be taking over soon. Thanks for the talk, Sis." He started off around the house.

"Good night, Dean."

* * *

Sam's head was reeling as he came down the stairs._ 'Phoebe saw Cass and he is going to be here in the next few days. He is going to be the one to change our DNA. I am going to be demon free!'_

"You're late, Lover-boy."

"Sorry Bobby. Where's Dean?"

"Outside with a bottle of hunter's helper. Makin' sure all the crystals are in place and nothin' looks suspicious. Prob'ly checking on his car too." Bobby pointed out the window. "Here he comes."

Dean came in the house and looked at Sam. "So, Casanova, are you going to be able to stay awake after that workout?"

"Dean, sit down; Phoebe had a premonition…"

**A/N: Chapter 14 will be sex scene of what happens w/ Sam and Phoebe. No real storyline, just smutty. If you don't want to read it, just wait to continue the story in Chapter 15. Also, p****lease review. Any idea or criticism is welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**** A/N: this chapter is only sex. Sam and Phoebe. If you don't want to read it, no worries. The story will continue in Chapter 15.**

Phoebe had Sam stripped down to his boxer-briefs. "Déjà vu." she said with a smile.

She opened her robe; she had nothing else on. She let the robe fall to the floor as she slowly walked to the bed. She didn't look back at him; "I wanted to make sure nothing could stop you this time…"

"Trust me, **nothing **will stop me **_now_**…"

Sam stripped out of his underwear in one fluid motion. Even though he was ten feet away from her, it only took two quick steps for him to reach Phoebe. She hadn't turned around; and she could feel him right behind her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "You are so beautiful" as he slid one hand down her arm and used the other one to gather her hair to the side, airily kissing her neck and back as he exposed it to the candlelight. She had a tattoo on her spine and he kissed it gently. She mewed and sighed as his hands smoothed softly over her shoulders, arms, and sides while he peppered her neck with tranquil kisses. His breath on her skin was hot and steamy; it drove her wild but she wanted more. She tried to turn to face him.

"No" he said firmly. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pressed her body against his. She gasped in delight as his kisses became unbridled and zealous. She could feel his hard cock against her back as his hands now moved with pressure and purpose. He gripped her breast tightly. His other hand wrapped around her hip and his fingers found her clit. She moaned loudly as his mouth teased her ear, neck and shoulder; his tongue lapping fiery circles on her skin.

She reached one hand around him and squeezed his ass, pulling him against her; the other reached back and tangled in his hair, drawing his head back. Her actions were pure pleasure and he howled in delight. She could feel his cock swell and twitch as he vocalized his excitement.

He slowly slid a finger into her; she inhaled, surprised and pleased. She released his hair and in an instant she was facing him, his hands holding her face.

Sam's eyes were filled with desire and Phoebe's mirrored his intensity. He pressed his lips to hers hard and she opened up to let his tongue flicker and spin inside her mouth. She sucked on it as he groaned and pulled it back slowly. She forced her tongue past his lips and over his teeth while she panted with delight. His hands left her face and he grabbed Phoebe around the waist and pulled her tight against his body. She began to kiss his chest. As she focused her suction on his nipple, she reached down and grabbed his ass in one hand; his dick in the other, already slick from pre-come. He groaned in pleasure-pain and wrapped his fingers in her hair. She began to kiss down his amazing abs, almost tracing the lines of his muscles as she went. He shuddered and she could feel his cock jump in delight against her. She pushed him back and so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh damn!" she yelped when she saw his size.

Sam blushed the color went down his face, over his chest and abs.

With Sam sitting, and her standing, Phoebe could look directly at his face. She leaned in and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and flicking it passionately. Sam moaned as he pulled her in so she was standing between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her so she was unable to move back; he held the back of her head, holding her mouth to his. He enveloped her and she loved it, she gasped and moaned as he kissed her; hot and wet, each of them sucking on the other's tongue and lips.

Phoebe managed to get an arm free to reach up and took a fistful of Sam's hair, and very, very slowly began moving his head back. She continued to fervently kiss his lips until she had drawn his head completely back, fully exposing his neck. She glided her tongue along his jaw and across his neck, sucking and kissing as she went. Sam moaned as her other hand found his cock again and she stroked him, syncing with the rhythm of her kisses.

"Oh Phoebe! Phoebe!"

She moved her hand from his hair to cover his mouth. "That was _really_ loud," she whispered in his ear - just before she bit it. He groaned and hissed, and she hoped her hand stifled his expressions of pleasure.

Sam just happened to see a clock. He would have to be dressed and downstairs in 35 minutes. "I only have 30 minutes more and **_I want you_** for all of them."

She grabbed the condom from her night stand; they put it on him together and he sighed, looking deeply into her eyes and smiling sweetly. She didn't need her empathy powers to understand the look; she smiled back and said "I **am** sure, Sam. Please don't make me wait any longer."

He wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her gently. He ran his hands down over her ass as he stood up; he picked her up under her thighs, opening her legs so she could wrap them around his waist. His movements were so smooth and sensual; he was graceful and powerful. She almost giggled thinking how this is the same man who was cock-blocked by her _clothes_.

"Hold on **tight**." He turned around, facing the bed and lifted his knee to the mattress. He crawled into the center of the bed, all the while kissing Phoebe as she clung to his muscular core.

Sam lowered her gently onto the mattress, and pressed into her as he breathed heavily in her ear. She moaned and gasped "Oh Sam!" He smiled and covered her mouth; "Now _you're_ too loud." he whispered.

He pulled back so he could look down at her face and body. "Phoebe, you are beautiful and special; I want you to know how I feel…" She smiled at him coyly; he said "You _already_ know, don't you?"

"Yes."

With that Sam kissed her hard and slid into her welcoming center. They both groaned and covered each other's mouth. She was so tight and hot; he moaned again with his next thrust and she hissed and whimpered. "OK?" he asked, not wanting to hurt her. "Should I keep going?" He could feel her smile under his palm "um-hmm."

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately while her hands traced the muscles on his back and he thrust again. They both howled in delight, hoping that they absorbed each other's outbursts. She grabbed his hand and they laced their fingers together. Sam rolled his hips and Phoebe shuddered and cooed. He continued rolling his hips, and giving small thrusts. As he moved inside of her, he could feel all her nerves tingling and twitching. He kept moving and kissing her until she came in a fury of panting "Sam" and "Yes".

Sam put his arm under her waist and pulled her up to him. Phoebe instinctively wrapped around him and he rolled them, never pulling out or letting their lips break contact. She sat up and gazed down to his eyes. He reached out his hands; he touched her face with one and the other intertwined their fingers again.

She leaned down and kissed him, letting her tongue dance with his. She began her movements slowly, tightening herself around him as she moved back and the releasing it as she rocked forward. She could feel him throb inside her as he hissed and moaned with every movement.

As she increased speed she broke their lips apart and kissed his neck. She breathed and sighed in his ear and sucked hard on his collarbone as she moved her hips left and right, up and back. He moaned her name and she hushed him, putting her hand over his mouth. She bit his chest and he arched his back. She panted and cried out in pleasure. They were covering each other's mouths; their eyes fixated on each other. He gripped her hand tight as she made love to him. He rolled his hips up into her as she continued to tighten and release on him. His skin was tingling everywhere. She quivered and threw her head back as she came again… and again.

Sam pulled her down to him. He kissed her and stroked her hair. He was throbbing inside her. Phoebe felt like every inch of her body was reacting with pleasure. He put his hands on her hips and pulled them down as he arched his up. She rocked forward and back. Every cell in his body buzzed and shook violently. Phoebe tightened up again and her skin felt like it was on fire. She began to come and Sam couldn't wait any longer. He thrust upwards and she rolled her hips one last time. They both screamed into their kiss.

She nuzzled his neck and pressed her chest to his; their breathing matched as they heaved and sighed. He moved her face so that her chin was on his chest and he could look into her eyes. They just kept their gaze fixated on each other while their breathing returned to normal. She moved off him and said "My family needs you" as she kissed him "Please get up and protect us."

He smiled and kissed her back softly. Without a word he got up and began to get dressed.

**A/N: Please review so I know if these sexy moments are worth my time to type them. I can just imagine them and be equally pleasured. I need to know if they pleasure you... All feedback is welcome, praise, CC or flames. If you don't like this, you can always tell me what gives you pleasure (in a PM) and maybe I'll write it into a scene... ;}**


	15. Chapter 15

"Cass! Cass, you dick, get your feathery ass down here!" Dean seethed and paced back and forth.

"Dean, keep your voice down. Everyone's asleep."

"What the fuck Sammy? You think it's OK that we've been doing all this shit and he's been nowhere around?"

"No Dean, I don't think it's OK, but –"

"Cass I'm not fucking kidding here!"

"You have to consider, maybe he's not out yet."

"What do you mean? … Cass!"

"Phoebe saw him in the **future**; maybe he's not been sprung yet."

"Cass! I swear I'm going to break your goddamned nose if - Like he's still _**in** purgatory_?"

"You've been yelling for 20 minutes, Dean. So, either way, if he's out - and ignoring you - **or** if he's not out yet, you're not getting him here tonight. Can you please stop yelling?"

"Fine."

"There's more than just Cass – Phoebe saw me coughing out black smoke. That means accepting magic and getting all traces of demon blood removed. It will work!"

"Did Phoebe say if we will get any active powers?"

"No, it was only a few seconds."

"Then we don't know anything."

"Dean, don't you want me to be 100% normal? No demon blood again ever?"

"Yes, but I also don't want you hearing my thoughts or blowing shit up with your mind… Sammy, I'm drunk an' I'm pissed. I'm gonna go pass out"

* * *

Everyone heard Dean yelling for Cass. _'He's pissed and drunk.'_ Paige thought. _'If he is going to push me away, it is going to start soon. So, I'll leave the door open, literally.' _

Dean hadn't noticed if Paige's door was open or closed when he went into the bathroom; but he noticed it was open as he came out. She was in bed, just lying in there on her side, a solitary "spoon". Maybe she was asleep?

"Paige?" he whispered, (which really wasn't a whisper because he was so drunk).

"Yes?" She didn't move.

"This door open _to me_?"

"Sure. Come in."

"I'm not trying anything… I'm too drunk to try anything." He came in and started to climb on the bed.

Paige didn't move. "Dean, at least take off your boots and put your gun on the dresser, I don't want it in bed with me."

"Oh, yeah right." He went to stand up and fell over, hitting the floor with a thud. "Dammit"

"You need some help?" She still didn't move.

"Prob'ly could use some."

She still didn't move, except she raised her arm and flicked her wrist. "Boots! Gun! Jacket! Dean!" His boots were sitting at the end of the bed, his gun on the dresser, his jacket on the doorknob and he was standing up again.

"What about personal gain?"

"It was for you and not me. So, if it's going to backfire, it'll backfire on you."

"Oh, OK. Worth it." He laughed. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yes, of course." She sighed as he climbed _onto_ the covers and didn't actually get _into_ the bed. He moved up next to her, nuzzled his face in her neck and draped his arm over her shoulder.

_'**If** he were actually **in** bed, he'd be a good "big spoon".'_ she thought. "Dean, I heard you yelling. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Will you be mad if I say no?"

"No, I won't be mad; I'll just go back to sleep."

"Then, No. No talking." He sighed "You're perfect. D'ya know that?"

"Yes, I know."

"You Do? D'ya know you're awesome an' hot an' a badass with a salt gun?"

"Yes, I know."

"OK. D'ya know I like you? _and_ **_I know_ **ya like me?"

"Yes, I know, **and **I know that you know."

_"Do ya know? I mean, do you __**now**__?"_ He laughed. "I betcha think ya know a lot. Do you now… know now… now know... know know… I love you?" With that last word he passed out, snoring.

Paige smiled "_Yes, I know."_

* * *

When Dean woke up Paige was gone. It was really bright and there was a loud buzzing in his ears. It would start and stop; it was horrible. He looked at his watch. It was 9:45 _'How could I sleep so late?'_.

It sounded like a flock of birds was downstairs; so many voices were merging and talking. He couldn't pick out any that were familiar. He rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head.

"UGH! Shut up already!"

"But I hadn't said anything yet."

"Piper?" Dean sat up to see her standing in the doorway and holding a tray of food. "Breakfast?"

She smiled. "Yeah, just basics; coffee, toast, bacon and…."

"Pie!" he smiled. "Awesome."

She sat down on the bed, putting the tray in front of him. "Sam says you have fifteen minutes or he's leaving for the motel without you."

Dean grabbed the coffee and took a long sip.

"I thought you're supposed to be some big-time drinker? You got blasted last night."

"Well I _can _drink a bottle of scotch in a _night._ But, apparently I can**not** drink a bottle of scotch in a _half-hour_, 'specially after I slammed a '40' of malt liquor walking from the street t'the house. Remind me t'get _that_ bottle out of your bushes."

"Sure."

"I'll say this, I have _never_ been so hung over. I have this buzzing in my head that starts and stops, and it sounds like the house is full of birds."

"Well, I hear the buzzing too. Tattoos, remember? "The 'birds' are white-lighters. Dustin brought two other guys and they're inking up a bunch of them. They're also here to get a lesson on devils traps and sigils."

"Right… tattoos. You get yours yet?"

"Yeah, I went first."

"Can I see it?" Dean grinned and wagged his eyebrows up and down. "I'm sure Leo won't mind."

"You may** not** see it." She grinned. "Do you remember talking to me last night?"

"Oh yeah – your Doctor Sexy secret is safe. Also, sorry about all the yelling at Cass. Did I wake up the kids?"

"No. They were at magic school last night, remember? But that wouldn't have mattered, I magically keep sound out during the night."

"Isn't that personal gain? You know, you guys're kinda wishy-washy on that rule." He smiled as he stuffed a whole strip of bacon in his mouth.

"It's not just to keep them asleep. It also keeps out demons and other ugliness."

"Ugliness? Like someone yelling obscenities at a dick of an angel at 4am?" Dean asked while snarfing three bites of toast into his mouth at once.

"Yeah, like that. Dean, last night I came out to talk to you about becoming a witch, I mean, accepting magic. Where are you on that?"

"I wanna get the power to see through ladies clothes and the walls of _women_'s locker rooms, or no deal."

"I think you've confused some porn-version of Superman with magic."

"Yeah, it's a gift." He finished his breakfast and looked at his watch. "Four minutes. So that's gotta be close to a personal best."

"Dean, any thoughts on magic?"

"Thanks for breakfast, but I'm not in a touchy-feely mood..."

"Fair enough. Listen, Dean, you and Sam are welcome to come back whenever you want, but you don't have to hurry back – I mean we have a lot of protection here today. It's been kinda cramped quarters and no one will take offense if you want some time to yourselves."

"A long shower and a nap do sound good, thanks for breakfast, Sis."

"No trouble."

"This is totally off topic, but, Paige's last… Kyle? He became a white-lighter; is he downstairs?" Dean smiled and winked.

"Yes. Jealous much?"

"Nah, how could I be jealous - as you've said - I am a 'lady's man'." Dean smiled as he made finger quotes. "But I wanna ask him something important."

* * *

When Dean went downstairs, Bobby was showing a group of people how to make a devils trap. Paige was getting her tattoo along with two other people.

_'Perfect'_ he thought. _'Time to find Kyle._' He walked through the strangers to Paige and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night." He shouted as he gaged expressions of the men in the room. There was one guy really staring him down.

"Ah, so **_that's _**Kyle" He said, walking away from Paige.

"Hey man, I need to ask you something." Dean said as he approached Kyle. He leaned in and said something softly and Kyle raised his eyebrows.

Phoebe asked Paige "What's that about?"

"I don't know... and, I don't know how it could be good."

"Certainly not good for you, sis."

A minute later, Dean called "Sammy! Let's go." They walked out with Kyle; the Impala started up and drove off.

* * *

Everyone was tattooed and the white-lighters had left. The manor was quiet, with the exception of Wyatt and Chris playing with their cars on the floor.

The sisters were sitting in the parlor looking over the mess and Leo walked in; he was on the phone "Yes, Victor and the boys are here, but Bobby went home. Yeah. OK, hold on." He held the phone to his chest. "Sam and Dean are coming back. They're bringing pizzas and want to know if we have requests."

"No onions." said Paige.

"Just tell them thanks and whatever they bring will be great." Piper said.

"Whatever is fine, guys, but Paige says 'No onions'." Leo laughed "Yeah, Dean, I'm _sure _that was directed at you."… "OK we'll see you in guys about an hour."

Leo hung up with a frown. "Dean is worried – He says the Feds are sniffing around the manor and he'll fill us in at dinner.

"I thought they had lost interest, they haven't been around in a while." said Piper.

"I guess not." Paige replied.

"Well, Paige" Phoebe said "At least you know why Dean wanted to talk to Kyle."

* * *

As they walked out of the house, Sam gave Dean the 'what's going on?' look and rolled his eyes toward Kyle. Dean gave Sam a look that was unmistakably 'shut up and get in the car'.

"That's our ride, get in." Dean said as pointed to the Impala.

"Kyle, this is Sammy, my brother." Dean said as he climbed in the car; Sam let Kyle take shotgun. Sam held out his hand "**Sam**, nice to meet you."

Kyle shook it "Yeah, you too."

As they pulled away, Kyle took a deep breath and said "OK, how can I help the sisters?"

"There is some type of surveillance on the house. I thought I saw something a few times, but last night made me sure. Did you see it Sammy?"

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about it…" He looked at Kyle "Hey, no offense, how can a white-lighter help with this?"

"He's Kyle, _the_ _Kyle_ - who used to be at Homeland Security. Didn't you listen to the details of Leo's Avatar story?" Dean growled. "He's here 'cause he used to be a Fed, not 'cause of his orby-mojo."

"I never thought they would drop the investigation on the sisters after I disappeared. Honestly, I'm surprised Agent Keys hasn't moved in before now." Kyle said. "I mean, they don't know what happened to me; they do know the sisters have some 'supernatural attachment'." He made finger quotes and both Winchesters smirked.

"I'm sure they ran us through facial rec and they know who we are. Why haven't called the FBI?" Dean paused "Shit, what if they just made you?"

"First, I don't look like my old self to any one who knew me before, except magical people who know about me... Second, Keys only wants magic; with you reincarnations, he's gotta figure you've got some magic and _that's_ what he wants; letting the FBI have you wouldn't help him."

"What are his goals, exactly?" Sam furrowed his brow.

"Basically he's a hunter, but not like you. He doesn't know about ghosts or creatures, just witches. Like most hunters, he has no idea there can be good magic. He's off the rails - wanting to expose magic to the world."

"But knowing about all that crap would put the general public into hysteria."

"Sam, he doesn't care about the fallout; he's hell-bent on destroying everything magical because he views it all as evil. The sisters are at the top of his list."

"Yeah, I get why he'd want to get rid of evil, but why does this dick think the world should know he's doing it? Is he some kind of glory hound?"

"He's hoping by exposing it, he'll get a free pass to deny civil liberties and due process."

"But, then... he'll have everyday citizens crying witch and killing their neighbors for any little weird thing." Sam said.

"This guy's totally loco. How does he think it ends OK?"

"Like I said, He's crazy, obsessed to get magic exposed at all costs. He doesn't have the end result in mind, at least not a good one; I think he may have a demonic agenda. After learning about demon possession today, I am convinced that he's one, or at least being controlled by something that has similar interests."

"Hey _that's_ true." Sam said. "Think about it. If he knew about the prophecy, the hell/underworld merger, it would make sense to panic the public and try to destroy as much good magic as possible."

"Not just that. By spilling innocent blood, he would increase the evil in the world at the same time he destroys good magic." Kyle said. "It would tip the balance."

"So, we've gotta capture this douchebag and find out what type of hell he's dealing." Dean said as the Impala came to a stop at the motel. "Sam you shower - Kyle and I will go to the diner and talk about strategy… I need more food."

"Uh, no, Dean. You shower first. You smell like a still and it's disgusting. Kyle and I will talk at the diner and I'll order your usual in 15 minutes so it'll be waiting for you."

Dean sniffed his armpit. "Whoa … You're such whiny bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean went into the motel room.

"He's a real charmer." Kyle said.

Sam smirked "It's unbelievable how many women think so…"

Kyle and Sam talked about how they could check on Keys' possible demonic possession. They were throwing out ideas when Sam stopped Kyle, called the waitress over and ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries. "It's Dean's usual and he'll be a total jerk if he has to wait on it. Sorry. You were saying that maybe you can 'reach out' to Keys? I hear 'kidnap' in that plan."

"Well, maybe that would be a more _legal_ term, but… yes… I'm saying I grab him and orb him to a devils trap. You do your tests to find out what he is and you deal with him." Kyle continued. "Bobby is planning a panic room at the manor, so we could put him there."

"That only solves one problem." Dean said as he motioned for Sam to get up and let him into the booth. "What if he's just a crazy **_person_**? Humans, man. I just don't get 'em."

"That's not the only thing to worry about." Sam said. "Let's say he **is** a possessed by demon and we exorcise it. Maybe he'll be grateful and take attention off the sisters. But, what if he's already dead or if he isn't possessed by a demon at all or what if we to kill him? Then Homeland is going to get twice as twitchy because of another missing agent." Sam looked at Kyle. "Are you ready to assume his identity?"

"Would the Elders even let you do that?" Dean asked. "And, where's my food, Sammy? I'm dyin' here."

Sam ignored Dean's question while Kyle said "I don't know, it's a good question. I have limited exposure to how and when they intervene."

Just then the waitress sat the food down in front of Sam, while refilling Kyle's tea. "Can I get you anything?" she asked Dean. "Just coke" Dean said as he grabbed the plate shoved three fries in his mouth.

She looked at Sam "You?"

"I'm OK, thanks." Sam said and smiled at her.

"So I got the gist of your plan, wanna start at the top?" Dean said as he took a huge bite of the burger.

"Kyle can fill you in – I'm going to shower. Dean, try some table manners." Sam said as he got up. "Sorry, I'll try to not leave you alone with him too long. Just feed him pie next and he'll be fine."

Kyle and Dean went over details and strategy for the mission on Agent Keys. Kyle said he would have to ask the Elders if they would allow him to participate; Dean looked at him sternly "Somethin' tells me no matter what they say, you're gonna protect the sisters."

"I owe Paige, **all of them**, a lot. They helped me see what happened to my parents. I got myself killed. It was **not** their fault, and I like my work so much better now."

"Job satisfaction is important." Dean smirked.

"So, you and Paige..." Kyle paused "Seem to be _getting along_."

"I don't want to talk about her with … do I call you an 'ex'?" Dean jerked up his hand as if to stop the question. "Doesn't matter. It's not fair to her."

"But you have a question, _for me_. Just ask; if I think it's too personal, I won't answer."

"Maybe after we deal with Keys, we can have a beer or something. **Maybe **then we can talk about the woman we have in common."

Sam was standing next to the table. "Woman in common?" He looked at Kyle "So, _you_ and Paige?..."

"Not now, Sammy"

Dean finished his pie as the three of them worked out a plan they thought would be manageable with just the three of them; they wanted to be sure to not involve the sisters.

Kyle left and the brothers decided they could use some rest before they head back to the manor.

**A/N: Please give a review. I know I've written many more chapters, but all reviews encourage me to keep writing. I won't beg... OK, OK. Yes I will. Just not _this_ time. Cheers and flames are welcome. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Dinner's here!" Dean shouted as he walked through the door of the manor. Hope you like pineapple and sardines."

The house was quiet and there was no sign of anyone. The table was set, ice in the glasses. Dean sat the pizzas down; Sam discarded the soda and beer he was carrying. "Dean, it looks like everyone left in a hurry."

"That Phoebe; she must have had a vision of me coming." They turned to see a tall man with short hair and a beard pacing behind them. Several other demons arrived in flames or shimmers.

The bothers pulled their knives; both had shocked expressions.

"They tell you about it and you think you believe it, but until you see it..." Dean said. "It would be impressive if you weren't evil dicks."

Zankou gave a fake snicker and said "Looks like the sisters forgot you were coming, or they just don't care about _hunters_. Maybe they're hoping I'll dispatch you for them, since technically you are innocents and they cannot kill you themselves."

"How did you get in here?" Dean seethed.

"Well, there was a lot of activity here today. The concentration of good was like a beacon. It made me curious. Not one of them had the tiniest inkling to keep an eye out for evil. No demon would have gone near the manor, right?... I was able to get a few human children to remove some things - and it was a scavenger hunt for them. With all the people coming and going, no one noticed them. They acquired all sorts of handy crystals and potions."

"What did you do with the kids?" Sam asked.

"Relax. I'm a demon. Not a monster." Zankou gave an evil smirk. "I gave them 'prizes' and sent them home."

Dean and Sam scanned the room. There were at least 20 demons plus Zankou.

"I can tell you're devising a plan to fight your way out of here… You might be able to kill my minions, but not me." He raised a fireball from his palm. "You are outnumbered and you have only one choice. Help me double cross Crowley and I'll consider _not_ killing you. The sisters, however, will be the first to die, but don't worry. They'll be together, forever as I torture them every day in **my** newly acquired hell…"

* * *

They'd made a good plan to capture Keys. The sisters were surrounded by protectors so they could rest a while...

Sam was out cold. Dean knew he was replaying every second of his night with Phoebe by the way he would gasp and smile as he made happy noises.

Dean was lounging on his bed at the motel. Looking through a potion book he brought from the house. He was replaying the previous night as his head was pounding. He was mad at himself for being mad at loving Paige. It was so confusing and it wasn't helping the hangover at all. _'I don't want to be in love with anyone - ever, but I want **Paige**, **forever**… Why do I have to make this such an ordeal? How can I want two completely opposite things?'_ He sighed. _'It's either one or the other. You have to choose, Dean Winchester.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone. It was Paige. "I need you."

"Wow that was more forward that I'd expect-" She cut him off. "**We** need you, _and Sam_. Can I orb in?"

Dean looked over at Sam, he was still sound asleep, on top the covers in his underwear. Dean could feel his mouth twist into a shit-eating grin. "Sure, come on in."

Paige orbed in directly in front of Dean and said "Phoebe had another premonition. Zankou is coming to the manor **tonight**."

"How can she be sure it's tonight? I thought they didn't come with a time-stamp?" Dean said, annoyed that she could tell when this one was going to happen, but not the one with Cass.

"We were all wearing the same clothes and you and Sam were coming in with pizzas, soda and beer."

"Sleeping Beauty and I decided we'd buy pizza for dinner tonight – that is trippy." Dean said as he gestured to Sam.

Paige's eyes followed the gesture to see Sam was still asleep. "For Pete's sake – SAM! WAKE UP!" Dean was impressed that she didn't act all girly and embarrassed. He noticed that her eyes didn't really _look _at his brother – he knows women think Sam's hot; she didn't give him a millisecond of ogling.

Sam sat straight up "Paige!? What is it?" She went back over the premonition of Zankou attacking and how they know it's going to be tonight.

"So if we know he's coming, can we set a trap for him?" Sam asked, not realizing he wasn't dressed.

"We can't **kill** him; we're not powerful enough, not ready. But maybe we can deplete some of his minions and hurt him." Paige continued "Phoebe didn't see anything from hell, just the underworld demons. So you know what that means. Your weapons will kill them, but no guns. That would get the neighbors calling the cops for sure."

Dean and Sam exchanged a grimaced look.

"What is that all about?" She asked them.

"The timing is bad. We know Homeland is watching you and they probably have bugs, parabolics, and/or a phone tap. They probably have someone **_here _**too." Dean said. "Hey, Piper's spell could keep sound out of the boys room; do you think you can keep our conversations inside the manor? I think we can trick them."

"I don't see why not."

I have an idea." Sam said as he stood up and whispered "Let's go to the park – out of earshot" and nodded for Paige to orb them.

Paige grinned, turned her head away and held her hands up to block the view of his body and said "Well Sam, we don't want any _more _attention, and someone might notice your outfit."

Dean laughed and hooted "Everyone would run away crying because of the hairless Sasquatch!"

"Thanks a lot, Dean." Sam blushed as he grabbed his duffel and went into the bathroom.

When Sam was dressed Paige orbed them to Golden Gate Park.

They came up with a plan and she orbed them back to the motel.

Paige went home and shared the plan with the others; she wrote it down, just in case they were bugged.

* * *

The surveillance truck was stunned in disbelief. They had seen the Winchesters pull into the driveway, but that was it. They had no video, no audio, no **_memories_** of the last 60 minutes.

Agent Keys was pissed. "I was around the corner in my car, waiting for you to say you got the evidence. I was ready to storm in and get them. You never gave the signal and now you say you have nothing? NOTHING?"

"Why didn't you radio to us, that **_is_** the protocol, right?" asked a soon-to-be-demoted agent.

"I, I – I don't really **remember** _waiting _for 60 minutes. I remember you saying they were coming and next you said the video and audio were blank." His face turned a shade of red none of them had ever seen. "Dammit! They were _supposed_ to have some huge battle and we were going to get the proof they're magical killers! They were going down!"

"Shit!" Keys huffed and pointed at the house. "Look at them!" The group was visible through the window. They were gathered around the table eating pizza and laughing. "That's **_not_** going to get them burned alive on the ten o'clock news!"

One of the agents was frantically typing on his keyboard. "Uh, sir, it's not just the video and audio from the last hour. **ALL** of it is gone. _Everything_'s blank. And, it won't record anything now."

"You're all fired!" Keys shouted as he left the truck.

* * *

That night Agent Keys slammed a glass of vodka down on the nightstand; he was still pissed…

"You should calm down or you'll have a heart attack." A voice came out of nowhere. He jumped up and grabbed for his gun, but it flew away – right across the room. Kyle stepped into the light "You won't need that; it wouldn't work anyway." He began walking slowly toward Keys.

"Brody?" Keys said in disbelief. "What happened to you – but I thought - **you're dead**."

"Looks like it didn't take." Kyle said as he placed his hand on Keys and orbed him away.

* * *

Dinner was over and the manor's protection had been restored. To be gracious and give Leo and Piper a little down-time, Sam and Phoebe gave the kids a bath and had them in bed about eight. Dean and Paige cleaned up from dinner.

Victor stayed for a while, telling stories of Pru, Piper and Phoebe when they were little. He told them about finding out about magic and how he's still not used to it, but he accepts that his daughters have a higher calling, and they can handle it. Sam could see the worry and sadness in his eyes, the loss of Pru still haunted him. He said goodnight just before ten.

Dean enjoyed getting to know him. And, he was glad that Victor wasn't Paige's father. He's not a meet-the-parents kind of guy. But, Victor was a good man. Even though Paige isn't his daughter, Victor cared about her.

Dean and Sam were waiting on Kyle, sitting with Paige and Phoebe in their arms.

"I can't believe how well this worked out." Paige said. "It was a great plan; it really allowed us all to use our strengths."

"It's not over yet. We still have to deal with Keys and Homeland." Sam said.

Phoebe kissed his hand, "Can't we just enjoy _this_ moment, Debby-downer?"

"Sam's right." Piper said as she came back from walking Victor out. "We still have a lot to do, but hopefully we've got the board set to our advantage. So let's enjoy that, at least."

"Let's all pray for the best case scenario tonight. Keys is a demon, we exorcise it and he helps get Homeland off you." Dean said; then he groaned. "Ugh. Piper, Sammy and I are never going to get a night to work at your club."

"Well, you will just have to go there during the day and do janitorial work and lug boxes around." She smiled "You can clean a toilet… Can't you?"

"Sure."

"I've **never** seen any evidence of that skill." Sam said.

"Well then **_you_** can clean the crappers, Sammy."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Paige yelled "Come in Kyle." As the door opened Dean furrowed his eyebrows and said "How did you know it wa-"

"Psychic white-lighter link." Kyle answered as he came in and sat down in a chair directly across from them. Paige stiffened and sat up a little. Dean was off-put; maybe he was… jealous of this connection to Kyle.

"Got it, so you all can read the others' thoughts? all the time?"

"No we can send signals out when it's needed." Paige said. "It's not like I could read Kyle's thoughts in general, just the ones he sends to me."

Kyle smiled big and bright and raised his eyebrows at Dean; then his eyes moved to Paige. Paige snickered shyly and looked at Kyle. Dean scowled and gave a Kyle a look that clearly said 'keep your thoughts to yourself'.

Kyle just kept smiling and asked "So how did everything go today?"

The group took turns telling him about Zankou and Homeland. They let homeland hear they know they're out there and about the Zankou premonition. That way, Keys would stay out of the way, wanting to get his evidence and storm the aftermath. When the brothers arrived, Piper froze the truck and then went around the corner and froze Keys too. Leo went into the truck and erased everything they had. At that same time, Paige orbed herself with Phoebe, Victor and the boys to magic school, but then she and Phoebe orbed right back, hiding in the front closet. Sam and Dean had loaded their pockets with potions so when Zankou dared them to fight, they made quick work of his minions. As Zankou calmly watched, waiting for his turn to kill the brothers, Piper came in and the sisters began a spell. He flamed out before the vanquish was over, but they had wounded him - badly. He would take a few days, maybe a week, to recover. They restored the crystals and protection to the manor and then…

"We had a family dinner." Paige said.

Dean grinned slyly at Kyle and said "Yeah, Kyle, **_the family_**" Dean gave him a sly wink "had some pizza left over, if you want some."

"I'm good, thanks." Kyle's mouth pursed. "Where are we taking Keys?"

"South Dakota. Bobby fixed up his panic room. His place burned down on top of it, so it's literally underground." Sam smiled. "It's an exclusive 'entrance by white-lighter only' club now."

"You orb us there and go get Keys." Dean said. "He's got it stocked with all the necessary monster and demon ganking gear."

"Sounds good. Ready?" Kyle asked.

"I gotta hit the head before we go." Dean said as he stood up and walked upstairs.

A moment later Dean was stomping down the stairs and his voice filled the house. "Ok let's go play with Keys and gank us a demon."

"Really?" Kyle said to Paige as he rolled his eyes toward Dean's pounding footsteps on the stairs.

"Not your business, Kyle."

"He's just a little crude, rough and…"

"_And_ handsome _and _charming?" Kyle jerked at the sound of Dean's voice. He was right behind him. Dean winked at Paige.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I was going to say." Kyle paused "Let's go."

Sam stood up and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "We'll be back soon." Kyle put his hand on his shoulder.

Dean moved to Paige and kissed her, a few seconds longer than what was appropriate, just long enough for her cheeks to fully flush. He pulled away slowly and said "See you soon, my angel."

"See? **Charming**." He said as he put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and they orbed away.

"Oh Paige" Piper smiled. "You need to be prepared that they are going to-"

"Try to kill each other?"

"Oh no – they're going to get along. But they are going to use _you_ to taunt each other."

**A/N: Please review. All comments welcome. This is a plea for some sort of communication. Rip it up, say something nice, put in song lyrics, a dirty limerick, anything... **


	17. Chapter 17

"Awesome! Awesome is exactly how it went!" Dean said as he plunked a six pack down on the coffee table. He handed one to Sam and Kyle; Paige and Phoebe declined. "Are you sure girls? This is a celebration!" He exclaimed as he leaned over clinked bottles with the others. Then he sat down next to Paige and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, slyly grinning at Kyle.

"Why don't you elaborate on 'awesome'?" Paige asked.

"It was so easy! Look at us! No blood, no bruises. I didn't have'ta beat the shit out of 'em and no one got bit!" Dean gushed. "OK. So, Sammy an' I are waitin' when Kyle - **_the man_**! – Kyle orbs Keys right into the chair on the devils trap and we have him totally shackled in like a minute. He didn't even get a _chance_ to fight. Sam throws the holy water, Keys smokes and bitches, I do the exorcism."

"It _was_ great that we didn't have to hurt him to exorcise the demon and we didn't have to fight to get him in the chair." Sam said.

"But think about it! It's not just demons we can gank this way; any evil sonofabitch that needs killed… It's nice an' private an' gives us an awesome advantage."

Dean's excitement was balanced by Sam's and Kyle's calmness. Phoebe was picking up on Sam feeling really agitated, nervous.

"What aren't you telling us?" Phoebe asked. "Sam? Why are you so uneasy?"

Dean answered "Sammy's just upset b'cause we have to go back."

"Go back?" The girls asked in unison.

Sam sighed "Keys wasn't normal after the exorcism. I mean, he didn't acknowledge he'd been possessed, **_at all_**. He wasn't exhausted; no 'thank you' or 'what happened' which are typical. He started yammering that he's going to expose us and the world will watch us burn."

"So you left him alone?" Paige asked.

"No. We called Bobby to keep an eye on him."

"He was more irrational than I'd ever seen him." Kyle said. "We left him there to cool off a bit. Plus, it seemed like he was drunk, really drunk. So, maybe he'll sober up too."

Dean said, "Yeah, it sucks that he went all Mel Gibson mixed with Charlie Sheen; but I don't think he'll be more reasonable. We need to do a few more tests on him."

"You think he's still possessed?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe he was… not a human to begin with. Some type of monster being possessed… Didn't you hear that dick as he was saying he's gonna burn us all, he said all 'you humans', not witches."

"He also said 'filthy humans' during one of the rants." Kyle said. "I thought he meant as opposed 'pure humans'' non-witches, but he could've been referring to all humans."

"So when we go back, we take a vanquishing potion. If he's a demon, then OK – Kyle becomes Keys as his day job. If he doesn't react to the potion, then we check for other monsters." Dean said.

"What if it turns out he's just a crazed, irrational human?" Phoebe said.

The guys exchanged an apprehensive look. "You're not going to like it." Kyle said. "We'd strip his memories and leave him a few miles outside Sioux Falls."

"He'd have no ID, no phone, his fingerprints changed, we'd give him some cash so he could hitch into town and get some help." Sam said, trying to reassure the girls.

"We'd also have to burn the anti-possession symbol on him. Otherwise, another bastard demon could possess him." Dean said as he rubbed Paige's back encouragingly. "It _is _the best solution, we've discussed other options but they all expose magic and/or get all of us killed."

"OK, sounds like you've got it covered. How long before you go back?" Paige asked.

"That's it? No objections?" Sam asked.

"Everyone talked about it, even the Elders weighed in." Phoebe said. "We agreed no matter what you decided to do, we would go along."

"So you knew we would have to go back?" Dean looked at Paige with mistrust; she had let him carry on, knowing the other shoe was coming.

"No, we figured you'd do what you needed to and then just tell us what you did. You know, an 'ask forgiveness versus permission' type of thing." Paige answered. "We decided no matter what you had done with Keys, we were going to respect the decision." She lowered her eyes and her voice got soft "…Even if you killed him."

"Killing was never an option! You thought we'd murder him?" Sam said at the same time Dean said "You actually thought we'd kill a person in cold blood?"

Both brothers looked so hurt; did the sisters really see them as heartless?

"No!" They exclaimed. Paige grabbed Dean's hand tightly. "We didn't think you'd **murder **him, not for a minute! But if he got violent, we knew you _might_ **have to** kill him as the result of a fight."

Phoebe looked at Sam "We mentally prepared for the worst; we had no idea it'd go so easily."

"Well, I'm glad it did, but I want to wrap this up..." Kyle spoke up. "I was ready to dump him; he was being a total, as Dean would say, dick-bag. Sam and Dean wanted to give him time to calm down, come back here, tell you how well the exorcism worked and see if you had any other options… I don't think we're going to see any changes when we go back. So, I hope Dean's right and he's not human. But if he is, I won't hesitate to dump him."

"You wanted to know what **we** thought?" Phoebe asked; the question aimed at Dean.

"Yeah, this alliance is workin' so far, professionally. I don't wanna risk the 'stop the fuglies' thing b'cause you think we're too reckless and don't trust us. I'm not sayin' that if you all objected, we wouldn't dump him anyway. But Sammy an' I insisted on bein' upfront about it."

"Do whatever you need to." Paige said and kissed Dean's cheek. "Will you call to let us know how it goes?"

"We hadn't planned to." Sam spoke up. "Thought we'd let you sleep because we have no idea how long we'll be."

"It's almost one now; we'll be here by nine, if we can. If we can't, we'll call." Dean said as he kissed Paige. "Dream of me, my angel." As he turned away from her, he gave Kyle a wink and a smirk.

Kyle shook his head and smirked at Paige. "Yeah, I know." She said out-loud and smiled back.

"You know _what_?" Dean gruffed.

"It's between me and Kyle; you have to respect that."

"Yeah... We gotta job to finish." He kissed her cheek and looked at Kyle. "Let's go."

Sam and Phoebe had been ignoring the entire scene. They were involved in a passionate kiss; Kyle just touched his shoulder and orbed him away, leaving her hand in the air where Sam's face used to be.

"You are going to have to tell me about last night." Paige said to Phoebe. "It _sounded_ like you two had a lot of fun."

Phoebe blushed "It was amazing and that's all I'll say."

* * *

When Kyle orbed the Winchesters back into the panic room, Keys was beaten and bloody. He said "Please help me. I told him everything I know. Just, **vanquish me**! Please."

They all turned to Bobby. He put his hands up and said "Wasn't me. I just didn't stop **him**."

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Hello Dean… Sam."

"Cass! Where in hell have you been?"

"Not Hell, Purgatory. Don't you remember? I wouldn't go with you when you left." He turned to Sam "Did he return with his memories?"

"Yes, I remember getting out and not being able to save you." Dean held back tears. He gave Cass a one-armed hug. "I am so sorry, **_so sorry_**..."

"Cass, How long have you been out? You look like… It's only been about ten minutes." Sam said

"I have been out for a day, but was not strong enough to materialize. I called Bobby as soon as I could, but a woman answered; she knew of me and told me to come here. Bobby filled me in on a few things and I will learn more later."

"Cass this is Kyle."

"Nice to meet you." Kyle said. As he held out his hand, Bobby slapped it down. "Better not shake – when I hugged the sonofabitch it sparked; lit up the room like fourth of July. I guess it's the angel mojo clashing."

"Cass why did you beat the shit out of Keys?" Dan asked.

"He is a demon unlike any other I have encountered. He can't be exorcised and I wanted to know all about him. He was not forthcoming. Plus, admittedly, I may still be adjusting from all the violence in Purgatory."

"Did you learn anything?" Sam asked.

"This demon's purpose was exposing magic in hopes panic would take over and good witches like the Charmed Ones would be killed. I also learned that the demon who was possessing this demon actually did not want him exposing magic, but she did want the sisters and you two captured. She was hoping to use Homeland Security as a means to that end."

"She?" Dean said "Do I want to know…?"

"... It _was_ Meg." Cass looked at the brothers and sighed. "By your expressions, I can assume you didn't know it was her."

"Well, Meg won't stay down long." Sam said.

"Yeah, but what exactly was her agenda? She didn't want you dead, she wanted to capture you." Bobby said. "We should look into that; she may have had a job she wanted you to do."

"Yeah, probably." Dean huffed. "But it's not like we'd have helped her."

"I don't know Dean, she has her own hidden agenda, but there's sometimes an upside for us too." Sam said. "If there's something she wanted us to do, it might be worth our time to find out what it was."

"Or she 'coulda just wanted you so she could torture and berate you." Bobby said.

"No use worryin' 'bout it." Dean said as he threw the vanquishing potion at the demon. He burst into flames and was gone. "No cleanup. That is so _awesome_!"

Kyle decided with his part done, he would take off; Dean grabbed his arm and glared "What did Paige _know_ – when you used your psycho-talk on her?"

"Dean, I don't want talk about it here… But let's grab that beer sometime and you can ask me about it, and the _other _thing **_I know_** you want to ask." Kyle smiled, winked and orbed out.

"Back to the motel - Cass, you need a shower." Dean said.

"I still don't have the strength to take you and Sam with me."

"C'mon, idjits!" Bobby said, putting a hand on their shoulders.

They got to the motel and Cass went into the bathroom. Bobby said goodnight and the brothers sprawled out on their beds, and faded to sleep.

* * *

The alarm went off at seven and Sam sat up. Dean and Cass were gone. He started to panic when he heard them just outside the door.

"I left you. I left you there, Cass. Can you forgive me?"

"Dean, you did not leave me. **I stayed**. I felt it was the punishment I deserved for my destruction on earth and in Heaven. I slaughtered thousands. I deserved to be in Purgatory."

"Then Why… How'd you get out."

"Let's go back inside. Sam's up."

"Eavesdrop much?" Dean said as they walked back into the room.

"Thin walls… And I just woke up."

"So Cass, how did you get out?"

"I have no memory of getting out. I was there and then I was here. I have all my memories, except for leaving purgatory."

"_Well, that's not weird at all_." Dean said with a scowl. "What does Heaven think? Any leads?"

"No. I have not and will not return to Heaven. I caused so much destruction there, I am ashamed and I will not revisit it. My release from Purgatory will remain a mystery."

"Well, there are some people I want you to meet, so as soon as Sam's ready, we're leaving. Hurry up Sammy."

"Why the rush? We said we'd be there at nine and I was hoping to get in a run."

"No. Cass is back; this is big news. We need to get over there ASAP."

The Impala pulled up at the manor and Cass got out. He looked up at the house and his blue eyes brightened. "This place holds much power - and goodness."

"And hot chicks." Dean said. "Come on! I want you to meet them."

Sam couldn't help but think that Dean looked like a child taking his favorite toy to Show and Tell. But he wondered if Dean's excitement was from showing Cass to everyone or showing Paige to Cass; probably both.

Dean burst through the manor doors. Leo was in the parlor with the boys; they were playing on the floor. Leo stood up from the surprise. "Leo! Meet Cass!" Dean said as he pulled Cass into the room.

"Nice to meet you; I've heard a lot about you." Leo said.

"I am… Just meeting you and know nothing of you." Cass said. His eyes bore into Leo with his usual pervy-angel stare. "Now I know… You fell from grace so you could have your family. Love is of God and you are still in his favor, wherever he is."

Leo smiled, a little stunned and embarrassed; "Uh, thanks. These are my sons, Wyatt and Chris and that's my wife, Piper."

"Hi Castiel, I'm Piper. Welcome. Would you like breakfast?"

"He doesn't eat" Dean said.

A huge smile crept on Cass's face. "I do not _need_ to eat, but that does not mean I cannot, or do not wish to join you."

"So let's sit down." Phoebe walked in and kissed Sam on the cheek. He had been standing back letting Dean do his 'show and tell'.

"Cass, meet Phoebe." Sam said. He was holding her left hand.

"Hello." Cass said as he shook her hand. "You have a prophet-like ability."

"Yes, I do."

"You knew I was coming? Do you know who removed me from Purgatory?"

"Castiel, I see _possible_ outcomes. I saw you here, not how you got here. I'm glad you're OK, though."

Then Cass looked at Sam "You love her. I could feel your love flow through her." He pointed at their entwined hands. "It is pure."

Phoebe and Sam blushed; Sam swallowed hard and clenched his jaw as he gripped her hand tighter. Leo, Piper and Dean grinned. Then Dean made a mental note – _'whatever I do, I cannot be touching Paige when she meets Cass._'

"Uh Cass, that's Sam's personal space." Dean said. "You know, his private thoughts." He looked around. "Where's Paige?"

"Probably in the shower. I didn't tell her you were coming early. She was really tired and I let her sleep." Piper said.

"You knew we were coming early?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Dean called about six and said he had big news and you'd be here at least an hour early, depending on... how much _primping_ you needed." Piper smiled at Sam. "Phoebe filled us in on your first part of the night. I want to know how it ended."

* * *

Everyone else went in and sat down. Dean bolted up the stairs. The shower was running in the bathroom – he busted in "Paige!"

"Dean? Oh my god! What?" She asked from behind the curtain.

"Cass is here! I want you to meet him!"

The water turned off. "Well can I at least dry off and get dressed first? Hand me a towel, please." Her hand came out from the curtain. "Dean?"

Dean grabbed the curtain and pulled it open, unfurling a towel in front of him. He leaned in and wrapped it around Paige. She slipped on the tub, and he was dipping her down like in a tango. He smiled and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean picked her up bridal-style and kissed her again.

"Can I talk to you while you get dressed?"

"If _talking_ is really what you're after, then yes."

Dean's expression changed from overjoyed to sullen. "Yeah, I really need to… talk." He said as he walked into her room, closed the door and sat on her bed.

Before he released her from his grasp, Dean kissed Paige again and buried his face in her neck. As he pulled away, her wet hair stuck to his face and forehead. She brushed it back and he put her feet down to the floor.

Dean flopped back on the bed, stared at the ceiling and put his hands behind his head, his legs dangling against the floor. There were tears in his eyes and he fought to keep them in place.

Paige touched his shoulder. "Tell me about it. Whatever it is."

Dean told her about Purgatory; how terrible it was, how Benny had helped him get out and how all this time he thought he had left Cass behind; that he wasn't strong enough to save his friend. He felt like he was weak to leave without Cass, maybe he should have stayed and tried again to leave together. The guilt was always weighing on him.

Paige could see that Dean was holding back his tears. She wanted to hold him. As she walked around her bed toweling her hair and getting dressed, she would touch his knee or his arm, but he never reached for her.

Dean told her how he just found out that he didn't leave Cass behind in Purgatory. Cass _wanted_ to stay and just didn't know how to tell him. Cass wanted to atone for his mistakes and thought he belonged in Purgatory.

"Paige I feel happy that Cass is back. But, it's hard to just let go of the guilt I've been carrying; **I ****didn't**** leave him**. Maybe I did fail him, though. I shoulda seen that he thought he deserved to be there; but I didn't. I coulda convinced him he deserved to get out."

Paige's heart was breaking. She wanted to crawl up next to Dean and hold him, kiss his cheeks, stroke his hair and tell him it would be OK. But, she just patted his knee again as she continued getting ready.

"But now, I feel like maybe, I shoulda stayed there too. Like I **did** belong there after the things I've done. What if that's what Cass thinks? What if he thinks I'm a monster that belongs there?"

Paige, now dressed, sat down beside him on the bed. She placed her hand lightly on his chest. She didn't want him to feel like she pitied him, just that she cared. "If Cass thought you deserved to be there, he would've tried to stop you from leaving. Did he ever do that?"

"No." He grabbed her hand and held it tight to him. "He tried to help get me out."

"Then that's your answer. Cass didn't think you belonged there." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then touched his face gently and looked deeply into his eyes. "If _you_ think _you_ should be there, no one can change that but you. But I promise you, Dean Winchester, you _are _a good man and you did **not **deserve to stay in Purgatory."

Dean sat up and a single tear rolled from his eye. Paige wiped it off and kissed his cheek. She stood up and held out her hand. "OK, I want to meet Cass now."

"Let's go get breakfast." He stood up, kissed her gently and said "Thanks for listenin', friend."

"Anytime."

**A/N Please R&R I welcome all feedback. Even though I am writing out ahead of this it doesn't mean I wouldn't like to hear what you think, or if something needs fixed. say something nice, say something nasty, just say something!**


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was sitting at the table talking, finishing up breakfast when Dean and Paige came in. She walked right over to Castiel and introduced herself. He smiled and started to shake her hand – "WAIT!" Sam and Dean shouted in unison.

Paige looked back at Dean, almost hurt. "Cass, Paige is half white-lighter, like Bobby and Kyle. We don't need any fireworks over breakfast." He said.

Cass smiled and said "Paige, it is truly an honor to meet someone who Dean…" He looked at Dean and realized saying Dean loves her would be an invasion of 'personal space'. "…Who Dean _holds in_ _esteem_, but I would rather not regret out first encounter."

Paige smiled and said "So, what is everyone talking about?" Dean pulled out a chair for Paige and they sat down.

"Sam has told me about his year hunting without Dean. He has told me of the prophesized merger between Hell and the… underworld? He explained the demon I saw last night is from there. I had just asked about Kevin Tran. Sam tells me he is in Crowley's possession."

"Pass me the waffles, Sammy. Whatever Crowley wants with him ain't good. Do you think that's how Crowley found out about the underworld and the whole merger thing began?"

"It is possible, Dean. Kevin is a prophet of the Lord. If there was one tablet, there are more; one that may have contained the prophecy itself."

"Cass, can you could find Kevin?" Sam asked.

"With my power depleted, no. Once I am stronger, it will still take time." Cass said.

At that moment Sandra appeared. Cass's eyes widened and he stood up, knocking his chair over. His reaction was almost instinctive, like a soldier at attention. Dean and Sam looked at him then shared a puzzled gaze. Neither of them had seen Cass revere any lower being and he wasn't being gentlemanly, as he had never shown 'manners' before.

"Relax, Castiel. I am Sandra. I am an Elder. You know of our kind, although we have never before had the occasion, **or permission**, to have contact. While finding Kevin Tran is a high priority for everyone involved, there is something you must do; **_only you_** **_can_****_do it_**."

Phoebe got so excited, she jumped up out of her chair and interrupted Sandra. "He can change their DNA. He can give them their magic."

Everyone, except Cass, knew of her premonition and it had not escaped anyone's thoughts all morning. It had been hanging in the air and now Sandra's arrival brought it to the front of the conversation.

"We need Castiel to return with me, to the council. We can replenish his power and make him stronger than he has ever been; strong enough to make the DNA changes. Castiel, afterward, you will feel weakness like never before. It will take a week or more for you to regain your normal strength."

"Putting aside the fact that we've **not** agreed to go all 'Harry Potter' for a minute, why can't you just super-charge him again?" Dean asked.

"Because 'super charging', as you say, will weaken us as well. We would not have the strength to do it again right away. In order to ensure that the Elders, and therefore all good magic is not weakened to the point of jeopardy, we will have to slowly regenerate ourselves, and Castiel."

"I don't understand. DNA? Changing Dean and Sam?"

"All will be explained, if you are willing to come with me." Sandra said and smiled. She turned her gaze to look at Dean. " You had plans to do battle today?"

"Yeah, paintball. The sisters need combat training. We reserved the whole course."

"Good. Continue your training. Sam and Dean, while you battle, think about yourselves, your desires, your ideals, and the responsibilities you have already accepted. Look inward. This change is **not** about strength of body. It is about trust and belief in oneself."

"OK" Sam said. "We will think about… all that."

"Castiel and I must go. We will return at six."

Castiel went and stood by Sandra. As she reached to his shoulder, Dean said "Wait! Cass had some type of reaction to Bobby- "

"Shield your eyes, all of you." She gave Piper and Leo a moment to cover the boys' eyes and everyone else did the same. Static filled the room and sparks flew; she and Cass were gone.

"It's always crazy in here" a small, disapproving voice said. It was the elf nanny. "Well, I see you're done with breakfast, so my clock starts now." She said as she took Chris from Leo and held her hand out to Wyatt. "Let's go to your room, Wyatt." She scowled at the group at the table as they left.

Dean huffed "Wow… She's _still_ nicer than some of our babysitters."

"She doesn't approve that we didn't bind their powers, and voices her disapproval of using magic around them. But, she's great with the boys and doesn't blame them for our 'bad parenting'." Piper made finger quotes. "Let's get this cleaned up and head out. I'm in the mood to kick some butt."

* * *

Sam smiled, looking over the group dressed in cammo, armed with paintball guns, fake knives, empty potion vials and flasks of 'holy water'. "So everyone, ready for war?"

"We're going to all work together at some point today. To start, we'll pair up. Phoebe you're with me; Leo you're with Paige and Sam with Piper. Pay attention to your partner's strengths; it's not how you can help them, it's how you can help them be their best." Dean's speech made Sam smile because it was such a load of crap; Dean was always concerned about being the one who saves the day. "All powers and spells are in play, LARP style. You know, no actual turning anyone to newts; for Piper, since she can't actually blow us up, if you hear her say 'boom' you just got blasted. We have the whole course - almost three acres - to ourselves. Everyone gets a map. Take the gear you think you'll need and scatter, battle officially starts in fifteen."

"Wait" Paige said. The sisters held hands and did a spell to keep them all hidden. From the outside, it looked like the entire course was just an empty field.

"Protective bubble; Just want to make sure we don't have any unwanted company." Piper said.

Dean and Sam smiled. "We _do _have real weapons, if fuglies show up. We'd never come out here naked." Dean said. "But, thanks for the assist. Now, let's go to war." He pointed to Phoebe and motioned toward the trees. The other duos took off in opposite directions.

As they walked through the wooded area, Phoebe could feel Dean was uneasy. It was like he was nervous, anxious. "Dean does this exorcise have you on edge?"

"What?"

"I can sense you're happy, having fun, but also really uneasy."

"Phoebe, that will help you in battle, knowing how your partner or team members feel. It really will. But you need to know _when_ to approach them with it. This is fun, and I want to win, so I am on edge, because **this is war**." He winked and smiled.

"I know that's not it."

"So, it's not. And **again**, you need to know when to push and when to keep quiet." He gruffed. "My 'edge' is over the DNA change. And, I am not going to talk about it; not now. In a fight, you need to deal with the issues in front of you first. **First**, we have to find and defeat our enemy without getting dead. Focus on the mission."

They managed to get the drop on Leo and Paige. After a strong fight, Dean and Phoebe were declared the winner and the duos parted again, both groups in search of Sam and Piper.

Suddenly Dean and Phoebe were pinned down, behind a half wall. Being held there by Sam's gunfire and Piper's blasts.

"OK Phoebe, reach out with that empathy; how are they feeling?"

"Overconfident."

"Now, premonish for me. Focus on this battle, right now."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Leo and Paige are coming in from the west; they'll open up on Sam and Piper. When they attack, it'll be a perfect distraction. We can use it to take out all four of them."

"Good girl. How long before that happens and how can we win?"

"I don't know, but all their gunfire will bring Leo and Paige soon. Let's go over the plan."

Dean and Phoebe had their plan; they were just waiting on Leo and Paige to attack Sam and Piper. They would occasionally return fire from above the wall or throw out a potion, to make sure they kept the others from noticing the impending surprise attack.

"Now, I feel, is a good time to talk to you about you being nervous about becoming witches."

Dean sighed. "It would be a good time **_IF_** I wanted to talk, but I don't."

"Why don't you talk anyway."

"Look Phoebe, Sandra said it's about if we trust ourselves, and I am not sure I trust myself, OK? I mean, I drink too much, eat too much junk food, women, well, _I _don't think there can be too many, but others disagree. I find what I like and I go nuts for it. What if I'm not strong enough to resist temptation to do magic all the time and I expose it?"

"Sandra also said it's about desire, ideals and responsibilities. I believe, if you have magic, you will have decided to add protecting magic to your **responsibilities**. Your **ideals** about not letting others down will help drive your **desire** to keep magic protected, to protect **_us_**. When she talked about trusting yourself; believe in yourself, that you are worthy of magic. Only you can set your self-worth. You have to see in yourself what the rest of us already see; someone we can always trust and rely on."

At that moment, Leo and Paige attacked Sam and Piper, Phoebe and Dean executed their plan perfectly and they defeated the other four in a hard-fought battle.

* * *

They realigned and battled several more times. At the end of the day, Dean and Piper had been part of the most wins, so it was decided they would be up against the other four.

They were given a ten minute head start and they chose to go into an area that was like an abandoned town. It had lots of places to hide, walls, fox holes, a few old cars and a tower.

"Let's check out of that is a good place to ambush the others." Dean said.

As they checked out the tower, Piper came to Dean and said "I think I found something. There is a tunnel, not on the map – let's follow it." It came up inside a small shack, the size of an outhouse, which had a small door and a few slat windows.

"I say we let them chase us here and let them think they've cornered us, then you high-tail it to the tower and we have them caught in the street." She said smirking.

They decided they could get 'caught' behind one of the old cars and make it to the shack. They watched and waited for the others. They told old funny stories and joked around.

Suddenly, Dean got serious. "Piper, I'm... scared. I mean, _really... _about the magical DNA thing. I am scared of the evil bastard I could become."

"Why?"

"Piper, I could go darkside. I tortured souls in hell. That evil's **in** me. Magic's neither good nor evil. But I've _done_ evil shit and magic could bring it out in me. If I get an active power, I could become a monster." Dean continued "I mean, Sammy is the 'good one'. He hates that we steal credit an' hustle pool, he doesn't do one-night stands and he's all _polite_ and he cares, really cares about people, you know? I'm a dick and everyone knows it."

Piper smiled at Dean and said "OK, so you're _sometimes_ a dick, but that isn't evil, that's just you; a little rough around the edges and you've had it tough. Do you regret torturing those souls?"

"Everyday."

"Do you try hard to do the right thing and actually do it _most_ of the time?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then you're good and magic will do good through you. We are_ good_ witches but that doesn't mean we never make mistakes, never fail at doing the right thing. Leo told you about the Avatars, right? We thought it was the right thing, but we were wrong. So we fixed it. We weren't evil, just wrong. Dean, you're bound to make mistakes, that doesn't mean you aren't good, but you're human."

Suddenly, shots rang down from the tower. They sprang from their hiding place and ran to the shack. Sam's voice called out "Dean you just trapped yourselves. Phoebe saw you in the tower, but I guess Leo beat you there. Why don't' you just surrender now?"

"Eat me!" Dean yelled as he fired at Sam and Paige, who were crouched behind some barrels. "Piper, ya see Phoebe?"

"Nooo... Wait, she's… She's _levitating - _over the shack."

"OK I'm going to take out Leo. You keep them occupied."

He opened the hatch door and shots came through. He dropped it with a thud. Leo's voice came ringing through.. "Looks like you two are _really_ surrounded now…"

Dean smiled, "Well I guess we're goin' down like Butch and Sundance." They threw potions upward toward Phoebe and busted out shooting…

* * *

The group returned to the manor, laughing and joking - boasting about their various victories. "Seriously, kids, I think we all learned something about working together and working with our own strengths." Piper said.

"Yeah, we're going to go over the battles and strategize, but we definitely built the team mentality today." Dean said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sandra's voice rang out.

She and Castiel were in the dining room with Bobby and Jodi.

"Ready?"

"I am." Sam said. It wasn't a shock to Dean at all. Knowing he could remove the demon blood permanently and replace it with something that could be so good, that was all Sam needed to hear. His was OK from day one. Dean heaved out a sigh that sounded like gale-force winds.

"Dean-" Sam started, but Dean interrupted him. "Sammy, I know you wanna be free; no demon blood at all. They keep sayin' magic isn't good or evil. You're just replacing one temptation with another."

"Dean. I **know** that I am **good**. I know I **will **use magic for the greater good. Have faith in me, please Dean. **_Believe in me_**."

"Sammy, I do... I know you'll always **want** to do the right thing. But remember you are bound to make mistakes. That doesn't mean you aren't good, just that you're human." He smiled at Piper and winked. "I'm gonna make mistakes too. And, I'm goin' first."

The room was so silent, frozen in disbelief. They all just stared at Dean like he'd grown a second head.

"You sure, boy?" Bobby finally broke the silence.

"I talked to all three sisters today. I'm so filled up on touchy-feely, I think I became an honorary chick. But, I got perspective. I **am **going to be a part of stopping this merger - I'm going to be hip-deep in it - and as witches; we'll stop these sons of bitches. Hey - I'm writin' that into my first spell!"

Sandra smiled. "You are ready. Go ahead Castiel."

Castiel stood up, faced Dean and held out his hands; a bright white light emitted from him and filled the room. No one could look directly at him. Dean dropped to the floor, seized and gasped. This went on for about five minutes, but to Dean and the onlookers, it seemed like hours.

When it was done, Paige helped Dean to his feet and he coughed out "Is that it? I was expecting something intense." He smirked and passed out cold - leaving Paige trying to hold him up. Leo and Bobby helped her get him into a chair.

Phoebe was holding Sam's hand so tight the whole time; he had lost feeling in his fingers. He kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring look as he broke her grip. "My turn, I guess."

Sandra looked at him and said "Sam, Dean is right. You will not always make the right decision, and mistakes may happen. I know you hoped this would mean never disappointing anyone ever. And that is a foolish notion. You cannot have unrealistic expectations, not for magic, and not for yourself. Do you understand?"

"That **is **what I thought; that not only would I be free of the demon blood, but I would not ever have to apologize for screwing up again. I realize all I can do is my best; **_I am human_**, I'm human; and I will let you down."

Castiel spoke first. "Those are very wise words, Sam. You need to be prepared that your change will be more intense and much more painful than Dean's." He looked at Leo. You will probably need to brace me, as I lose energy. Be ready." He turned to Sam again "Are _you_ ready?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, I am." Castiel began again, the white light filled the room and Sam doubled over, he turned intense red all over and his eyes went black. He began to convulse and cough out puffs of black smoke one after another. It looked like he was violently vomiting. Finally, his skin began to lighten after every heave; the black left his eyes, replaced by white light emitting from them. Castiel began to sway and Leo held him up. "Now, for the magic" Castiel said. Sam fell to the floor and had the same seizures Dean did. Phoebe was so distraught, she turned to Piper and her older sister hugged her face away from Sam.

Castiel was totally dependent on Leo holding him up as he finished. Jodi was ready with a chair and Leo helped Cass sit down. Phoebe and Piper helped Bobby get Sam into a chair.

Dean had come to and looked at Sam. "You're feelin' like crap now, but soon it'll be all tingly; like magic fingers on the inside."

"Ok" Sam passed out, his head falling forward with a force that almost brought him out of the chair. It took both Piper and Phoebe to keep him sitting up. Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled "Tingly..."

Castiel spoke, rambling. "You already had it in you. You both already had it. It was a recessive gene. I found it and enhanced it; made it dominant. It was already there. Somewhere in your lineage, several generations back, the Winchesters _were_ magical." Then, he passed out.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, puzzled; they passed out again.

Sandra said they would sleep for hours. She called several other elders and they took Castiel away like they had planned.

Bobby and Jodi said goodbye. "You call me when they are awake." Bobby said. "I wanna be here for my boys."

Paige orbed the brothers to hers and Phoebe's rooms, leaving their weapons on the nightstands and their boots at the foot of each bed.

"What now?" Piper asked.

Leo said "I guess we just wait for them to wake up."

"So, let's make dinner; when they come to, I'm sure they'll be hungry." She wrapped her arm around Leo and they went to the kitchen.

**A/N: I hope you liked how I brought in Castiel and opened the door to Kevin and the Demon tablet... **

**Also, I have ideas for some smutty chapters, let me know if you'd like more of them mixed in or just follow the story where it leads. They can have as much sex as you want; my dirty mind is stockpiling sexy thoughts.**

**It was not an accident that Sam quoted "I am Human" by Brian Buckley Band; Jared Padalecki is in the video. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sam woke up startled, he felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He couldn't move his arms and legs, couldn't see; he started to panic. He tried to listen over his pounding heart and his hard breathing. 'Calm Down' he thought and instinctively began breathing through his nose. This place didn't smell like a motel room or some monster's den; the air was fresh and floral, the sheets smelled like fabric softener. The sheets - they were luxurious; this bed was soft and lush. He was in Phoebe's room, alone. He felt safe, loved and… home as he breathed in her essence.

Even without Phoebe there, Sam could feel her love. He realized he'd found someone who could _share _his life; he didn't have to shield her from it. His mind raced through ways they could make a life together work.

He thought Dean must be overjoyed; his brother had the same opportunity for happiness. The sisters didn't need their protection and they understand the life of hunters.

Sam's stomach started to growl and snapped him out of his musings. It hurt like hell, but he moved his arms. He rubbed his eyes until he could make out basic shapes. He forced himself up and dragged his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up and his knees swayed beneath him. The floor was cold under his bare feet, but he decided to forgo shoes; bending down to pick them up would land him on his face. His sight adjusted on a clock; it was 10:30. He wobbled into the hallway and he could hear voices carrying up from downstairs.

Sam knew he couldn't get down the stairs on his own. "Phoebe, Phoebe." His voice was only a whisper. He thought about his options _'Paige. Paige I need you.'_

"For what, exactly?" Her voice came from behind him.

"Where'd you come from? I didn't see any orbs."

"From my room, Sam. It's like ten feet away. I was checking on Dean; he's still out cold."

"Can you get me downstairs? I'm starving, but I try the steps, I'm going down on my ass, not my feet."

She orbed him to the table and called for Phoebe. Paige went into the kitchen as Phoebe came in from the parlor. He reached out to her with all his strength. She grabbed his hand and came to his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and and she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"How do you feel?" she asked, then quickly said "Stupid question, sorry." Sam smiled and didn't say a word. He tightened the grip on her waist and softly touched her face with his other hand. He pulled her in and kissed her, slowly and gently at first, and it built to a passionate, fiery embrace that lasted several minutes; it would have gone on all night if they weren't interrupted.

* * *

"Whoa!" Dean woke with a jolt; sitting straight up. He was in Paige's room, alone. He rubbed his forehead and sighed as he flopped back onto the pillow. Her room was scented with jasmine and amber; the pillow smelled like Paige. Dean closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He felt genuinely loved and accepted. In that moment, he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He was _in love_ with Paige. He loved her more deeply than he'd loved anyone; more than Cassie, more than Lisa.

Dean became angry; not with Paige, but with himself. How could he be such a selfish dick? It was so stupid and reckless for him to get close to someone, and it wasn't just Paige. He was welcomed into this _family_. He knows he'll lose them; he loses everyone he cares for and now it was going to be the Halliwells. When he thought about losing Paige and her family he began to ache. He hadn't experienced a pain so intense, not even the DNA change just hours earlier could rival this agony. He was incensed. He'd guaranteed himself inevitable misery. They would get hurt or killed; it was all his fault.

He and Sam would be leaving in a few days. He'll have other women and his feelings for Paige will fade. She couldn't be upset because he was upfront with her from the beginning. She understands the man he is. He would bed her at least once more before they leave, then he and Paige would have one week of passion without any regrets. From there on out, they would be friends, no benefits. He will tell her as he and Sammy leave town.

He tried to stand but weakness hit him; he decided to crawl. It seemed like a better option than falling over on his face.

* * *

Dean found Phoebe and Sam in a smoldering lip-lock. He could see their love and passion. He thought Sam had to be feeling the same agony he was; the pain of loving someone when they were doomed to be alone. His heart broke not only for himself, but for his little brother who'd always wanted love.

"Wow. I had to crawl down the stairs, and pull myself up using the door frame, but **you** got your energy back, Sammy." Dean said as he slumped back to the floor.

Phoebe called for Leo and ran to Dean. Leo and Piper came to help Phoebe get Dean seated at the table. Paige came in from the kitchen with food. She had reheated leftovers from dinner. She smiled at Dean "You're right on time; I should've known you'd wake for food."

Dean's heart leapt at the sight of her. He smiled "Just what I need. Come here." She walked over and set the plate in front of him. He used all his energy to spin her and tip her backwards over his lap; then he kissed her and said "Yep. **That** is _exactly_ what I needed." Paige blushed and everyone smiled.

The others sat and talked while Dean and Sam ate.

"Piper this is amazing as left-overs. I can only imagine how great it was the first time." Sam said.

"Yeah, sorry we slept through dinner." Dean added.

The discussion turned to the procedure and what Castiel said about them already having the magic DNA, albeit recessive. Leo said he feels the brothers will develop active powers; sooner versus later, as the change was designed to accelerate their magical powers to full strength quickly. He suggested they might want to stay in San Francisco for a few more weeks.

"No Leo, we're going to take off in a few days – as soon as we're strong enough. If we start getting active powers, then we'll call in for help."

"Dean, maybe we should stay-"

"No Sammy; we're going to hunt something evil, it's who we are. If the sisters need us or get a line on stopping the merger, we're just an orb away."

Paige could sense Dean was adamant about leaving and didn't want him to feel tied down or that she was trying to smother him. "Dean's right; you guys need to get back out there and fight. We'll stay in touch and let each other know if something comes up where all five of us are needed."

The brothers were done eating; Dean said "Can I get a pass on dish duty tonight?"

"No worries, guys. We've got it" Leo said; Piper followed him to the kitchen.

Sam reached out to Phoebe and held her hand. "Can I stay with you again tonight?"

"Of course. Neither of you can drive."

Sam smiled, "I can't even get up the stairs. Paige, would you mind? How about... to the bathroom door?"

"No trouble." She waived her hand and Sam was gone. Phoebe said goodnight to Paige and Dean then went upstairs.

Paige looked at Dean. "Are you ready to go back to the motel?"

"Can **_we_** go back to the motel? You could bring what you need to stay all night."

"If you're sure that's what you want."

"I'm sure. I'll wait here while you get your things. Bring my boots and gun, too."

"Back in a flash." she said as she headed upstairs.

Leo and Piper came out of the kitchen, made small talk with Dean while he waited on Paige and when she came back, they said goodnight as she and Dean orbed out.

* * *

They got back to the motel and Paige helped Dean get stripped down to just I his t-shirt and underwear. She helped steady him while he brushed his teeth and excused herself so he could use the bathroom. She stayed right outside the door just in case he fell. When he opened the door, he was wobbling and she walked him to his bed. He fell down on it like a redwood tree hitting the ground. He didn't let go of Paige and he pulled her right on top of him. He smiled and touched her cheek, running his thumb along her bottom lip. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"You **deserve** to have everything you want, everything you've ever wanted. But no matter how deserving we are, we don't get _everything_ we want. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can decide what you're going to **have**, from the list of what you **want**... So, you choose the _few_ things that are the most important out of _everything_ and you focus on getting those things."

"That's a very optimistic view of life. I don't get _anything_ I want, no matter how many other things I give up to get it. I don't want anything anymore because I know I won't get it. Better to not want, than to want and not have."

"So you don't want fame, money, a garage of classic cars, a home, love, a family, a bacon cheeseburger named after you? Nothing?"

"Things like fame don't mix well with being a hunter. I've been famous, but it was as a murderer, remember? I have the money I need. I love cars, but I can only drive one, and Baby is the one for me. She's also my home; lived in her my whole life. I can't have love or a family; except Sammy, because he goes where I go." Just saying that to her felt like a stake to his heart, but he wouldn't give her false hope.

In her heart, Paige knew she and Dean could be together, but only if he was willing to accept that it might be difficult. She saw he would rather live with the guaranteed pain of loneliness over the potential pain of loss.

"What about the burger named for you?"

"OK, I guess that would be cool, but if I die without it, I won't be devastated. What few things have you chosen? What are you going to **have**, out of all that you **want**?"

"I already have one thing I want. I want friends I can trust and I have those. So that's one thing I make sure to maintain, but it's checked off the list. There are two things I **am** going to have, but I'll wait to get them right, I won't half-ass them... I **am** going to have a life that includes magic, but is not totally consumed by it." Paige debated on whether she should be honest with her next statement, but she felt Dean needed to hear it. "I **am** going to have a family with someone I love, who loves me."

Dean's eyes seemed to look even deeper green. The thought of Paige having a life with anyone else deeply wounded him. He was ready to beat the shit out of this person who didn't exist yet. But, he wants her to have what she wants and he is incapable of giving it to her. He faked a smile "I'm your friend, one you can trust, right?"

"You are indeed my friend."

"Then I'm glad to be something you **have** to have." He kissed her lightly.

"Me too." She paused "Dean, do you want me to sleep here, in _this _bed, or would you rather have more space? I can sleep in Sam's bed. You still have to be sore; I want you to get restful sleep."

She wants to prove she isn't one of those crazy, clingy women and it makes him love her even more. He _should_ tell her to sleep in the other bed; he_ is_ really sore. But he just can't have her that far away. "I want you to stay in my arms all night, **my angel**."

"Ok, well, then I need to change into my PJ's and brush my teeth. Be back in five." She said as she kissed him softly and pulled herself out of his grasp. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

When Paige returned, Dean was asleep, lying flat on his back on one side of the bed with his arm outstretched on the other. She laid down on her side with her back to him. The moment her head rested on his arm, Dean rolled into her and wrapped his other arm over her and held her tight to him.

_'Such a great 'big spoon''_ she thought.

When the alarm rang out Dean was still holding Paige tight. He rolled back and turned off the clock then went right back to her. He moved her hair off her face and neck. She was wearing a tank top with thin straps. He pushed the strap off her shoulder and peppered it with kisses. "Good morning, my angel." He said in between pecks.

She rolled to face him and smiled. "Good morning, my friend."

The word friend stung like a hornet, no like a hive of hornets. She knows he loves her; she was allowing him to keep up the charade. A lie of omission is not the same as an outright lie, that's how he rationalized it. Because there is no way he can tell her honestly about all that he feels and then just leave her.

"What would you say to spending some time focusing on those **friendly benefits**?"

"Sounds good. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"You tell me. Don't I **feel** up to it?"

"I meant the fatigue from yesterday, _not **that**_."

"Be gentle, my angel, and we'll both enjoy some friendly benefits" he said as he kissed her.

* * *

Sam woke up with Phoebe's head on his shoulder, his arm around her and her arm draped across his torso. He looked at her but all he saw was a mess of hair. He started brushing it away until she stirred and he lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. They smiled at each other and she wrapped her arm around him tighter. Their breathing seemed to sync and he just thought how perfectly they fit together; he felt whole.

He knows she knows. She's an empath and can feel his emotion, but somehow because he hadn't said it out loud, he considered his feelings to be private. Sam decided to tell her, to put it out there on his terms. He pulled her up onto his chest so she was looking down at him. "Phoebe, I know I have known you less than a week, but I love you; I am in love with you and even though I am sure you could already feel it, I wanted to tell you. I needed to say it; to make it real."

"Sam, yes, I felt it. But you telling me, that makes it real. I love you too. I tell myself 'it's crazy', but I'm in love with you."

"Dean would say I'm being such a girl, but I don't care. It's embarrassing but I want to tell you something." He blushed and she smiled. "I know it kinda makes me seem like a psycho, but I have been picturing the life we can have. A life that I truly believe will work. You have your career and I have mine, which will take me away, but I'll always have a home with you. I won't have to worry about you being killed by something you don't understand, because you can take care of yourself and have the Power of Three on your side. I never thought I'd find someone I could share my life with, but I have."

"I feel the same way. The traveling is an issue, but it's a normal one, not a magical one. There are lots of couples that handle one person traveling for work: truck drivers, sales reps, claims adjusters etc. They make it work, we would have the benefit of orbs that they don't."

He wrapped his hands around her and she melted down and pressed a kiss to his chest, then just laid there on top of him. They sighed as the got lost in their imaginations for a moment before she asked "What about kids? I want to have children; I wouldn't give up having a family."

Sam smiled and said "It's something I wanted but never thought I could have, not since Jess... It would be unfair to you, with my traveling. Having a family, a home to come back to, that **is** what I want."

"The best part is that Dean will understand because he can have it too. He and Paige have the same opportunity we do. There won't be any fighting about it."

"Sam, you need to talk to Dean. _Yes, __**he loves Paige**_. I know he does, he couldn't hide it from me if he wanted to. But last night, he was full of anger and sorrow; it was directed at himself... and Paige." She sighed. "I think you should agree to go on the next hunt he finds and you two should talk. I don't think you're of the same mind about this; not _at all._"

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about the story; I hope to hear your thoughts even if they are flames. Of course CC and cheers are welcome too. Just tell me how you feel about the plot/characters...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N this is just the account of Dean and Paige making love. The story will resume in chapter 21.**

Paige felt soft and warm in Dean's arms. He loved waking up with her beside him and even though he was still not fully recovered, he wanted to make love to her.

"What would you say to spending some time focusing on those **friendly benefits**?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"You tell me. Don't I **feel** up to it?"

"I meant the fatigue, _not that_." She said as she rubbed her body against his hard-on.

"Be gentle, my angel, and we'll both enjoy some friendly benefits" he said.

"How about some 'mood music'?" He asked and she agreed. He turned to the 'power ballad' station on the motel's satellite radio and she smiled at his choice.

She pushed her lips up to his and slowly, gently moved to climb onto him. She was wearing green satin short-shorts with black lace edges and a camisole that matched. He was still wearing his t-shirt and underwear. She straddled him across his hips and his manhood swelled at her pressure. She moved her hips down his thighs and he moaned at the friction. She lifted his shirt and kissed his stomach, dragging her tongue and teeth across his chiseled muscles. She gradually moved the cotton up exposing his chest; kissing, licking and nipping as she went. He sighed and let little pants escape his lips while running his hands on her body. Her top was paper thin, but when his hands would venture underneath along the edges, the sensation would be a thousand times more intense and she would gasp.

She helped him out of his shirt and kissed his shoulder, moving to his neck; her kisses getting deeper, her tongue moving quicker on his skin and her nips becoming just slightly more intense. Her hips had moved back up onto his and his groans became louder as she purposely shifted on top of him. She moved her lips to his pulse point and kissed him with fervor, yet still with consideration to his weakened state. He groaned again at how her touch was so sensual and he longed for her lips on his. She knew he wanted her kisses on his lips, but she was creeping over him. She wanted to draw this out as much as possible; not to tease like their first encounter, but to savor him. He didn't feel teased; he felt pleasured. Every lick, every kiss, suck and nip fueled his love and desire.

She moved to his ear and bit his lobe, steadily and evenly, she pursed her lips on it and flicked it with her tongue. She sucked it slowly as she released it and "Paaaaiggggge" escaped his lips. While she kissed him he had been pecking her shoulder and he ran his tongue on her neck, lightly sucking her pulse-point.

She leaned to his ear and said "I want to fully appreciate **all** of you this morning. I will be _more than gentle_; I want to be meticulous as I relish my time with you. I want you to do the same with my body, but this is _not_ a demand; it is merely a request. Are you on-board with my plan?"

"Oh Paige, yes, Paige... Yes." He sighed, his voice barely a whisper. "Take your time, my angel, and I will too." His hands had never stopped gliding over her, they traced her curves and they moved like wisps on her skin. He went back to kissing her shoulder and his hands began to increase their darting under her shirt, caressing her stomach and sides. She shuddered and mewed.

She ran her tongue along his jaw, nipping and sucking as she finally met his lips with hers. Lightning surged through them as he parted his lips and her tongue slow-danced with his. The pure, unabashed sensuality of the firm pressure and languid pace was causing them both to moan into the kisses.

His hands finally reached her breasts and his light touches caused her to gasp. His fingers grazed her hardened nipples and she felt goose-bumps cover her body. She panted "Dean" into his mouth and he made a sound that was between a growl and a whimper.

She couldn't keep her lips from curling into a smile as she kissed him; his lips quickly followed suit and she pulled back to see is face. He put a hand to her cheek and his eyes flashed with emotion she had never known. He could see her love and he was overwhelmed. "Paige, I love you."

She quickly pressed her lips to his and opened up to his tongue's advances. She knew he didn't even realize he said _anything_; they just kept kissing passionately. His hands began scouring her body again and he pulled off her top. He began kissing and sucking lightly on her neck and collarbone. He put his hands on her ribs and moved her up on his body. They moaned as her hips left his and he kissed the furrow between her breasts. Paige knotted her hands in his hair and she panted "Dean" as he licked lightly across her breasts. His hands caressed her body and his lips kissed her nipples with a tenderness she didn't know he could supply.

When he had brought her to elation, just from his feather-light touches and kisses, he moved her back down and met her lips with his. Their tongues met in open air, each tempting the other to enter into another passionate kiss. Dean moved first and let his tongue explore all of her mouth. Paige sighed and shuddered against his body.

He may have not been at full strength, but he could still easily lift her small frame. He wrapped his arms around her body and rolled them over, pressing his body into hers. He kissed and sucked at her neck as he quietly moaned. She pulled her knees up to his torso and he ran his hands along them with the same soft caressing he had shown her breasts. She could feel his cock pulsing and twitching against her body. He kissed her lips again and with a stealthy hand, he managed to move her legs and get her shorts off. When he realized she wasn't wearing any panties, he pulled back and smiled at her. "Really?" he said coyly lifting an eyebrow.

She smiled shyly and said "Um, humm, really."

Dean kissed her again and her tongue darted and played inside his mouth. He had his underwear off and the sensation of him against her center was enough to make her gasp and flutter around him. He picked up the condom on the nightstand. He held it up and said "Ready? or…" She kissed the rest of his words away. Paige _was _ready. She gently took it from his hand and helped him put it on.

He entered her slowly as they shared a passionate gaze. Her eyes widened in awe and she gasped. It thrilled her; how much he completely satisfied her. They began kissing again as he rolled his hips and pushed rhythmically, keeping time to "Women" by Def Leppard.

Skin on skin, let the love begin  
Women  
It was one part love, one part wild  
One part lover, one part child  
A whole lotta fire, a little bit of ice  
A whole lotta something you can't sacrifice

Dean made love to her for… well over an hour. They kissed and caressed each other and they took time to bask in the emotion in each other's face. Paige climaxed over and over while they kissed and melted into one another. Dean's lips pressed into her neck. His hands left her body to seek out hers. With the appropriate "Angel" by Aerosmith filling the room, they came together while their fingers intertwined, the grip almost painful for both of them.

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give when I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, baby, bayayby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight

"My angel" Dean said as he looked down and kissed her softly. "I love you." This time, he **did** realize he said it; **and **he realized he'd said it earlier. He looked… terrified. Paige could see he wished he could take back the words.

**A/N: I chose to mention those two songs because they are two of the sexiest power ballads ever. Also, Angel is so perfectly cliché for the couple.**

**Hoped you liked the sex. Please review it. ****Seriously I'd like some feedback. Say you liked it, flame or CC I can take it. ** My fantasies may not be yours. So, _go ahead,_ _tell them to me... (PM, of course)_ ;}


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter and the next are shorter. I had some things I wanted to set up before Sam and Dean go hunting and I decided to go with this option over one really long chapter. **

Sam and Phoebe came downstairs to Piper, Leo and the boys finishing breakfast in the kitchen. "Sorry guys, it's toast and cereal today; I have a busy day at the club and Leo has a lecture at Magic School so he and the boys are going there. You're on your own for lunch too."

Sam smirked and gave a huff. "Cereal is fine, thank you but I better call Dean and let him know he should get breakfast at the diner. He has a daily bacon quota to fill." Then Sam looked at Piper "Would you like me to log some hours at P3? I would be more than happy to go there and lend a hand."

"No Sam, I think you should take it easy in case you have any leftover fatigue from yesterday, but thanks for the offer."

Sam called Dean and got his voice mail. "Dean you should eat breakfast at the diner this morning; I know what you're doing. Call me when I can come back to the motel…"

"I guess Dean got _his_ strength back." Leo chuckled. Phoebe and Piper looked a little confused. Sam gave a half smile "There's no way he's still asleep, but I know he's still _in bed_."

"Oh, gotcha."

Phoebe looked at Sam "I'm going to go in to the office for a few hours this morning; I'm sure to have a ton of work piled up and I want to prep for my next column. Will you be OK here by yourself?"

Sam furrowed his brow looking a little puzzled, maybe even put off. "Are you asking if I am OK being left alone like a little kid? Or if I have things to do?"

"Sorry, I guess that sounded a little weird. I was asking if you have something to do."

"You bet. There is a ton of reading I can do and maybe Paige can go over a few more potions, when she and Dean uh… finish."

Phoebe and Sam made plans for him to meet her at the Mirror at 1:00 for lunch.

XXXXXXXX

**I love you**: The words hung in the air as if a small skywriting plane spelled them out over the bed. Dean had said it to Paige _twice_ in the last hour. She wanted to tell him she loves him too, but knew that would make him feel worse. The look in his eyes was that of someone who had been kicked in the gut. She reached up and tussled his hair; then brought him to her lips for a soft kiss and rested his head on her shoulder. He instinctively kissed her skin and nuzzled her neck.

"Dean?"

"Yes, Paige?" His breath was trembling on her neck. He closed his eyes and flexed his jaw, his face holding a forlorn expression '**Please don't say it back**; _it will break me_' he thought.

"If you ever want to talk to me about… love… Two Things. First, do **_not _**do it when we're _naked_. Second, it will only **ever** be up to you to initiate that conversation. Don't think I will bring it up, because **I will not**."

Dean looked at her, his green eyes said 'thank you' and he kissed her gently. Then, he got up, held his hand out to Paige and said "Let's shower and get back to the house."

XXXXXXX

Dean and Paige orbed into the living room and Dean yelled "Sammy! We have your clothes."

"Thanks. Dean - **just** Dean - bring them up here, OK?"

Sam was sitting on Phoebe's bed, reading the book of Shadows.

"Here you go… Dude, are you wearing _Phoebe's robe_?"

"Don't judge me; everyone left, we had an **empty** house. So, _we took a shower_." Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I didn't want to put on my dirty clothes."

"Nice!" Dean smiled, raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Don't worry, Sammy. She was going to find out eventually…"

"Find out what?"

"That you're into that frilly stuff."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

XXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam were in the parlor. They had Bobby on speaker phone and he was telling them about a job in Nebraska. All evidence was pointing to a haunting. People were having freak accidents after leaving a Gander Mountain superstore and employees were reporting weird things like items being moved or electronics turning on by themselves.

Paige decided she would mix potions in the kitchen, so she left them to their call.

She could hear the conversation get loud.

"Dammit Bobby! We are **_ready_** to hunt and this one is a whopper. I don't care if Garth is in Colorado, he's ass deep in a poltergeist mess and by the time he gets _that_ resolved, we'll already be in Nebraska."

"We're both doing fine. No reason to freak, plus shotgun can sleep and we'll trade off."

"I said NO! I want to drive. No one is orbing Baby around."

"Because, I don't want to end up some goddamned weird, unexplained smudge when the car falls out of the sky like a fucking brick!"

"Can **you** orb a car with two people in it?" "How the hell do you know _she_ can even do it?

Sam stuck his head in the kitchen, his face blushing. "Uh, Paige, could you come out and join this conversation? I'm sure you know the gist…"

"Yeah, I couldn't help but hear Dean."

"OK, She's right here."

"Hey, Bobby. What can I do to help?"

"Paige, can you orb the boys and the Impala to Nebraska so they can get there quick and don't wear themselves out driving?" Bobby asked. "I'm just too new to do it myself, but I thought maybe you've got that kind of mojo."

"No, sorry. The last time I had to orb something really heavy without practice– basically a boulder; it was **not** a good landing. I've actually been thinking about this a lot and I feel that I should learn to do it, but I would need to practice; I wouldn't be ready in time for them to leave tonight."

"Well Paige, thanks for being honest. We'll get you practicing right away."

"No problem, Bobby."

"I tell you what, when I see Paige move some clunker here and there... And, I would need to see her do it a LOT, I would _consider _letting her orb Baby."

"Can we get back to talking about the case now?" Sam said as Dean mouthed 'Thank you' to Paige.

She went back to her potions.

XXXXXX

Sam went to the Mirror to meet Phoebe for lunch. He parked the Impala and got out, looked up at the building and sighed. His heart was heavy; he was going to have to say goodbye. Even if it was only temporary, He wasn't ready to be away from her, not yet.

When Sam entered the office, he was nervous. He is a dead, wanted criminal and the newspaper was not the most inconspicuous place. He felt very self-conscious as he asked the woman at the desk "Is Phoebe Halliwell here?"

She didn't even look as she replied, "Ms. Halliwell doesn't give advice in person. You'll need to write a letter like everyone elsssse…" She looked him up and down a few times and then smiled "Why don't you just tell _me_ what's wrong and maybe I can help you with your troubles?"

"No, I'm not a fan, I'm here to-"

"He's here for lunch." Phoebe interrupted. "I'm ready; let's go."

The woman who was still staring at Sam said "Why can't any of the ones with problems ever look like you?"

Sam turned crimson and said "My problems tend to be apocalyptic."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and said "That's _so_ true."

They both laughed, Sam grabbed Phoebe's hand and they walked out as the woman said "I bet he's worth it" under her breath.

When they exited the elevator, they were still laughing. They held hands and walked. Phoebe directed Sam to a little restaurant where they could eat outside. Instead of sitting across the small table, Sam moved his chair so they he was next to Phoebe. He had a hard time letting go of her hand so she could hold her menu.

After they ordered and handed the menus to the waitress, he grabbed her hand back up, laced their fingers together and covered hers with his other hand. Then he just and just stared at his hands. It probably looked like he was praying to everyone around. "Sam, I don't need empath powers to know you're sad. Why?"

"We got a case. We checked out of the motel and the car is packed. We're leaving as soon I get back. Dean wanted to get rolling, but he gave me until 3:00; I'm not exactly why he didn't make me cancel our lunch."

"Well, then let's not be sad, let's be happy we have this time together. We both thought you'd be leaving tomorrow anyway." She said as maneuvered her hand out of his grip and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

"Yes, but I had plans for us tonight."

"So we'll do them when you come back."

"This is harder than I thought. I said I wouldn't need to worry about you, but I am _already_ worrying... Please don't think that means I doubt in you and your sisters' abilities. I know you can hold your own."

"Sam, it's natural to worry about people you love. Don't you worry about Dean when you're not around to give him backup? You still split up sometimes, don't you?" He nodded and she smiled. "If you _really_ believe that we can hold our own, especially now that you've given us guns and other ways to protect ourselves, then don't feel guilty about leaving. It's OK to worry. Everyone, everyday worries about the people they love."

"They don't know what's really out there – what they _should_ be worried about."

"Their worries are still real: car accidents, muggings, murderers, terrorists, slipping and falling in the shower…" She smiled "And, even though we know about _more reasons_ for worry than the average Joe, it is still _normal_ to worry."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I guess I've just never been normal before."

"Remember, 'normal' is relative. Our 'normal' is just more supernatural, more magical than others'."

They spent the rest of the lunch talking about their upcoming weeks – he had a ghost on the docket and she saw an innocent couple that will need saving in a premonition. She and her sisters need to figure out who they are but she saw it was after they see play – a banner said 'opening night' and Paige is looking into the play and when it opens.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Phoebe had her arm at his waist as they walked back to her office. He sat her on the hood of the Impala and put both of his hands on her face. He stared into her eyes. "I don't know when I'll be back or where I'll be until then, but for however long and from however far away…" He pulled her hand up and pressed her palm to his chest "my heart is yours. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed for ten minutes, right on the street; people were watching, but they were not ashamed or embarrassed at all. When Sam finally pulled his lips free from Phoebe's, he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. He lifted her off the car and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I'm always going to be close."

At the same time they said "Let us know if you need us" and smiled at each other.

He leaned down and gave her one more sweet, soft kiss. "Blessed be." She said. He got in the Impala and drove off.

As Phoebe watched him drive off a woman came up to her and said "I know how you feel, where's he going? Afghanistan? Iraq?"

Phoebe smiled and said "I don't know what he's in for and I don't know how long he'll be gone. I don't know if he'll come back."

"Have faith." The woman said as she put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. She handed her a card. There is a military spouse/partner support group, if you want to come sometime."

Phoebe smiled, took the card and said "Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

Paige heard the front door open and close and the Impala roared away. "Paige?" Dean's voice rang out.

"Kitchen."

Dean came in, holding some flowers and a bag of fast food. He held them up and said "Thought I'd buy you lunch."

"How romantic!" She laughed as she took the flowers and smelled them.

Dean kissed her temple as he dropped the bag of food on the table. She put the flowers in a vase and added it to the table top. Dean smiled ear to ear, bowed like he was at a formal occasion, and helped her with her chair.

"We checked out of the motel and the car is loaded. I just have to grab the last of our laundry from here and we'll hit the road when Sammy gets back. I gave him until 3:00."

They discussed their upcoming missions and made small talk. Paige cleared the paper wrappers from lunch and Dean folded the last bit of laundry while she wiped off the table.

"I have something for you, Dean." She said as she ducked out of the kitchen.

'A gift?' He thought. "I didn't get you anything." He said, his voice chasing her out the door. She came back in and he raised his eyebrows and held out his hands.

She handed him a cloth draw-string bag and a leather-bound book. "It's for you _and_ Sam. Potions and your own _'journal_ of shadows'; we put in some basic spells and potion recipes plus info on more common things you might come across. All three of us contributed personal notes and experiences and there is plenty of room for you two to make your own entries."

"Thanks. It's all going to come in handy."

She smiled and continued " The first few pages are blank. Dean, you and Sam **must** add something of yourselves to the front pages of the book. Then, it will be tied to you and your power so no evil can touch it."

"Something of ourselves? You mean like blood?"

"No." She laughed. "**An entry**; something personal, like… your story, your journey to magic, your feelings about yourselves and others. You decide what you want to share, but the more personal you make it, the more the book is tied to you. The stronger your magic will be."

"So I have to get all mushy _and_ write it down. _That's_ not gonna be hard, at all. Can't I just write my name and driver's license stats in my blood?"

"Sorry." She smiled, "but, you've got a long drive ahead so you can think about it and get it done before you get there."

He looked closely at the cover of the book. The leather had been hand tooled. The design was really intricate and as he studied it he saw 'Winchester' was hidden in some of the scroll designs, and in another part of the design there was the… "This is the same as on your book?" He said as he turned to her.

"Yes. We wanted you to remember the Power of Three has your back."

He put the book and potions in the laundry basket and hugged her. "You better."

They just stood there in a silent embrace for what seemed like forever to Dean. He had to have 'the talk'. He didn't want to; but he couldn't leave without making sure she understood they are not _together_. He would rather… _die_ than feel this way.

"Let's go sit in the parlor." His voice broke the silence like a sledgehammer.

They sat on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her, so her back was against his chest and her head was slightly lower than his. He kissed her temple.

"So…" His eyes had tears wanting to fall, but he kept them in place as he pressed his lips to her temple again. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. 'Fuck you Dean, you're an asshole. They said you would hurt her and now you're going to do just that. She'll be devastated' he thought.

"Paige, I am so glad we've become friends."

"Me too. I think it's helped us both with getting some things out. You're a really good listener; you should try doing it more with Sam."

"Yeah, I guess I can work on that, but... I don't want to talk about Sam."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I said this to Lisa... At the time... Well, I _thought_ I meant it… Then Sam went down taking out Lucifer and I thought I could have a life and learned the hard way that I was wrong… but I didn't realize how much this could hurt me to **my soul**, you know? Nothing has ever hurt like this before."

"Dean, we only have 45 minutes before Sam comes back. Are you sure you want to spend our time **_trying_** to tell me something? If you want to say something, say it. If you don't… **_don't_**." She sighed and leaned her head toward his. 'Please don't say it; I already know it. Just sit here and hold me; just let me enjoy this' she thought.

"Wow. Kinda harsh. You know having a heart to heart isn't my thing."

"I know. I also know that you are an honest man. If you **know **something is the right thing to do, you get to it, even when you don't like it." She paused "You only have trouble moving forward when you are unsure if what you're doing is the right thing. You need to be honest with yourself right now. What ever you're trying to say, is it honestly the right thing to say? The decision is your and yours alone. Say something **or** **don't**."

He gripped her tightly to his chest. He couldn't look at her, it was too painful.

"We made a promise to each other and I broke that promise. In the diner - we said if one of us figured out what that unknown emotion is, we'd tell the other**. I know**. _I know_ what it is Paige."

She tried to turn and face him and he tightened his grip. "Dean-" she started to protest; he interrupted.

"Please don't say anything until I am done. I love you Paige. I am **_in love_** with you. I know it's only been like a week and that makes me some kinda nut-job, whacko, but I am being honest with myself and I love you, unlike anyone else I've loved, ever." He sighed "But that doesn't matter. I have no illusions; the life I lead, I know how it ends for me. I am never going to know happiness like I felt this week with you; happiness is s luxury I will never perpetually have, not with a hunters life. But when I picture myself happy, it's with you."

Paige could feel his tears on her face. "Dean"

She struggled again, but he held tight. "I'm not done. I want you to get the things you **have** to have. _The family_; I want that for you, I really do and… I know I cannot be the one who's going to be there for you. I travel and my life is… weird. You would be in constant danger and I can't protect you. Paige, you mean so much to me. I want, I _need_ to keep you as a friend. I can't imagine **not** talking to you about… everything. But I don't think our friendship should include the benefits. The sex is amazing, mind-blowing, and no one else will ever come close… But, _making love_ to you is just too painful. Knowing that I can't give you **everything**, I need to let go so you can find the man that can give you everything you **have** to have."

She sat there and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she said "Done?"

"Yes."

She tried again to move, but his grip stayed tight.

"Holding me against my will? _Really_?" She orbed out of his grasp. She reappeared and sat on the coffee table and looked at him.

"I guess that was kinda stupid." He chuckled as he tried to wipe the tears from his face.

She looked him directly in the eye. Her expression wasn't sad or hurt, it was stern. "Dean Winchester, You are entitled to all your feelings and I am not belittling any of them." Her voice change to a harsh growl and her expression was angry "**But you are way too full of yourself**."

He blinked and she could see that was not the reaction he expected.

"I love you. _You already knew_; I didn't have to _say it_. _I love __you_. **You!** And yes, it's the same for me, that this is a feeling I've never had with anyone and blah, blah, blah. But you only hear what you want and you think you know what it is that I **have** to have."

"Paige, I'm-"

She stood up, put her hand in his face and said "Listen mister, I am nowhere near done! So… shut it." She was almost yelling and gave him a forbidding look that asked 'Am I clear?' and his eyes told her he wouldn't be interrupting again.

"I said I **have** to have a family with someone I love that loves me. I didn't say I need **everything**. I _never_ said I need 'that someone' to be there _every _day. I **certainly** never said I need 'that someone' to protect me. Is your ego so big that you think you alone provide protection to all others? If you haven't noticed, I am a formidable witch on my own, I am a Charmed One that has the Power of Three backing me and I'm a white-lighter. I have saved hundreds of innocents**. My** life has had me in constant danger for 5 years and I've managed just fine without protection _from you_! Lots of people have dangerous jobs: soldiers, cops, firemen… Those people still have people they love, people who love them. They know it could end badly; you could die, _or_ I could die. _Oh yeah_, I **have** died. You and Sam haven't cornered the market on dying but not ending up dead. Everyone who loves someone could lose that person… You or I could die in some '_regular_' way like in a car accident or a random act of violence... Who says that if we tried a relationship that it would even work out? We _could_ find out that being deeply in love and having amazing sex are not enough to make a long-term relationship work, and we just break up. Goddammit! You are choosing guaranteed misery over the a great potential for happiness, with some potential for misery.

She sat down on the coffee table again and drew a deep breath her voice was still sharp, but the volume was lessened.

"So, I am going to stop yelling now. I am going to ask that you kiss and hold me until Sam gets here. I am going to **insist** you take an honest assessment of your feelings as you travel. Consider what I've said, _or yelled_, today. If you honestly believe your feelings are valid; that you don't even want to try for more, then OK. Your feelings are yours and I accept that. But reflect on your feelings and your life; _Why_ do you feel like that? Think of 'Dean and Paige' as a book. Right now it's just a few fiery chapters. But, it could be a novel. Are you really so afraid of a bad ending that you think the story won't be worth reading at all? I am suggesting we _try_ to write a novel, not that we _can_."

She moved to the couch next to him and held his hand, her voice was back to normal.

"When you leave here today, you'll leave on your terms, as a friend - _without_ benefits. What you do on the road is your business; I'll go on with my life here. I will be an orb away if you and Sam get into any trouble and need me. If you change your mind about writing the novel, let me know. Oh, and Dean, just because I want those things and I love you doesn't mean I would want to start right away on any of it. I mean, seriously; I've only known you for a week."

He waited, just staring at her hand on his and noticing that there was still love in their touch. "Done?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about what you said, I really will. But, can I just say, that you looked so HOT when you were getting mad… Although I would just have preferred you weren't mad at me…" He smiled and winked at her.

With that, she leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her to his chest and held her as he sat there rather stunned at the way this went. She didn't seem nearly as hurt as he was; he expected lots of crying, and he certainly wasn't ready to be yelled at. He listened to the radio, playing in the background.

You've done the impossible now  
Took yourself apart  
Made yourself invulnerable  
No one can break your heart  
So you break it yourself

Dean sighed and moved Paige out so he could look at her face. She had tears in her eyes, but didn't let any fall. He put his hands on her face and moved his lips right up to hers, but he didn't kiss her. He just waited. When she opened her eyes, he looked at her, just stared into her eyes. The radio was the only noise.

Bringing your heart, but break it yourself  
Bringing your heart, but break it yourself

Dean held still until his emotion forced itself out. "I love you" he said as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her hers. He didn't stop kissing her until Sam arrived.

**A/N: The song is Eyeoneye by Andrew Bird. I started thinking about the shows and they both use music as an integral part of the stories. We all have our own 'life soundtrack' I felt my story needed to incorporate it here and there. As always, I would love feedback. please review**


	23. Chapter 23

"A-**hem**" Sam coughed _again_, louder this time; still no change. "Uh, Dean? Paige? I think you might want to breathe or… go upstairs where that isn't so public…"

The two finally stopped making out like high school freshmen. "Sorry Sammy; didn't hear you come in."

"And, I supposed you didn't hear me trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes?"

"You've been watching us for five minutes? Damn pervert."

"I've been back for fifteen. I came in, tried to get your attention and that didn't work so I loaded the clean laundry. I went upstairs and wrote a note to Phoebe, used the restroom and then I came back and wasn't watching for five minutes, I was attempting to interrupt for five minutes, thinking I could have spent fifteen more minutes with Phoebe."

"Sorry Sam, last hurrah, and all. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away." Paige said, her face turning red.

"No problem, Paige. **You **aren't the one who gave me a big speech about don't be late because we have to get going, blah, blah, blah."

"I've gotta use the can and we can split." Dean said as he ran upstairs.

Sam smirked at Paige "You're really going to miss his gentlemanly charm, aren't you?"

"Well maybe not _that_, but I will miss him, and you too, Sam. I really enjoyed getting to know you." She hugged him; he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Whaddaya say we leave before Sammy gets some naughty thoughts?" Dean said as he came back to the foyer. He tossed the keys to Sam and said "You drive the first shift. I'll be right out."

Sam looked at Paige and said "Please tell Piper and Leo thanks for everything and goodbye for me."

"Sure, no problem. Remember, if you need help, just call and I'll be there."

Sam smiled and looked at Dean. "Make it quick." He walked out and intentionally left the door open behind him.

Paige wrapped her arms around Dean and buried her head into his chest. He held her for a moment, then stepped back and lifted her chin until his eyes met hers. "You are amazing. Thank you for everything. Please tell everyone I said bye." He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, it was tender and sweet. "Goodbye, my angel. I love you, my friend." He whispered while his lips were barely separated from hers. He straightened up, grabbed the potions and the journal she gave them and walked out the door. He left it open, hoping she would watch him go; he heard her softly say "door" and it closed with a thud that seemed to punch him in the chest.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Seriously, Sammy? Put your vagina away. We've been driving for like two minutes and you're ready to have a chick-flick moment? I am fine and you're **not **gonna go all Doctor Phil on me."

"I meant physically, you dick. You know, we had our DNA changed and it was brutal. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh, well, I'm not at a hundred percent strength, but I'm up over ninety. You?"

"About the same… It's funny you'd think my, uh, _shower _with Phoebe would have set me back, but …It really improved my strength."

"I noticed that with Paige too. When we woke up, I could barely move my arms, but when we were, ready to get out of bed, I was definitely stronger."

"So, that _is_ weird. It wasn't just the sex though. All through our lunch, I felt like Phoebe was… I don't know…"

"Charging you - like you're a cell phone?"

"Yes, that's exactly how it felt. I was drawing energy from her. But, also when I came into the kitchen and Piper and the boys were there, having four witches near me, it was like getting hit by lightning, but not painful, just powerful. So Paige did the same for you?"

"Yeah, just being near her was like little zaps. She was bitching me out at one point and it worked even more."

"Bitching you out?"

"That's in the realm of touchy-feely and we won't be talking about that. You really are such a girly…bitch"

"Jerk."

They rode in silence for a hundred and fifty miles. Each of them thinking about the woman he left. Sam was so excited about trying a relationship with Phoebe. He would need to talk to Dean at some point, but figured it could wait; they had a long drive and Phoebe seemed to think the conversation wouldn't be are easy as Sam hoped. Dean was not ready to reflect on his feelings. He just mentally replayed the shower he took with Paige a few days before and sat there smiling as he faded to sleep…

"Dean!." Sam was pushing on his shoulder and slapping his huge hand on Dean's chest. "Wake up!"

"What?"

"You were having a rather, er, _excited_ dream and when you started _that_" Sam squinted and twisted his nose like he was smelling garbage and looked away as pointed to Dean's hand, still rubbing himself through his jeans "…I **had** to wake you up, you sicko."

"I'm not a sicko, at least not for this – I was asleep." He said as he pulled a map out of the glove box and sat it on his lap and folded his hands on top. "In all these years, we've both heard each other have _exciting _dreams. It's gross, but what can we do?"

"When you were just making noise, I put in my earbuds and ignored it, like every other time before. But I was **not** going to let you get to second base _with yourself_ while I was sitting right next to you."

Dean's cheeks flushed a little. "Uh, yeah, thanks man."

"I'm going to pull over at the next truck-stop and you can drive. I'm done."

"How far have we gone?"

"Just over 400 miles. I'm hungry, so you must be starving and I need to stretch my legs."

* * *

They walked into the truck-stop; there were two waitresses in the corner looking them up and down. One was mid-50's with a nice smile and the other one wasn't more than 25. She was gorgeous; super-model, magazine-ad-for-jeans gorgeous.

Sam and Dean could feel the stares as they walked to a booth and sat down. The younger one smiled and walked over. "I had to promise Betty half my tip to let me take this table from her, so you're gonna get great service." She winked at Dean. "What can I get you to drink while you decide on food?" She said as she put down the menus.

"Coffee and ice water" came out in unison; Sam's voice added a "Please."

"Hmmm… I guess that's a great way to stay awake _and_ hydrated. Be right back." But she did not scurry off; she sauntered, slowly and stopped to wipe down another table. When she was sure they were still watching, she bent over to pick up something, which was really nothing, from the floor.

When she came back with the drinks, they ordered their meal. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked as she leaned way too close to Dean, pretending to wipe up a spill on the other side of him. Her dress was unbuttoned just a little too far to be 'family friendly'. "Like my number?" Dean smiled and licked his lips as he slightly blushed. "Uh, thanks but, no. I'd love to call you but we're just passing through."

She stood up, looked a little confused and said "Oh, OK I'll put this order in for you guys." This time she did scurry away quickly.

"What was that about?" Sam asked; his eyebrows furrowed.

"She offered her number – I won't be here to use it, so I didn't take it."

"She never offered you her number."

"Yeah, she did. She asked if she could get us 'anything else'. She put her tits in my face - which was great, by the way - and then said 'Like my number?' as she wiped up that spill where nothing was spilled."

"Oh, she did _all_ that, _except_ offer you her number."

"Maybe it was too quiet for you to hear. You should clean out your ears."

"Whatever, you're hearing what you want, not what was said."

* * *

They got back in the car and Dean changed the radio from Sam's wussy music to a classic rock station. Sam groaned, but he knew the rule and kept his cakehole shut.

"So, this book?" Sam had seen Dean put it on the back seat as they left. He reached his long arm to the back and picked it up. "It's our own Book of Shadows, right? Phoebe told me about it."

"I'm calling it a Journal. We'll have Dad's Journal and a Magic Journal."

"Whatever you call it, it's really… beautifully done. Wow, hey did you see that Winchester is hidden in the swirls here and the triquetra is here?"

"Yeah I saw that. I wonder who made it."

"Phoebe said dwarves made it. It has 'Dean' and 'Sam' hidden in here and 'Blessed be'. Wow this is cool. I knew they were miners, but dwarves also do awesome leatherwork."

"Who knew?"

"Did Paige give you any directions for this? Phoebe said we had to make our own entries to bind the book to us and our magic."

"Yeah, Paige said it had to be personal and the more personal it is, the stronger it can become. I have no idea what I'm going to put in there."

"Phoebe said we should do a 'this is our life' kind of entry – first one together, things we share like Mom's death, and Dad's… Then we each put in personal experience like going to hell, purgatory, Jess dying the cage."

"So we just list all the shitty things that have happened. That will be fun to relive."

"No, Phoebe was sure to say we also need to put in things that make – or made – us happy. Like you can put in a good memory of mom and how you love bacon cheeseburgers and strippers. I can talk about Stanford and being on my own" Sam sighed 'and Phoebe' he thought.

"Things that make you happy, huh? What will you put in about Phoebe?" Dean smirked.

Sam furrowed his brow and for a second he thought maybe he actually said 'Phoebe' out loud, but he realized Dean is just a dick. He snidely answered "I don't know. What'll you put in about Paige?"

"That she is our white-lighter."

"Speaking of… You said she bitched you out? I thought she knew you are a slut who would leave her behind when we got back on the road. She seemed pretty cool – and I mean OK, not cold – about us leaving. You looked more upset than she did."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Might as well talk about it – at least a little, because I won't let it go until I get something."

"OK. Just to shut you up I'll tell you… But I don't want any of your thoughts or … just don't say _anything _about it **at all**." Dean paused. "If you can make that deal, then I'll talk."

"Sure. If I have a question, can I ask? You don't necessarily have to answer."

"Just choose your questions carefully." Dean gripped the wheel tight and stared straight ahead; his eyes focused on the road; which was clearly to avoid looking over at Sam, since Dean never had that level of commitment to safe driving. "So, I love Paige. I mean, really love her. She's just… amazing, and not just in bed – she is awesome about **everything**. I didn't think I would ever love someone like Lisa, that was great – but, there's no comparison to how much more I feel for Paige. I told her _all_ that – I also told her I know she wants a family and I can't give her everything and she wants. I said that we can't have girlfriends or family because bad stuff will come and I won't be there to protect her. I said that it's going to end bloody for me and it's not fair to her. I told her our friendship means everything to me, but we had to just be friends, no benefits."

Sam's heart fell. Dean didn't see any of the potential good in having a relationship with a witch, especially a Charmed One. He kept his word and stayed quiet.

"So, **she** didn't cry or get sad; **_she got mad_**. She yelled, and not like some psycho chick at a break up, she was OK with my decision but she said I wasn't being honest about my reasons. Like the thing about protecting her. She _went_ **_off_** about she can take care of herself and shit happens to them like every week and they do just fine. She's not a regular person and she saves people too. She said that she never wanted **everything** and how did I know what she **has** to have to be happy when I never asked her about it." Dean made a sound that was kind of a laugh mixed with a grunt. "She said I'm stupid for thinking that 'normal' people don't have potential for sadness and that having dangerous jobs is no excuse – soldiers and cops have love. She also said that we could break up just like anyone else and it would be sad, but at least we tried."

Dean just looked at the road ahead and sighed. Sam let the silence go for a few minutes. "What did you say to all that?"

"I agreed to honestly evaluate my motives and she said she would respect my decision no matter what. But I have to figure out why I feel the way I do." He sighed "she had this one line… I am so afraid of a bad ending that I don't think the story would be worth reading. She basically called me a coward without using the word. I have to decide if I'm right, or just scared – scared that yet another person will hurt me or betray me or I'll lose them. If I'm just scared, then I have to decide if I am willing to face my fear."

They drove on and didn't say anything to each other for twenty minutes. The classic rock was playing until...

What about love  
Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love  
Don't let it slip away  
What about love  
I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday

I can't tell you what you're feeling inside  
And I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing and you got to  
Look back on your life  
You know something here just ain't right

…Until Dean realized _what_ was playing; like it was taunting him. He turned it off and said "Ugh! Chick-rock." Then the car was totally silent for another twenty minutes. Finally Dean spoke "Thanks for not saying anything. If I decide I'd like your take on this, I _will_ ask."

"No problem. A deal is a deal. I only expected you to say like two sentences, so I'm just glad you opened up."

"Paige said I should let you be my friend and not just my brother." Dean looked at him "So how did it go when you left Phoebe?"

"Fine." Sam just sat there silently. How could he tell Dean that he has a totally different take on all of this and he agrees with Paige without starting a fight?

"Sammy, I just blathered on like I just got my first period and you can't give me anything more than a fuckin' 'Fine'?"

"I don't want to fight about this."

"Fight about you talking about Phoebe? I won't _fight_ you; tell me or don't. I'm just surprised that you don't wanna talk, you're the one with the honorary vagina."

"No, you dick, I don't want to fight with you about _me and Phoebe_; with our decision."

"Decision about…?"

"Could we just talk about it later?" Sam sighed. "Do you want me to drive? You hit the 500 mile mark and I could a drink and a bathroom."

"OK" Dean pulled into a Gas and Sip.

While Dean filled the tank Sam went in and bought snacks. He came out to the car and handed Dean a credit card. "I almost forgot; here is your P3 company card, Mr. Wyatt. Piper gave them to me this morning. Remember, only gas, motels and a max of thirty bucks a day for food. We have to save receipts and get them to her too. Use the other cards for everything else."

Dean walked toward the driver's side. "Don't you want me to drive? It's my turn."

"No Sammy, I'll let you get some rest or make your journal entry; since you're not up to talking? You can drive the last stretch; I'll need sleep then anyway..."

"OK, I'll do a rough draft and get some rest." Sam said as he grabbed a notebook and a pen, making it clear he was done talking to Dean - about anything.

**A/N: I am either going to add one or two more chapters, leaving things unanswered, but then do a second 'book' or just continue this under one long story. since it is my first one, I'd like feedback on which way is preferred by those of you reading it.**

**The song is What About Love by Heart, a chick band that I think really _does_ rock...**


	24. Chapter 24

We are Dean and Sam Winchester, originally from Lawrence Kansas. Fighting evil is our "Family Business". We lost our mother to a demon attack when Dean was four and Sam was exactly six months old. Our father sought revenge and became a hunter of all things evil, attempting to find the demon who took the love of his life. We did not have a home; we lived in motels. Dad would leave us for days, sometimes weeks, while he hunted and saved people. We never stayed in a town or school for very long and never made many friends. We were raised as warriors against evil and excel at hand-to-hand combat and using an array of weapons, traditional or otherwise. Our father is dead now; he gave his life so we could continue on. There are a few people who we consider family besides each other. Their numbers have dropped over the years, but we are grateful for the time we had with each of them. As brothers, we have been separated by dissention and death, but we continue to seek out and find each other again; we continue our work in the "Family Business".

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked as Dean looked over the scrap of notebook paper.

They were in a diner about 400 miles for their destination, a haunting in Nebraska City, NE. It was morning and Dean had driven through the night. He read it again, and again a third time.

"I'm good with that." He sighed "I guess I'm going to have to mention going to hell and other good times on my own, huh?"

"Yes, we need to put our individual feelings about what has happened to us separately. You know, I will have write about how I felt that you went to hell to save me and you will write about your feelings on why you did it. The same as I will have to write about not having a soul; and you should put in why you were adamant that I get it back."

"So I should put in that you were one scary mo-fo and in order to get your soul back into you, I risked fracturing your mind because I'd rather have you whole and drooling versus work with a copy of you that gave me the creeps."

"Yes, you should put that in, and you can write it like that, _exactly like that_, if that's how you want."

"I'll probably have you _proof read_ it before I write it in ink in a journal that will magically link itself to me. You know, check it for spelling and punctuation, that sort of thing."

Sam laughed. "OK, I guess I can do _that_, but I won't write it for you, so don't try for that..."

"Oh common Sammy, you know you can write so much better, Stanford boy. Plus, for like 90% of it, you will know what happened 'cause you were there."

"No, they're _your_ feelings, about our experiences. Even though we both have the same memory, we may feel differently about what happened."

"You mean how we both love a Halliwell sister and how you _know_ we're going to fight about it?" Dean stared at Sam while he picked at his nearly empty plate, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You two done here?" The waitress's question cut the silence like she slammed a book on the table. Dean smiled and said "Yes, we're both done." as he reached over and took Sam's plate and sat his own on top then scooted them them to her. "Just pay the cashier and have a great day, boys."

Sam muttered a "thank you" as he got up and headed to the door.

Once they were getting back on the highway, Dean looked at Sam and said "So you wanna tell me? Might as well talk about it – at least a little, 'cause I won't let it go until I get something."

Sam scowled that Dean used his own line back on him and he couldn't hide behind writing or sleeping.

"I will talk to you, **_I will_**." Sam sighed "Just not… yet."

"You think we're gonna fight, but _I _don't know that for sure. If you leave me in the dark, _I do know_ we'll fight about that."

"It's hard because in telling you about Phoebe, I will be telling you how I feel about your issues with Paige. I promised I wouldn't do that unless you asked… So are you ready to go there or do you just want to sit on it while we kill a ghost and you continue to do your own thinking?"

"I'm not ready" Dean's voice got low and sounded kind of sad. "Thanks for keeping your promise; sorry it means we can't talk about you and Phoebe. I'm sure you'd like to vent, or whatever."

"No trouble; just let me know if you're up to it and I'll be happy to open up and spill my guts to you like you're Barbara Walters."

* * *

"This has to be the biggest hunting and sporting goods store I've ever seen." Sam said as they approached the Gander Mountain superstore.

They had arrived in Nebraska City, checked into a motel and changed into their Feds suits. They figured they should start at the store; it seemed that all the 'weird' always started here.

"I know Right?" Dean sounded excited. "When we're done I'm gonna enjoy doing some shopping for ammo and... I'd like to get a knife for Paige."

Sam smiled "Does that mean you've made a decision about your feelings, because a knife is a very romantic gift, you know?"

"Fuck you Sam, I meant that she's a hell of a fighter and she got stuck with an old piece of crap knife – that's all."

"Sure, OK, whatever"

"Just shut up, bitch. I'll go talk to the store manager and you ask around and try to bond with the employees." Dean said.

* * *

"Why does the FBI care about some weird things happening in our store? And our customers having accidents at home?"

"We just want to make sure the store is not being targeted by some sort of… group - you know, the 'don't kill Bambi', 'meat is murder' crowd." Dean said.

"You think this is some kind of terrorist things against hunting? It would be a pretty lame demonstration."

"Yes, but we'd like to stop it before it escalates to explosives or other more violent acts that would result in a lot of deaths." Dean said, knowing that he really did sound lame.

"Oh, OK. Well, what did you want to know?"

"Here is the list of people who had weird accidents only a few hours after they shopped here. And the dates they were here. Can you look up what they bought?"

"It's going to take me some time."

"No trouble, I'm going to look around and find my partner; We'll check back in before we leave."

* * *

"So, Lloyd how long have you worked here?" Sam asked the older man as he stocked shelves.

"I've worked here for six years, the whole time the store's been open. I was the first person hired - after management." He seemed proud about his tenure.

"Great. Anyone else work here that long?"

"Not anymore… They all quit when they didn't _get promoted"_ he said the words like it was a sore spot "or because they didn't like it, retail isn't for everyone, you know."

"Did you ever try to become management?"

"Oh no, son. I am retired and just do this about twenty hours a week – just enough to keep outta my wife's hair. You'll understand someday."

"Why was no one promoted?"

"Well, there's only been one real opening. Carl and Dave, the store managers, they are both local boys and don't want to go to corporate, even though they've had the offers. If they don't move up or leave, there's no opportunity for the others. Shelby was an assistant manager and she quit when she had a baby. So everyone wanted her job. And Karen got it. I think she was the best choice, but some of the guys, they thought it was because 'they' wanted a woman to make the store seem less ... manly."

"Can you think of any employee that really held a grudge about not getting promoted to the point that he might be doing these things?"

"Well, Randy, but he couldn't do this…"

"Why not?"

"He's dead. He got mad and quit when Karen got promoted, then he came back the next day and begged for his job. But that sour attitude, they just told him he burnt his bridge. He got drunk a few weeks later and… drove. He thankfully didn't kill anyone else, but he was so bad his family had to have a closed casket." Lloyd sighed. "Such a hothead, such a shame…"

* * *

"OK get this. Randy Watson, 37, died a few weeks ago in a drunk driving accident after not getting promoted, he quit then begged to come back and they wouldn't take him. He had worked for the store since it opened." Sam said to Dean as they sat in a restaurant, finally getting to 'lunch' at 4:30.

"You think he's our ghost?"

"According to Lloyd, the guy I talked to, Randy was a real hothead; he hated the job and wanted promoted and off the sales floor. Corporate management was his goal. He was not really good with the customers. There were several customer complaints made on him over the years, but nothing bad enough to fire him."

"So the guy hates the store, blames them for his life, then he drinks and drives his way to death and blames them for that too?" Dean asked as he stuffed his face. "Oh, you missed out not having this barbeque… Heaven."

"Can you just finish up? I want to go back to the store; to check on the complaints - I have a feeling the victims of the weird accidents all made complaints against Randy. And you should go talk to Randy's family and find out what you can."

* * *

Dean was leaving a pretty yellow house and his phone rang "Sammy, I think you were right. This Randy had a real temper. I found out he had been living with his mother; he was getting violent at home and his wife told him he couldn't come back 'til after he went to anger management. I know where he's buried so I say we light him up tonight." Dean paused, sensing Sam had a 'but' coming "Whatcha got?"

"Yeah, it lines up. There were seven official complaints over the five years since the store opened. Five of them are on the list of freak accidents. But there are two people who had accidents that aren't on the complaint list. Maybe Randy isn't our guy."

"Or maybe he just didn't like those two people or maybe they didn't make a formal complaint like the others. We don't' have any other leads, no other employees or customers that died violently. I say Randy is our guy."

"I'm still at the store. I'll go talk to Lloyd once more and meet you at the motel in 45 minutes. It'll be dark and we can head out."

* * *

Sam came into the motel room and Dean was lying on the bed, magic fingers going, just staring at the ceiling.

"So I talked to Lloyd again and the two people that weren't on the complaint list were two customers who didn't get along with Randy and they wouldn't work with him. He was on a sales commission scale and they frequently bought big ticket items. This guy, Steve Clayton, refused to buy an outboard motor from Randy and waited to come back on a different day when he could get it from someone else. His freak accident was the motor chopped his arm off. It came on in his garage; there wasn't even gas in it – and according to the report he said it felt like he was shoved at it."

Dean just sighed as the bed stopped shaking and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Dean! Are you listening? Randy is definitely our guy and there are at least two more people on his list. We've got to take him out tonight."

"OK, I have everything loaded. Let's go get the son of a bitch." With that Dean just sprang up and walked toward the door.

"I'm still in my suit – give me a minute to change, OK?"

"You're a little bitch - always worried about her clothes."

"Jerk."

* * *

"Yeah. We got it done; that should be the end of it. We're gonna get some rest and check in with Bobby in the morning." Sam was on the phone when Dean came out of the bathroom, happy he was the first to shower and get all the hot water.

"…I will; and tell everyone we said 'Hi' too. Tell Piper we kept our receipts…" Sam glanced over his shoulder at Dean, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to look like he wasn't listening. "Yeah… You too…" Sam grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom. "Phoebe says 'Hi'." he said flatly as he closed the door.

* * *

Dean went to check out of the motel; Sam gathered of their things to load the car. He had the local news running. Dean was almost in the office when Sam yelled "Dean, wait! Come back."

"I'm back; what?"

"It was just on the news; Karen Bird, the assistant manager at the store was found beaten just inside the store. She was there early to open up and didn't even get the alarm system turned off before she was attacked. She was lucky because it brought the cops out. If she had turned it off, the next employee wouldn't have arrived for almost an hour and she'd probably be dead."

"Looks like Randy wasn't our guy after all, Sammy. Maybe this is someone - a human someone - getting revenge for Randy?"

"No, the things like the motor with no gas turning on – everything was freak accidents like that. And Lloyd said at the store there were similar things happening, like gas grills having flames, but no propane attached or things coming on that weren't even plugged in. I still think it's Randy. Maybe there's actually a _piece_ of him there and he wasn't just emotionally tied to the store?"

Dean groaned "I don't wanna wear the suits; Whadda ya say we tell 'em we were on our way when we turned around, so casual dress?"

"Good call, let's just get out there fast."

"After talking to more employees and trying to not seem too creepy asking about 'is there a piece of a dead guy in here'… I've got nothing."

"Sammy, That just goes to show you that I'm better than you at… well, everything, but today it's not seeming creepy."

"Dean-" Sam rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth engaging him "What do you have?"

"So I asked to look over accident and medical records for the store and about a year ago, Randy had an accident with a hunting knife. He cut his hand and needed about twelve stitches, so there's some blood in here, somewhere." Dean smiled, but then said "But, how are we supposed to find it _and_ burn it?"

"I'll talk to Lloyd, that guy knows everything."

* * *

"It's here? Where?" Dean said rather annoyed.

"The stain form Randy's blood didn't come out, so they moved a display over the top of it. It's soaked in the carpet underneath on of these three units."

Dean sighed as he looked at the displays. They were 20 feet tall, four feet square and covered in clothing, soft gun carriers, holsters and hats. "So we just pick one and keep looking 'til we find the blood? That'll take all night. Plus.. More good news. The security system here is a really good one; we're gonna get caught breaking in, so I guess we'll have to hide in a tent display and camp out here until after the store closes."

"No, we won't. I know how we can get it all done easily." Sam smiled "We have a white-lighter now, remember?"

"No. We don't need _her_ for this."

"This is _exactly_ what we need her for – help on a job. We can't just wait. Randy can strike again any time."

"OK, but I'll call her."

"Have her bring Phoebe and we can have dinner and go over the plan."

"How do we need Phoebe's powers? She can levitate herself, not other stuff."

"Just ask if she's free to come."

* * *

Paige and Phoebe came and joined Dean and Sam for dinner. The plan was simple; Paige would orb them into the store and move the shelves until they found the blood stain. Phoebe and Dean would be on ghost lookout with salt and iron. When they found the stain, Sam would add lighter fluid and salt and burn it. Paige would have a fire extinguisher in case the fire got out of hand. Then she'd move the display back and besides the smell and salt, no one would know anything had happened.

**A/N: Please read and review. It's not an ego thing. You can tell me it's a truckload of monkey shit. Just say _something_; I can take it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Uh, guys…" Paige looked up at the display racks "These are **really** big… I don't know…"

"Paige, you can do it." Dean said as he rubbed her shoulders like a coach encouraging an Olympic gymnast. "Just go slow; take it a foot at a time."

She walked around to the other side of the display, looked it over again and smirked at Sam "I better call for backup."

"Hey Paige. What's up?" Kyle was there in an instant and Dean's eyes instantly flashed with jealousy.

"Kyle it's good to see you" Sam said, the sentiment was genuine.

"I need you..." Paige said. Kyle flashed a wink at Dean; he thought Paige maybe blushed a little. "I mean **_your help_**. We need to move these displays, just out and back until we find a blood stain on the floor. Then after Sam burns the blood, we have to move the display back."

Kyle smiled slyly at Dean "I'm so glad you asked for _my_ help, Paige."

Dean gruffed "I think she's underestimating herself; I think she can do it solo."

"Oh, sure she_ could_." Kyle said. "But you know, it's nice to have **_a partner_**, someone you can count on, willing to back you up."

Dean gritted his teeth and said "Let's just get on with this."

* * *

The five of them were in a local bar half an hour later. Randy's ghost had thrown Dean and Phoebe around a little; Kyle healed Phoebe. Dean insisted he was uninjured, although the way he was moving indicated he had some bruised ribs. Sam and Phoebe were dancing to the band and Dean and Kyle were flanking Paige at the bar.

The band took a break. Sam and Phoebe came back to the bar for a drink; Dean made a smart ass comment about Sam's dancing. Paige playfully elbowed him, he winced and she said "Why don't you let Kyle heal your ribs? There's no reason that my little elbow should've hurt you."

"It's no trouble Dean, I'm happy to help." Kyle flashed a toothy smile at him and said "You'll be in _good hands_, just ask Paige." and he gave Dean a wink.

"I was just messing around, wanted to make Paige feel like she got in a good shot" he said while he glared at Kyle.

Sam poked Dean's side and he hissed and growled. He used all his energy to keep from doubling over in pain. "Dean, don't be stupid. We all know you're tough, but not accepting help is just childish."

"Clearly he _is_ stupid – only a stupid guy says 'no' to Paige." Dean heard Kyle say.

"What was that, Kyle?" Dean balled up his fists and looked like he was ready for a fight.

"I didn't say anything, Dean, but I **am** happy to help with those ribs."

"Oh, you said _something_, all right." He said, through his clenched teeth.

"Dean, I think you're either delirious or you heard someone else." Phoebe said "Kyle didn't say anything."

Dean looked around at Paige and Sam; they were clearly in agreement with Phoebe. He decided to not make a big deal out of it and shrugged "My mistake. I guess I _could_ use a little of your mojo."

Paige smiled at him and said "That's a good decision." She was standing in between them and started to move, but Kyle said "No, be the shield, I'll do it right here."

Kyle reached around Paige and touched Dean's shoulder. While he was grateful for the healing, He noticed that Kyle had used it as an opportunity to get in close extra to Paige. When he was done, Kyle nonchalantly left his arm around Paige's shoulders and smiled at Dean "That's better, **now**, isn't it?" his hand rubbing her shoulder lazily.

The band had come back and started their next set. Dean grinned at Kyle and with a wink he said "Only one way to tell for sure. Let's dance." In one swift move, he grabbed Paige's hand, pulled her away from Kyle and led her onto the dance floor.

Kyle glared at him across the bar. Phoebe excused herself and headed to the ladies room. Sam pointed to Dean and Paige dancing and said "That won't last long – Paige will get tired of him stepping on her feet soon enough."

"I really didn't care-"

"Just making conversation, Kyle. But, don't say it doesn't bother you." Sam smiled.

They turned away from the dance floor and faced back to the bar to order another round.

"He is so cocky and I just don't see why she... why _any_ woman would-"

"Preaching to the choir, Kyle." Sam sighed "I think they _**like**_ his arrogance. Especially since his usual women know they won't ever see him again. The few who've actually gotten to know him – by few I mean 3 – I think they like that he's tough and can protect them, and he really does have a soft side."

"Do you have to use a chisel to get to it?"

"More like a jackhammer."

"You need a Jackhammer for what?" Dean was standing beside Sam.

"We were coming up with a name for that dance you're doing; you look like you're operating a jackhammer." Sam smirked.

"His feet landed on mine like that too!" Paige teased as she patted his hand and smiled.

Phoebe returned and dragged Sam and Paige back out the dance floor, leaving Kyle and Dean together at the bar. They both leaned against it and watched the others. "You don't dance?" Dean asked Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"Not dancing like this; I am really good at the ballroom dances." Before Dean could make a joke he continued "_I had to be_ to blend in at formal events when I worked for the Secret Service; I was with them for just over a year before Homeland Security."

"Were you ever on the president's detail?"

"Only once." Kyle said. "But you have to understand that is something more for the veterans. I covered the VP some and other officials. But I was just using it to get to the Homeland Unit - I wanted on Key's team."

"Why is that, _exactly_?"

"You already know, mostly. I thought the Avatars killed my parents; Paige helped me to see that it was actually demons, but I had looked my entire life for the truth and I knew it was magical. Keys team was all about finding magic. I didn't want to expose it like he did; I wanted answers and revenge."

"I can appreciate those motives. Here's to dead demons." Dean said as he held up his beer.

Kyle gave it a 'clink' with his and smiled. "So, we're having a beer together; you have a question you want to ask?"

"I do, but… I don't. You know?"

"Probably." Kyle left it at that; he doubted anything could be dragged out of Dean.

They watched the others for a few more songs when Dean finally spoke. "You're a good guy, Kyle, but if I have details of you and Paige... Well, I _can't_ kill you…" Dean paused and sighed "No. I can't ask. Not yet, I just don't know you well enough."

"OK Dean, but I'm willing to at least hear your question and then decide if I am willing to answer."

"I won't ask the _one_, about… It doesn't matter, I guess." Dean **did** want to know if Kyle's sex with Paige was 'electric' like his had been, but he just couldn't bear to discuss 'white-lighter/human sex' with Kyle. "But you seem to want to rekindle whatever it was that you two had." Dean didn't look at Kyle, he stared straight ahead and he lowered his voice as much as possible, given the volume of the band. "Did you love her? Or, do you still?"

"Dean, we didn't have that long together. I really, **_really _****like** her." Kyle was sure to not say he lik**ed** her and Dean did not let it slip his attention. "She is amazing – _you _know it. After becoming a white-lighter, I wasn't able to see the sisters for a while. Now that we've worked together, it seems I will be able to see them whenever I want. I wouldn't mind getting a chance to open the door to a relationship with Paige again… But… **_you're_**_ a good guy_ and I know how you feel about each other."

"How do you know how we feel?" Dean bristled; did Paige tell him?

"Strangers in this bar know, man. The only person you're fooling is you - because you _think_ you're fooling the rest of us." Kyle said and then he smiled. "Dean, I **won't** get in the way, _once I know you're serious_. Until then, I'm going to keep trying to keep Paige's interest from being one hundred percent focused on you. Because, **the ****_minute_** I know that you're not going to man up, I plan to be right there to take my shot. I'm not saying she'd have me, but I _will try like hell_."

"That's fair." Dean said as he clenched his jaw and held up his beer "To Paige.". He_ did_ like Kyle and he could certainly understand why he would want Paige for himself.

Kyle and gave Dean a sly smile and a nod then raised his beer to Dean's and gave it a little 'clink'.

"So how's it going being Keys?"

"I have the team looking for demonic omens and focused on dark magic. It's great; we've done a few vanquishes and they are loving it. I used memory dust on the team that had been watching the sisters so they're in the clear. Keys reported to some higher ups and they ask, but I just say the sisters simply don't have any activity and eventually they will begin to lose interest. Especially since we're already showing promise on other targets. You and Sam are in the clear too, at least from my unit."

"That's good. Thanks. I don't suppose you could use that memory dust on the whole FBI and pretty much any other person in law enforcement?"

"Not really. Sorry."

"No problem - It was worth a shot"

"You should take the shot with Paige, you coward."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Like hell. I _heard_ you call me a coward."

Kyle looked confused. "Dean I _did not __**say**_ anything and before you ask, I did not send you a telepathic message. That only works with other white-lighters."

"Whatever." Dean didn't really believe him, but he also couldn't prove anything. "Man, I am going nuts. I think I just need sleep."

Sam and the girls were walking back over to them. "I have a big day tomorrow so we need to get going." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Keys has magic to hunt and destroy so I need to be going too."

* * *

They left the bar and Kyle orbed away. Dean drove back to the motel and Sam and Phoebe stayed in the car, making out in the backseat like teenagers.

"I have something for you; wanna come in a minute?" Dean smiled at Paige and guided her into the room.

Paige came in and he gave her the hunting knife he'd bought.

"It has my name on the blade?"

"Yeah, they did engraving at the store. I figured it would be a nice touch. No reason why you can't fight evil with style."

She stared at the knife and almost looked like she could cry. "It's unexpected but very… thoughtful." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dean."

He grabbed her arm before she could back out of his space. "Paige, I know you had hoped for me to make a decision on… us. But I'm not there yet. You made some interesting points and I need to consider… everything."

"I will not pressure you, Dean. I asked you to come to an honest answer and that is all I want."

"OK. Hey, how's it coming on orbing a car?"

"I haven't started, Bobby is setting up something - kind of like an obstacle course."

"You know it was nothing personal that I didn't want you to just try it on Baby, not to mention me and Sam."

"Oh Dean, no matter if we are friends, more than friends, or whatever… I will _never_ come between you and Baby; she is your first love and no woman stands a chance against her."

"Yeah, She's first, but, it's a really, really close second place." He smiled and winked "Baby doesn't have _everything_ I look for in a woman."

They sat there, at the table and just talked and joked around. Dean thought how natural it felt to just talk to her; the conversation wasn't forced or boring. It was just _fun_. But, he wanted to hold her, kiss her and more. He reached over and held her arm, starting to pull her closer.

Sam and Phoebe came in; Dean let Paige out of his grip. "Ready to go?" Phoebe asked. They all promised to be in touch if they got any news about the merger or if they need backup. Sam kissed Phoebe, they both hugged Paige and the girls orbed away.

* * *

"I know I gave you shit about her coming, but Phoebe really was a great help."

Sam smiled "I have to say it was so easy with Paige orbing us in and using her mojo to move those racks. We'd still be there; seeing as how we moved all three racks before we found the blood stain."

"Yeah," Dean snickered "the blood of a dead asshole who's haunting his old job is always in the last place you look."

Dean laughed heartily at himself but stopped rather suddenly "Man, this was **_easy _**tonight. Do you think we can use Paige to move the dirt out of graves and put it back? That would save a ton of time too."

"I thought you already asked about that once."

Dean was in his own little world. "I would think that because people are usually in trouble, it wouldn't be as much for our personal gain as for the innocents who might get ganked while we're digging… Yeah, I am definitely gonna ask about that."

Each brother sprawled across his bed and let himself relax.

"So you and Kyle were at least civil to each other. I'm sure _**you**_ hate the guy, but I really like him."

"Actually I think he's a good guy and he's honest. He said he really likes Paige and wants to restart things with her. But he won't make a direct move, not yet; he's staying in her sights because if I don't go for it with her, he wants to be there, waiting."

"You know neither of them is going to wait forever, don't you" Sam said. "Has Paige given you a deadline?"

"Deadline?"

"Yeah, you know a 'Dean have an answer that you want to try a relationship or just stay friends by… whenever; If you haven't made a decision, she will put you in the friend zone permanently and she'll move on looking for love' kind of deadline?"

"No, she's being totally cool about it."

"Her cool will turn cold if you act like you can just run around banging waitresses and she's going to take you in whenever you decide she's worth a shot. So if she didn't give you a deadline, then you need to set one, tell her what it is and stick to it.

"This sounds a lot like you giving me advice on Paige."

"I am not giving advice on what decision you should choose; I am giving advice on how you should go about the activity of choosing."

"You're walking the line there, Johnny Cash."

"Whatever. It was an idea, **a good idea**, but not one that you have to use in any fashion."

"Let's just get some sleep."

* * *

Morning came and the brothers were ready to get on the road, hunting something else. They called Bobby for a job.

"Something wonky in Pomeroy, Ohio; In the last 3 weeks 15 people are claiming to see dead people; they're seein' dead people like that kid in the Sixth Sense. They say dead people are everywhere. So far, none of the dead are violent; they're just hanging around like regular folk. But the number of people seein' 'em is going up all the time. Almost a new person every day."

"OK Bobby, Sammy and I will high-tail it over to… Where in Ohio? Pomeroy, got it."

They loaded the car, checked out of the Motel and left Nebraska City in the rear view mirror.

* * *

"I was thinking about what you said about a deadline. You're right that it's not fair to act unattached and then expect her to take me if I decide I want to try. It should be an easy decision. Hell, I already made it once before we left San Francisco. But, she had some good points and I can't _honestly_ say I disagree with her **_or _**that I agree, either. I think a month. I'll tell her when we've been on the road for one month, or before if I make the decision."

"Can she still date while you're out being… you?"

"Of Course she **_can_**. I would have no right to ask her to not go on a date. But…" Dean just trailed off his sentence. He didn't want to think about Paige on a date with anyone else.

"Bu-uut! You don't think she **_will_** go on a date so you feel like you're holding on to your slutty ways all the while keeping her in a glass case, just for you. That's going to backfire. She _can_ date; she will date."

"OK, I don't wanna keep talking 'bout this." Dean said while Sam rolled his eyes and tried again to speak. Dean turned on the radio.

I knew right from the beginning  
That you would end up winnin'  
I knew right from the start  
You'd put an arrow through my heart

Round and round  
With love we'll find a way just give it time  
Round and round  
What comes arou….

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean began searching for a new station. One came in clear; it was playing a commercial so he left it. He just stared over his hands on the wheel – looking at the open road and thinking about Paige; could he really build something with her? Sam began snickering and it snapped him out of his visions of Paige. "What's so funny?" he snarled, but Sam just kept chuckling; he realized it's because of the goddamned radio now belting out

Don't wanna wait til tomorrow,  
Why put it off another day?  
One more walk through problems,  
Built up, and stand in our way ,ah  
One step ahead, one step behind me  
Now you gotta run to get even  
Make future plans, don't dream about yesterday, hey  
C'mon turn, turn this thing around  
Right now, hey  
It's your tomorrow  
Right now,  
C'mon,it's everything  
Right now,  
Catch a magic moment, do it  
Right here and now  
It means everything

"Oh, fuck it!" He said, exasperated "At least it's Van Halen and not Ricky Martin."

"Looks like the radio stations are trying to tell you something, Dean"

"Oh yeah? Exactly what's that?"

"That you're in love and you need to decide what you're going to do about it."

"I'm gonna turn off the radio and tell you to shut the hell up, you bitch."

"Jerk."

**A/N The songs are ****_Round and Round_**** by Ratt and ****_Right Now_**** by Van Halen. I don't own either of them; just paying homage to them. I am really torn as to which direction to take this. So give me some feedback. Do we want Dean to be happy and 'get the girl'? Or do we want him miserable and alone, not realizing what he missed out on with Paige until she's with Kyle? **


	26. Chapter 26

"Thanks Bobby. That's good news… I'm sure Phoebe will update Sam on the progress… Yeah we're headed to Ohio… It's up to 25? I thought it was fifteen _yesterday_?... Yeah, we'll put the hammer down and get after it, right after breakfast, we've already been on the road for hours and I need to eat…ha-ha-ha, smart ass, you're wrong. I only need **ten **pieces of bacon per day… OK. Later."

They were at the Quad Cities. Sam came out of the bathroom and sat at the table as Dean hung up. "What's up with Bobby?"

"He's OK. The girls caught a pair of demons, _from hell._ They have one of the sons of bitches in the panic room Bobby set up in the basement."

"I thought they were going to wait 'til we could back them up before they did that? And they have two at once? " Sam sounded both worried and proud.

"They had the opportunity and took it. Short story, they went to get one and the other was trying to kill it at the same time. I think it's awesome. Piper is going to test her hand at freezing one. Hopefully, she can keep it locked inside the meat suit and that will give them time to exorcise it."

"Wait, where's the _other_ one?"

"South Dakota; in the bunker. Bobby thought it was a good idea in case one escaped, it wouldn't know everything we're up to. He and Paige are there. He said they are going to find out what it knows about the merger and then they will try various potion mixes on it. Hopefully one will work and exorcise it completely. He said the sisters made like 30 different alternatives of the one that partially exorcised them."

"Uh, it's great that they'll get some intel, I just… worry. But Phoebe says everyone worries and I have to trust in their powers and abilities. And I really do. They can handle it."

* * *

"OOOOUUUCCHH! You Bitch, stop it!" The demon yelled at Paige. "I already told you everything I know!"

"You told us jack with a side of squat!" Bobby sneered. "There's an upcoming merger of Hell and the underworld? Zankou wants to find a loophole so he can have it all? That's old news."

Paige forced salt into the demon's mouth and it writhed in pain. "Crowley thinks by diminishing the number of Zankou's minions it will be easier to overthrow him after the merger."

"You're really striking out, here, you worthless son of a bitch."

"Has Crowley found his loophole or not?" Paige asked while holding a jug of holy water over its head.

"He thinks so; He thinks that if he finds Abaddon, she can help him defeat Zankou. She was… _lost_; last seen in 1958. The plan is to travel back in time and capture her, bring her here."

"Crowley doesn't have that kind of power."

"He will, you idiot!" The demon hissed as Paige drizzled the holy slowly on its head. "After the merger he'll have magic and **he knows** there's a time travel spell in the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows."

"How does he _know_ that?" Paige asked, a little shocked.

"Everyone in the underworld knows it and he's been asking enough questions, someone must have mentioned that your _adult_ nephew came to visit before he was even conceived." The demon laughed eerily "He's been asking everyone about you, your powers and **your weaknesses**. He **will** find a way to get that book. You and your sisters are gonna die." Paige dumped the holy water on it and stuffed its mouth with salt. "You don't know us very well." She growled.

"So Crowley is planning to attack the sisters to get the book to get this _Abaddon_. But if he doesn't have magic until after the merger, then he's going to have to work fast." Bobby said.

"Why doesn't he just get someone else to get the book and do the spell? I'm sure there are plenty of demons in the underworld that would gladly help him double-cross Zankou." Paige asked.

"The problem is that if he hasn't gone through the merger, **if he doesn't have magic**, then she'll overpower him and become Queen. So, he's got to also find a way to control and eventually **kill** her _before _he finds her and brings her to… now."

"Why does Crowley think she could whoop **his **ass?"

"She's a Knight of Hell"

"What's that?" Paige looked to Bobby.

"I don't really know; thought they **all **were dead; never gave 'em any research time." He shrugged. "Guess I know what Jodi and I will be doing for the next…" He turned to the Demon "When is the merger supposed to happen?"

"I don't know. Both sides are stalling. They each know the other is looking for a loophole. Crowley can't do the merger until he is certain that he can get the spell and Abidon _before_ Zankou double-crosses him."

"That's all you know?" Bobby asked.

"I swear."

"Yeah, I think that's the end of this canary's song." Paige said.

"You're going to kill me now, right?"

"Hopefully this will be a successful vanquish…" She looked at Bobby and said "OK; formula #1, here goes."

"Vanquish? What's tha-"

"You'll see." Paige said as she threw the first potion.

* * *

Leo was pacing in front of the demon as it sneered and laughed at him. "You're not a hunter, you're not a witch. You're weak and I'll enjoy killing you."

Leo walked to the wall and pulled a lever. A sprinkler came on from over its head. It writhed and hissed "What the hell? Stop it!"

Leo pushed the lever back. "I think this is the most ingenious idea, don't you? This non-hunter, non-witch came up with it. We had a priest bless the water softener; all water in this house is holy water."

"I thought the sprinkler was a _very _good idea, babe" Piper said as she came into the panic room and kissed his cheek.

"This is my wife, she's a very powerful witch, and she loves my… sprinkler." He smiled as he turned it on again.

"AAAGGGH! Stop, stop! What do you want with me?" Leo turned the water off.

"Answers. For starters, why were you after that demon? Aren't you both on the same team?"

"He pissed me off and I wanted revenge; wanted him dead."

"No, I don't think so." Piper said as she pushed salt in his mouth. "Why attack **him**? You looked like you were trying to NOT kill him, but capture him."

"Crowley's pissed at him and I was supposed to bring him back to be a chew toy."

Leo turned on the water for a few seconds, turned it off and said "Try again. Crowley has a lot on his plate and that seems too trivial, even for him."

"Talk you bastard!" Piper blasted his leg. She didn't want to hurt the host, but she wanted answers.

"Holy shit! What'd you… How'd you do that?"

"Duh, _I'm a witch_." She smiled "I have more tricks, so you better get talking. Why did you want to capture him?"

"He has valuable info on Crowley's plan. He knows… things" Piper put on a rain coat and grabbed a funnel and jar of salt. "What are you doing?" The demon asked, his voice confused and a little concerned.

"The raincoat is because this blouse is dry clean only; don't want to ruin it." She paused and smiled, it almost looked reassuring. "Leo's gonna turn on the water and I'm going to shove this funnel in your mouth, to let the water straight in. I'll throw some salt in there too."

"No! What do you want from me?"

"We already told you and you are clearly not going to answer until you have some… persuasion."

"He'll kill me."

"**We're going to kill you**. It's up to you if we torture you first. Crowley will definitely torture you, for-ev-er." Her smile turned to a smirk.

"That's a long time. Why not just cooperate?" Leo sighed "I'd rather _not_ run up my water bill."

"I meant _Zankou_ would kill me, but so would Crowley, so… I'm fucked no matter what."

Piper shoved some salt in its mouth "Language! Why don't you just tell us?"

"Look, I hate Crowley and I jumped at the chance to help Zankou. OK?"

"So why were you trying to capture that other demon?"

"He really does have the info on Crowley's plan. Zankou wanted it."

"Do you know Zankou's plan?" Leo said, walking closer, holding a dagger and a bottle of holy water.

"He thinks he can harness some great power. I don't remember what it's called, but you have it." He glared at Piper. She and Leo exchanged a knowing look. "He needs it to defeat Crowley after the merger. He knows Crowley would never make the deal if he already has it, so he's trying to time it so he can get it immediately after they seal the deal."

"What's the plan to get this power?"

"I don't know, I swear. As far as I know, no one really knows but his first lieutenant. It's not like he actually trusts me, you stupid bitch." That earned it more salt in its mouth and a splash from Leo. "That language again? I will **not** tolerate it!"

"OK, Piper I think he's told us enough." Piper and Leo exchanged a look; he nodded and stepped back to the lever for the sprinkler.

"I'm not going to torture you, per se, but I am going to… _experiment_ on you." She sighed "Sorry" her tone was flat and clearly insincere.

She froze him then quickly unfroze his head. She scratched out a piece of the demon trap. "Can you smoke out?"

It smiled and a huge plume of black smoke shot out of its mouth. But the smoke bounced around the room, tried to enter Leo and couldn't, same with Piper. It swirled and screamed. It finally went back into the host, who unfortunately, was already dead. "What the fuck was that?" It received more salt and water and an admonishment about language.

After the demon stopped sputtering and choking on the salt Piper said. "You're trapped in here and you can't get out until we exorcise you."

"How-?"

"You don't need to know, but it was _my_ idea" Leo jeered.

"I'll find a way."

"Good attitude. You keep trying." Piper said as she froze its head and waited. They started the exorcism and the demon started to smoke out, then it looked like it was frozen , a plume of smoke hanging out of the hosts mouth. Piper had focused her freeze on the smoke and it worked, holding it half in the host.

Leo completed the exorcism.

* * *

Dean and Sam were somewhere in Illinois, on I-74; heading toward their next job in Ohio. It wasn't that they _weren't talking_, they just had nothing to say. Sam was driving now and Dean was just looking out the Window, reading signed and billboards. "Normal? The town is called 'Normal'?" He laughed "Humph! I bet they have **crazy** there - just like everywhere else, otherwise everyone 'normal' would wanna live there..."

"Dad lived in Normal, you know."

"When?"

"When he was a kid. He mentioned once how the name is funny and no one who lives there really thinks it's odd"

"How long did he live there?"

"At least until his father left – I think he was about nine. I don't know how he ended up in Lawrence, because he never talked about it. Do you know? What happened to him? Orphanage, foster care or What?"

"I know he hated his dad for ditchin' him, but I don't know much else. I'm sure you noticed we're not the sharing kind of family. Until recently, that is. I feel like I'm growing lady parts as much as I'm thinking about my feelings."

"Yeah, you're a sensitive guy alright." Sam said in a tone Dean felt was _overly _sarcastic.

Sam's phone rang. He nodded for Dean to answer. "Yeah, Piper? Hold on, I'll put you on spea…" Dean's phone began blasting out Angel by Aerosmith. He blushed – "Paige is callin' me Piper. Can you guys set up a three-way call and call us back together?"

"She's actually up in her room. Answer and tell her to come down. I should have thought she'd call you too."

"Paige?... Yeah we wanna hear about it... Piper just called Sam and asked that you come downstairs so we can all talk at once."

"OK Piper, she says she's on her way down. She didn't know you and Leo were done cleaning up. How did your panic room turn out? Bobby said Leo had some bad-ass ideas."

"It's great. Worked really well, I have to say I'm impressed."

"Be sure you tell Leo and Bobby; especially Bobby. He never hears thanks enough from us, might as well hear it from you." Dean said.

"We will all thank him." Paige said.

"So first we want to hear the story of how you caught these guys in the first place." Sam said, trying to sound impressed, but not surprised.

"Yeah, What the hell were you doin' going up against two demons at once?" Dean surprised himself with the overbearing, concerned tone in his voice. He tried to calm it down and sound enthusiastic "I mean, Bobby said you got a two-fer; how'd that happen?"

"We were doing **our job**. _You know_, the one we do with no recognition and no pay. The one we were **born** to do." Paige said and her voice had that same pitch as when she was yelling at Dean about being able to take care of herself. He felt about 6 inches tall and said "Yeah, I know, it's the job you're all damn good at."

Paige huffed and continued, her voice still sounded sharp. "Phoebe had a premonition of an innocent getting attacked by someone with black eyes. We got the location; a dark alley. We went there early and hid a devils trap under some cardboard." All the anger was out of her voice; she sounded proud. "Our M.O. is to get there, hide and pop out just before the attack so we get the demon and don't just scare it off. We were watching the innocent when we saw him get hijacked by black smoke. Phoebe did **not **have that in her premonition, obviously."

Piper interrupted. "We watched as the second demon attacked the first one. Paige orbed them both into the devils trap and then it got loud. We didn't really make it big enough for two so they were right on top of each other. They were fighting each other while yelling at us. We doused them w/ holy water and salt. While they were sizzling, Paige grabbed one and took it to the bunker."

Paige interrupted "Bobby was waiting. We strapped it down and I went back and got the second one and took it to our panic room."

"While Paige took the first one, I called Leo and told him to get down there so he was there to help when she brought in number two... The whole time Phoebe squirted him with holy water and threw salt."

"I went back for Piper and Phoebe then went to the bunker w/ Bobby."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both were impressed. "You had a good plan of attack and it worked great. I'm glad you weren't hurt; that everything went smoothly even though you didn't plan on having two demons." Dean said, trying to avoid sounding overprotective or condescending.

"How did it work for the meat sui – the hosts?" Sam asked.

"The one from Phoebe's premonition, the one Paige interrogated, he's OK. The other one is dead; I… couldn't save him."

"Where'd you put the body?" Dean asked.

"We made sure he didn't have any ID and I orbed him to the middle of nowhere in Antarctica."

"I'm sorry you lost one, are you OK Piper?" Sam asked. Dean added "Yeah, I know it's tough on all of you to lose an innocent."

"He was already dead. There was nothing I could've done, but it still sucks. Thanks for asking, though, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime you want to talk, we're here." Sam said. "What did you learn from the demons?"

The sisters each told the info they had learned from interrogating the demons.

"Piper how'd the freezing go?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't freeze him _inside_ the host. I could freeze the host and it would smoke out, but I learned I can freeze the smoke as it starts to escape."

"That's bad-ass and it will come in handy when you don't have a devils trap." Dean said. "Paige, did you have any luck with the potions?"

"We have a few that half-pulled it out and seemed to be like half an exorcism – you know, it screamed and was in pain. There were a few that pulled it all the way out, but it went right back in and didn't seem hurt at all. I am going to work on some more formulas. We know how the potions varied and we can try again to get one that doesn't just pull it all the way out but exorcises it."

"Finally, we just did a standard exorcism. I had a lot of apologizing to do to that innocent. It seemed that some of the potions caused a lot of pain, but he was happy to be alive."

"Nice job. Even if you didn't hit a home run, at least you're making progress." Dean tried to sound supportive "You'll get it, just keep trying." Then his protective voice came back. "It sounds like after the merger, all of hell will be headed straight for your house." He paused "You better get outta there."

"No way. We are stronger here. Plus, there's no way of knowing when the merger will happen. It could be weeks or even months." Piper was stern in her tone.

"OK… But if we get wind it's close to going down, I'll drag you all out with my bare hands, God help me…"

"No, this is **good**. We have intel and we can set up a plan. We know exactly what each side is going to do right after the merger and we can make sure we're all there and ready." Sam said.

Paige spoke up "Thank you, **Sam** for recognizing that we are capable of making a plan and defending our home."

"Yes, we **can** handle ourselves, but maybe after this job in Ohio, you guys could head back this way?" Piper said. "I mean, look for jobs in the west. With this new intel, I would feel… more secure if you two were… within say, 600 miles."

Sam smiled at Dean. "That sounds like a great plan."

"OK stay in touch guys, we'll talk later. Blessed be." Piper said.

"Yeah, later." Dean hung up.

"Smooth, Dean. You basically said _again_ that Paige needs your protection. I think she was pissed."

"I **know** she was. That voice she had, imagine that _yelling_ at you. That's how she sounded that day we left. Aaargh! I Don't know why I did that. Piper probably felt insulted too. I should have said that sending the body to Antarctica was really smart. What didn't I say _that_?"

"Because you're an overprotective dick who thinks way too highly of himself and believes he has to protect the whole world?"

"Nooo, that's not it…" Dean said like he was pondering the suggestion; he turned to Sam and smiled.

"Antarctica smart… He's polar bear food by now" Dean laughed.

Sam groaned "Polar bears live in the arctic circle, the _north_ pole; not the south."

"Whatever, Bitch, you know way too much useless crap."

"We're close to Indy. Let's stop for lunch. It's your turn to drive. Jerk."

**A/N: Please review. all ideas, including criticism welcome**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They sat at the table in silence. Each of them staring out the window or looking at the other patrons. Out of nowhere Dean heard "Oh, Phoebe, I miss you." He was watching a cute waitress and didn't look over to Sam; he said "I guess you got her voice mail?"

"What?"

Dean kept smiling at the waitress. "You called Phoebe, right? Wasn't much of a conversation; I was just making small talk about getting her voice mail."

"I didn't call her; my phone's in the car."

"So you were just babbling to no one?..." Dean finally looked at Sam.

"I didn't say a word."

"You said something like…" Dean changed to a high-pitched, whiny voice "Oh Phoebe! I miss you and your satin bathrobe."

Sam lifted an eyebrow. "_Yeah_, **No**. I did **not** say that."

"Ok so I added the bathrobe part."

"No I didn't _say _any of that... but… I _thought_ it. **I thought it** – except for the bathrobe." Sam scowled. "_You heard my thoughts_."

"No I didn't. You're going guano." Dean huffed "You said it out loud."

"I know what I did and did **not** say. I was _thinking_ about Phoebe and missing her, picturing her smile and hearing her laugh. Wanting to hold her and thinking about her smell. I was thinking it, but I did **not **_**say**_ anything."

"So you admit to **being** a woman, but you won't admit to **saying** something womany?"

"Dean, I'm serious." He lowered his voice "_You heard my thoughts_."

"OK, so I can hear your thoughts. Think of a number. No, not getting anything."

"Dick- gimme a chance to think of one."

Dean raised his eyebrows and waived hands out in a flippant 'go ahead' gesture.

They stared at each other; Dean waited about fifteen seconds then said "I heard nothing. You just talk when you're being a woman and you don't even know it"

Sam glared at Dean, angry at his lack of cooperation and Dean heard him say "Didn't even try, you dick." but Sam's mouth **didn't** move.

Dean jumped out of the booth "Shit!"

Sam turned red and looked around; the entire restaurant was staring at them. "Dean! Sit down!"

Dean sat back down, he was clearly rattled. He lowered his voice "_I heard you_. I heard you call me a dick. I heard it. You said I didn't try and you called me a dick, but…**Your mouth didn't move**, it was your voice and _I heard it_. But you _thought_ it... didn't you?"

"Dean, I think you've got…" Sam whispered "an active power!"

"Oh, God no." Dean said. "If that's true, it bit me in the ass. I joked about the damned Vulcan mind-meld and said I didn't want you reading my thoughts and instead I can read yours. Magic has a fucking **_sick_** sense of humor."

"I don't think it's just **me** you can hear." Dean looked puzzled and Sam said "The totally smoking hot waitress in… _wherever_ a few days ago? - remember I _swore_ she didn't **say** anything about giving you her number; maybe she _thought_ it; she looked kinda weirded out after that. **And Kyle!** You thought he said something in the bar and dude, **he didn't**."

"So I can hear thoughts, but only sometimes? I didn't hear **all** your womany thoughts, just the one line."

"Yeah, how'd you hear that and not hear it when I was concentrating on the number twelve over and over again?"

The waitress brought the food. "Can I ask you something?" Dean said to her as he smiled and grabbed her hand. She beamed at him and said "Sure." Dean watched her face, her mouth didn't move, but he heard her say "whatever you ask, I'll say '_yes_, oo_oh yes__!_' to those green eyes." He smirked "Can I get some ketchup?"

"Comin' right up. You OK?" she looked at Sam.

"I'm fine, thanks." Sam said and smiled her.

She smiled back and Dean heard "Yes, _**you are**_." as she turned to walk away.

"Dude, I totally heard her lusty thoughts." Dean half-whispered.

"Really? What was she thinking?"

"She likes my eyes and thinks you're… 'fine'." Dean rolled his eyes as he made finger quotes. "OK, Sam, let's eat and get outta here. We'll talk in the car; we need to call Leo."

"Sure, but I think we're supposed to get Paige; she's our white-lighter."

"Leo has been around a long time, so I want his input; if he sends Paige to help, then… OK."

* * *

"It sounds like you're hearing thoughts when there is emotion attached. You heard Sam when he was missing Phoebe and when he was mad at you. You also picked up the waitress', as you said 'lusty thoughts'. You're just tuning in to people with some emotional thoughts but it could also be heightened when you are emotional. "

"Leo how is **this** a power that can supposedly help me? It's so lame and not to mention, kinda pervy and intrusive. I mean, you said it's just starting to come in and it's going to get stronger, then does that mean I'm gonna be hearing every emotional thought of everyone around me? I will go insane from the voices. I'll never know what people say and what they just think."

"Calm down Dean, Paige has gone to talk to the Elders. There was no precedent for your situation, so we are all just making educated guesses. But you asked about hearing everyone, all the time. No, I do **not** believe that will happen. Phoebe's empath power hit her hard when she got it; at first she picked up on everything. She can help you filter and hone your skill so you can use it on your terms, only when you want. You asked how it can help you? Well it's obvious; let's say you're questioning someone, you can hear what they think and not just what they say. Or you can hear Sam tell you something that he doesn't want anyone else to hear."

"I just don't want to hear people thinking about sex or whatever – it's too creepy, even for me."

Leo ignored Dean and continued "Maybe you will eventually be able to hear spirits and/or demons who are possessing someone – or the thoughts of the innocent they possess. I'm doing research on others who have a similar power."

Sam broke in. "Leo, you said if Dean is emotional it will mess with his power. How's that?"

"Remember, your power will be tied to your emotions. If you're are upset, the power is stronger and you can lose control over it."

"You think we'd both end up with the **same** power?"

"That is unlikely, why do you ask?"

"I heard Dean."

"Sammy? What the hell? Now you can hear thoughts too?"

"As Leo was talking, I could sometimes hear you say things like 'yeah, right' and random cursing."

"Yeah, I heard those too." Leo said "So I think that you'll also have the power to send your thoughts out."

"Leo, you heard and you didn't say anything?"

"Dean, I'm not there. I thought you were _talking_; I couldn't _see_ if your mouth was moving or not. I think, maybe, right now, since you are so freaked out, you're just... _broadcasting_."

"Sorry." Dean said. "Hey! Leo I'm not _whiny_. **I am going crazy**!"

"I guess it works both ways over the phone." Leo laughed.

"Leo, I think we should scrap the hunt and return to San Francisco."

"Sam, No, I think you should continue. This power will be difficult for Dean, but it's not dangerous, if he was blowing things up, then I would say we have to keep him out of the public, but this, this is a good way for him to hone and master his power."

"Yeah, I definitely want to kill some evil son of a bitch now."

"Dean, just be mindful of the broadcast aspect. You don't want to be telling your own secrets, like to the cops, a suspect or a demon."

Leo continued "When Phoebe's off work, she will join you for a few hours to help with this. And Sam? You'll need to be Dean's coach and Paige can give you ."

"We'll be there later tonight, so I guess we'll just have to start the hunt in the morning."

They thanked Leo and Dean got behind the wheel. He looked at Sam "Just keep your mind blank, or at least PG, OK?"

* * *

"Dean, will you stop watching Paige dance and focus on what I'm telling you?" Phoebe demanded.

"I thought she and Sam were supposed to talk about him coaching me. They're line dancing! And, that cowboy in the red shirt is ogling her."

"Ok, now use that jealousy-"

"Who's jealous?"

"**You are**. Let's use that. I want you to try to send something out to me."

"_She looks sooo damn hot in those boots_" Dean thought. "Did you hear me Phoebe?"

"We **all** heard." She motioned to the room "They just don't know who said it." Everyone in the honkytonk was looking around and most of the women looked at their boots and blushed. "That is why we chose this place. People will either think they're drunk or someone is on the PA."

"Do I always have to focus on some strong emotion to make this work?"

"No, of course not; eventually, you will just be able to either listen or broadcast as easy as breathing."

"Thank God. I'm not cut out for constant emotional stuff; not having a vagina and all..."

Phoebe didn't let Dean see he chuckle. "Let's work on listening. See that couple, holding hands and looking all loving. Focus on them and see if you can hear anything."

The couple was sitting on the same side of a table; they held hands, fingers intertwined. They were talking with their faces only a few inches apart, occasionally stealing little kisses. Dean looked at them and said "I can't get a read; I know what they're thinking because of body language though."

"Try. Try to really focus. Think of Paige and then focus."

"Like thinking of Paige will help." He huffed. But he looked for her again… 'Wait, where is she? Sam's at the bar and she's not with him. He followed Sam's eyes. She'd doing the two-step with that cowboy in the red shirt! I should punch tha…'

"Dean!" Phoebe's voice brought him back from his mental rant. "I could hear you - I heard you say 'where is she?'. And by some of the faces I saw around the room, others did too." She sighed. "Dean concentrate on _listening_…" She motioned to the lovey-dovey couple.

He focused on the couple for several minutes. "Wow. I could hear him… I **totally** feel like a pervert. Can I focus on someone else, someone who's not so… _excited_?"

Phoebe smiled "Not 'til you tell me what you heard." Dean gave her a bewildered look and raised an eyebrow. Phoebe smile "I'm kinda pervy myself sometimes."

"Sure you are…." He said in a patronizing tone. "OK, I heard the guy. He had two trains of thought. One where he's thinking about what he will **say** to her; they're planning a weekend getaway. And one about the things he's gonna to do to her on the getaway. I gotta say he's got some pretty good ideas. I've used one or two myself."

"OK. Now focus on her. What's she thinking?"

After a few minutes of concentration he said "Wow! She was going a mile a minute! So many thoughts. She's thinking about what to say. She's thinking this trip is when they'll finally uh… consummate. She's thinking about how nervous she is to have him see her naked, about what he looks like naked, about protection should she bring it or expect him to?, about what she's going to pack, flats or heels, should she bring a dress…"

He sat back and gasped. "Do all women think that much, _all _the time?"

"Mostly, yeah." Phoebe laughed. "Did you hear anyone else?"

"Nope; just the chick thoughts going a mile a minute."

"It seems like you're already able to focus – you didn't notice, but two guys had a kind of dust-up by the bar and it was really heated. I'd have thought you would have heard their thoughts. But since you were focused on someone…"

She pointed to a man at the bar standing four or five feet from Sam; he was staring out at the people dancing. "What about that guy in blue, kinda by Sam?"

Again he concentrated, and he picked up on it quickly; he gave play-by-play to Phoebe. "He's checking out a girl, noticing that she's dancing with a guy she didn't come with. He's thinking he might try to cut in after this song, since her escort isn't paying attention and she's just having fun. Maybe he'll talk to the guy she came with…" Suddenly his eyes got wide "Oh shit look! He's talking to Sam! The girl is Paige!" The man had moved right over beside Sam and began a conversation.

Dean focused his thoughts out to Sam. "_You better tell him a dance is fine, but he tries anything funny and I'll beat his ass!_"

Sam looked across the bar and waived. "_Relax, he's harmless_." was the reply from Sam.

"Phoebe! I sent a message to Sam and got one back!"

"That's great. Now try Paige."

"Uh, I dunno. What would I say?" He paused. "Got it!" "_You're dancing like an angel, just don't get too comfortable in __**his**__ arms_." She didn't waive or smile at him when she was turned toward him. He didn't hear a message back. "I don't think it worked, Phoebe."

"Try to listen to her thoughts."

"Creeping on Paige? That's different than a stranger…"

"Just try. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Dean watched as Paige changed from dancing with the cowboy in red to the guy who was talking to Sam. He focused on hearing her. "_This guy is cute and he smells good…Pretty good at the two-step, too… Dean would never dance like this… He only danced to that rock band to get at Kyle… Paige, no matter how much you want him to, you know he won't choose you… He's going to say you're not worth it…you should let that dream go… No, don't let go, __**not yet**_."

Dean's heart broke; he stopped listening. He slowly turned his eyes to Phoebe and glared at her. "Did you have me do that on purpose, like you wanted me to hear **that**?" He asked accusingly. Phoebe could feel his sadness - and anger. "Dean, I don't know what you heard and if you don't want to tell me, that's OK. I didn't have you focus on her so you'd hear _anything_ _**specific**_. I just thought she'd be singing along to the music or making small talk with her dance partner. I'm sorry you're upset."

He sighed so deeply it hurt Phoebe to watch. "I wanna try thinking to you, about Paige." He looked at her and thought "_I assume you know about…us_?"

"_I know that you're just friends; that you told her you love her but can't be with her and, your reasons for that made her __**mad**__. She asked you to make sure you're being honest with yourself and then choose._"

"_I want to choose her, __**I do**__. More than anything I want to try… But, what if I lose her? I couldn't bear it, Phoebe. That __**is**__ the truth__._"

"_Dean, if you try and you lose her, at least you tried. You'll lose her for sure if you don't try at all__. __By the way, you're doing great at this._"

"_Thanks, and I mean for the talk or thought, whatever_."

They didn't see Sam walk over to the table. "_Keep your dirty mind away from my girl, you hear me, Dean__?_" he thought as he sat down next to Phoebe, putting new beers on the table and kissing her temple.

"Hey babe!" She said. "Dean's really making progress. It's amazing how much control he already has' it's not perfect, but it's way faster than when we got our powers."

"Yeah?" he smiled and looked at Dean "then what did I think as I sat down?"

"Relax, Sammy" Dean said "I didn't share my dirty thoughts with your girl. Did I Phoebe?"

"No." She smiled "Is that _really_ what you were thinking? I might hear Dean's dirty mind?"

"I just don't want him subjecting you to it. It could cause irreparable damage." Sam said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She nuzzled in close to him and said "I have **my own** dirty mind, you know…"

Dean groaned and said "You two! So sweet it makes my teeth hurt." He looked out at Paige and she had yet another guy asking to cut in. "Alright! Enough's enough!" He said as he stomped his way out to the dance floor.

He was polite, he waited until the end of the song, but polite ended there. "OK pal, thanks for warmin' her up for me." He said as he basically yanked her to him. The guy took a stance that undoubtedly said he was going to object but Paige gave him an 'It's OK' look and he backed down.

It was a slow song and he was thankful because it meant he could hold her extra tight. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and pinned her hand up against his chest with the other.

"That was rude."

"Wha-at?" He whined and smirked "I waited 'til the song was over, that's the custom, isn't it?"

"I meant what you said to him. And why would you assume I am warmed up _for you_?"

He sighed. "Can we not do that cheeky stuff right now? Can I just… I have to tell you…"

"_Here it comes, he's going to tell you he loves you but you're not worth_-"

"Stop thinking that Paige; stop it right now. You are worth **everything to me**." Dean said. "I wanted to tell you that I heard your thoughts. Not just then either; while you were dancing with that blue-shirt guy."

"I heard you say to not get too comfortable in that other guys arms."

"What didn't you think something back, or at least waive or roll your eyes? I didn't think it worked."

"_You have no right to ask that_ and I didn't want to acknowledge it."

He decided he would practice on her. "Paige _you are __**my angel**__ and… I haven't decided, but don't give up on me OK? __Give me one month on the road to get it figured out. It's already been 6 days. I will have a decision for you when we've been on the road for three more weeks – maybe sooner, but no later. OK?_"

Paige looked at him and realized he wanted to talk, without talking. "_No, it's __**not **__OK Dean. You have one more week. Putting a deadline out that far makes me feel like you just want to put off making the decision - because it's not really important to you; no matter what you say, it tells me __**I'm**__ not that important._"

"_Paige, I wanted to take that long because it's the most significant decision I will ever have to make._"

"_You get that I'm not asking you to decide about getting married or having kids or even moving in together. You __**do**__ get that right?_"

"_I want to be sure; sure that I do the right thing by you, because you are __**that**__ important to me._"

"_OK, two more weeks. Two weeks from tonight eight-o-clock in whatever time zone __**you**__ are in... Wear your suit, no tie. I'll orb to you and we'll go somewhere nice. No matter what you decide I want at least __**one real date**__ with you, fair?_" She smiled up at him.

"_Fair__._"

"I love you so much." He said it **out loud** and _in public_. It was a profound gesture - for him, anyway. He leaned his chin onto the top of her head and smiled. As he was thinking the moment was wonderful, Sam and Phoebe were there; dancing right next to him and Sam leaned in to him.

"Dean, you broadcasted out a couple of times; everyone heard you."

"Oh great? What did you hear?"

"Just …I'll say the exact words we heard." Sam smirked "my angel… it's the most significant decision… you're that important."

"Great so basically everything in Reader's Digest form."

"Let's go back to the table and talk about this." Phoebe said.

Once they were back in the booth, Phoebe asked "You two had a whole conversation, right? You heard Paige and you heard Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"It was his voice and everything. It was weird." Paige said. "I would've thought it would be more like a vibe or feeling. But it sounded just like he was talking to me."

"It's great because you're controlling your power and it's so strong already. I can't believe it; it must be because of the transformation; it's accelerated."

"What's great about the broadcasting?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed.

"Knowing you can do it _is_ great. Think about it, in a place like this; it's so loud. You'd have a hard time saying something to everyone, but you could broadcast your thoughts." Phoebe paused. "After you can get your own personal stuff under control, you'll have it mastered."

Phoebe looked at Sam. "I promised Leo and Piper we'd be gone until eleven-thirty. So, we have about thirty minutes, dance with me for that half hour?"

"You got it." Sam smiled and led her back to the dance floor.

"I **can** do the two-step and I'm not that bad..." Dean raised his eyes to Paige's "Wanna dance?"

She smiled, but it seemed forced. "Sure, Dean. Let's dance."

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be Leo's and Piper's private time. I have been a broken record asking for reviews. I know there are a few people reading... C'mon you guys gimme something! Cheer, Jeer, or steer the story! To paraphrase the Beatles 'the stories you take are equal to the reviews you make'!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a sexy chapter and I really felt like this scene has been trapped in my brain way too long. This has NO bearing on the ongoing storyline; it is an account of what Piper chooses to do with Leo on the night when Paige and Phoebe promise to stay out late. If you don't want to read it, no worries, more story arc in the next chapter.**

Phoebe and Paige had **promised** they would not come back until late. Piper told them she needed some time alone with Leo, time where they were sure to not be interrupted. Victor had come over for dinner and she sent the boys home with him, saying they had lots of research that had to get done. She doubted he would have been so willing to babysit if she'd told him she just needed to have some _naked fun_ with her husband. She told Leo that Victor asked to take the boys since he had a free night in town and wants to be a good grandpa.

As Victor left with his grandsons, Leo leaned over to Piper and brushed her hair back from her ear. "We might have a little alone time before your sisters come home; what do you say we make use of the minutes?"

Piper smiled that crooked 'I'm sorry' smile at him "Weellllll, I need to get some laundry going and clean up from dinner, It's my turn to do the dishes… Why don't you change into your PJs and get comfy? I'll be up as soon as I can."

His eyes looked so sad and it took all of her willpower not to grin at him – oh, what she had in store for him… She watched him sulk up the stairs, but then he turned "I'll put on my PJs and then come help you clean up; so we can have more _quality time_." She _knew_ he would offer. 'Silly fly, coming right into the spider's trap' she thought as she smiled then replied "That would be great hon."

Piper pretended to be messing with the laundry as Leo bounded into the kitchen. He was only wearing sleep pants, no shirt and he was in bare feet. She didn't know why, but she loved his bare feet. "OK, so I'll do the dishes, you can finish that..." He came over to her and moved her hair to kiss her neck and breathed in her scent "and _then_, can I show you how much I love and need you?"

She let him kiss her neck a minute more and said "We'll sseee." with a seductive lilt in her voice.

The second he reached for the faucet, she froze him. She'd been wanting, needing this for god knows how long… Dean getting his power 2000 miles from San Francisco was the best news she'd heard in a long time. She started prepping as soon as she found out her sisters were leaving; she threatened to blast their favorite parts of the Winchesters right off if those two came back even one minute early...

She worked quickly, she didn't like to leave Leo frozen too long… Plus, she wanted to get right to all the fun she had planned.

She pulled a blanket out of the laundry basket she had been 'tending' and spread it on the kitchen floor. That basket was filled with fun, not laundry. She pulled out a nightie and changed into it right there in the kitchen. Next came over a dozen candles, she placed them around the room and lit them. She turned off all other lights in the house. She reached in the fridge. She pulled out a tray that looked like a painter's pallet. It was covered in blobs of jam, jellies, syrup, chocolate ganache, etc. From the basket she took a paint brush, the long skinny kind, with 1" flat bristles and placed it on the blanket next to the palate. She slid his pants down and unfroze just his knees, one at a time, so she could bend them and remove his pants entirely. She left him in his boxers. Finally, she grabbed a satin sleep mask and slipped it over Leo's eyes. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his core.

Piper reached out to the hand he had on the faucet, she held it tight as she unfroze him. "No, Leo" she said as she pulled his hand back from the sink "We have better things to do than dishes."

In shock and not really understanding what had happened, he reached for the mask. She grabbed his hands and held firmly. "No leave the blindfold. I have a surprise for you."

"Just trust me." She cooed into his ear as she licked the edge playfully.

She walked him to the blanket on the floor and helped him sit down so he was flat on the floor, feet out in front of him with his knees bent and spread apart. She got on her knees and 'walked' into his open legs; being on her knees made her just a few inches taller than him. She pressed herself against him and caught his lips in a fiery kiss that seemed to make the candle flames surge. He kissed her back and reached for her. She grabbed his hands and moved them all over her lace and satin nightie. "I bought this just for you; just for a night when we would have **_lots_** of time…"

"It feels so good, can I see it now?"

"Not yet, I have a game to play."

"Game? I'll play, but I need some more contact with _you_ first."

'Of course you do' she thought; she knew he was a 'boob guy'. She guided his hands to her breasts and he squeezed and pinched through the thin fabric. He reached up and slid his fingers under the straps of the nightie; he pulled them down over her arms, then pulled the nightie down to kiss her bare breasts. His tongue lapped at her nipples and he bit lightly around each breast. Leo pushed his face between them and hummed like he was in heaven.

She pushed him back and said "OK, here's the game" as she dipped a finger into one of the many choices from the pallet and rubbed it on a nipple. "I have various flavors here. You'll taste each one and tell me what it is. For every answer you get right, you'll earn a minute of _me_ tasting it off **you**."

"Where will you put it on me?"

"On your cock."

From under the mask she could see his eyes open wide and his smile beamed at her. She never talked like that, but he found it so arousing. "And if I get an answer wrong?"

"It will still be fun for both of us." She had sufficiently covered her nipple in jam. "Open your mouth."

He did as he was told and she placed her breast up to it, he gripped it tight and sucked and nipped. He licked and kissed her for several minutes, kneading her non-flavored breast in his other hand.

She pulled back "Any guesses?"

"Yes, but I don't want this to go too fast."

"I have over a dozen items for you to taste, my love, and I am ready to change and give my other tit some of your hot lips and tongue."

"Peach jam." He said, still squeezing her breasts in his hands. She took another item from her pallet and spread it on her other nipple while his hand cupped around it and he lashed out his tongue in anticipation. "OK, time to try the next one."

Again, Leo ravished her breast licking, sucking tasting the sweet confection she had placed there as well as her own wonderful taste… Once her nipple was thoroughly cleaned, he made another guess and was right again.

As it went on, he was getting shorter and shorter with the time he was taking on the tastes. He hadn't missed one yet and his desire to get to other promised activities was growing stronger. "Piper, I want you, I _neeeed_ you **_noooww_**… Can I at least take this blindfold off and watch you put these things on your nipples? It's gotta be soooo HOT!"

She dipped her finger in yet another goo and used her clean hand to push up his blindfold. His eyes took only a moment to adjust to the light. He saw the all the candles and how beautiful she was in that pink nightie. "You planned this for a while, didn't you?"

"I've been ready with all the necessary items; I just needed to have the right night. I made Paige and Pheebs promise to stay out late and I told dad that we had a lot of work and asked him to take the boys. I know he loves spending time with them, but I doubt he would have accepted if he knew I was planning **_this_**." Leo just gasped as she started to rub the next item on her nipple and pinch at it slightly.

"**_This_** is something I would prefer that you dad – and sisters – never found out about." His eyes fixated on her fingers dancing on her swollen pink nub.

"Be serious Leo, my sisters _already_ know. What are you waiting for? Lick this nipple!"

His hands grasped her breasts harder than ever and he latched on with a voracity she had never experienced. She moaned and bellowed out "Leo" over and over. He got two more answers right in between their various moans, pants and mews.

He stopped and grinned "Plum sauce _with ginger_. Next?"

"That was the last one. You got them **all** right."

He looked at the tray and back to her. "I guess being married to a chef helped refine _my _palate. Why the paintbrush?"

"I was going to paint the ones you got wrong onto your neck, chest and abs and lick them off myself." She looked pouty at the lost opportunity.

"I have a better idea." He kissed up into her and she let his tongue play and flick over hers and the inside of her mouth. He kissed her long and firm, but playfully bit and sucked at her lips. She returned the favor and charged her tongue into his mouth. He bit it slightly and sucked it hard. As she removed it, she raked it along his top teeth and flicked his lips with the tip. She didn't notice that while all of this passionate kissing was happening, he was moving her; she was now laying on her back. He was on his knees, one placed in between her legs, the other one just on the outside of her hip. His dick was swollen and grinding into her through his boxers as he leaned down and kissed her again. He straightened back up and looked at her. She was beautiful and he told her so. He couldn't believe all they'd been through to get here; he had tears in his eyes. "I love you Piper and I will never leave you again. She arched up to kiss him and he gently pushed her back down. Her hair spilled all around her on the blanket and he smiled, well it was more of an ornery smirk.

He reached to her pallet and grabbed the brush. He began painting lines and swirls all over her stomach; she cooed and shuddered as he passed her most sensitive spots and he was sure to put extra 'paint' there... He licked, sucked and bit her as she mewed and gasped. He placed his mouth over her satin panties, already soaked through from her excitement, and exhaled into her center, the heat was such a turn on, she grasped his hair and panted out "Leo, no".

"HHHMMM?" He asked into her panties. Breathing deeply again against her.

"You can't go down on _me_…" She shivered "I promised _you_ head, and you won the game, you _earned_ it."

"All in good time, Piper, I have so many flavors on my tongue, but the taste I want is **you**." With that he yanked her panties off and lapped his tongue wide over her entire opening. She moaned and whimpered as he thrust it inside her and began flicking it around like when he kisses  
her. He brought her to climax in a few moments, and he kissed his way up to her mouth.

She grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, almost fiercely as she turned him over and bit his shoulder; he yowled in the pleasure-pain. She shimmied down his body, removed his boxers and had her lips over his head in one fluid motion. "Oh Piper" he said and he panted for "more".

She ran her tongue up and down the underside of his shaft and sucked a few spots along the way. Her tongue made circles on the sides and his dick throbbed and jumped. She wrapped both hands around it and stroked, with a s slight twist on his shaft – after being together so long, she knew just what buttons to push. She continued using her hands while she flattened out her tongue and licked his head, with long strokes; like it was an ice cream cone. She swished it back and forth catching the pre-come and letting him heave with desire. She wrapped her lips around it again, still licking with her tongue. She removed one hand and took him in until her lips reached her second hand. She hummed and he screamed with pleasure. The last hand came off his shaft and Leo gasped and moaned as Piper brought her lips down to the base of his cock and then slid back up to the head. She gave him several more complete inhalations then released with a smooth suction and tongue swirl to his head.

His chest was heaving and he was having trouble forming words. "Need you… fuck… you… now… bed…"

She slithered back up to his neck and nibbled and kissed his pulse point and ear. "Oh Leo, we will fuck…"

'Again with the dirty talk from her sweet mouth', he thought as he moaned and tried to kiss her.

"But we are gonna fuck in this kitchen." She captured his lips and sighed and moaned into his mouth as he fondled her breasts and fingered her lightly.

She pulled him up to his feet, then ordered him to "take a seat" as she pointed to a kitchen chair. She adjusted her nightie, it had twisted and almost hurt being so wrapped around her; Leo pulled it off her completely. She straddled him and slid his cock into her with ease. She was so wet and wanting him. She hooked her feet around the chair legs and began to smoothly glide and rotate on him, grinding her hips and pushing him in deeper until he was totally buried in her hot center. He placed one hand on her breast and the other found her clit again. She grabbed the back of the chair and leaned into him, kissing his lips, neck and chest. She arched her back and cried out for him as she came again. He took the opportunity to suckle on her breast again and she moaned out in an aftershock.

She picked up the pace and they both began to gasp, then moan, then shout. She rode him hard and wild, keeping her speed just below the point that would make him come.

**_She knew_** how to make him come when _she_ wanted and not a moment before. She had promised him years ago she wouldn't freeze him during sex and she'd kept that promise by learning how to control her speed. With him licking her nipples and fingering her clit she was going over the edge again and wanted him to take the ride with her. She tightened her muscles around his dick and gave several quick pumps. That was all he needed and they came together in howls and moans, no understandable words, just animalistic wails.

They left the kitchen in disarray and went upstairs to shower and bask in the afterglow. "This was a great surprise, thank you." Leo said as he snuggled next to her and kissed her temple and cheek. He held her hand tightly and kissed her knuckles.

"I'd say 'anytime', but with Sam and Dean unofficially joining our family, plus the boys getting bigger, it will have to be more planned, like tonight."

"That's OK, I love you and you are so great, you satisfy me with the quickies we sneak in a few times a week."

"I love you too." She smiled "You are _very_ good at the quickies too." She closed her eyes and rolled into him, they held each other all night long.

**A/N: I know this was kind of long (lots of set up) for a sex scene, but I wanted to show a more fun, adventurous time for Piper and Leo because I just imagine they don't get the opportunity too often. **

**What do you think? Give me a review. I can take the flames or the cheers. I just need _something_ from you readers out there... I need it, need it, neeeed it from YOU... Whoa... That begging was kinda a turn on, No?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of the things I wanted to get 'out there' and the next will do the same. Once they are complete, I will get back to the underworld merger and longer plot arc. As always, reviews are welcome.**

The kitchen was a mess when Phoebe and Paige entered. Piper's clothes as well as a nightie and thong were on the floor, along with Leo's pajama pants, his underwear, a mask and blanket.

"I guess Piper pulled off her Picasso night" Paige said as she pointed to a paintbrush and tray covered in various spreadable edibles. "Way to go sister!"

"Wow! I think they broke this chair." Phoebe laughed "Good for them, but I am **_not_** cleaning any of this up…"

"Me either; l just hope they stayed off the counters and table...Oh gross, I just got a nasty picture in my mind… I am so tired."

"Tired, like you need sleep or tired of the Dean drama?"

"Both, really; but I'm not going to stress about Dean. I read the books and knew the type of man he was, I know how he's changed _and how he hasn't_. I had no intention of falling in love, certainly neither did he." Before Phoebe could say anything she added "_I know_- no one ever really _plans_ to fall in love."

Phoebe gave her a strong hug and said "Paige, you don't have to be strong around me." She stepped back and said "You're **_mad_**... At Dean or yourself?"

"I'm mad at _me_ for being hurt and I'm mad at **him** for being such a … a… coward. I can't believe I'm saying it, but he's a **_coward_**. He lets his fear rule him. I'm also mad because suddenly I have a lower self-image; I start thinking I'm not good enough and, well Pheebs, **I'm great** _and he should be able to see that_."

"You're right, you are great. And, Paige, he _does_ see that. This has less to do with you than you think. Dean has lost everyone he's ever cared about – he's even lost Sam. He's afraid of losing you-"

"I know, Pheebs." Paige interrupted, sounding annoyed "He told me all that remember? I could die or get hurt and it would be too much… blah, blah, blah." She sighed "I just don't' see how he could be such a coward about his feelings – I don't mean about sharing them. I mean _what_ he feels scares him."

"Paige, I know **you understand loss**; but losing someone, it's not the same for him. His dad raised him to believe that letting someone in is certain death for that person. He's 34; you are the _first_ **_friend_** he's had in his **entire life**. He _knows_ having him in your life doesn't put you in any more danger than we'd face anyway. He's worried that he couldn't live through another loss."

"I understand that he wouldn't want to get close to someone only to lose them… But there's no guarantee he would lose me and he'd rather just not try than risk the loss. That's when I start to think it's _me_. He took the risk with someone else, so it's _me_. I'm not worth it, to him."

"I think it's because it **_is_**_ you_, that why it is so hard… The loss would be worse than any he's ever had."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better, but not much. I want him to feel I am worth the risk."

"You definitely are, and hopefully he will come to see that."

"Well, he's got two weeks to see it, or not. Then we'll have either our first date of many, or it'll be our first and last date."

Paige sighed and looked at her older sister "What about you and Sam? Why didn't you stay with him? He used his own, legitimate money to get a separate room tonight?"

"It was a very sweet thought, I wish he'd asked me first; I have to be at work by six a.m. and I just need to be rested for the meeting. Plus that would mean you had to be up and orbing me at crack-thirty."

Paige laughed "Well I would've done it, but you'd have owed me **big time**!" Then she paused. "Sam wasn't mad that you didn't even ask me?"

"No, he told me not to ask after he found out about the meeting. He said I should get as much rest as possible and that we shouldn't put you out like that;. Also, I think he was happy to not be in the same room as Dean, especially since he's gaining control of his powers."

* * *

Dean was flirting with someone across the honkytonk.

"Dean, Paige left less than ten minutes ago and you're hitting one of those girls over there? What the hell? I heard enough of what you said to Paige, or _thought _to her – why're you acting like this?"

"I just don't wanna be alone with my thoughts… And those **two** girls could erase _all_ my thoughts."

"You're _not_ alone. _I'm here_."

"You just wanna talk about **feelings** and that's not gonna help me, Samantha. You have your own room tonight – So I have the perfect opportunity to make myself numb..."

"You're a douchebag. I'm taking the car back. Call a cab or have one of them take you back, dick."

"Wow, man I'm sorry Phoebe didn't stay, but that's no reason you can't have some fun or at least not be such a bitch."

Sam walked out without calling him a jerk, and Dean knew he was seriously mad.

* * *

"Paige, Uhhh, Paige, Ohhh, Paige… Paige... Paige" Dean sighed and moaned.

"Dean? Are you OK?" Paige's voice shot through the motel room like a rocket. The room was totally dark. "I can't make out where you are." She said as she found a light switch.

The beds had been pushed together and there was a lot of commotion under all the covers. "Funny choice of words!" a little feminine voice said.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Paige said "I thought you called for… _me_."

"Oh, No! Paige!" Dean jumped from the covers, pulling on his underwear as lunged at her. Two other faces appeared out from under the covers. Neither girl could be older than 22. One said "Is this this Paige that you **love**?" While at the same time the other one said "Awesome! But… Where did you come from?"

Paige chose to only acknowledge her. "I, Uh, have the adjoining room and thought I heard Dean call for me; **_I thought he was hurt or something_**." She seethed that last part and turned her gaze to him "Wishful thinking, I guess."

"Paige – I… I -." Paige just ignored him as she cut him off, looked at the girls and said "Sorry to interrupt. I'll be going now."

"NO!" They both shouted. "Don't go! Please!"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I'm _not_ going to join in your… _this_…" she said as she motioned to the bed.

One of the girls said "No we'll go! _You came back_ and that must mean you **love** him too!" They climbed out of the bed, both totally nude. The other one chimed in "True love's so romantic!" They quickly got dressed, forgoing their undergarments. While Dean and Paige just stood there awkwardly, the two girls continued talking to each other with choruses of "She came back!" "It's sooo totally romantic!" "I hope _I _find true love someday."

Paige just stood there stunned. They didn't seem embarrassed in the least. When they were dressed (it only took about ninety seconds) they stopped and sighed at her and Dean, still muttering about true love and how lucky she is. One came over and gave Paige a hug – the kind you neither want nor expect, where your arms are pinned down to your sides. She whispered "His heart **is** yours, you know." The other one followed and squeezed her even harder "He loves you, _really_ loves you!"

Dean opened the door and they each hugged him saying things like "Don't blow this again" and "She came back, she loves you!"

He closed the door behind them and sighed as he turned around and walked to where she was standing next to the table. He gave her his best smile and said "Awkward, huh?" with a little chuckle.

Paige gave Dean a look that made him ache inside, it looked like pure hate and loathing.

"There's nothing I can say…" He huffed as he sat down at the table and dropped his head into his hands.

"Look at me." Her voice was detached but demanding.

He looked up at her, waiting for her to yell or slap him or both.

"So, you wanted to hurt me so badly that you planned this?" her voice still unemotional.

"Why the fuck would you say… **I didn't call you**." He snapped, trying to start a fight by putting her on the defensive. "_You just showed up_! What the hell?"

"No, **you called for me**." Her voice was still calm and reserved. God, how he wished she'd yell like she had before.

"I could hear you, the entire time I got dressed and ready to come to your aid - you called 'Paige Oh, Paige'…" She stopped as reality sunk in. "You _were_ calling _my_ name **during** your sex-capades with the airhead sisters!"

Dean's head fell back into his hands as he groaned. "Yeeesss." he said into his hands. "I, they…Oh hell, here it is. After you and Phoebe left the bar, they started flirting and finally asked about you. I said I love you but it's so complicated. They ate up my sob story. I used my power to listen to their thought of feeling sorry for me and really laid it on thick. I gave them as much truth as I could, given the fact that I can't say anything about what I do or what you are… I told them I'm bad luck, people I love end up hurt, I travel a lot and it would be hard to leave you alone so much, I said I am too scared to commit. I said that's why you left me alone at the bar." He finally looked up at her. "It's all the truth, you know."

"So what?" Paige's voice was still that emotionless, even tone. "They offered to console you with sex? That only happens in porn."

Dean shrugged. "And to me, I guess. They felt sooo sorry for me; they wanted to make me feel better. They said I didn't need their names, I could just say yours. I guess saying your name over and over, _that it_…"

"Called me here to witness your _group therapy_?" Her eyes glared as her voice got louder and she pointed a finger in his face. "You _wanted_ me to see this."

"I hurt you." It wasn't a question and he didn't apologize.

A smile crept across her lips and she began to laugh, tears streaming down her face. "Why're you laughing? This isn't funny!" Dean growled.

"Yes, Dean, **it is**." She stopped and sighed. "I **am** hurt, and I feel betrayed. But I have to remind myself, right now we're '_just friends_', and all this…" She motioned to the disheveled room and the left-behind panties hanging on the lamp "This is _your _business, **_not_** mine."

She put her hand on his cheek. "Dean Winchester, you'll have to come up with a more sinister plan to get rid of me. I can take more _emotional torture_ than this." She laughed again, the tears still falling and the hurt finally showing in her eyes.

He reached out and grabbed her around her waist, pulled her to him and buried his head in her stomach. "You **are** _so_ special Paige. The most perfect woman I know. I love you."

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head "I know. Now just get some sleep." With that, she orbed away.

Dean just sat at the table. One tear trickled down his cheek. He had hurt her; he _wanted_ to hurt her. He hated himself for it. He wanted to start a fight and for her tell him to fuck off. She didn't; she only raised her voice once and she laughed at his plan. She called it emotional torture, and she was right. But he didn't just torture her; in the end maybe he tortured himself even more... He sat at the table all night just thinking… Thinking about _everything_.

Paige went home and back to bed. She laughed at first, but** cried** herself to sleep.

If I could see before my time ends  
The smile you gave me before the pain  
I could accept the world of darkness  
Never see the sun again...

Never ever gonna leave ya,  
So dry your eyes and smile again  
Say the words I need to hear...  
Say you love me, say you love me  
Say that you need me,  
I can't take it anymore...

But I know I must be strong,  
To keep belivin' in right or wrong...  
I've got time but I can't wait too long  
Wanna get you home where you belong...

Say you love me, say you love me  
I can't take it anymore...  
Say you love me, baby, baby, baby  
Say you love me...  
Say that you need me, I can't take it anymore...

* * *

At breakfast Dean told Sam about the night before. Sam scowled and listened. Dean told him about everything; how she laughed… Sam's eyebrows went up. "Really? She _laughed_?"

"Yeah, she laughed _and cried_. She realized I was calling her name while having sex with two other women and… She said we're just friends and it isn't her business."

"You are an asshole, piece of shit, douchebag, Dean." Sam said. "She should have slapped you - **several **times - yelled, called you names, told you to fuck off and said she'd never help either of us again."

"I know, and I'd have deserved it all."

"I can't believe you forgot calling her name would bring her to you..." Then Sam got a solemn look. "**It wasn't an accident**. You _wanted_ her there - to run her off. Then you wouldn't have to make the decision about her because she wouldn't want _you_ anymore..."

"Yeah, and she called me on it; that's really why she laughed." Dean sighed "Sammy, why did I-"

"Because that's who you are." Sam's empty coffee cup shattered as it met the table. He got up and paid the cashier, offering to pay for the mug, but she said it was OK. He went out and sat in the car; waiting for Dean. They were in their suits, ready to begin the investigation.

Dean got in the car "Sammy, I-"

"Don't. Don't explain yourself to me. It's who you are. Just think about the fact that Paige knows who you are; she knows you brought her here on purpose. She knows, and she _still _didn't tell you to go to Hell." Sam sighed. "Let's just work. You ready to start reading minds and get us some answers?"

"Hell yes, I'm ready."

* * *

Paige relayed her night to her sisters over coffee. They were shocked and stunned, especially when she told them how she reacted, and that she knows Dean wants to hurt her...

"Paige, why… How could you be OK with this?" Piper asked.

"It's not like I'm glad he did it; I just accept that he's trying to find a way to push me away so he won't have to look at his own emotions and feelings. Sam said it would be hard, and that he would hurt me. I think the next two weeks are going to be really tough in terms of what he does and says. I think even if he says he wants to try a relationship, he's going to try and push me away after that. But, I think we could have something great in the end; something easy, perfect, if we can just get through this emotional hurricane."

"At what cost to you?" Phoebe chimed in. "You have to consider this could make wounds that last forever. How can you have something easy when you have those pains reminding you about what a jerk he was?"

"I believe I can let it go, that he will help me. Time won't heal those scars. Dean will…"

"Well I hope that's true. And, I want you to get your 'happily-ever-after', I just don't like the path you're willing to take to get there." Phoebe said.

Piper gave a crooked grin. "Me too, Paige, I want you to be happy, but I don't have to be happy about you getting hurt in the process."

"Thanks for understanding and not nagging me about this."

"I'm doing my best not to nag…" Piper frowned. "Anyway, Phoebe had a premonition and we need to focus on that. I think I figured out where it will be."

"How?" Phobe asked.

"The place you described, the big Blue Moon billboard on a brick wall and the awning with the numbers 4154 on them… I searched for restaurants or bars with 4154 in their address. I got two possibilities and I know one; it's not brick and it doesn't have room for the billboard, so it has to be the other one. It's the Moonlight Café, a few blocks from Bernal Hills Park."

"That makes sense." Phoebe said "She leaves the restaurant and ends up getting attacked at a park a few blocks away."

"Do you know when?" Paige asked.

"The innocent was holding a paper with today's date on it. And there was a church bell chiming, but I'm not sure of the count… I heard at least nine bells and it was dark, so that would be tonight at nine or after." Phoebe said.

"OK, well, how about this, Paige takes you to the bar just before nine. When the innocent leaves, you call for Paige. She'll bring me, and we'll kick some butt."

"Do you know what we're up against?"

"No, I didn't see any black smoke _or_ energy balls. She is grabbed and then I saw her dead on the ground; we could just be looking at a mugging, but I doubt it. I could sense a **lot** of evil. I don't even know how many attackers there are."

"We'll be ready with potions and salt guns. Maybe we could do another devils trap on the concrete like before…" Do you think you could find the exact spot in the park?"

"There was a water fountain, that's all I know, but she wasn't too far into the park. I have to go to work now, though, or Elise will kill me."

"You go, Piper can make some potions and I will go check out the park for the best strategy..." Paige said.

* * *

"I talked to various people downtown and now **_I_** see all the dead people." Sam groaned as he met back up with Dean. "They don't' respond to salt or iron and they are not engaging anyone, in any way. They _can't_ be real ghosts."

"But people in this town know some of the ghosts they see." Dean said. "All these fake ghosts must have something in common?"

"They do. I discovered all the recognized ghosts were buried in the Gravel Hill Cemetery, the largest one in Pomeroy, so maybe someone put a hex on it?"

"Yeah, this feels like some kinda hoodoo, but I don't see the benefit. No one is terrified; there's no public panic and no one's been hurt by these ghosts." Dean gruffed. "One of the nurses at the hospital gave me a list of the first people who came in about seeing the ghosts. The first six spent a few days in the mental ward, until more and more people started seeing the ghosts too, then they went home and no one else was admitted. Sixth Sense-er number one is Jamie Ferguson, a soccer mom who lives on Maple Street."

"If she checked herself in, then she isn't the one doing the hoodoo, but that list is the best lead we have." Sam said. "Let's divide the list. You take the first three and I'll take the other three. Hey has your power been helpful?"

"Not really; I am getting better at honing in on someone's thoughts, but no one has lied to me so far, so I can't say it's been a help."

"Be careful. I don't know how I managed to go all Haley-Joel; but I don't think it's passed person to person."

"Yeah, I shook hands with at least ten people who see the ghosts while I was at the hospital."

"It must be an object… or one specific person, like patient zero."

"More like psychic zero." Dean laughed.

"Bad joke. Just meet me at the motel in three hours." As Sam got off the bench he and Dean were sitting on, he stumbled and tried to catch himself on a metal garbage can, but it came crashing to the ground next to him. Dean laughed and snorted "Smooth Sammy, rreeeaall smooth."

Sam blushed as he got up and put the can back. He noticed it had been bolted to the ground, but figured his two hundred-plus pounds were just more than the brackets could handle. "I'll meet up with you in three hours." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Paige walked from the Moonlight Café and took the most direct route to the park. Phoebe said the innocent was barely in the park when she was attacked but there was no water fountain. There _was_ a park maintenance worker. Paige started coughing and asked about a water fountain. He said she should follow the path; it looped back toward the edge of the park and there was one there. She found the fountain; it was only about 150 feet inside the edge park, and it was a slight variation from the course she took from the restaurant.

'This has to be the place' Paige thought as she used her phone to snap some pics and send them to Phoebe. Phoebe confirmed that it looked like the same spot. Paige thought about the painting a devil's trap, but the maintenance guy was somewhere around and she didn't feel like getting a ticket for graffiti-ing up the park in broad daylight. She had a better idea to discuss with her sisters...

**A/N: Hope you liked the first installment of 'asshole Dean'. Please, please give me a review or PM if you have a thought on any of this. I want to hear you, even if what you have to say is I suck (or worse). _I'm on my knees here-_ figuratively. But if picturing me that way literally will make you write a review, then by all means… **

**The song is Say You Love Me by Deep Purple. In my imagination it is playing for both Dean as he sits in the dark and Paige as she cries herself to sleep. **


	30. Chapter 30

"So, what do you think of this plan?" Paige asked her sisters.

She had just gone over the whole thing. Phoebe would go to the Moonlight Café and find the innocent. As the girl leaves the restaurant, Phoebe would ask if they could walk through the park together – safety in numbers and all. Her story is that her sister was supposed to meet her after yoga, but just called and bailed (Paige put a devils trap on her yoga mat). In all likelihood the girl will agree, but if not, Phoebe will hang back just a little. She'll call for Paige and she and Piper will wait just outside the park and follow Phoebe and the girl as they enter. When the attack starts, Piper will freeze the girl and Paige will orb her out of the way. They will have potions, Piper and Paige will have salt guns and they will have a second mat with a devils trap. If the potions don't work, then they will have the traps and the guns. Paige can orb bad guys into the traps and they can do exorcisms. All three have silver daggers if needed. Paige smiled to herself; she would also have the engraved hunting knife Dean gave her.

"Paige, I'm impressed." Piper said. "This is great; it covers all our possible enemies and keeps from freaking out the innocent."

"Thanks, I'm really confident because I ran it by Sam today. Since Phoebe doesn't know exactly what or how many we'll be up against, Sam insisted that they would be ready to assist. If we get in trouble, I'm supposed to send a message to Bobby and he'll get the boys. Or, we have to call them to let them know it went OK."

"Let's hope that we only have to call to tell them we're OK." Phoebe said "Not that I'd mind seeing Sam, but I want to show them we can handle ourselves."

"We don't have anything to prove." Piper said. "I appreciate the offer for backup; we might even need it, but I don't want to go in planning on calling for help. I believe in our abilities and I plan to do some kicking butt and taking names."

Phoebe and Paige laughed.

* * *

Sam and Dean reconvened at their motel after hours of questioning the first people to see the dead citizens of Pomeroy, OH.

"So I've got it, Sammy. All three people had been to a hardware store - Jackson's DIY center - within hours of seeing their first ghost. Also, as the number of people who could see the ghosts grew, the number of ghosts grew with it."

"Yeah, I had that same revelation. Except, _I_ didn't go _into_ the hardware store. So I think it's an object on Mr. Jackson. I met him at the coffee shop across the street from his store. He told me he didn't see any dead people, but I am rather positive he was lying."

"It could be someone else who works at the store."

"I don't think so; Mrs. Jackson died about two weeks ago; about the time of the first ghost sighting. I found her obit online and she was buried in Gravel Hill Cemetery. We're going to have to find him and convince him to let us help stop the hex."

"It shouldn't be that hard." Dean said. "This can't be what he wanted, having the ghosts everywhere and not interacting with anyone."

"Let's go. I have his home address."

* * *

"Agent Vaughn, I already told you that I'm not seeing the ghosts everyone else sees." Mr. Jackson said as he looked at the two men on his porch.

"We just have a few follow up questions; it will only take a minute." Sam said in an apologetic tone. As Mr. Jackson motioned them into the house he added "This is my partner, Agent VanZandt." Dean was sure to avoid shaking the man's hand.

"So Mr. Jackson, I understand you lost your wife a few weeks ago." Sam said "You have our sympathies."

"Thank you, but what does this have to do with Patricia?"

"I bet you'd like to see her again." Dean said, watching the man's face with a somber gaze. He pushed a little harder "It would be easy to understand if you did _anything_ to see her again."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Jackson said.

"Did you do something… supernatural – to see your wife again?"

What could I do?" He asked. "_Could they mean what Patricia said she did_?" Mr. Jackson thought and Dean immediately said "What **did** Patricia do, Mr. Jackson?"

"How did you know about..."

Sam spoke up "We need to reverse it. It's getting worse and it's going to spread to the entire town. This can't be something you want."

"I don't' know exactly, She told me that after she dies, I wouldn't be alone, I'd still be able to see her, but I can't. So many others can see them, but not me."

"Mr. Jackson, please help us. Did she give you something or leave something behind that you carry with you?"

"The only thing I carry is my lucky penny. I've had it for nearly 35 years. She saw it on our first date and told me to pick it up. I said I already had all the luck I needed, she was out with me. She said a little more luck couldn't hurt, maybe I'd need it to get a second date… I've carried it ever since."

"We're going to need to see that penny." He handed it to Sam. "Hey! All the ghosts are gone!" Sam said.

"**I can see them now**, there's so many…" Mr. Jackson scoured the room, his eyes searching frantically. "Patricia!" He shouted and ran to the next room, presumably to where his wife was. But, his face soon turned sad as he realized that she didn't react to him. "What's going on?"

"Sir, somehow your wife used this Penny to get you to see her, but something went wrong. Whoever carries the penny doesn't see, but can make others see." Sam reached over and touched Dean.

"Hey! Why'd you… Whoa, that is trippy!" Dean exclaimed "They're everywhere!"

"Mr. Jackson, did your wife keep a journal or anything like that?"

"You can look through her desk, I haven't disturbed it."

* * *

Sam and Dean found themselves in the cemetery with a page of Patricia Jackson's journal and a spell they wrote themselves. They mixed ingredients that would counteract the ones she used in her hex and burned the penny. Within minutes, they could no longer see the ghosts. It was ten p.m. local time and they went for a bite of dinner; people everywhere were commenting that the ghosts were gone, so they considered their job done. They ate in a local bar and grill and had a beer as was the custom when they finished a job.

"To another weird one solved." Dean said as he smiled and held up his beer. Sam gave it a small 'clink' but had only a sour look for Dean.

"Awe com'on Sammy, we did great here. The people are back to normal and I used my power to help us with the case. Everything worked out. Life is great."

"Great? What about you and Paige? You haven't even apologized to her."

"There was no need to apologize; we're just friends and what I do is my business." Dean smiled. "I have two weeks to figure the rest out."

"I talked to her, Dean… And sure, she put on a proud front, but she's hurt and she'd never let on how much." Sam glared and his voice got quiet. "What're you waiting for? Just end it with her and let her get on with her life. Dragging it out for two weeks just to give her the bad news is cruel. I never thought I'd see you torture someone like this."

'_She used that same word – torture_.' Dean sent his thoughts to Sam; his eyes showed a mixture of sadness and anger. '_She's been talking about this to __**you**__?_'

"No. She didn't say anything to me, you dick." Sam sighed. "I tried to talk to her – asked if she's OK after last night. She said she's fine and that was that. I just know she's full of shit by the tone of her voice. **I'm** saying what you're doing is torture"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might not turn and run? That I might not leave her? That I don't want to end it and I'm just working through everything?"

"If that's the case then you're still torturing her. Just tell her you're going to work through your issues while you and she start a real relationship, like all other rational, normal adults do."

"I'm working on it."

The waitress came over and took their plates away. "Another round?" she asked as she looked the two men over. Dean gave her his best smile, eyebrow lift and wink combo and said "You talked us into it, sweetheart." The empty beer bottle exploded in Sam's hand, leaving a nasty gash on his palm. "Nothing for me. I'm finished." He got up and stormed out.

Dean smiled and said "He's my ride, so I guess I better settle up and go before he leaves me. Sorry."

* * *

By the time Dean paid the check and made his way outside, Jodi was there fixing Sam's hand. "Hey Jodi, looks like you got Sammy all fixed up."

"Yeah, Dean. You need any work done?" She asked.

"Nope. Thanks for the offer though."

"Sure you don't need your head pulled outta your ass, idjit?" an all too familiar patriarchal voice came from behind him.

"Bobby!" Dean rolled his eyes as he turned around "Nice to see you too! Sounds like Sammy's been singing my praises to anyone who'll listen."

"Your brother ain't your problem, you dumbass."

"History would say otherwise." Dean gave a smirk to Sam and then said "Bobby, are you here to read me the riot act too?"

"I don't know _why_ I'd do that _exactly_, but I'm sure you can tell me while we wait and then I'll be glad t'give ya a proper ass chewin'. I'm here 'cause if Paige calls for backup, I need to take you two to the fight."

"What fight?"

"What fight? The sisters are saving an innocent tonight but Phoebe's premonition didn't tell 'em what they would be up against or how many there'd be." He looked at Sam "Didn't ya tell him?"

"I hadn't gotten to it." Sam said coldly. "I seriously doubt they'll need us. They can handle themselves. I didn't think you were going to be here waiting with us; I just thought you'd come if you got the call."

Dean looked at Jodi. "And you? You have any unsolicited advice for me?"

She held up her hands to her shoulders, like she was surrendering. "I just came to hang out and pass the time with you boys; thought we'd give you an update on Garth and some of the others."

"Not everything is about you, Dean." Sam groaned. "They were just getting here as I left the bar. I told them you were being a dick, hitting on the waitress and I accidentally broke a bottle. Jodi patched me up as you came out."

'_They don't know about last night?_' Dean thought to Sam. '_I didn't say anything, but they'll find out eventually._'

Dean looked from Jodi to Bobby and back to Sam. "Well, let's go back inside and have a beer while we wait! I can show you guys my power!"

Sam reluctantly followed them into the bar. When the waitress saw Sam she asked "How's your hand?" Sam sheepishly said "it didn't cut through the skin, so I got lucky." Then she turned to Dean "So glad _you_ came back!"

"Yeah, we ran into some friends and decided to stick around."

Sam and Jodi played darts and left Bobby and Dean on the opposite side of the bar. Dean used his ability to hold a conversation with Bobby as they watched the people around bar.

"So, I know this is usually Bobby's area, but do you want to talk about what's going on between you and Dean?" Jodi asked Sam.

"I just wish he'd stop stringing Paige along."

"Paige is a big girl and although she's hurt, she's managing her feelings for Dean better than any other woman ever could. I mean, that stunt last night would've had me shooting him."

Sam smiled "You know?"

"Yeah, I've known the sisters since a few days after I… became a white-lighter. I'm kinda like... Well, I'd like to say an older sister, but I bet they'd say more of an aunt." She laughed. "Phoebe's even talked about you!"

"Good things, I hope."

"Oh, yes **all** good." She looked at Sam. "You know Bobby always talks about how different you boys are, but seeing you through the eyes of the sisters is an entirely different kind of… 'different'."

Sam smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. "Wait. Does Bobby know?"

"No Sam. What's said in girl talk stays there, but based on the faces Bobby's making, I think Dean is telling him..."

They looked across the bar and Bobby was shaking his head and giving Dean a look that Sam knew all too well as the face of disapproval.

Sam checked the clock; it was 9:40 California time and he began to get antsy. He knew that they really didn't know what time everything would start - but he wouldn't feel better until Phoebe called him.

Jodi sensed Sam's uneasiness. He had just won another game of cricket "I must like getting beat, but I can't get better if I don't play, right? Get us another round, Sam? I'll reset the dart machine."

He did as requested and walked to the bar where Dean and Bobby were. "This ability Dean has is pretty impressive, huh Sam?"

"Bobby, he has a lot of abilities that are flat-out unbelievable, bordering on inconceivable."

Bobby grabbed the beers before Sam could. "Dean, why don't you take these and you and Jodi play a game while I catch up with Sam here."

Not wanting to argue, Dean left and Sam stayed, as requested by their adopted dad.

"Yeah?" Sam said as Dean walked to Jodi.

"You should go easy on him, you know?"

"Bobby-"

"I know he fucked up. And I'm not sayin' don't call him on it. I'm sayin' don't dwell on it. He's gotta come to the right decision on his own, an' no amount of badgerin' is gonna get him there any sooner. We may even push him the opposite way we wanna see him go, just because he hates the feelin' of being backed into a corner."

"Just which way do you want to see him come out, Bobby?"

"I want what's best for him and I want what's best for you, Sam."

"In your opinion, what is that?"

"You've always wanted a family and a sense of normalcy; I want you to have that more than anything. You and Phoebe have a chance and I'm happy for you."

"And Dean?"

"It's more complicated. I want him to be happy. I really believe Paige could make that happen, but I can't promise that it won't end badly and I just… don't think he could recover."

"But Paige is a white-lighter. She can't …die."

"She's human, Sam. And yes, she can die. It's possible that at her death, she would be chosen to become a white-lighter, but witches usually aren't. Plus, I think he's much more likely to lose her from a stunt like he pulled last night than by anything else."

"I figured that if he decided he wanted to try the relationship, and he was willing to take the risk, he'd stop being a slut. I believe for Dean he's all in or he's folding."

"I hope you're right. If she weathers his shit-storm, I think they'll come out on top, meaning - as you said - he'll go all in. She has some stones and I don't think she'll cave before he's done torturing her."

"I used that word – torture – did Dean say it to you?"

"No, but can you think of a better term?"

"No, but when I said it to him… Well he really took offense to it. I guess it's just bad memories from his time actually torturing souls in hell."

* * *

Sam's phone rang. "Phoebe? Oh, hi Piper are you all OK? Why are you using Phoebe's phone? Do you need us? Oh, yeah, sorry. Go ahead."

Sam took a breath, as requested by Piper and listened "The Innocent's safe? That's great... Wow there were seven, mixed demons?... You saved the possessed ones? Sounds like a success. Is she OK?… Yes, I'll send Jodi… No I won't say anything to Dean… Tell her I love her and well, wish Paige my best..."

Sam waived for Dean and Jodi to come over. "The fight went really well, but Phoebe has a gash on her arm and Jodi, she's asking for you." Jodi excused herself to the ladies room where she could orb out undetected.

"What happened?" Dean demanded answers.

"There were seven demons, some were Zankou's minions and some of Crowley's henchmen. I guess Phoebe got knocked around a bit before Paige could orb the demon onto a devil's trap. Nothing major, she has a gash and her phone was damaged in the fight."

"What about Paige and Piper?"

"Uh, I guess they're OK, Piper said everything else is fine…"

"Telepathy, remember, your thoughts betray you, oh young padawan."

"OK, so Paige also has a _minor_ injury – nothing to worry about. They're both going to be fine."

"Bobby, take me there NOW!" Dean demanded.

"Sam, take the car back to the motel." He realized he was being a dick and stopped and looked at both of them. "Please."

They settled the tab and all went to the parking lot. Sam got behind the wheel. Bobby and Dean sat in the car, then orbed away.

* * *

Sam drove back to the motel. Phoebe called him. "I see you couldn't come to see me?"

"Sorry, I had to take Dean's car back to the motel. How are you?"

"Fine, Jodi healed the gash on my arm in no time; it wasn't that bad."

"How's Paige?"

"She's healed and doing fine, except Dean is ripping her a new one, making her go over every detail of the mission insisting she isn't trained well enough or she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Now she's pointing out that he gets hurt in almost every battle."

"Good for her, standing up to him."

"Seriously, Sam, they didn't all show up at once. There were four demons we killed using potions. There were three demons that needed exorcised, and we had two devil's traps. Of course the biggest one showed up last. Paige held him off in hand to hand combat like a commando; I swear, she shot him with salt and she used that knife Dean gave her like a pro. We just didn't see Zankou's last minion and he caught her with an energy ball in the hip before I used a potion to vanquish him... She still finished the fight; once Piper exorcised the first demon, Paige orbed the last one to a trap and I exorcised him. Piper moved onto the other one and exorcised it. One of the possessed people was already dead. The other two got treatment for injuries by Jody, a memory wipe and I orbed them back to the park. The dead one, I sent to Antarctica. I think I'm gonna use that place a lot. Yeah, we needed some healing, but we've all had way worse injuries. The mission was a great success, thanks to your help with the plan."

"No Phoebe, the plan and strategy was all Paige. She's got a real knack for it. She asked what I thought about it; she showed me the pics she took and I looked at a map of the area, but I didn't change a thing."

Phoebe turned her attention back to Dean yelling at Paige. "Uh-oh, now he's getting personal, calling her amateur and sloppy. Damn, he's really putting her down. I think he's about to get it back."

"I hope she tells him off. Also, tell her I'm sorry; he read my mind before I was even off the phone…. Yeah, secrets are gonna be a bitch from now on."

Phoebe started to laugh. "She just orbed him back to the motel with 'douchebag' being the last thing she said to him."

"I'm pulling into the motel now. Yep he's just getting into our room. **I'm** gonna have a great night. Wish me luck." Sam said as he parked the Impala. "I love you; have a good night."

"Love you too."

** A/N: Sam is about to recognize his first power. Crowley going to become a pain in the ass and Cass is finally going to come back from hanging with the Elders. Also there is a spoiler to Episode 8x12 coming up.** ** Hope you keep reading. Please read and review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I received a great review (check it out) and have no way to directly respond because the reviewer is a guest. But I wanted to say thank you and to address the comments. I really struggled with writing Dean being such an asshole to Paige… but that gawd-awful behavior is meant to underline Dean's cowardice toward having a meaningful relationship with a woman, especially after Lisa. And Paige: her character IS strong, it was hard to write her just accepting Dean's behavior (at least outwardly, she did cry when she was alone). But, she knew what she was in for from the beginning. There was no '****_surprise! he's a dick_****!' moment for her. Dean told her he was a 'no strings attached' guy. Sam warned her Dean would 'bang a stripper' and treat her worse than she could imagine. It was ****her**** decision to continue to pursue Dean after all the warnings. I think putting up with his shit is a true testament to her resolve, strength, and her belief in their potentially epic love…**

**The timing of the review was perfect because this chapter was almost done when I read it and I think the guest reviewer will be pleased with where things are headed...It's still an uphill battle, as Dean Winchester is a stubborn SOB (****no****offense**** intended to Mary).**

**Cass is coming back. We just have to turn a corner, it's just a few miles ahead….**

**I would love to hear from others (and the well-appreciated guest) about this, so PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 31

"No, Sam it's Piper." she said as he sent a barrage of questions without any time for her to answer. "Sam, do me a favor and take a breath and I'll give you all the info… We saved the innocent, Carolyn… There were seven demons, some from hell and some from the underworld… We were able to save two of the possessed ones… Phoebe has a nasty gash on her arm; she was knocked around before Paige could get a demon orbed to the devil's trap.… We'd like _Jodi _to come… Paige got hit by an energy ball… She doesn't want Dean to know; It's bad, but she'll be OK once Jodi gets here… She broke her phone in the fight; she can't call him."

Piper hung up from talking to Sam and Jodi was there in just a moment. "Paige first, please." Piper said pointing on her sister lying on her stomach on the couch.

"Wow! This is nasty. I'll get it fixed in a jiffy." Jodi said. Paige had a bad wound on her lower back that extended over her butt. "Thanks for coming, Jodi; not that I wouldn't have taken Bobby's help, but if I can avoid getting _this _familiar with him…" They both laughed as Jodi continued to heal her for several more minutes.

Just as Paige stood up and said "Thanks!" There was a huge commotion in the kitchen. It was Dean's voice. "Is she OK? Let me see her Leo - Now!"

Paige groaned and headed to the kitchen while Jodi moved on to helping Phoebe with the gash on her arm.

"I'm here! Why are you yelling like a jackass?"

"Are you OK? What happened? How bad is it?"

"I'm fine, see?" She did a 360 turn for him. "What happened is we fought demons, I got hit with an energy ball and then Jodi healed me."

"An energy ball? How the fuck could you let that happen?" Dean's breathing was so heavy, an onlooker would've thought he'd just run full-throttle for 5 miles.

Paige stayed very calm and looked at Bobby and Leo. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" They gladly exited the kitchen.

"Why are you here Dean?"

"Why do you think? You run in and fight seven demons by yourselves and you didn't call for us? You coulda been killed!" Dean was nearly shouting.

"Is that **_it_**? That happens _every_ _week_. It's not a new story." Paige's voice had a tone that was _almost_ mocking him, but she stayed calm and didn't raise her volume. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"I'm here to go over your plan and show you where you went wrong." His vocal intensity slightly lowered and he sat down at the table. "You **will **go over it with me."

Paige told him about everything; the premonition, her scouting the area, and the plan to save the innocent, now known to them as Carolyn. "It was a solid plan and it worked great, especially since we didn't know _how many_ of _what_ we'd be up against."

"Go over it again, how you executed your **_solid plan_**." Dean huffed and mocked the words "There's gotta be a problem with the plan or the **_great_** execution - otherwise you wouldnt've gotten hurt."

"We did it _perfectly_. And you get hurt all the time, you ass! The scars all over you are proof of that!" Paige's volume only slightly raised on 'ass'.

"OK, so I'm an ass, but you are not getting out of this. **Go over it again**."

Paige sighed and went over it all again. "I fought a demon hand-to-hand using holy water and _the knife you gave me_. He was as big as you and I was able to subdue him until Piper had a devil's trap open for him. _I'm sorry_" her tone was now sarcastic and biting "that I didn't see that other demon _behind me_ throw that energy ball as Phoebe vanquished him with a potion. Again, you get hurt almost every time you fight monsters, so why are you making this such a big deal?"

"We're **not **talking about **_me_**. We're talking about you and your sisters; _your family_. You just wanna throw that away?"

"No one's throwing **anything** away. Being The Charmed Ones, means we're going to be fighting demons, fighting evil, that's what we do; _same as you_." Her volume increased and the tone was getting very sharp. "I've done it for four years and Piper and Phoebe have been doing it even longer."

"You are immature, sloppy, amateur, reckless, unprepared, and too unskilled to be doing this kind of work!" Dean's voice was very loud again. "You don't even see that you are in way over your head and you just are gonna get your family killed! You aren't strong enough to handle any of this!"

In one fast motion, Paige jerked Dean out of his chair and had him pinned down, his face smashed into the floor – a move Sam showed her. She also put a spell on him at the same time. He was totally immobilized and she had the knife he'd given her to the back of his neck. She bent down and had her lips right next to his ear as she held out the knife in front of his face. Her voice got low and seething. It felt like a snake slithering over him. "Look at this... _This knife_… It has a _name _on it. The _name _of the amateur, unprepared, sloppy **witch **that could kill you _right now_ without so much as wimper from you. It has **_my_****_name_** on it." She sighed but her voice remained harsh. "It was given to me by someone who _said_ he loved me and believed in me; I don't know where he went; I haven't seen him lately."

She let him up and removed the spell as quickly as she'd conjured it, backing up so there were several feet between them as he got up. Her eyes had tears in them; ready to fall, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He glared at her "Just because you can get the jump on me in _your kitchen_ doesn't prove that you can handle yourself against **real threats**."

"I don't need to prove myself to **you**, douchebag!" she waived her hand and said "Back to your motel."

Dean found himself alone in the middle of the motel parking lot in Pomeroy. He smiled ear to ear. When she pinned him down, it was **_so hot_**. And, Damn! She certainly knows how to guarantee she gets in the last word in an argument. She's awesome!

* * *

Dean heard his precious Impala pulling into the lot as he was opening the motel room door. Not wanting to engage Sam in some chick-flick moment. He made a bee-line for the shower and the spent some extra time thinking about Paige holding him down, brandishing the knife he'd given her and how unbelievably hot it all was. He thought about the way she stood up to him and how he loved that about her. He used all the hot water and then stood in the ice cold cascades for a few more minutes, just to calm down.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, it was almost an hour later. Without so much as a 'Hey', Sam took his shave kit and went into the bathroom. He took his cold shower without complaint, brushed his teeth and dried his hair...

Sam emerged, clean and exhausted; Dean was reading a newspaper. He didn't look up, but said "Bobby called. We're going to Oklahoma next."

"OK. What's there?"

"A possible werewolf; people go missing and the bodies turn up a few days later all chewed up and missin' the heart."

"It's not the right moon-cycle, but we're seeing more and more weird behavior."

"Whatever it is, we'll kill the son of a bitch." Dean waited for what felt like an eternity, which was actually about ten minutes. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm too tired to talk tonight…. But when we're drivin' t'morrow… Can you tell me about you and Phoebe?"

Sam stared at Dean, his glare burning through the newspaper until he lowered it and looked back at him. "Really? That's what you _really_ want?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Dean scowled "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Before I talk about that… We're going to talk about how you've been treating Paige."

"The fuck we are."

"I already told you; I can't talk about Phoebe without my opinion on you and Paige coming out."

"It's not negotiable. Paige is _not_ on the program. You'll tell me how you think you and Phoebe can work through… _everything_. You will **not** point out parallels to Paige and me."

"OK – whatever."

"No, **not** whatever. And, by t'morrow, you'll stop makin' that bitch-face at me."

"Whatever, jerk." Sam put his shave kit down on the dresser and smacked his fist down next to it in frustration. It left a fist shaped dent in the wood; he didn't think he'd hit it that hard. He hoped Dean didn't notice; his hand didn't really hurt but he figured he'd feel it in the morning.

* * *

Sam had very little appetite; he was dreading this conversation with Dean. He'd worried about it all night. He was glad he didn't order much after watching Dean chow-down on bacon, hash browns, eggs, and whatever else that was – corned beef hash, maybe? "You eat the most disgusting things. Have you ever considered fruit or oatmeal?"

"Like I wanna eat that bird food you had?" Dean said as he finished paying for the breakfast and got up from the table.

"Granola, and it's good." Sam said as he fished out a few bills for tip and left the table himself.

"Whatever, bitch – you're driving the first leg – I'm gonna be in a food coma." Dean tossed him the keys and they headed out of Pomeroy, Ohio.

"So I guess you changed your mind about talking?" Sam asked hoping Dean was serious about his food coma and planning a nap.

"Nope, you're gonna tell me all your little-girlish dreams and how you think you and Phoebe can have a happy life filled with demons and monster scum."

"Ugh. If I'm going to talk to you, Dean, you're going to refrain from calling me names and making fun at my - and especially Phoebe's - expense."

"No guarantees, but I'll try to keep 'em to a minimum. It'll depend on how many times you need to stop to change your tampon."

"You're an asshole. What do you want to know?"

"You wanna marry her? How do you see it working, say in one, five and ten plus years? "

"Yeah, **_I am going to marry her_**. Probably in a year or so. She's already talked about wanting to move out of the manor, so that'll be done. I won't have to worry; she's said she doesn't want to be far from her sisters, but with Paige's orbing, nothing is _really_ far from them."

"Five years? Kids?" Dean pushed his questions.

"Yeah, we both really want to have a family, although I'm not as good as you are with babies…"

"Watch it. We're talkin' about _you_." Dean growled.

"Five to seven years, I'd say three kids, maybe four."

"You don't think that's gonna be tough? She has a big-time career and you'll still be hunting_, __**right**__?_"

"Oh, yeah, I'll be hunting. I figure one hunt a week; you know two, three, maybe occasionally four days - whatever is needed to finish the job. Then I'll work at P3 a few days for Piper. Phoebe's career will allow her to work from home a few days a week and I'll be there when she has to go into the office or do the publicity things. We can always get a nanny for days when we're both busy – but not that snarky elf, surely there are nicer ones." Sam laughed.

"You're not allowing for much drive time. What if the job is a two-day drive away?"

"Paige is starting her car-transport training _today_, so by then…" He looked over and Dean was rolling his eyes "Drive time will be irrelevant. Plus Bobby can maneuver hunters so we get jobs out West and others can go mid-America and out East. You'd be shocked at the amount of crap the sisters have dealt with just in San Francisco. There's probably enough work to keep us in California."

"Those three or four kids… They gonna be hunters or witches?"

"Technically, they'll be both. We're witches now too, you know... They'll have powers and they will learn about what's out there via Magic School. Paige said they're already working to add a few hunting courses for junior high and above. They want us to help with the curriculum, you know."

"So you're OK with raising your kids in the life? I can't believe it. You hated growing up the way we did..."

"My kids will **not** be raised the way we were. They will not have _our life_. No motel rooms, no changing schools every couple of weeks. They can go to college if they want, become hunters if they want, do as much or as little magic as they want. But they **will **know how to use their powers _and_ how to hunt." Sam didn't notice it, but his grip on the wheel was getting strained and the metal tubing had started to crush under his fists. "They will have **_a home_**, extended family like Paige, Piper and Leo - with cousins to grow up with. They will have friends at school that understand about who they are and what their families do." His voice lowered "_They won't be freaks or outcasts_."

"OK. So when do you stop hunting? Cause I **know** it's coming." Dean's voice sounded rough and sad at the same time.

"On or before I turn forty; the next generation of hunters will be ready around then. I'll probably go on a few hunts a year, but as a teacher. I'll teach hunting at Magic School – I was hoping that's something _we'd do together_. Hunting is always better with a partner and it should be taught that way." Sam's eyes snuck a sideways glance at Dean; he was smiling. '_That's a good sign_.'

"What's a good sign, Sammy?"

"Ugh! You and your damned mind reading! Your smile is a good sign. I can honestly say this is going way better than I thought. I figured there'd be a lot more yelling and protesting from you."

"I know you did, it was all you thought about before you went to sleep and again at breakfast." Dean added quietly "I didn't want you to feel like you were talking to Dad."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate how you're handling this… But, keep outta my head."

"_I have to practice_, and you're available." Dean smirked and winked, then he straightened up his posture and his voice got very serious. "So what happens to Phoebe and those kids of yours when you don't come home from a hunt? Or when she's killed in her witch duties and you're now a single dad? So either way that home is ruined and now she's alone or you're taking kids on the road, just like Dad did."

"Any family can have a loss, granted our risk is higher, but we'd have a support system already in place. If I died, Phoebe would have the help of Paige, Piper and Leo. If she died, it wouldn't be ideal, but Magic School does have students that board there. I _would_ stop hunting and start teaching _sooner_, but you've seen their family; they'd be there for **me** _just like they would for Phoebe_." Sam sighed "You do realize that even though they're 'The Charmed Ones' they don't intend to be handling all this drama _forever_, right? They plan to back out, letting younger witches do the heavy lifting. They have plans to get more normal lives at some point too. Piper wants to open a restaurant, not just have P3. Paige wants to focus on balancing her white-lighter duties while being a mom… It's a fact! I'm not saying _anything_ about YOU and Paige." Sam quickly added before Dean could get gruff.

Dean scowled "You'd live in constant fear for your family."

"No, _I_ wouldn't. I would _worry_, but everyone who loves someone worries, and it would be the same amount of worry as 'normal' people; just the things I'd worry about would be different. Like the other night, I worried for the sisters, but I wasn't afraid for them. I know they can handle themselves and I was relieved that Phoebe wasn't hurt badly. I didn't… I'd better shut up."

"Too late, again, your thoughts betray you. You were thinking that you didn't freak-out **_the _**_**way**_ **I did**."

"Yeah…" Sam paused. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Dean growled "I want to ask a few more questions… God I am bein' so womany, I'm gonna need some Pamprin… Why do you feel so strongly about this? How come you think it's worth the risk? You never thought you could have this before now. Why does being a witch make Phoebe so much more special than other women?"

"Those are some deep questions. First off, just being a witch is _not_ what makes Phoebe so special to me. Being _Phoebe_ is what makes her special. I love _her_, our love is special. Say we never met them, but I found someone I love like I love her, I would try to have that 'Dad's on the road' life. It would be a lot harder and I would probably fail, but I want it bad enough to try. With Phoebe, we'll have resources like family and Magic School; it means some things will be easier, in terms of not hiding what we do and getting help protecting ourselves." Sam sighed. "I lied to you; I agreed that because we're hunters, I couldn't have it, but I never really let go of the dream. I've always believed the dream of a family would be worth the risk, if I found the right person. **Phoebe is the right person**. If we only have five years, one year, or one month together it will have been worth the pain to have that kind of joy."

Dean was holding in tears. "I don't think I'm that strong. My biggest worry is for myself, and I'm **not being** **selfish**. This isn't about deciding whether or not I wanna settle down with just one person; it's more. And, I'm not deciding whether or not I wanna be with Paige; _I do – more than anything_. I'm trying to decide if I try the relationship… If I get any more invested, could **_I_** _live through_ losing her? I think that if I walk away _now_, I'll hurt forever, but I could go on _living _without her."

"You mean-"

"I mean my real fear is that getting in deeper and then losing her would I'd find a way to kill myself, indirectly; probably drink myself to death. Or at least be a bitter, drunk father if we had kids. Or, I might go back to that suicidal behavior I had before I went to the pit. You know, not planning a fight just jumping in unprepared, _hoping I die_ because I couldn't _live_ without her."

"Dean-"

"Sammy, I'm really askin' here. Do you know how I get around that fear and have the life – the dream? I've always wanted it too."

"_You lean on her_. You **tell her** that's your fear and you two work _together _to help you get past it. You start to focus on the positives and make memories, so that _if_ you lose her, you have those joys to keep you sane. You're a man of your word. So you make a promise. If something happens to her – You promise her that you'll lean on family and friends and let us keep you from going down that spiral."

"Did you get that answer from Phoebe?"

"How could I? You just revealed your issue to me like _a minute_ ago."

"I dunno; it just sounded like it came directly out of a vagina."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean it wasn't a great answer."

"Yeah... I'll consider all you've **not **said about me and Paige. I still have some time before my decision has to be made… Anyway let's talk about somethin' else. I feel like I've grown an entire set of lady parts."

"Lady parts, you say? If you want them, it can be arranged." The familiar voice came from the back seat and Sam nearly drove off the road. He slammed on the brakes and Dean shouted "Crowley! Fucking son of a bitch, what are you doing?"

"Nice to see you too, _Deanna_. Moose, have you grown a pair and shagged that hot little witch yet?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry about my rambling A/N at the beginning. Please consider leaving a review. like leaving cash on the nightstand, it makes all my effort seem worth it...**


	32. Chapter 32

The familiar snarky voice came from the back seat and Sam nearly drove off the road. He slammed on the brakes and Dean shouted "Crowley! Fucking son of a bitch, what're you doing?"

"Nice to see you two… Moose, shagged that witch yet?"

"What do you want, asshole?" Sam asked as he steered the car to the shoulder. Both Winchesters turned and glared at Crowley.

"You boys are not killing Zankou's minions like I want. You are… What exactly _is _it that you're doing? Oh yes, **DICKING AROUND WITH GHOSTS AND MONSTERS**." His yelling echoed against the Impala's windows.

"I see a demon I'd like to gank right now, whaddabout you Sammy?"

Crowley waived his hand keeping the boys immobile "Be still _and_ silent, **The** **King of Hell** is talking. I need you to be laser-focused on killing; specifically killing Zankou's minions. I see that you need motivation, so I am serving them up to you."

They gave a look that clearly asked 'What the…?'

"I _could_ just send you to the underworld _now_, but once those witches realize you're missing, they'll go looking there first. So, I came up with a plan. _Somewhere_ there will be a sudden outbreak of demon attacks and you'll have to vanquish them. It'll be… anywhere in the world. As soon as you've dispatched those demons, I'll give you one day off and start another group attacking somewhere else."

He leaned back, folding his hands behind his head and smiled. "Questions?" he asked and while still unable to move, Sam and Dean could talk again.

Dean started "How're you gonna do that; get Zankou's demons to work for you?"

"I'm still King of the Crossroads, Love, everybody wants s_ome_thing, even demons. They think they're collecting 'artifacts'-" He made finger quotes. "But I'll just grab a phone book and pick out some names, send them in to search for _whatever I make up_ and a few unlucky bastards will be collateral."

"Why would you give us a day to rest? Kindness and consideration isn't your M.O." Sam asked "What is the real reason?"

"Moose, Moose, Moose. You **will **need to make more potions, and more ammo. **I** will need to '_plan_' the next attack; I can't have it _looking_ like I'm just sending them out to be slaughtered. FYI, I'm also sending some of my own men; ones who're now spies for Zankou. They think they're clever, that I wouldn't know, but seriously… **I'M THE KING OF HELL**." His face turned red and his eyes bulged out as he shouted. "Any more _stupid_questions?"

"How long do you plan on doing this?" Dean gruffed.

"As long as you're still alive. So, my boys, I'll be rooting for you." He smiled. "I'll text you the city ten minutes before the attacks begin. The fun starts in three days. Good luck."

Before either brother could utter another word, Crowley was gone.

"Holy shit. That dick has us by the short hairs." Dean said. "We've gotta get with the sisters and skip Oklahoma."

"Uh, Dean…" Sam said and he pointed to the steering wheel. It was no longer a circle. The metal was crushed and bent in toward the center column.

"Baby! Sammy, what the fuck did you do to her?"

"I dunno. I guess it just happened when I was startled by Crowley."

"Oh, God. It's **_your_** power. I've been thinking about it since you smashed that coffee mug in your fist. Or I've been trying to **not** think about it…"

"Yeah, me too. There was also the beer bottle and last night…"

"The solid wood dresser with the inch deep indentation of your fist…" Sam gave Dean a 'How'd you know' look. "I heard you think that you hoped I wouldn't notice." Before Sam could say 'stay out of my head' Dean quickly added "I wasn't _focused_ on your thoughts, I swear. I just heard you – 'cause you were emotional, I guess. Did your hand even hurt after that?"

"Not as much as it should have."

"Can you bend the steering wheel back to anything close to a circle?"

Sam looked at the crumpled metal and sighed. He wrapped his hands around it and pulled it back out, trying to get it bent back into its original round shape. Sam moved the metal easily, although his efforts only managed to make what looked more like a hexagon.

Dean just gaped, he didn't know what to say. His eyes shifted from Sam to the wheel and back. Finally he said "You're buying me a new wheel; that one was vintage; I don't want one of those new plastic ones."

"Sure, the steering wheel. That's what we have to worry about…"

"Yeah, **it is**. You're not driving anymore, either so get out and switch. And don't touch anything else on Baby." Dean said as he leaned over and popped opened Sam's door.

Dean got out and waited for Sam to take shotgun and then he closed the door so Sam wouldn't touch the handle.

When Dean got back in the car, Sam said "Worrying about the car is not our first priority. We need to tell the sisters about Crowley and I have got to get this power under control."

"Yeah, and Paige has got to get her auto-orbing perfected because we're gonna need the arsenal to get around quickly."

"No, we're probably gonna have to just orb ourselves right into the fights, we'll have to take what we need with us. That'll include the sisters."

Dean's face went white. "I doubt they'll be psyched to fight with us after…"

"They're not petty and they **can** hold their own in a fight. The issue will be you. If you don't trust them to have your back, then you'll be the liability."

"So you're sayin' you'd go without… **_me_**?"

"If you're going to be a loose cannon, trying to do too much because you won't depend on the _whole _team, then… yeah." Sam sighed "It's not that I wouldn't _want_ you there… I always fight better when I know you've got my back. But, I'll trust them to do that too."

The silence in the car was making Sam nervous, so he said "I say we keep doing the job; go get the werewolf in Oklahoma. We can always send the sisters in alone after the demons and/or just have Paige pick us up after they pinpoint the location by scrying."

"God, Sammy. How are you so calm?" Dean practically yelled "**We're** **fucked**! The sisters are fucked. And Crowley's gonna start fucking over random bastards for his own twisted fun."

"I am **not** OK with any of this; I **have** to stay calm. I don't want to break anything… else." Sam scowled at Dean "So, if _you_ could calm down too, that would help."

"OK. Let's call… fuck, we need to call… everybody."

"We've been on the road for six hours and I'd been pushing over eighty mph… We're basically 500 miles into this thousand-mile trek. Let's stop for lunch – drive through; I don't want to go _in_ anywhere… And we'll make some calls. What do you say we ask everyone to come to Hugo tonight and we'll order pizza or something and have a meeting in our motel room? I still think we can take down a werewolf before Crowley's shit hits the fan."

* * *

They got some food through a drive through and parked along a quite stretch of highway. Dean got out of the car to call Bobby while Sam was on the phone to Leo.

"Office of Agent Tom Willis."

"This isn't Bobby; What the hell?"

"Dean, it's Kyle. Bobby is… indisposed."

"Indisposed? What's that suppos-"

"He's taking a leak, Dean. _I _was being civilized."

"What are you doing with Bobby anyway? I thought he and Paige were doing his car-orbing obstacle course today?"

"Yeah, **we** are orbing cars here at the salvage yard."

"We? I guess a bunch of you orber-types decided to join the fun, huh?"

"No, it's just Paige and me; _she __**invited **__me_, she thought I might need the ability and it would be fun to compete against someone."

"Great. Is Bobby-"

"He's coming… Hold on." Kyle held the phone so Dean could hear "It's Dean – listen you were going to have lunch with Jodi, right? I think now is a good time for Paige and I to get some food too. Yeah, we're just going to head to this quiet diner I know in Paris. Yes, Paige, it's night there, but they'll be open. You'll love it, the view of _Le Tour d'Eiffel_ is magnificent at night. We'll be back in an hour. Thanks, Bobby."

"Dean?" Bobby said.

Dean was smoldering and didn't respond.

"What is it Boy?" His question was met with silence "I can hear you breathin' idjit… **DEAN**?"

"Yeah? OK, so, we've got some trouble…"

Dean gave Bobby the Cliff Notes on Crowley's plans, Sam's powers and the plan to meet tonight. He also said Sam wants to do the hunt in Hugo. "Don't ya think we outta just have someone else deal with _that_? We've gotta big enough shit-sandwich on our plate, yeah?"

"No, I don't' have anyone nearly as close as you two. If you can't wrap it up in two days, then you can at least get the ground work done and I can get someone headed there to finish it up."

Dean sighed. "OK Bobby, but you haven't seen his strength. I don't even know if he can shake hands with someone, I don't' think he should be in public."

"We'll all weigh in on that after we see him tonight."

"Hey Bobby, I need a new, well _vintage_ steering wheel for Baby. You should see what Sam did to her… If you could rustle up one and bring it tonight…"

"I'll see what I can do. Meeting's at seven? I'll bring the whisky."

* * *

Dean got back in the Impala as Sam finished talking to Leo.

"No Leo, I haven't really gotten out of the car... I don't know…. I figured it was just my hands, but I guess it could be overall strength…. OK I'll try that. Yeah, I'll definitely need to know… Ok, thanks – see you guys tonight."

"What's he say?" Dean asked.

"He'll relay everything to Phoebe and Piper. He liked the idea of the motel meeting, and us working the case in Hugo." Sam paused "He wants me to _kick _something."

"Like what?"

"Something it's OK to break, I guess. He suggested a tree or pole - one that isn't attached to power lines."

"Well _there's_ a lotta trees." Dean pointed out the window. They were parked next to a forest. "Let's see ya kick one... Wait! I'll open the door for you..."

"Dean, look at me." Sam said "I'm holding a **paper** cup and I ate without squishing my food… I think I can open a door without pulling the handle off… Just don't be a dick and I won't hurt your precious car."

He reached for the door handle and Dean held his breath… Sam got out of the car and Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief and scrambled after him. They walked about a hundred feet into the forest, so they weren't visible from the road.

"So, kick it already."

"Like how?" Sam looked at the tree; it was about two feet in diameter. He kicked at it like he was kicking a tire on a used car.

"Focus and kick it like you're kicking in a door, dumbass."

Sam glared at Dean, heaved his long leg up at the tree and hit it squarely in the center. The sound was like a bomb going off. The tree simply dropped away from him, roots ripping from the earth and the tree collapsed to the ground.

They stood there stunned for a moment. "Holy Shit! That is SOOO unfair, I get to hear thoughts – most I don't even _wanna_ hear and you get to be the _cool_ hulk, you know without the green skin!"

Sam just stared at the roots of the tree. "This is _not_ cool; _I'm dangerous_, Dean. I had no idea that I had **this** **much** strength."

"Focus and stomp your foot, _hard_." Sam did and the ground shook, a split about two inches wide extended two feet out from his foot.

"Now walk over there" Sam walked without incident. Dean tagged along after him. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "See, Sammy you _can_ control it. Looks like to get strong you just have to focus."

"I guess, but… What if I hurt someone?"

"Shake my hand. I trust you." Dean held out his hand and Sam gave him a dead-fish style handshake. "No, man. _Shake it_ _like a __**man**_, not a panty-waste wimp or an old lady." Sam looked a little unsure, but he tried again and was relieved when Dean didn't scream in agony. "See? you'll be fine."

"I was OK that time, what if I'm pissed or something? You know I broke things."

"Then don't shake anyone's hand when you're emotional; not until you're sure you can control it. I mean look at Piper, she said she was freezing things and blowing stuff up all the time when she first got her power. But, I've noticed that she talks with her hands a lot and she's in control. I'm guessing she'll need to help you the way Phoebe's helping me. But if your power develops like mine, you'll get the hang of it quickly. Maybe you'll have some setbacks, but it'll be OK."

"What about when I'm… happy, or _excited_ - you know, like being _with _Phoebe. I could kill her…"

"Stop stressing or you're gonna make trouble for yourself." Dean suddenly sounded giddy, like a little kid with a new toy "Now, kick down another tree! That was awesome!"

Sam kicked more trees; he changed his force so some just leaned at varying angles and others completely toppled over. After he had accosted over two dozen trees he laughed "OK, if we're attacked by a tree, I'll know what to do. Let's get going."

"Wait. You should try to put them back up." Sam stared at him. "Seriously, man. Try to fix what you broke…"

Sam went to a tree he'd kicked to a forty-five degree angle and pushed it back in place with one hand. He corrected all the ones that were leaning. Then he went to one lying flat on the ground. He put his hands under it and lifted it like it weighed nothing. He maneuvered the roots back into the ground and twisted the tree, essentially screwing it into the ground. He stamped the ground around the base and sighed "If there's heavy winds, it's just going fall again."

"Yeah, but people will think that's natural and not question it. Pick up the others. I wanna go before some hiker notices us."

As they drove, Dean told Sam about Kyle working with Paige on orbing cars and taking her to Paris for lunch.

"**_And_** wouldn't you say that he's comin' on too strong, after he said he'd lay low 'till I make a decision?"

"They work together and they're still friends, so… **no**. It's not _too_ strong. He told you he wanted to make sure she'd think of him, _romantically_, if you left the picture. Remember, taking her to Paris isn't like he chartered a private jet or something. It was as easy for them to go there as it'd been for them to go to the nearest McDonald's. Sure, the location was maybe, _slightly _more romantic than a friendly lunch needs to be, but not the gesture itself."

"I guess." But I can't orb her, or afford to fly her to fancy places like that. I don't even _know about_ fancy places like that."

"But she _can_ orb, and you can tell her were to go to get the best bacon cheeseburgers. She'd love that because you'd be sharing something of yourself with her. _And_ **_if_** you let her take you to 'fancy' places she likes, she'd appreciate that too… I think **you'd** like her sharing herself with you."

Dean seemed to be thinking about what Sam said and brooding over Kyle at the same time. Sam just stayed quite over the next hour or so, he had his own things to be concerned about. _'What if… If I hurt someone unintentionally… If I break things wherever I go… If the people I know become afraid of me… If I can't play with Wyatt and Chris, or my own children someday… If I don't get to have those kids because I could never hold Phoebe again?_'

_'Dude, I'm not creepin' on you, but you are so worked up… You're sendin' out your thoughts_.' Dean wasn't speaking. He was just staring out at the road. '_You need to __**stop**__; you sound like a bitch.'_

_"I'm just… worried about myself and… everyone, I guess.'_

_'Well if you won't stop worryin' at least worry __**quieter**__. I got my own shit, you know, and I'm workin' hard at controllin' myself so I'm not broadcasting.'_

_'Wanna talk, er… __**think**__ about it?'_

_'No thanks. I've already bitched about Kyle …and that's enough Oprah time.'_

_'Do you want to discuss the case in Hugo? You know, like this? So you can practice, on what you want to send out and pick up… and what you don't?'_

_'Yeah, that would be… cool.'_

Sam grabbed the info he'd printed off and went over case details with Dean, telepathically. They both seemed to enjoy it. And they were both quick to point out when the other's thoughts wandered to personal issues.

* * *

"Maybe meeting here wasn't such a good idea, after all; it's already cramped in here and we're still waiting on a few more." Sam said as he looked over the crowded motel room.

Jodi had brought Phoebe, Piper and Leo – who were thoughtful enough to bring some folding chairs. Sandra came because the Elders sensed a problem. Bobby was there and they were waiting on Paige, and in all likelihood, Kyle...

"I think this was a **great** idea." Piper said "Because otherwise, it'd be at my house; this way _you two_ are stuck with the cleanup!" She wagged her finger between him and Dean.

"Hey! You know we help with dishes." Dean smirked.

She smiled kindly, but Dean thought her eyes looked a little…sad? She said "Yeah, you do." Dean tried to read her thoughts, only to see if she was OK, but he couldn't pick up on anything.

"You OK, Piper?" He asked.

"Not really, but this isn't the place to talk about it… Maybe later we could-"

Paige and Kyle arrived together, laughing as their orbs brought them into view.

"S'there a joke you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Dean asked, his voice hinting at jealousy and irritation.

"Paige is just teasing me because she beat me in a best of five on the obstacle course." Kyle said as he poked her ribs and said "But, I'm a gentleman and I _let _her win!"

She playfully hit his arm and said "Not true, **I won** and you _know_ it, but **if** you had let me wn, a _real gentleman _wouldn't ever admit that. He'd let her keep her pride." She stomped her foot and folded her arms over her chest like she was pouting.

Sensing Dean was about to say something really inappropriate in front of the group, Sam cleared his throat and said "Well, everyone's here, so let's all grab a chair and we'll get started; the food should be here soon."

"Look, as we go over… everything, you're gonna have questions; but if you wait to the end, you'll have answers… At least all the answers we have." Dean started with Crowley's plans and when he finished with all the details he looked at the group and said "So how the hell are we gonna save the random people that son of a bitch targets?"

"Well, he said he'd text you the city ten minutes before he sends in the demons. So we'll be able to scry for the exact location." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but we'll need maps of every city and town in the world. How will we do that?" Piper asked.

"Easy" Leo jumped in. "The internet. We'll get a flat screen monitor, say fifty inches, and lay it on a table."

"I know a witch; a real tech-geek…" Kyle said. "She's my charge; kind of a loose cannon, but she's done some cool stuff mixing magic and technology. I think she's already mastered internet scrying. I'll talk to her first thing tomorrow."

"Great, if she's got something, introduce her to Leo so they can set something up at the manor." Sam said. "If not we'll use Leo's first idea."

"We're gonna have to do double duty on potions, making salt rounds and bottling holy water; at least all the water at the manor is already blessed... We should also consider using those devils trap mats that you guys used yesterday; sounds like they were a success." Dean said, careful to not look at Paige when he gave the compliment.

"Jodi and I can help with the potions and ammo , but we still have a lotta hunters out there and even though they don't know it, they depend on us." Bobby said.

"We'll take any help you can give." Sam said. "Crowley may have more than one target at the same time, so we might need two teams. Leo, you're a great soldier, even without magical powers. Are you going to fight?"

"I will, but Piper and I will need to discuss how to handle care for the kids."

"No. Agent Keys is just about to hand over his investigations to a new leader. We'll need Leo running the command center and that way he'll be home to protect Wyatt and Chris." Kyle said; he smiled at Paige. "I'll fight with you."

"But Kyle," Piper said, the concern was thick in her voice. "If you don't act as Keys…"

Sandra interrupted Piper. "Another white-lighter has been recruited to take over the investigation; some of you know her, Inspector Sheridan."

"When… how did she… die?" Paige asked.

"She died about a week ago, in the line of duty. There was a fight, she fought bravely but she fell and hit her head; it was a fatal blow, the doctors would have called it a freak accident." Sandra continued. "As far as everyone else knows, she's been in the hospital for observation with a bad concussion."

"_Keys_ offered her his position as soon as she's out of the hospital; everyone thinks he's retiring because of a medical issue: advanced liver disease." Kyle said.

"OK, so we're going to have Leo will run ops and we'll decide as we go if we're going to be one unit or if we need to break into teams." Sam confirmed the plan. "We'll scry the minute I get a text from Crowley. I don't think he really understands how powerful you three are, so that will be an advantage at first; but it won't take him long up his game."

Sandra excused herself. She wanted to go back to the Elders with the plan to combat Crowley's assaults.

The pizzas arrived about that same time and everyone got up and stretched, grabbed a plate and made conversation.

"Smart thinking with how to get out from under being Keys." Dean said to Kyle. "You can have him retire, and then run an obit so no one goes looking for him."

"Yeah, he drank a **lot**, so no one even questioned the diagnosis." Kyle said as he nodded toward the drink in Dean's hand. '_Got the inspiration from you_.' Dean glared, then quickly smirked before he downed his remaining whiskey. _'Always happy to help those less competent.'_

Sam knew _something_ was being exchanged between Dean and Kyle. He raised his beer and spoke up. "So here's to good friends and a difficult but noble fight ahead of us all."

**A/N: I know it was long, but I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review. Life's too short to avoid criticizing strangers.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Sorry this too so long to post. I was writing so much because I wasn't sleeping - at all.. Doc finally gave me a med that dropped me and I've been asleep for 44 of the last 48 hours. Please let me know if there are lots of spelling/grammar errors.**

"So here's to good friends and a difficult but noble fight ahead of us all."

"I'll fight when I can." The voice came from behind Sam. "Cass!" Everyone greeted him and Dean asked "Where you been, man?"

"I've been trying to find the prophet Kevin Tran. Crowley has him hidden very well, but no new prophet has emerged, so he must still be alive. In addition to having the demon tablet, Crowley has discovered that there is an angel tablet. He has a very small group of demons secretly searching for it; he doesn't want Zankou to have knowledge of either one."

Sam looked crestfallen and Dean groused "Mother Fu-" _'Watch that language, mister!' _Piper's voice shot into his head and he paused, looked at her and smirked. "Why can't we ever catch a break? Can't we just have **two** catastrophic problems at a time?" He opened a beer and took a long drink.

"Three." Sam reminded him. Everyone stopped their eating and talking and looked at Sam. "Well, it's not a catastrophe yet, but it's _me_, so it's only a matter of time, right?" He added with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, yeah. I shot some video today that might interest you all." Dean passed his phone around. The video of Sam kicking down trees and picking them back up received whispered responses: "_very_ active power" "Oh, no!" "Wow!" "I know you told me but…Damn!…" "Nice!" "Good God!" "Looks like Superman" "That should come in handy".

When the phone reached Cass, he was puzzled. He looked at Sam "I don't understand; how does attacking a forest provide you any personal satisfaction?" He looked across the group "And why is it entertaining everyone?"

Dean groaned and said "Cass, It's his _power_ - humans, the _non_-witch kind of humans - can't just kick over trees and pick them back up like that."

"How does magic power over trees help Sam in the noble fight against Crowley and Zankou?"

Before Dean could _really _get agitated, Sam interrupted "This strength, it's **not** just around trees."

"When we got to town, we bought a bunch of stuff and he practiced… Check it out." Dean was sitting items on the bed: a wooden four-by-four, a steel rod, several crowbars, and a cement block.

"Please stand back." Sam said as he picked up the cement block. He held it up in one hand and squeezed. The cement just exploded in his grasp. He snapped one of the crow bars like it was a twig, then gripped each half tightly and handed the pieces to Piper. She examined them and said "You gripped it so tight that you left your palm print on it…" Sam nodded and picked up the steel rod, wrapped his fist around it and used his thumb to snap off the end like it was a pencil; he did that a few more times, making small pieces. He squeezed them in the palm of his hand and they smashed like they were silly putty. He took the wood four-by-four – it was about ten inches long – he placed it between his palms and pressed together, basically turning the entire thing into sawdust. Sam bent the last crowbar in a knot and then said "When I focus, I can decide if I'm going to bend, break or smash something."

"When he's **not** focused… _This _is what happens." Dean held up his steering wheel. "not only did he bend the hell out of it, he also squished it in his fists."

"So does this mean you can't get hurt? I mean, that should break your bones." Jodi asked.

Sam held out his hands, they were scuffed, scraped, splintered and bloody. "I'm not indestructible, but it hurts way less than it should." He looked at her. "Wanna give me a little help?" Jodi healed his hands.

Leo spoke first "Sam, I think you should be very careful about using this power around our enemies, at least for a while. It could be a tactical advantage to surprise them with it when the merger happens." He continued "Right now, Sandra is the only one outside this room who knows you're witches. The longer Crowley and Zankou are in the dark, the better."

Jodi orbed out and then right back. "These are for you." She had a garbage bag full of sports balls. "Everything from ping-pong balls to softballs in there. You can practice crushing them, or **not** crushing them, in some cases."

"You can practice controlling how much or how little your strength presents." Piper said. "Although I have to say, your video showed you're already doing a great job."

"Thanks everyone." Sam said "I agree that not tipping my hand about this strength is a good idea, but I want to use it in small doses _now_, so this will be a great help."

"I can coach you, if you want to come back to San Francisco." Piper offered.

"I really want to do this werewolf job, but thanks."

"I need to keep looking for Kevin Tran." Cass said out of nowhere. "If you need me to fight, call and I will try to come. Congratulations on your strength, Sam."

Before anyone could say 'bye' he was gone.

The group decided they had pretty much done as much as they could that night, so Bobby and Jodi were going to take off. Piper and Leo asked to get a lift; they wanted to get back home to their boys.

Kyle didn't look happy about leaving alone, but he said goodnight and left, making sure to mention to Paige that he'd bring breakfast when they meet tomorrow. He gave Dean one last smirk and wink before taking off.

Sam said he wanted to talk to Phoebe and asked Paige if she'd be OK coming back for her later. Paige hoped Dean would suggest she stay rather than going and coming back, but he never offered. She orbed out saying "Just call when you're ready Pheebs."

Dean knew about all Sam's stress and how much he wanted to talk to Phoebe . He said he was taking a walk, and slipped outside.

* * *

_'I don't know if this will work…. Piper. Piper. Piper __**can you hear me?'**_Dean sat in the Impala focusing his energy. _ 'Please let this work. __**Piper**__?' _ He visualized speeding down two-lane highways, right into San Francisco and through the front door of the manor. '**_Piper_**!'

_'Dean? Did you come back to the manor with Paige?'_ Piper asked; she and Leo had come back and put the boys to bed. She was sitting in the living room, waiting on Leo to join her with some wine.

_'No I'm sitting outside the motel in the parking lot.'_

_'You're just sitting in the parking lot?'_

_'I'm in my car, in the parking lot. Dammit! That's not important.'_

_'You're right! What's important is that your power is stronger than any telepathy I've ever known. Your mind, it's amazing!'_

Piper could hear Dean chuckling_ 'I've had many, many women call me amazing, but **never** for my mind.'_

_'__**I'm sure**__… But Dean Winchester, you and I have a different sort of relationship, don't we?'_

_'Yeah – I really feel like you're the sister I always wanted.'_

_'_**_You._**_ always. wanted. a. **sister**?'_

_'Well, __**only**__ one like you. You're strong, smart __and__ smart-assed, tough, not all-girly-all-the-time, but helpful with women, or Paige, anyway…'_

_'Cut the flattery-crap, mister. You want something or are you just showing off?'_

_'You said once that Paige could hurt me and I wanna know… What did you mean by that?'_

_'Dean, she's trying so hard to put up with your… asshole behavior and macho bullshit. __Do you hear __**my**__ language__? It emphasizes how disgusted I am... and it's __**very**__ appropriate.'_

_'I'm a dick, I know. How does this mean Paige will hurt __**me**__?'_

_'She'll continue to put up with you and let you think you can get away with all your crap, then she'll just suddenly tell you it's over; that she __**can't **__take it. Because, Dean, she puts on a strong front, but she __**won't**__ take much more before she cuts you out. Once she rings that bell, there will be nothing you can do to un-ring it; you'll have lost her without an argument, without any dialogue. You'll be lucky if she wastes the breath to tell you to screw yourself… and you won't have the chance to say you're sorry.'_

_'Oh. I thought you meant she'd… __**cheat**__. You know, __after__ we commit to each other.' _

_'No, I never meant to make you think... Is that why you've-'_

_'Nah, I've been a dick because of me and my own issues; I don't wanna talk about them.' _Dean paused_ 'What's going on with __**you**__? You were upset tonight; don't' say you weren't.'_

_'You're right. I'm not OK. I am really __**pissed**__ at you.' _

Leo walked in and saw Piper sitting there, just staring and looking mad. He worried that the look was for him, so he slowly held out the wine. Piper smiled and took it from him in one hand while holding up the other in the universal 'one minute' gesture.

_'Because of the naked girls or because of my yelling when Paige and Phoebe got hurt?'_

_'Those are things you did to Paige, so I'm __mad__ about what you did to my sister. I'm __pissed__ about what you said about us not being able to handle ourselves. Because, Dean, that was a direct insult to __me__ and then you didn't even have the balls to apologize.' _

Dean's tone was low and genuinely sorrowful. _'You know I don't __really__ think… I was just… I __**am**__ sorry, Piper. I'll say sorry to them both when Paige comes back to take Pheebs home.'_

_'You know I'm gonna check with them on that, right?'_

_'Yeah… You'll keep me honest.' _Dean chuckled_ 'I mean this as a compliment – I'd rather face a vamp nest than face __your__ wrath.'_

_'Damn right that's a compliment. Goodnight Dean.'_

_'G'night, __**sis**__.'_

Leo waited while Piper held up that 'one minute' sign… He wondered what, exactly, he was waiting on. He watched her expression change from a furrowed brow to a grin. She finally put her hand down, turned to him, took a sip of wine and smiled "I was just having a conversation with Dean."

"Oh, is he upstairs with Paige?"

"No, he's still in Hugo."

"Really? That's… That's **incredibly strong** power."

"Yeah, Phoebe said he should try to communicate with someone far away. I guess it worked."

"Yeah… What did he want? Should I be worried he's trying to steal you away?" Leo laughed, but Piper could see that something was bothering him.

She rubbed Leo's arm. "I know you're **_not_** worried about Dean's flirting, but you **_are_** worried…"

"Yeah, but I'll have a talk with Sandra before I worry anyone else…"

* * *

Everyone else was gone, leaving Sam staring wistfully at Phoebe. She smiled and moved toward him. He stiffened his body and stepped back.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked. "You've hardly looked at me all night, let alone kissed or touched me…"

"Phoebe, you **know** what's going on… I want to, but…" She moved closer and he stepped back again. "Phoebe, _please_… I could hurt you so easily…"

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his ribs, burying her face into his chest. "I believe in you, Sam and I know that you wouldn't hurt me." She tightened her grip on him.

Sam winced as he held his arms away from his sides; he couldn't touch her, and it was breaking his heart. "Well, of course, I'd never hurt you _on purpose_. But, you know this is tied to my emotions; I can't trust my strength around you _most of all_. We have to talk about what this means... for us."

"What this means for us is that you're gonna be the one who has to open all the pickle and mayo jars."

"I'm serious Phoebe, I cann't touch you and we have no idea how long it will be before-"

"Don't be ridiculous. You have to gain confidence. Touch me now. Put your hands on my back and complete this hug. Show me the… friendship you feel for me." It wasn't a request, but an order.

He hugged her, but it was like someone hugging their 87-year-old aunt. She snuggled against him and made an 'ummm' sound softly. He melted at her warmth and began to soften his body and arms. He lightly rubbed her back.

"OK. So now kiss me." She turned her head, put her chin into his chest and looked up at him; her eyes full of love. Her expression clearly showed she expected him to do as she asked. She moved her arms up around his neck.

Stepping back from her, he leaned down and put a chaste kiss on her lips. She tightened her arms around his neck and made that 'ummm' sound against his lips.

Sam found he was powerless against that sound. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him again.

Phoebe pulled her lips about an inch from his. "That was very sweet. Now, I need you to show me you **love** me with the next kiss." She put her lips back into his chaste kiss. He sighed against her lips; it was a sigh of antsy frustration. She made that 'ummm' sound as she waited. He opened his mouth just a bit and Phoebe followed his lead... This kiss lasted a few minutes; it was firm and loving without tongue. Sam moved his hands up and down her back and pulled her a little closer. As their lips parted, Sam sighed again but this was one of relief. He hadn't hurt her and he was very thankful.

"OK. That was great." Phoebe pulled away from him and sat on the bed. She grabbed his hands and pulled him toward her as she laid down. "Now lay down with me."

"Phoebe - you know this is dangerous for you."

"If you hurt me, Jodi will fix it, so no worries."

"If I hurt you, you could say it wasn't my fault or I didn't mean to... But that's what abused women say. And it **_would_** be my fault, Phoebe, it would be **all my fault** because I knew you could be hurt and I touched you _anyway_. I am not abusive and I don't want you to be abused."

"Sam, don't be so dramatic. You just trivialized the pain and plight of truly abused women." She was annoyed but didn't let go of his hands. "This is necessary to help you control your power and I will not be _abused_ by you, even if I do get hurt."

"I wasn't trying to be insensitive… But, it _would_ feel that way **to me** - if I hurt you."

"I know you didn't mean to be insensitive, but you were." Phoebe smiled. "You **won't** hurt me as long as we talk through your emotions. I am only trying to take small steps; just you holding me and kissing me, OK?"

"I just don't think lying down is such a good idea."

"You **do** want to be able to make love to me again, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then you better lie down here and face me." She was lying on her side and scooted back from the edge so he could join her. She held her hand up to him and waited for him to reach out to her.

He let her pull him down to the bed; he laid down and scooted closer to her. They were now facing each other, lying on their sides a few inches apart. Phoebe leaned in and nuzzled his neck, making the 'ummm' noise that Sam now identified as his kryptonite. "Now, remember our last time… the shower?" She whispered.

"How could I ever forget; it was amazing."

"I need you to kiss me with all the passion from that day." She wrapped her fingers in his and moved her hips against him. She tangled their legs together. Sam made sure her leg was the one across the very top. It would have been more comfortable for both of them if his leg was draped on her, but he didn't want to be in a dominant position.

"Phoebe, I just think we should-"

"Kiss me, Sam. Show me all the passion you have for me. We have heat, show it to me." She closed her eyes and pouted her lips just slightly.

Sam leaned down and kissed her; she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. She responded in kind and they laid there making out for over twenty minutes. Sam held Phoebe's hand, their fingers laced together; he pulled her close and held her tight. He placed his hand behind her head to deepen their kisses. With every movement, he was worried about using too much force.

When they finally took a moment to catch their breath, she looked up at him and said "That was… so amazing. See? I was right; your passion came through and yet you didn't hurt me at all. It's getting late; I should call Paige to come and get me."

"I dunno Phoebe, I think maybe I need to practice more tonight…" He smiled and pulled her on top of him.

She smiled and gave him a few quick kisses "Sam-"

"Hey guys?" Dean was standing at the door. He had his hand over his eyes.

"Dean you can look at us; we're decent." Phoebe said politely while Sam just sounded annoyed and growled "What the hell, Dean?"

He took his hand off his eyes, but didn't look over at the bed. "Look, I'm not trying to run Phoebe off, but I wanted to ask that you call Paige about 10 minutes before you're ready to go, _whenever_ that is. I want... I _need_ to talk to her." He slipped back out the door as he said "I'll be outside with Baby."

Sam's eyes flashed, he gave Phoebe a sly grin and he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist. "I believe I was practicing kissing you without any hulk incidents." His other hand reached up behind her head and brought her lips down to his.

The passionate kissing began again, but she quickly stopped him. "Sam – before Dean came in, I was saying that I need to be going." She pushed herself up to try to get off him.

"Stay tonight." Sam pleaded and pulled her back to him. He brought her down, kissed her quickly and whispered into her mouth. "Just call Paige, on the _**phone**_ and tell her to come at six-thirty tomorrow morning. I just want to sleep with you in my arms."

"Paige! I'm ready. Paige!" Phoebe smiled at Sam. "Sorry, but I didn't want to argue."

The familiar orbs appeared and Paige looked at the two of them lying on the bed, Sam still holding Phoebe on top of him. "You don't look ready, Pheebs. Jeesh! Could you get off him so we can go?"

"Not just yet. Dean's in the car. He'd like a word." Phoebe said. Paige replied with "Humph! I'm sure he has a **lot **to say about **_nothing_**." as she walked outside.

Sam didn't give Phoebe a chance to move, he pressed his lips back to hers. He said "I love you" in between kisses and she whispered "I love you too".

She pulled her lips from his after a few minutes and put her head on his chest "We need to get up – at least sit up before they come back in here."

"Phoebe, stay here with me. Just let me hold you all night." He tightened his grip again.

"I have to be up early, Paige is here now and you need your rest. So… Help me up?" She made that 'ummm' sound as she nuzzled his neck. He lifted her off him and moved to sit next to her.

She pulled his arms around her shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. "I was never worried tonight, not once. You were firm and strong with touching me, with your passionate kisses. When you held me tight, it was never too tight."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks. I _was_ worried, but your trust and faith in me really helped. Plus focusing on one emotion at a time helped too. You're a good coach." He lifted her chin and softly kissed her again.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, taking in his loving gaze. She said "I'm guessing they'll be back in soon." She buried her face against his shoulder and continued "Until then, will you just hold me?"

He started to protest - he was going to say he didn't want to waste any precious time not kissing her lips since they were _available for a_ _limited time only_, but he heard her 'ummm' again and just tightened his arms on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Yes, I'll hold you. Let me know if my grip gets too tight."

Dean and Paige came in a short time later. Paige looked a little shaken, but not mad or sad.

Phoebe said "I'm ready when you are, sis." as she slipped form Sam's arms and walked toward Paige.

Dean replied "Don't leave - not yet." He put his hand on Paige's back and guided them to the bed. "Please, sit." The 'please' caught them both by surprise; they sat down next to Sam, who took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Phoebe's waist as Dean sat down across from them.

"Ladies, sorry." He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand on his forehead. "I mean, **I am** _really_ sorry for the other night. I overreacted to Paige getting hurt, and to your injury too, Pheebs. I said some things; I insulted your abilities to do the job and to take care of each other. I know that the Charmed Ones are bad-ass and I trust you to hold your own and watch my back." He sighed and continued. "I felt **useless**, then when you both got hurt, I felt like it was my fault. My fault 'cause I said we should just go there and Bobby said only if you called for us, and I let him talk me down. I acted like an asshole and I'm sorry. You had a good plan and it worked. I wish you'd have called for us, but I get that there was little we could have done that wasn't being done already."

Paige spoke first "Thanks, I know that it wasn't easy for you to apologize and I really appreciate it."

Phoebe added "Yeah, Dean. Thank you for the apology." She smiled. "You definitely need to apologize to Piper; _she's pissed_."

"I already did; we're good."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	34. Chapter 34

"So when you were outside you called Piper and apologized?" Sam asked as he took off his boots to get ready for bed.

"Hugn?" Dean was brushing his teeth and poked his head out the bathroom door "Whaft d'youg sayn?"

"You told Phoebe and Paige that you apologized to Piper and I was just asking when you did that? I guessed you called her when you were lurking outside, making sure I didn't hurt Phoebe."

Dean finished his task and stepped out of the bathroom; Sam pushed past him and began to brush his teeth. Dean sat down at the table and began to unlace his boots.

"First, I knew you wouldn't hurt Phoebe. Second I didn't _call _Piper – we spoke telepathically. But yes, that happened while I was outside, sitting in the Impala."

Sam spit his toothpaste all over the sink and shot out of the bathroom "You used your telepathy from _here_ to _San Francisco_?"

"Yep and it worked, but I had to _really _concentrate. Phoebe said I had to 'see the journey', that seemed like hippie crap; so I took it literally. I decided to act like I was like driving there, but really, really fast. I saw the highways and the 'welcome to our state signs' for every one I'd see between here and there. Then I saw San Francisco and I went up the walk and into the manor. Once I was in there I just concentrated on her. I don't think it would have worked if she weren't home; like I have to not only know who I want to talk to but also where they are." Dean paused. "It was cool. I **am** _the_ master mind-melder."

"So what did Piper tell you about Paige?"

"Not gonna to talk about that."

"What did you need to talk to Paige about? She didn't seem to be mad or sad when you two came in before the girls left. She looked kind of rattled, though."

"Not gonna talk about that either."

"OK. I'll stop asking about Paige." Sam laughed. "How did you **know **that I wouldn't hurt Phoebe tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, I just knew that you'd manage to stay in check 'cause she'd help you focus. She's a great coach, you know how she's helped me a lot, not only at the bar that first night, she's coached me over the phone. Annd…" He smiled and held up something Sam didn't quite recognize. "I was gonna taze your ass if I heard her scream."

"So you didn't have any _real_ faith in me, then."

"Yeah **I did**; I made a long distance brain-walk and I already said that took alla my concentration. So it wasn't like I was listenin' at the door… **which I** **would have done** if I thought she was in any kind of danger _at all_."

"Wait - when did you get a tazer?"

"I've had it a while… been holdin' onto it in case you started asking too many questions about Paige…"

* * *

Paige and Phoebe arrived back at the manor and Piper was still up, she had grabbed a few more wine glasses and offered a drink to them. They both took the glasses and she began to pour. "So Pheebs, how'd it go with Sam?"

Paige spoke up "From what I saw things were going pret-ty wellll…"

"Yeah, things did go really well. But, I had to beg him to continue along every step. We worked on focusing on one emotion at a time and he never hurt me, he never was overly strong even once. I bet it will be a year or more before I can convince him to get rough with me in bed."

Her sisters groaned. "T.M.I. Phoebe!" Paige said and Piper seconded that sentiment.

Phoebe blushed; "Sorry I didn't mean to say that last bit out loud. It's just that I am worried about Sam's confidence in his ability to control his power. Piper, you said it yourself that he's already got a good grasp on it, and _he does_… But, he doesn't seem to think so. He was just so scared all night; I could sense it."

"I wouldn't worry Phoebe. Yes, he has to get past being afraid of hurting you, for the sake of your sex life… But I really don't think that fear is going to carry over into battle. He seemed really confident when he was demonstrating for us." Piper said. "Didn't you get that vibe as he was showing his power to us?"

"Yes, he even seemed proud of what he could do, but not boastful. Like he was proud he has the opportunity to show everyone he can have power and not be corrupted by it; proud he's getting a second chance." She continued "I think that his previous experience has him nervous. I think he's worried about being corrupted by power again."

"Remember our powers are unique to us for a reason, it should be the same with Sam… and Dean." Paige said. "Sam's past trouble with handling a lot of power will give him a unique perspective on how power should actually be used."

"I agree." Piper said, a smile came to her lips. "Speaking of Dean's power, I do have to say that I find it more than a little amusing a person so dedicated to keeping his feelings bottled inside got the ability to share his thoughts with others." She paused. "Did he share anything with you two tonight?"

Paige turned a kind of greenish white and Phoebe said "Well, I don't know what he talked about with Paige when they were outside, but he apologized to both of us, in front of Sam and everything. He said he apologized to you too. Did he do it at the meeting or call you?"

"He apologized after Leo and I came back and put the boys to bed; nut not a call - he did it telepathically."

"You mean-" Phoebe sounded shocked.

"Yeah – he was in Hugo and I was sitting right here. His voice came to me loud and clear; I heard him like he was sitting next to me. He asked me what was wrong, said I seemed 'not OK' tonight and I told him I was pissed and why. He apologized and I believe he is really sorry and not just saying it."

"Oh, I know he meant it, when he apologized to us." Phoebe said. "I still can't believe how honest he was about it." She looked at her sister and smirked "Paige, what did you two talk about when you were outside? Or did you talk at all?"

"Paige?" Piper looked at her and she suddenly seemed far away. "Paige, do you want to talk about it?"

"He was brutally honest and open with me. _He_ gave **me** something to think about. He said I will be th decision maker and he moved up the timetable for our date. He had like, I dunno, ten, twelve days left… Now it's tomorrow… Because he said he won't let Crowley's attacks get in the way. He said he wants to know about us before the demon you-know-what hits the fan."

"What would _you_ have to think about?" Phoebe asked. "If he's willing to commit, you're in, right? I mean, your feelings for him, you love him…"

Paige sighed. "Look I really have to think about some things and maybe once I go over it all a few times myself, then I can sort it out and share it with you guys, but right now… I'm going to bed. G'night."

* * *

Paige went to her room but she couldn't think there; she needed to talk out loud and pace around. She orbed to her favorite spot on top of Golden Gate Bridge and relived her conversation with Dean. She thought she understood him, but tonight she just didn't see it coming; he was so… direct and honest, but not emotional at all… Yet, he took her on such a ride of emotion she was still reeling.

"We're moving up our date to tomorrow night. I don't want to have all Crowley's demon-shit hitting the fan on the night we decide our future."

"It kinda sounds like you've made up your mind, Dean. Why not just tell me now." Her breath hitched and she stomach flipped, she wasn't sure she was ready for his answer.

"We had a deal, and I **want** that a date. I will be ready to go at 8pm, local time tomorrow night. You're picking the place, and I will were a suit, but no tie"

"What about the werewolf or anything else?"

"Obviously if I am fighting with some evil sonnovabitch, then I may have to ask you to wait, but _we will have our date__._"

She smiled "Sounds fair. I'm looking forward to it and your decision." He suddenly looked so serious, she was sure he was going to say he couldn't be with her.

"Paige, you have to think about what you're _really_ asking me to give you and if **you** _really_ want it. **You** have to make the decision; it will all come down to you in the end."

She was excited. He was saying he's open to the relationship and she felt her face beginning to flush at the thought. "I've made it clear that I want you; I want to try having a loving, adult, monogamous relationship with **you**."

"You say you wanna **try **it. So if you try, you think we'll get one of two outcomes: One - We get married and fly away looking for the happy ever after… Two - We crash and burn on the runway. S'that about right?"

"Yes. I think the possibility of the happiness is worth the risk of the crash."

"I don't think that way." Paige felt her heart sink and Dean continued. "If I get on that plane, It's _gonna_ take off and **I'm on it for life**; there's no second option. You need to understand who… and **_what's_** getting on that plane with you; you will get _all_ of me and my loads of totally nasty baggage."

"I understand." Her heart was soaring and she was so excited about what he said. "I want all of you, Dean."

"Be careful what you ask for; you _will _get it**. I will promise you all of me** _right_ _now. _ You're getting all the drinking and the nightmares and demons and heavy metal and yelling and anger issues and paranoia and bitching and fear of being left alone, and me being gone on the road for days, and swearing and bad manners and bacon cheeseburgers. My issues will become _your_ issues. Maybe you can help reduce them over time, maybe not. If you have any, I will take on your issues too, of course." He stopped to take a breath. "Paige, I will not lie to you about anything, so you _will _hear of things you don't like; **ugly things** I do and say to other people…" He paused, put his hand on her face and looked into her eyes. "_I will __**always **__be faithful_, not once will I betray you, **never**. I will protect you with my life and I will love you unconditionally. I will be there for our kids and I will make sure they know they're loved." Dean sighed. "It's only a few positives and whole lot of negatives."

"You think those are the only positive things you can offer?" She was stunned; how could he not see his positive qualities, or the other positives of them building a life together?

He could hear her thoughts. "Yeah, add self-loathing and general negative outlook to the list of baggage." Paige looked at him and said "Don't read my mind, it's unfair to me."

"I'm not, I **wouldn't **do that. You are just so emotional; it's coming to me anyway." He half-laughed, half sighed. "Just one more thing that you'd have to live with, you get mad or excited or whatever and your thoughts are not your own."

"It's not terrible; usually I would be happy to share my emotions, but this… is... I dunno what to think."

"Paige, I gotta whole lotta crazy in here and you need to make sure you want it to be _your_ crazy before we get started. You need to make the decision; you have to go all in or fold."

"I do understand you're crazy; this **ultimatum** is _crazy!_ You're asking me to promise to either marry you or give up on you at the end of our _first date_, right? _That's a lot of pressure_." Paige was trying to keep her mind from processing the information. She didn't want Dean to hear any more of her thoughts.

"Think about **what I promised**, Paige. That's basically the rough draft of my wedding vows. It's not exactly poetic or romantic, but I mean every word."

"It's a lot to consider."

"You have about twenty-four hours until our date starts. You don't have to tell me to the end. We should go back inside." With that, he got out of the car and waited for her to follow; he opened the motel room door for her and didn't show her any physical attention, just gave her a smile.

* * *

Dean stretched out on the bed in the motel room. He was nervous as he remembered his words and how Paige's face changed as his ultimatum became clear to her. He had asked her promise to marry him or leave him now. He figured if she accepts him for who he is and his many, many flaws then they were meant to be together. He felt like he had a private chick-flick moment, so he started asking Sam about his research on the werewolf.

Sam babbled on about the victims and their similar backgrounds, the locations of bodies; looked more like a body dump than a place where a werewolf ate a person's heart out. As Sam kept going about the case, Dean just thought of Paige and he started to get freaked out; What if she says no because he was so demanding that she "go all in or fold?" If she says she can't do that commitment, does he back off his requirement in order to appease her? Would he really want to have her walk away because he put so much pressure on her? If she says yes, then are they engaged? Would she expect him to have a ring? Should he have one even if she doesn't expect it? Is he even ready to be engaged? Holy shit! He didn't think this through.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam's snapping his fingers and barking his name pulled him from his thoughts. He must have been broadcasting; Sam cocked his head to the side and said "You asked her to **marry** you? What the hell?"

"Look sorry I was broadcasting, but I'm not gonna talk about it until we have our date and we sort it out ourselves."

"Bullshit you're not talking. Look, I guarantee before she sees you tomorrow, she'll talk to Phoebe and Piper. So, you might as well talk to me."

"_I __**didn't**__ ask her to marry me_… **per se**. I said I'm not willing to **try** a relationship. Either we have a relationship where she promises it will end up in marriage or she walks away now. You know, all in or fold."

"Yeah, that **is** asking her to marry you in a totally crazy way!"

"I know and… now you know. So, I don't wanna talk about it anymore. G'night." With that he rolled onto his side, his back facing Sam and just thought about the Impala so he wouldn't broadcast any more Paige thoughts.

**A/N this may be a little choppy, but I wanted to show Dean's desperation for not being left alone, at least not via a break-up. You notice he didn't make her promise not to die; that fear is still there but he'll deal with his other issues one at a time… That is, if Paige gets her way. I also wanted to show Paige's astonishment at Dean's demand - and his calm demeanor while he made it.**

**I'm rather medicated and fell asleep 20-30 times trying to type this. So, please review and feel free to point out grammar and punctuation mistakes as you comment on the chapter or story.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This is the just s sexy chapter… A telling of Sam and Phoebe's time together in the shower. If you don't want to read it, no problem… The story will continue in the next chapter. Please review.**

Sam and Phoebe were eating breakfast in the kitchen; Leo had just left with the boys for magic school. Dean and Paige were at the motel. Piper scurried into the kitchen and grabbed a travel mug from the counter. She took a long drink and said "Leo is the best. He always remembers my cinnamon!" She her eyes darted between Sam and Phoebe. "Pheebs, did you give Sam a list of spells to memorize or demons to study while you're gone?"

"I have plenty of things to learn and memorize." Sam said reassuringly.

"OK, well you both a have a good day." She hurried out of the kitchen and the front door slammed just a few seconds later.

Sam gathered his cereal bowl and coffee mug; he had told Leo he'd do the dishes, so he figured he'd get started. "Are you done, Pheebs?" He asked as he went to the sink.

She got up and brought her dishes over and put them down by the sink. "I am done with these, but not with you." She ran her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck, beckoning his lips toward hers. He didn't need much encouragement; he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other one buried into her hair and cradled the back of her head while he placed soft and loving kisses on her lips, cheek and neck.

She pulled back and his hand moved from her hair to cradle her face. "I should take a shower."

"Yeah, I told Leo I'd clean up here." Sam said with a disappointed sigh.

"You are such a gentleman. It's OK to be a more assertive… But if you want me to lead… OK. You **will **_join_ me in the shower, Sam Winchester." She smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Just give me a 5 minute head start, I need to wash my hair."

"Your hair?" He said, puzzled.

"It's simple. Once you're in there with me, I'll be… distracted and may not _remember_ to wash my hair. I _have_ to or it will look greasy by noon." She smiled. "So, I'll see you in five minutes, not a second more." Sam watched as she ran out of the kitchen and listened to the soft sounds of her heading up the stairs.

He called Dean and left a voice mail. "Hey. No rush for you and Paige to get here; Phoebe will be heading to work **in an hour or so** and I'll be here alone reading the Book of Shadows. If you'd bring me some clean clothes, that'd be appreciated. See you.. **no sooner than ****_one_**** hour**."

Sam slipped out of **all** his clothes and tossed them in the washer with his next load. He ran up the stairs hoping no one would see him through any of the manor's large windows.

* * *

Phoebe's hair always smelled great; it had the faint scent lavender and mint. Sam cracked open the bathroom door, and the scent of her shampoo wafted out to him; it almost made him weaken under its spell. He slipped into the bathroom and quietly said "Phoebe?" as he knocked on the inside of the door.

"Has it been five minutes already?" she asked very loudly, almost shouting, since she thought he was still in the hall.

Sam chuckled "No, but I like to be early for _almost_ everything."

"Sam, you know you're supposed to knock _before_ you come in…n..n..n" She poked her head out of the shower and saw him there; he was leaning back against the door, wearing only a smile and a condom… "Wow." Yes, she had seen him naked, but it was always in kind of dark… In the bright light of the bathroom, his muscle definition was something you'd only see in a magazine or on TV. His skin had a golden color that seemed radiant, like the sun. Phoebe couldn't help thinking he looked extra sexy because he looked so completely embarrassed when he realized she was staring in awe. "Well, do you need a written invitation? Get in here already."

He jumped into the steaming water and immediately placed his hands on her face and bent down to kiss her. Her lips parted just before his reached them and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She gasped and he moaned into the kiss. That seemed to be all the confirmation either of them needed. They began fervently kissing; their tongues fighting for dominance over each other and their teeth raked along their tongues and ground into their lips. Phoebe wrapped her arms up around his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. Sam's hands began to run along her skin, as if memorizing exactly every inch of her; they moved along her arms, sides, back and around to her stomach. As he cupped her breasts, he noticed… He wasn't hunched over any more; He was standing straight up. Her head was at exactly the same height as his.

"You're levitating?!"

She opened her eyes and blushed. "**_I am_**. I was thinking how I wish I could get higher so you didn't have to hunch down all the time. You had me getting so excited…" her eyes glanced down and he realized he was just standing there with his hands on her breasts while she was suspended in mid-air.

"Oh! I …" He started to remove his hands.

"Don't you dare!" She grabbed his wrists and kept his hands where they were. "This is an active power and I know what I'm doing with it. You'll have to embrace it, Sam."

A grin crept across his face that one could nearly call eerie and sinister. "As you wish." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms back around his neck. Sam pulled Phoebe's legs up around his waist and kissed her again. He pushed her up higher, kissing her neck and collarbone as she levitated higher, until her chest was in his face. He licked and bit lightly at her nipples. He sucked them and she hissed and moaned when he dragged his stubbled chin across her soft skin. Her sounds just made him all the more aroused. She gripped his hair and kissed the top of his head; it was all she could reach. He looked up, but not _at_ her. He was looking _over_ her. "You're out of room." he frowned. "You can't go any higher before hitting your head"

He dropped down on his knees. He pulled her legs off his core in one quick move and hooked them over his shoulders. Her center was only a few inches from his face. Phoebe gasped; she could feel his breath on her. She thought if this were any other man, she would have been embarrassed to be on display like_… this_. But, she felt so open and comfortable with Sam; she felt nothing but desire… Her eyes widened and despite the bright bathroom lights, her pupils were dilated in anticipation. Sam closed his eyes and took in her scent. Not all men enjoy the scent or taste of a woman's core, but Sam does and he'd been waiting for this since he met Phoebe. He took in one more breath and licked his lips. He pulled her to him and latched his lips over her clit. He sucked and raked his teeth on the swelled bud. He smiled as she moaned and thrashed, her hands griping his hair and clawing at her own. He reached one hand up and gripped her breast, pinching her nipple as he squeezed.

She bucked, pushing herself toward him and he moved his tongue into her core. He flicked inside her and she panted and cried out "Ssss-am, Ooooh, Gaw-aw-aw-aw-awd!" as she came all over his face. He didn't slow down; he licked at her slick folds then returned his tongue to her clit. He slowly moved two fingers into her and began matching its thrusts and swishes to the circles on her clit and the squeezing he continued on her nipple. She could feel him smiling against her and her excitement began building again. Sam wanted to see her face; he slowly used the hand on her breast to lean her back… There was no reason she couldn't levitate in a prone position, right? Phoebe understood what he wanted and pulled her hands out of his hair. She dropped them to her hips and slowly slid them up her body as she reclined. She tucked them behind her head, like she was resting on them – but only for a moment before Sam caught her eye. She moved her hands to her breasts, pushing Sam's hand off and squeezing them and pinching her nipples herself. He moved his hand to her back, slowly moving it across her lower back and up to the middle. He pushed her up a little and when he moved his hand off her by an inch or so, her levitating adjusted and brought her down to him. He increased the speed and he was using inside her and raked his teeth on her clit. She shivered against him and her legs kicked and fluttered against his back. He brought her up and down, faster and faster. She kept playing with her breasts and they never broke eye contact. She came again and this time it was only a scream as she sat back up and grabbed at his hair so hard, he groaned at the pleasure-pain. He closed his eyes and pulled back from her center, taking in one last deep breath of her scent. She released her thigh's grip from his head and slipped them over his shoulders and wrapped her legs once again around his body. He kissed her stomach, breasts collar bone and finally her mouth as she moved down. Once he was kissing her again, he stood up.

"Thank you for letting me do that, Phoebe. It was amazing."

"**You** are thanking **me**? I was just thinking I might have to put a full page ad in the Mirror to thank you, only because a skywriter would be too expensive."

"No, _thank you_, seriously. I got to experience **all **of your pleasure. Seeing, smelling, tasting, feeling, hearing you orgasm; it was the most amazing moment…" He smiled and closed his eyes; she could tell he was reliving it. He sighed "But, the water is turning cooler, so we should wash up before it's totally cold."

"I don't mind a cold shower; happens all the time here with everyone getting ready." She smiled "What I _would_ mind is not making love to you after you so thoroughly pleasured me. I want you to finish too."

"Phoebe, I'm OK… I seriously got more pleasure from this shower than you could ever imagine." He smiled bashfully "I will **need** the cold water to calm down…"

"Sam…Stop being so polite and gentlemanly. **Make love to me**." She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard and rough. He was startled by her demanding lips and his lips parted. She slammed her tongue through them and flicked it around wildly. He moaned and pulled her into him. He felt like he couldn't get close enough to her. One hand grabbed her hair and he forced her head closer; their teeth smashed together and she hissed and writhed against him while she tightened her legs around his chest. He groaned at the pressure and she bit his lip.

"Oh God, Phoebe! I have to have you…" With that he put his hands on her hips and slid her down his core. They both gasped as he entered her. She was still slick from her orgasms and he easily moved her up and down on his shaft, thrusting his hips as she bucked and arched her back, grinding her hips into him. He completely filled her with every motion and she moaned in delight. She was so warm and her muscles flexed against his dick, almost gripping him tighter than he could have himself.

The levitating was a new experience for both of them. He thought it was great because he didn't have to support her with his hands; he could just guide her, but she was getting a nice rhythm on her own... He moved his hands to her back and pulled her in close to kiss her lips; when she arched again he moved a hand to her breast and bit down on the nipple while she hissed at the pleasure pain and buried him inside her again. She made a circular motion with her hips and they both wailed in delight. She increased her speed on 'those circles' (as they would forever be called) and he continued to kiss, lick and bite her nipples.

It didn't take long for her to climax again and he joined her. They were both panting the other's name and gasping for air. The water had turned completely cold, but their bodies were so hot, there was still steam…

"Phoebe levitated up and kissed him gently as they broke apart and she took her legs back from around his chest. Without their combined warmth, the cold water was now noticeable. She slowly levitated back to a standing position and wrapped her arms around his chest; she squeezed with all her might, then released as she said "That was so much… **_fun_**! I never thought levitating could be so... titillating"

Sam leaned down and put his lips just inches from hers. "Yes, it was; I never thought levitation could be so **fun** _or sexy_…" Do it _any time_, but I want you to know… bending _down_ to kiss you will _always_ be worth it. It will always be my pleasure! I love you, Phoebe."

"I feel the same about levitating up to you, Sam. I love you too."

He closed his eyes and gave her one last kiss, it was so soft and sensual…"

"**SAMMY!**" Dean was shouting. "Sammy! Sammy!"

"Dean? What the…?" Sam opened his eyes and he was in the motel, on his bed, in his clothes. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion, then, he realized: It was... _a memory, a dream._ "Dean?"

"Wake up, bro." Dean said with a huge smile on his face.

**A/N: Just a little sexy stuff to make me feel good! Hope you feel good too! But I'm not s****_atisfied_**** yet… A review will be the best ****_finish_**** I could ever have. Even if you flame the chapter… Any responses will be appreciated more than you know.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! The next few chapters will loosely follow SPN 8x12 "As Time Goes By". Obviously, this will have a 'Charmed' spin on it, but I am using the premise to keep my story moving forward. I ****_borrowed_**** some lines, because I don't own anything, SPN or Charmed. **

Sam closed his eyes and gave Phoebe one last kiss, it was so soft and sensu…"

"SAMMY!" Dean was shouting. "Sammy! Sammy!"

"Dean? What the?" "Sam opened his eyes and he was in the motel, on his bed, in his clothes. His eyebrows knotted together in confusion then, he realized: It was... _a memory, _not just a dream_._

"Wake up, bro." Dean said with a huge smile on his face. "I decided to let you sleep while I took a shower 'cause you were makin' happy noises, like, **all** night. Sorry if you didn't get to the _good _part… again."

Sam sat up, embarrassed. "Again?"

"Yeah man, you had a** lot** of happy endings. Look around!"

Sam looked down at the bed. The mattress was torn in over a dozen places. There were holes going through the linens and the springs were popping out of several of them. His fingers were bloody from where he caught them in the metal. He was so red with embarrassment, even his arms looked flushed. "You should have woken me up before _now!_" He sighed "I can't believe _this_!"

"Well, the first time it happened I was still up, watching TV. You totally ripped the edge of the mattress off and shoved your other hand right through the middle. I figured you had your happy ending, damage was done, so why should I wake you? Then I went to sleep and you kept wakin' me up, but I didn't know you were so violent _every_ time." He shrugged "I didn't count, so I don't know how many times you uh, _finished_, but you had one _long night_. You've _gotta_ be dehydrated." He laughed loudly and Sam bashfully grabbed his duffle and ran into the bathroom as Dean continued "I used all the hot water, figured you wouldn't even _want_ it…"

* * *

Phoebe stomped down the stairs; ready for work, looking for coffee and still cursing her alarm clock for interrupting her dream. It was just getting to the best part… Then she grinned, thinking about Sam; it wasn't _really_ a dream; it's a memory. So, the alarm clock didn't truly ruin it; she _knows_ the ending. Her mood changed and she let her smile cover her whole face. She couldn't rein it in as she floated into the kitchen. Leo turned red and mumbled "Morning Phoebe" as he left the room. Piper and Paige smiled at her, both of them wearing a shit-eating grin, as Dean would have said.

"Missing Sam, much?" Piper asked as Paige chimed in "Had some saa_-weeet_dreams didn't you?"

She looked stunned. "How do you about…?"

"Oh Phoebe, you were aaahh… _little_ _loud_ last ni-" Piper started.

Paige interrupted "No, **Not **a _little_ loud… Really, **_Really_** loud. The neighbors know all about Sam, Pheebs."

As her sisters told her that she was 'delighted' over and over _all _night, Phoebe realized that she was reliving her shower with Sam again and again… She was getting so flushed and dizzy that she thought she might faint, but she still couldn't stop smiling.

"You, apparently, weren't the only one who had wild dreams. Dean called Leo early; before six." She groaned "We're going to have to get him a watch that always shows two time zones and set one for San Francisco… Anyway, I guess Sam had dreams all night long too, only… his super strength trashed his bed and their motel room. I checked while you were in the shower. It looks like you just had sex, no violence."

"It sounds like his dreams were nightmares, though" Phoebe said, sounding concerned. "I hope he's alright."

"Uh, no, they **were **'happy' dreams as Dean called them. He said Sam had one while he was still up watching TV; Dean saw him punch right through the mattress as Sam uh, _finished_." Piper smirked. "He went to bed thinking that was the end of it and even though Sam's dreams continued, Dean didn't know it was so bad until he woke up this morning and really looked around."

Paige said "I gave Dean the reversal spell. I know it's risky, but we can't have anyone knowing about Sam's strength and/or that the brothers are witches at all. It's not just a personal gain issue, it's a magic exposure and end of the world issue."

Then Paige smiled and said "Now, back to you, Pheebs… I don't know if it's _what_ he did or _how_ he did it, but Sam had you smiling all night. Dish the dirt, sister!"

When Phoebe told her sisters about her dream, then confessed it _really_ happened… All three of them were giggling and laughing it up… Right to the point Piper's phone rang… "It's Dean... I wonder what happened **now**?"

* * *

Dean was sitting on his bed, watching reruns of Dr. Sexy M.D. on Lifetime when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"So Sammy, ya wanna tell me what you were doin' all night in those dreams of yours? Twins? Triplets? Multiple sets of twins and triplets together?" Dean laughed and pointed at the damage. "You _literally_ tore it up last night!"

Sam groaned… "Ugh! Help me flip the mattress. We'll need to check out. Maybe the motel won't notice, or know who to bill, at least."

"That's not _my_ concern…"

"Dean! Piper paid for this room! I don't want to have to explain this to… my _girlfriend_'s sister!" Sam sighed as he walked around the room toward his bed. "Just help me turn it over already."

Dean's voice changed to gruff and serious, not playful. "Sammy, you wanna know _my_ concern? You trashed a motel room in your sleep. Your hulk-power is going wonky."

"I trashed a bed, not a motel…Oh, God…" Sam looked around. There were a few holes in the walls. There was a broken lamp and a broken nightstand. Several of the spindles on the old wooden headboard were completely torn out and many others were broken, the pieces strewn across the room. There was a piece of carpet ripped up next to the bed. The comforter was shredded, not just a few holes like he thought. "You should have woken me."

"Seriously, bro. I didn't know it was this bad till you got in the shower. Yeah, I saw you assault the mattress with your bare hands… I didn't see this other stuff… You were makin' noise, but I didn't turn on the light or really wake up all the way; it's not like I had any real interest in your wet dreams…"

"Get your stuff together. I am serious about checking out. We'll have to find another motel before we start working."

"All my stuff is loaded; just need yours and we can jet."

"You had already planned to leave?"

"I called Bobby before I ever woke you up and said he has to get someone else on this werewolf. I said we're taking off to San Francisco and I'd have Piper put you in the attic. He thought I was overreacting… But agreed we need to go when I sent him a video of the room while you were in the shower. He **will** orb you there against your will if you won't just ride with me."

Sam sighed… "I assume you told him, everything."

"Well yeah, he assumed you were having a nightmare and I said no, that was you having a _good_ time; I don't wanna imagine what your nightmares could do. If you dream of the cage, or Lucifer…"

"I'm going to have to tell Phoebe and everyone." Sam sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"They already know – it was for their safety, man. I mean, you coulda hulked on **me** if I'd tried to wake you. You wouldn't wanna do that to one of the sisters."

"Oh, of course not; Oh, shit. This damage will go on Piper's credit card-"

"No, Paige said this is a protection of magic issue, not personal gain… She gave me a spell. Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."

They both watched as the room repaired itself, it seemed to have a fresh coat of paint and the carpet and linens looked brand new again. "Did that work a little _too_ well?" Dean asked.

"Who cares? I'm all packed, let's go"

Before either of them could move even an inch, the closet door swung open and a man in a blue suit fell into the room. The closet door slammed behind him. He looked at the boys and said "Which of you is John Winchester?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look that said 'WTF?' The man stood up and said "Please, time is of the essence, which of you is John Winchester?"

"Uh. Neither." said Sam.

"Who the hell are you, mister?" Dean questioned, both of them moving toward the man as he muttered "Impossible, what did I do wrong?" He seemed to not give the brothers another thought as he kept thinking aloud "No, no. Not now, what happened? I need to-"

Dean grabbed him by the lapel and slammed him back against the closet door. "I can assure you, there is no need for violence. Surely one of you must know John Winchester."

"How about when one of us jumps out of _your_ closet, then _you_ can ask the questions." Sam said; he'd moved right next to the man.

"Yes, my apologies." He looked at Dean "Is it absolutely essential, sir, that you keep your hands on me?"

Dean gave him his best glare and let go. He and Sam backed up a few steps, neither said a word.

"Gentlemen, in the absence of any and all other explanation, I'm afraid this has been a marvelous, tragic misunderstanding." He smiled and moved quickly toward the motel room door. "I'll be on my way."

"That's not happening." Sam said as he and Dean blocked his path.

Dean pulled out handcuffs and slapped one on his wrist "You're not going anywhere, Double-O-seven, until we get some answers." He went to hook the handcuffs to the back of a chair when suddenly he and Sam were handcuffed together, the chain going through the slats in the chair. The man in the suit darted out of the motel room. "You gotta be kidding me! How'd he do that?"

Sam tilted his head and shrugged. He used free hand and snapped the cuff off his wrist like it was plastic. Dean held up his newly liberated hand and Sam broke that cuff too. "Nice!"

They darted out of their room to find the man trying to steal Baby. Dean put his gun through the newly smashed driver's side window and scowled. "Nice taste in wheels."

The man sighed "Yours, I presume?" as Sam boxed him in from the passenger side.

The led him back into the motel room and did all the normal 'monster tests'. "He's clean" Sam said.

"Yes, I could have told you that." he laughed at them.

"You can start by telling us everything, before I beat it outta you."

"I am quite certain this is all beyond your understanding, my alpha-male, monkey friend. And, violence will not help you comprehend this any easier."

Dean lunged forward, putting the gun in his face and growls, "Let me tell you want **_I_** understand. Some ass-hat pops outta my closet asking about my dad and smashes up my ride. So, _why_ am I **not** getting violent again?"

His eyes widened and Dean realized he'd said something he shouldn't have. "John Winchester is your father?"

The room began to shake and he jumped up. "Run!" He said to Sam and Dean, but they just stood strong as the closet opened and a woman, covered in blood came through, the door slamming behind her. "Henry, silly, you forgot to lock the door, but spells were never your best subject, were they?" She looked from Dean to Sam and back to the man they now knew as Henry. "Why don't you be a doll, give me what I want and I promise to kill you and your friends here quickly."

"You know I can't do that." Henry's voice sounded desperate "Josie, I know you're in there, you can fight this!"

She waived her hands and flung Dean and Sam to opposite sides of the room as she laughed "I'm afraid Josie's indisposed, pet. It's just you and me. You're not a fighter, Henry."

Dean snuck behind her with Ruby's knife and stabbed her right in the back. Her skin flashed and flickered and she dropped to her knees. As she began to get back on her feet, she sneered "Now, that is just no way to treat a lady."

Sam grabbed his bag and they all ran to the car. Sam wasn't in all the way and he was shouting, "Go, go, go!." Dean hauled ass out of the parking lot as Sam finally slammed his door shut.

"Hey!" the motel manager yelled after them as they left. Josie was right there next to him, she grabbed his lapel and said "Show me what you've seen." as a small puff of black smoke left her lips and went into his mouth. She saw the three men jump into the Impala and the license plates. "Thank you. I'm checking out." she said as she slashed his throat with her bare hand.

* * *

The Impala moved off to the side of the road and Henry jumped out and began throwing up. Sam and Dean shared looks of a 'what's with this guy' nature; he finally stood up, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

"Now that you're done blowing chunks, you wanna tell us who Betty Crocker was?"

"Abaddon, she's a demon."

"No kidding." said Sam "Where'd she come from?"

"She's from Hell." Neither Sam nor Dean looked amused at his trite answer.

"Try to get a better answer from this douchebag." Dean said to Sam. "I'm gonna make a call."

He got back in the car and called Piper. "Yeah, we've got one more totally fucked up situation." Before she could chastise him for language he said "I know, _language_, but really, Piper I think this is one of those times when it's appropriate." He told her that lucky them, they'd just been found by a guy looking for their dad. A guy who brought Abaddon, the Knight of Hell Crowley is looking for, right to them.

"Oh, Shit…" Piper said. "We don't' know how to kill her yet, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks" Dean sighed. "And, Piper… I think this guy is my grandfather. I've been reading his thoughts. He's got John Winchester on his mind; the way he's thinking about Dad, it's _fatherly_."

"You never knew your grandfather?"

"He ran out on Dad when he was just a kid. Dad hated him for that."

"Maybe he didn't, maybe he got trapped here, in 2013."

"I don't really care about that now. I need to know, do you think we can trust him? He used some sort of blood sigil to bring him here. I could hear him thinking about how it must have gone wrong since it didn't take him to John. He was thinking about magic spells. Do you think he can know me and Sam are witches, or should we keep that from him?"

"It's your call. I obviously don't know him and neither do you. But Dean, remember he may not be the man your father thought he was."

"Well, I think we're gonna need to go to Illinois. With Crowley's new games starting tomorrow, we need to wrap this up and get rid of him **fast**. We don't have any drive-time. We could use Paige orbing us, _not my car_, just us. But I need to know if we can expose her to this guy."

"Yeah, I see the problem." Piper sighed. "If I were you, I'd listen in on his thoughts a little more and get insight. Why don't I call Bobby and see if he has any ideas. Call me back in an hour."

"Thanks, Sis."

He got out of the car and Henry was throwing up again. Dean looked at Sam and they communicated telepathically. _'Learn anything useful?'_

_'No. He doesn't know much about Abaddon; just that she wants some box a dying man handed him right before he came here.'_

_'What's in the box?'_

_'He's not sure. Some kind of key, but he has no idea to what.'_

_'Does he know how to kill her?'_

_'Exorcism, maybe... But I don't think we should. If we did, it'd put her back in Hell where Crowley could find her. Turning up after 55 years is bound to draw some attention and get her noticed; As the King of Hell, he'd get __**that**__ memo.'_

_'Yeah, OK. I think I know who this guy is. Time to see if I'm right._'

Henry had stopped throwing up and was beginning to stand upright again.

"Where'd **you **come from?" Dean demanded.

"I am from Normal, Illinois, 1958."

Dean smiled, "Yeah. Right." He read Henry's mind and could see he was telling the truth. His smile faded and he looked at Sam. "Seriously? Dudes time-traveling through motel room closets, that's what we've come to?"

"If you would just take me to John, I'm sure he can clear all this up."

"That's not gonna happen." Dean growled.

"And, why not?"

"Because he's dead." Dean snapped.

"No…" Henry looked forlorn.

"What's it to **you**?" Sam asked, but Dean already knew the answer.

"He's Dad's father." He seethed "Hi-ya, Gramps." and gave Henry glare.

"How'd you know?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Once again Dean had said something that could expose his powers. "Uh, we know our grandfather was named Henry, and Dad lived in Normal in 1958… Doesn't take a genius, genius." Dean sneered.

They went to a fast food restaurant for breakfast.

Dean could hear Henry thinking about how he let his son down as he looked over a picture of him and John playing baseball.

Henry finally came out of his thoughts. "I'm your grandfather." He said softly as he looked back and forth between Sam, smiling and Dean, scowling.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! The next few chapters will loosely follow SPN 8x12 "As Time Goes By". Obviously, this will have a 'Charmed' spin on it, but I am using the premise to keep my story moving forward. I ****_borrowed_**** some lines, because I don't own anything, SPN or Charmed. **

"I'm your grandfather." Henry said softly as he looked back and forth between Sam, smiling and Dean, scowling.

Dean's anger took over. "Yeah, well, before we break out the warm and toasies, remember you're the son of a bitch who left Dad high and dry when he was a kid."

"I wouldn't…"

"Sure you _wouldn't_… **but you did**. Right now, we have bigger problems. How 'bout we figure out how to clean up your mess, huh?"

Henry sighed. "Abaddon, yes, she must be stopped."

"How come she didn't die when I stabbed her?"

"Because, demons can't be killed by run-of-the-mill cutlery." Dean was annoyed by his condescending tone. "At the very least, you'd need an ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds."

"That's what this is." Dean said as he pulled the knife part way out from his coat. "We've been around this block so many times…" He stood up. "I gotta make a call. Hold that thought and I'll be right back." Dean stepped outside and called Piper again.

"Yeah, So I was right. He's our long-lost grandpa and it's looking more and more like he didn't _intentionally_ ditch Dad; I don't think he makes it out of this one; he's got no real skills to fight or defend himself; at least none I can see… What did Bobby say?... I like it… Kyle's on board with that?... Is Paige there too?... Well we still might need to use her separately. Who knows where this is gonna lead… OK. We'll check back in later."

Dean walked back in and sat down. "All's good with the sisters. What are we talking about?"

"You have sisters? How many children does my John have?"

"Uh, not _our_ sisters, _the_ sisters… Nuns." Sam said quickly. Then he added "We're helping them with demon troubles right now. How did you get here?" He asked.

"A blood sigil" Dean answered and quickly added "Right?"

"Right. Blood leads to blood…" Henry sighed "or their next of kin."

"But Abaddon came through it too. Can we do another one and send her… somewhere _else_ in time?" Sam asked.

"I suppose it's possible, we'd need my blood, an angel feather, tears of a dragon a pinch if the sands of time and a week for my soul to recharge…"

Their eyebrows shot up and Sam spoke first "You tapped the power of your soul for this? I thought only angels could do that?"

"You should know this. What level are you two?"

"Level of?"

"Level of knowledge. You're Men of Letters, are you not?"

"I'm a bit rusty on my boy bands" Dean snarked "Men of what?"

"Men of Letters, just like your father who taught you our ways."

Sam stiffened up and said "Our father taught us how to be **hunters**."

"You're not? Hunters are… Hunters are apes." Henry continued, either not seeing or not acknowledging Dean's immanent rage. "You're legacies."

"Legacies of what?" Dean asked.

"Let's go to Normal and I shall show you."

"We have other things we gotta do, Gramps." Dean snarled "So how 'bout you just tell us."

"If we go there, the others can help with this problem and we can set everything right."

"Look, we're in Oklahoma and that is a long-ass drive. We know some people there, so why don't' you give me the address and if these Men of Letters are still there, then we'll go."

"They wouldn't let in an outsider."

"I don't think they're around anymore, and I'm not drivin' eight hundred miles for no one. So I'm sayin, let our buddy go there. He has ways to check… If there's a secret society, he'll find it..."

Dean didn't wait for an answer. He was already dialing. "Hey Bobby. Yeah, its been solid family time... Is Kyle there?"

Dean put the phone on the table and put the speaker on as Kyle said "Hey Dean, what can I do for you, buddy?" Dean and Sam picked up on the sarcasm, but Henry just seemed mesmerized by the phone itself.

"Kyle, I need you to bop over to Normal and check out an address. There may be a secret society there and we need to know if you can find anyone there who is still into playing dress up and fondling each other while calling it a handshake."

"No problem, I'm only a few miles from there."

Sam gave Kyle the address.

"Watch your back; there may be a nasty demon looking for this place too; I don't know if she'll recognize you or if she'll only be looking for us."

"Aw Dean, that's nice of you to worry."

"Just wanna make sure we get the report _before_ you bite it."

"Thanks." Kyle chuckled. "I'll call back in a few, after I've checked it out..."

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes. Sam was texting Bobby and Dean noticed Henry eyeballing a Goth couple sitting in the corner; he figured some cultural questions were coming… He was shocked by "So, this _friend_ of yours, Dean, did you steal his girl or did he steal yours?"

That stopped Sam mid-text; he looked at Henry and then to Dean, smirking at his brother. "What?" Dean raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, just slightly.

"You two clearly have some sort of rivalry going on and I would venture a guess that it's over a girl. Which of you stole her from the other?"

Dean sighed. Henry was trying to make a tense situation lighter and he had no idea that his 'girl' was such a sore subject. "First, no girl… **Woman**. And, she'd **kick** **_your_**** ass** if she heard you say she's some_thing_ a guy could steal." He paused "It's complicated."

Henry leaned back in his chair and waived his hand in a 'go on' gesture before folding his arms across his chest. Dean heard him think _'How are women all that complicated?'_ as he looked at Sam and noted his amusement at the situation.

When Dean remained silent, Henry turned to his other grandson and tried a new tack. "You seem amused at Dean's… _complications_. You don't have the same difficulties?"

Sam smiled and blushed a little. "No. Me and Phoebe, that's a lot…" He looked at Dean as '_Watch it, Sammy.' _rang through his head. Sam smiled at Dean "**less** complicated; mostly because I'm more straightforward."

Henry looked back to Dean "You… Either don't _know_ what you want, or you're just not sure you can… _have_ it?" He watched Dean's reactions to see if either was correct.

"What about **complicated **makes you think you can show up here and go all Dr. Phil to solve the puzzle that is my love life?" Dean snarled and was getting up, ready to storm away from the table when his phone rang. Dean answered. "Finally! Kyle. Whadda ya know?" He asked as he set the phone on the table.

"It's a comic book store. There's an apartment over top, but there is no secret _anything_ going on here."

Henry Spoke "No. It's… it is a façade; a means to rook our enemies into believing we are housed elsewhere."

"No, it's nerds and comic books, with a cat-lady living over top. Dean I've been in every room, seen the whole building. There's nothing. No sign of June Cleaver in a bloody dress, either."

"Hold that thought, Kyle." Sam said as he leaned to the woman at the next table. He made his puppy dog eyes at her and said "Excuse me, could I hijack your computer for a moment?" She smiled and handed over her laptop.

"Like a computer could fit in here…" Henry said as Sam brought up the web browser. He was in disbelief when Sam asked "OK who was there the night that Abaddon attacked?"

Henry rattled off a few names and Sam typed until he finally said "Ok, Here it is; August 12, 1958, a tragic fire at a gentlemen's club claimed the lives of… All those guys you mentioned plus Albert Magnus."

Henry gasped "Albert Magnus?"

"He a friend of yours?" Dean asked.

"Even Better."

"Kyle. Get outta that building, but stay in the area. We'll get back to you." Dean said as he hung up the phone and Sam gave the woman her laptop back. "We've gotta get gone; lay low. We don't' know where Abaddon is but I'd bet she'll be following us."

They pulled away as Abaddon entered the restaurant. The woman who'd leant Sam her laptop watched the black car go by wistfully. Abaddon leaned in to her. "Show me what you've seen." The puff of black smoke transferred and Abaddon saw the three men sitting and talking; she saw the article that was still on screen when Sam gave the woman back her computer and the men leaving in a hurry; she realized they were trying to stay ahead of her and assumed they were headed for Normal. She smiled at the woman. "Cute top. Where can I snag one?" She asked the woman. She got her info and walked away…

* * *

"OK, Kyle we can see you." Sam said. They were at yet _another_ motel. Dean was pacing while Henry was next to Sam, in awe as they brought in Kyle on Skype.

"So that's Henry, huh? Nice to, uh, _meet_ you, sir."

"Yeah, whatever, he's a real bag of laughs." Dean interrupted, bringing his face into view. "Show him the graves."

As Kyle panned over the headstones he said "Here's your buddy, Albert Magnus."

"Albert**_us_**Magnus; hardly a buddy. He was the greatest alchemist of the middle ages. It was an alias we used when we were incognito. I believe his name was planted in that article, so that if someone from the Men of Letters came looking, he'd know something was amiss."

"So, _someone_ wanted you to look here. Henry, what is this?" Kyle moved the view to a round medallion carved on one of the headstones.

"It is our crest, the Aquarian Star, representing great magic and power. They say it stood at the gates of Atlantis itself." Sam and Dean shared a look as soon as they heard the word magic.

"They all have it, except this one, Larry Ganem; he's got something different." Kyle panned over the tombstone.

"That is the Haitian symbol for speaking to the dead, it **is** the message. We need to exhume the body." Henry said.

Dean broke into the conversation again… "Uh, Kyle… **_I_** know it's broad daylight, and **_you_** know we can't wait till dark. How's the cover there? Anyone gonna see you?"

"Nah, it's overgrown and way back off the road. I doubt anyone could even see me here at all." Kyle paused. "I'm gonnna put my phone down a sec."

"It will likely be hours before…" Henry started, but Kyle interrupted. "Guys? I'm in. Henry, was Larry a WWI vet?" He was showing images of a soldier in the casket.

"How could he already be-"

"Answer the question. We're on the clock." Dean snarked.

"No, he wasn't."

"I've got a dog tag here." Kyle said. "Looks like the stiff is Captain Thomas J. Carey III."

"Kyle you've been made. Why don't you just fill in that hole and join us in… five?" Dean said. Kyle barely got out the "OK" before he slammed the laptop shut.

* * *

Henry was fast with his questions. "Is he a witch? He has to be. He used some sort of magic to open that grave, didn't he? How's he supposed to get here in five minutes?"

Annoyed, Dean cut in "I already know **what** Kyle is; _and_ _I trust __**him**_. I wanna know what **you **are. Are **you** a witch?"

"I don't see the relevance-"

"Please, Henry. It's our family history and we don't know anything about Dad's side. We only recently learned about our Mom's side of the family." Sam said and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Henry sighed. "My grandfather was a witch. His family was one of the most prominent lines…"

"Oh God.. Don't say Halliwell or what was it? Warren? Oh, god if it is, we're in for…" Dean was turning green.

"No. Winchester** is** the family name. All children used it, even the married women had to use it after their husband's surname." Henry looked confused. "Why did you ask about Warren or Halliwell?"

"Another time. Please, Henry, continue." Sam said "Your grandfather was a witch, but you're not?"

"Our family had diminished over time; My grandfather was one of only three in his generation. He married a woman who was not a witch; his father bound his power as punishment for not keeping the bloodline fully magical. The spell could only be undone by a Winchester; and only after twenty years. His thought was one of his two daughters or their children could undo the spell after the time had passed. Those women perished before they had any children of their own. There was no one from the family that could reawaken Grandfather's magic. My father, me, John and you two - our power can never be realized because it is dormant in us."

Sam and Dean sat there stunned. "So, he essentially ended his magical bloodline as punishment for it not being pure?" Sam asked.

"Exactly. He didn't foresee all others being lost."

"Sounds like _awesome_ fathering made it down the line, though." Dean quipped.

"How do the Men of Letters fit in? Are they witches?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's comments.

"Some were witches, but all were trained to be scholars. We were preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand."

Dean cut in "What do you know of the Warrens, the Halliwells?"

"They were another prominent magical family. Witches of good and honor."

"Were they also Men of Letters?" Sam asked.

"Long ago, when they were Warren. But their bloodline became Halliwell and only female offspring were born. We were just starting to let women become a **small** part of the order in 1958." He sighed. Abaddon took our first as host, poor Josie… Had they not died out, I believe the Men of Letters would have eventually included women and the Halliwells would have been invited back into the ranks."

"So they'd be the 'Persons of Letters'? Doesn't have the same ring, but havin' chicks around's always been a plus in my book." Dean quipped.

Sam turned to Henry "So, before he gets here… Kyle is **not** a witch, but he is magical _and powerful_; you should be sure to show him respect."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Dean opened it. He said "Kyle, Henry; Henry, Kyle." as he motioned for Kyle to enter.

"Nice to _actually _meet you, sir." Kyle said as he shook Henry's hand and handed the dog tags to Sam. "I'm thinking Larry survived the attack and hid out with this guy's identity. Find out if he's still alive or where he's buried and I'll take you to him."

Sam began his web searches. Henry was whistling a tune, and Dean could hear his thoughts; he wanted to ask Kyle questions about his magic, but showed restraint. Dean said "Stop eye-ballin' him like he's a sandwich and ask him whatever it is you wanna know."

Henry smirked at Dean. "Kyle, I understand you and Dean have a girl – I mean, _woman_ in common, but Dean won't tell me what makes it so… **_complicated_**. Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, sir… I'm sure that Dean has his reasons for-"

"What was that tune you were whistling just then?" Dean Interrupted "I know it from somewhere."

"I should hope so, It's from Casablanca; 'As Time Goes By'." Henry said.

"No, that's not it…"

"Dad used to whistle it, Dean."

"Oh yes, I took John to the drive-in to see Abbott and Costello meet the mummy. It scared the beeswax out of him, so I bought him a music box that played that song to help him sleep; worked like a charm." Henry turned right back to Kyle "Now, about that woman-"

Sam interrupted this time. "OK, got it, Captain Thomas J. Carey III, lives in Lebanon Kansas and he's a happy 127 year old. Kyle, let's check it out."

"Wait you two." Dean said. "I wanna ask… Gimmee your phone Sammy." Sam tossed it over; he thumbed through the directory and dialed. "No, gorgeous, it's Dean… Yeah, he's fine, but I wanna ask you if you can premonish for us… Sammy's going to follow a lead… Can you do it over the phone?... Yeah, I coulda had him call, but **_I _**wanted to ask about **_your_** dreams last night… He won't tell me what was happening in his..."

Sam jumped up and wrestled the phone from Dean. "Hey, Phoebe…" He glared at Dean "She said I can call you a dick, dick." Dean gave his best 'who, me?' face and Sam turned his back to his brother. "I dunno, what should I say? Ok, let me tell you what's happened since we talked this morning. So, you know about Henry, right?..."

Sam brought Phoebe up to speed on the morning's activities. He started to talk about going to see Mr. Carey and Phoebe had a premonition. He put her on speaker and she told them what she saw; she actually saw Abaddon's plan, _through her eyes_. She would beat Sam to Mr. Carey's, and let him tell Sam what the key would open, then take Sam hostage. She would offer to exchange Sam's life for the key and Henry, but she would double cross them. All three men would die by her hand and she would escape with the key. Phoebe saw the location for the double cross.

"Is that everything you saw?" Dean asked.

"Yes. You can avoid it all by just getting to Mr. Carey now. She thinks you'll need time to drive and you can head her off by jumping out in front."

"Normally, I would agree, but we need to take her down, not just be out in front. She's only gonna stay off Crowley's radar for so long. Come tomorrow we have bigger worries." Dean said. "She's expecting a bookworm, and two guys she doesn't know. We're bringing the whole team; she won't know what hit her."

"Thanks Pheebs. Call Piper; tell her what you know. I'll call Leo to plan soon." Dean said while Henry just tried to make sense of the conversation and what just happened. Sam took the phone off speaker and stepped outside to talk to Phoebe privately. Kyle stepped back to a corner and called Bobby, leaving Dean and Henry sitting together at the table.

"This Phoebe, she is Sam's non-complicated Phoebe, isn't she?" Henry asked.

"She is."

"She's also a witch with a very remarkable premonition power?"

"She is."

"Who is Leo? and Piper? Is she the woman between you and Kyle?"

"Piper is Phoebe's sister. She is **not** '_the woman'_. She's married to Leo."

"So, she also a witch. Is Leo? What are their powers?"

"Look, I am not interested in talkin' to you about my love life _or_ my friends. **I don't know you**."

"I want to know about my son and his sons, your lives. I want you to know about me."

"You wanna know John? Take a look at this. It's a Hunter's Journal." Dean flung the book at him. "It was Dad's. It shows you all the evil sons of bitches he fought."

"This Journal was mine, judging by my initials here; I ordered it just before my initiation to the Men of Letters." Henry Paused "I am beginning to gather I don't make it back from this time. That is why John thought – why you all thought I ran out on him."

Sam had come back from outside. He sat down at the table. "All we know is that Dad never saw you again."

"John was a legacy; I was supposed to teach him the ways of the letters."

"Yeah, well, he learned things the **hard way**." Dean growled "He survived a lonely childhood, a stinkin' war, only to get married and have his wife taken by a demon, and get killed by one himself. That man got a bum wrap around every turn, but he kept goin', and in the end he did a hell of a lot more good than he did bad."

"I wish I had been there for him, but it's the price we pay for upholding great responsibility; we know that."

Dean got up, grabbed his coat and marched toward the door. "Your responsibility was to your family! Not some glorified book club!"

"I was a legacy; I had no choice."

"You keep tellin' yourself that." Dean huffed as he grabbed the door knob.

Kyle was still in the corner; he couldn't orb out because of Henry and he _wanted_ to leave the tense situation. Dean heard his pleas for an invitation and said "Kyle! Let's go! I need a drink and we have to call Leo to plan the mission." He pointed at Henry "You can stay here and talk to Sammy. That bitch Abaddon'll be expecting Sam at Carey's in about 4 hours. We'll have a plan and I'll be back before then."

Kyle practically ran out the door and Dean slammed it behind him; Henry winced at the sound. "He hates me, hates my choices."

"He's mad because those were the same choices Dad made; the same ones he's made over and over… now… He sees other options, but he can't trust that it isn't just a mirage."

**A/N: One, maybe two more chapters with Henry, then time to fight Crowley's bad guys all over the globe. Please, please tell me if you're liking the way I integrated the Men of Letters into my own story. I always planned to bring in Henry and show the brothers their magical heritage. Let me know if I hit the mark, or if you hated it, that's OK too. I just want to hear from you. **

**Also, I haven't forgotten about Dean and Paige's date at 8... Just be patient. Remember this day started early with Sam trashing the motel room and they haven't had much down time. At least they can get through it all in one day because of Kyle's help. If only we all could orb... There'd be no more pesky car insurance commercials... Sorry, Flo.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! This and the next chapter will loosely follow SPN 8x12 "As Time Goes By". Obviously, this will have a 'Charmed' spin on it, but I am using the premise to keep my story moving forward. I ****_borrowed_**** some lines, because I don't own anything, SPN or Charmed. **

**On a personal note: AHHHHHRRRRGGGGHHH! I hope you're not annoyed that this ****_one_**** day is taking so many words, and chapters (because I am) … I have all these people who need to communicate, all these issues the boys want to tell their grandfather and we only get Henry for one day! Why didn't I have Crowley give them a week before he started his attacks? Damn this plot bunny!**

* * *

"He hates me, hates my choices." Henry said about Dean.

"He's mad because your choice, it was the same choice Dad made; the same one Dean's made… now… He sees another option, but he can't, or won't, trust that it isn't just a mirage."

"I don't understand." Henry said.

"Henry, Dean's pissed because he sees patterns. Dad raised us to believe that we could not afford the luxury of loving anyone, of having a family or even friends. The job always came first; Dad and Dean chose duty over all else, over _everyone_ else. You just told him you were a Legacy and that is where your responsibility is, not to your family. So you just reaffirmed that Winchesters don't get to have a family or love."

"When I came here I was looking for help. I could not have known… And **that **is not our family's history."

"I'm not blaming you for our lives. But it's been a nonstop _shit-storm_. Dean basically raised me; from the time he was _four_. It's weird, but _he's_ been my **dad**; John's just my father. Our adult lives have been a string of catastrophes. We've both spent time in **Hell**. We've watched good people die as soon as we let them into our circle. We caused the apocalypse, but we stopped it too."

"You started _and_ stopped the apocalypse?" Henry whispered "That was foreseen centuries ago." He looked at Sam stoically. "Have you heard of the Charmed Ones? You fulfilled your prophecy; they may have fulfilled theirs as well. If so, this world is in a much greater danger than Abaddon could ever create. You must locate the Charmed Ones."

"What prophecy?" Sam asked warily.

"Two magical brothers _may_ cause and then stop the apocalypse. The Charmed Ones _may_ embrace and then reject the Avatars. If both of these come to pass, the two great evils, Hell and the Underworld, will merge. The two families will also merge, creating the most courageous, magical offspring to fight against evil. Evil will always be present, as it is necessary for balance, but good will forever have the advantage."

Sam's eyes widened, he breathed deeply shook his head to clear it. "Wow, no pressure _there_." He looked at Henry, desperation in his eyes "OK, so that's _mostly_ the same prophecy we already heard. You **cannot **tell Dean the part about the families merging and magical offspring. I'm sure the Elders left that part out because they're big on free will and all that."

"Again, I am confused." Henry said.

"Dammit." Sam rubbed his neck and sighed "Well…You're gonna see _enough of all this_ when we deal with Abaddon… You should know…"

Sam told Henry about the Charmed Ones; how he and Dean didn't know about real magic until a few weeks or so ago. Sam told him all about Phoebe and how he sees a life with her that could work: a witch and career woman married to a hunter with a part time job. "I've secretly hoped that I'd find a woman who could understand the life of a hunter; who could accept the risk and even fight alongside me at times."

Sam also told Henry about Dean and Paige, but _very_ broad strokes; Dean would have to be the one to tell him more.

"Henry, you cannot tell Dean **or anyone** about the families merging part of the prophecy. I don't' want Phoebe thinking I'm with her because someone else said I _should_ be; **_I love her_**. And Dean and Paige, they have a chance at something great, but they're both so bull-headed; neither of them would go along… _just out of spite_."

"This prophecy was the one I was supposed to recount for my initiation to the Men of Letters; it is one of twelve tests. I don't think it was a coincidence that it was chosen for me, since… Wait - Sam, I had to do extensive research on the prophecy; you and Dean cannot be the brothers mentioned."

"**It's us**. _We _**did** start and stop the apocalypse."

"The magical offspring, that are foretold - you don't have our family's magic to pass along to your children." Then Henry leaned forward "_Do you_?"

Henry waited while Sam just sat there looking uncomfortable. "Sam, **are** you and Dean witches?" He asked in earnest.

* * *

After Kyle convinced him they shouldn't talk about the mission while sitting in an empty bar (it _was_ 2:30 p.m. on a Thursday), Dean resolved to buy a six pack and sit in the Impala – in the liquor store parking lot; Dean drank his beer as they spoke to Leo, Piper, Paige, and Jodi.

"We've discussed it and think a bullet with a devils trap carved on it is a strong opener. I read your father's journal; he saw it work." Piper said. "It will immobilize her and that will hopefully keep anyone from getting hurt."

"Yeah, Piper it _can_ work, but it has to be a small caliber round and you have to be really close… The bullet can't go through-and-through and can't fragment. It's a big risk; the best chance for success is putting the gun under her chin and firing up into the skull. Someone has to be **close**..." He sighed "It would _have_ to be Henry - during the exchange."

Leo spoke up "He **can** do it Dean; He's stronger than you think. Remember, _if_ he gets hurt, we'll have two white-lighters there to help him."

"So he'll shoot her and then what's step two? We throw potions? Repeated stabbing with your demon knife? Exorcism?" Piper asked.

"Castiel is-" Leo started.

Dean interrupted "Cass isn't answering, so I don't think we can count on him."

"That's correct; you **can't **count on me, _not tonight_." Cass was sitting in the back seat; Kyle jumped and said "Damn! If I wasn't dead, I'd have a heart attack!" He looked at Dean "How'd you get used to that?"

"Haven't yet." Dean snickered as he turned around and glared at the socially awkward Angel of the Lord "What the hell do you mean you can't help tonight?"

"I already informed Leo of _my _mission."

Dean rolled his eyes and used an exasperated tone as he talked at the phone resting on the seat between him and Kyle. "Leo? Wanna share with the class?"

"As I was _about_ to say, Castiel and I don't think he _can_ kill her, not completely. None of us have found a lot of intel or lore on Knights of Hell, but there has been one glaring similarity: only _archangels_ can kill them. We need to trap her **permanently**."

"So, we shoot her and then chop her into little pieces, making sure nothing can eat or erode her skull enough that the bullet comes out.

Dean looked at Cass "What are you doing that you can't even be there tonight?" Before Cass could say anything, Dean continued "Yeah, you told _Leo_; tell **me**." He seemed slightly annoyed the angel went to Leo for help and not him.

"I have… _questioned_ a demon in the Halliwell's panic room; I am confident that my persuasion invoked an honest response. Crowley keeps moving Kevin Tran; a transfer is scheduled for tonight. The forthcoming demon did not know the next location or what time Crowley will move him tonight, but provided information on Kevin Tran's current whereabouts. I pinpointed and surveyed the location; it appears they are vacating the building. Leo and I believe my best chance to get Kevin and the tablet is during the move; Crowley completely abandons his refuges; security gets minimal as the demons move the operation. The location is warded against angels. Kyle and Paige will accompany me, to destroy the sigils; I will dispatch the demons while they procure Kevin and the tablet and deliver him to the manor."

"Wow, Leo you've been busy planning **two** missions, huh? I think Bobby and Kyle should go with Cass; let Paige and Jodi hang with us."

Paige bristled and snapped "You want to make sure we _feeble_ women are under your protection?"

"No. We have a date and I don't wanna miss it because you're on a stakeout. Jodi is more powerful than Bobby - and prettier too. Why _wouldn't_ I want her on a big mission?"

"Yeah, _OK_…" Paige said, not sure she believed Dean's reasoning. "We'll talk about our date later, privately."

"Dean, I want two people with healing power on the Abaddon mission. There are a lot more risks where she is concerned. So, Paige **has **to go with Castiel; maybe Bobby would agree to relieve her, if they haven't moved Kevin by the time we're done." Leo made a good point but Dean had another one "What about the Power of Three?"

"While I am concerned about how much magical knowledge Abaddon gained by possessing Josie, I don't feel that the Power of Three will be needed because she is **not **a _magical being_ herself. I think it's more likely she will use magic against you or counter any magic Henry might use- remember Josie knows him and knows his level of knowledge." Leo paused "But, to be safe, Phoebe already prepared a Power of Three spell and we _can_ call Paige if we need it."

"Great, she's goddamned juggernaut and she's well educated." Dean huffed as he opened his last beer. "Any **other** things to worry about tonight?"

"Yes." Piper said. "There are the innocent people at the Carey's house, there's the concern that one devils trap won't be enough, we need a contingency plan if the bullet doesn't work, and we need to talk about sending Henry back to 1958 _immediately_ after we neutralize Abaddon."

"I'm gonna need more beer…" Dean sighed. "Call you back in ten."

* * *

"Sam, **are** you and Dean witches?" Henry asked again, Sam simply gave him a blank stare.

Dean came bursting back to the motel room. "Lunch." He threw a few bags of fast food on the table and began rummaging through until he found what he was looking for. He could feel Sam and Henry looking at him "Hey, I know its a little early, but we probably won't get another chance - especially you Sammy... I got you chicken, 'cause it's healthier, right?"

"Not when it's breaded and deep fried" Sam was happy just to have a distraction from Henry's questions, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Just east it, Bitch."

"Thanks, Jerk."

"We gotta plan. Kyle and Paige are doing some set up now, then they're gonna help Cass with Kevin. Bobby and Jodi are gonna bring Piper and Pheebs." Dean said as he tore into his bacon cheeseburger and handed a sack to Henry.

"Do you want to tell _us_ the plan Dean?"

"Jodi will come to get you in about an hour and a half. She'll orb you a few miles from Carey's place and you can steal a car and drive up. From there, all you need to know is that we've got your back and you'll be OK." Dean paused "Henry you're gonna need to get **close** when we do the exchange, you'll haveta get right up next to her. We're gonna use that devils trap bullet idea in Dad's journal, and it could get nasty, but Jodi can heal you if needed. But the really good news? We're gonna send you back to 1958… But, not _before _Abaddon's attack on the Men of Letters. No matter what, we still _need_ Abaddon to come here, to 2013. Trust me, we've gotta keep her here for everyone's sake."

"Yes, the merger of Hell and the Underworld. We were just discussing the prophecy."

Dean stiffened up and gave Sam a 'WTF' look. "Why'd you tell him about the prophecy?"

"I told him we started and stopped the apocalypse. He _already_ knew the prophecy' It was part of his _Men of Letters_ initiation test."

"What I am unclear about is how you two can be the ones from the prophecy; it was always said magic will stop it. Sam avoided the question; Dean, are you two witches? Do you _have_ our family magic?"

"I guess we can tell you; you're not going to remember anyway."

"I won't remember?"

"No, you can't take back any knowledge about the future; you won't have any memories of coming here."

Henry smiled. "So if I won't have memories, you can tell me about your magic and how you became witches. Dean, you can tell me about you and Paige, and how Kyle fits in. Sam told me nothing of _the complications_."

Dean groaned. "Fine."

Sam and Dean told him about making the decision become witches only to be told magic was already in them. They both said knowing their family history makes them feel better about becoming witches; they were uneasy about getting powers. Dean showed off his telepathy and Sam displayed his strength. They showed him their 'Journal of Shadows'. As Henry read their personal entries at the beginning, Sam excused himself. He wanted to call Phoebe and get ready since Jodi would be there in about a half hour.

Henry was moved to tears as he read and commented "That was so emotional, your bond as brothers is inspiring… Hopefully the sorrowful parts will be abated after I return and John grows up to become a Man of Letters."

"Don't talk about the future changing after you go back – not in front of Sam." Dean whispered.

Henry nodded and then smiled at Dean "I know about Sam's **un**complicated love with Phoebe. Dean, what makes loving Paige _so_ _complicated_?"

Dean looked at Henry and said "It's not _loving Paige_ that's complicated; It's… _Me_. **I'm** complicated. It doesn't matter _anymore_, but we have time to kill and if I'm going chick-out I might as well do it when no one will remember." Dean told him more stories of John saying the job was the only thing that mattered, besides Sam. He told him about Lisa and Ben. He explained Paige isn't just the woman he loves, she's his first real friend; he'd never expressed so much of himself to another person, not Lisa or even Sam. He daydreams about what a life with her would be like. But, he still tried to drive Paige away; the college girls and the yelling, the insults… The 'all in or fold' ultimatum that they would've discussed at their date tonight. "I don't want it to go any further if she's not gonna stick around for all my _crazy_". Dean told him about the wreck and how John couldn't handle losing him, so he chose to die himself. "He went to hell, but it is **not** sacrifice when you choose death to prevent your own pain; it's suicide, plain and simple. I hated him for it and _what did I do_? I made the exact same choice. I left Sam behind rather than face the pain of losing him." Dean looked up with a tear running down his cheek "It's a cycle. If I have a family, which of them will go to hell rather than being alone?"

Henry glared for a moment and said "You enjoy manipulating the circumstances to justify your fear and behavior, don't you, Dean?"

"What?"

"Genuine sacrifice is relinquishing something you _wish_ to _keep_; I just read your journal entry. You didn't _want_ to go to hell, you wanted to live; you made a **sacrifice** for your brother's happiness. Was your writing _un_truthful? Now you proclaim it was **all **self-serving and those feelings in the journal were insincere?"

Dean sat there, thinking on Henry's comments as he continued. "It occurs to me you are afraid that if you have a family, you will be a father similar to John. You say he did his best. I sincerely doubt that; speaking as _his _father, John's _best_ is an immense disappointment. If you're attempting to tell me you could not successfully rear children, you have already proven that to be untrue. Look at Sam; you raised him while you were a mere child yourself. Now you are a man, **a man I am proud to call my family**, I assure you that you would excel at being a father, with or without Paige there to help you."

There was a knock at the door and Sam quickly came out of the bathroom and left with Jodi, Sam knew it would disrupt the conversation, so he didn't even offer to let her come inside to introduce herself.

"I just have so much… fear. I don't know anymore if it's mine, Dad's, Sam's or just some Oprah bullshit from daytime TV. I just know fear makes you weak, then you're no good to anybody; no one can trust you 'cause you can't trust yourself."

Henry sighed "Dean I am sure you've heard the expression that courage is not the absence of fear, but the willingness to move forward in spite of fear. I profess that you will find your resolve is twice as strong when it's your _figurative_ heart in peril as when it's your _literal_ backside."

"Not that any of this will matter after tonight, but why do you think that?"

"Your father's case, your childhood was the exception and not the rule. Yes, our family has had losses and mistakes were made. I lost John's mother. She died, but it wasn't anyone's fault. Dean, I would not trade the time and love I had with her for all the knowledge protected by the Men of Letters. My parents were so happy, their joy was always present in my home and it remains in my heart. My grandfather gave up his magical birthright for love. He said marrying my grandmother, having his family brought him more fulfillment than magic ever could have. He told me that his childhood was one that centered on love and family. His father suffered from scarlet fever; it manipulated his mind and that is the reason he was punished for love."

"Wow." Dean paused "Seriously, you wait to say all that **_now_**? You totally shoulda led with that, _ya know_?"

"Wait - why do you say this won't matter after tonight?" Henry paused. "You said before that it doesn't matter but I thought you were referring to the fact **_I_** will not remember… Now I think you mean-"

"You'll be goin' back. Dad'll be a Man of Letters. We won't start the apocalypse or meet the Charmed Ones. I won't have to watch Paige leave me because I won't have ever met her. Even if Mom dies, we won't live the hunters' life and Sam may still meet Jess at Stanford. Maybe I can graduate high school and be a mechanic; restoring old cars would be a great life. That's why I didn't want to talk about this in front of Sammy. It could jeopardize the mission if he knows he will forget Phoebe. I didn't want him to think about it." Dean continued "Maybe Kyle will still to come back." He explained Kyle is Paige's 'ex', he left San Francisco for work; but now he's back; he didn't get into what a white-lighter is. He explained the 'deal' they made and he was quick to add "Kyle's a good guy; I hope Paige'll end up with him."

"_**Or**_... Maybe everything you experienced will **all** _still _happen, you will just know about the Men of Letters and your family history _in addition_ to everything else." Henry said. "Time is a delicate mistress, Dean. You should be prepared for the possibility that your life will be only _slightly_ different and you will have that date tonight. If that happens, you **must** save what you have with her. Take your ridiculous ultimatum away and properly court her as any gentleman of 2013 would."

"Askin' me to be a gentleman is pushin' it, Henry." Dean laughed.

"You **will **be a gentleman with Paige. I am confident you will do the right thing." Henry held out his hand "I keep this in my pocket everyday… It is your birthright."

Dean opened his hand and accepted the item. It was actually two wedding bands and an engagement ring. They were tied together by a blue string, making them one object.

"It belonged to my parents; and my mother's paternal grandparents before that. My mother spun the string herself when my father passed. She said the string is a reminder they were separate and yet bound together as one." Henry smiled. "When you're ready, you **will **untie the string and propose to Paige."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! This is the last chapter loosely following SPN 8x12 "As Time Goes By". Obviously, this has a 'Charmed' spin on it, but some of what happens is based on the episode. I ****_borrowed_**** some lines, because I don't own anything, SPN or Charmed. **

Sam got out of the stolen civic and sighed as he walked to the house. He hated walking into a trap; he knocked on the door and a sweet-looking elderly woman answered.

"May I help you?"

"Mrs. Carey? My name is Sam and I'd like to talk to your husband."

"He's very sick, I don't think-"

"Please, ma'am. It's about the Men of Letters."

She looked around, like she wanted to know if Sam had been followed and ushered him into the house.

Sam told Mr. Carey that Henry Winchester was his grandfather and explained he'd recently found a journal and a small box. He wanted to know all about the box; the journal said a lot of people died over it. Mr. Carey told Sam of the attack; Abaddon killed everyone except him, leaving him blind. Sam begged him for all the information he had on the box.

"The box holds the key to every object, scroll and spell ever collected over a thousand years, under one roof; it is the… supernatural mother-load." He asked for a piece of paper and Mrs. Carey obliged. He wrote down something and handed the paper to Sam. "You go to these coordinates and throw the key in; shut the door forever, and walk away."

"Why would I do that?"

"It is the safest place on earth; warded against any evil ever created. It is impervious to any entry except the key."

"But, all that knowledge, it will be lost."

"That is the price we have to pay for keeping it away from Abaddon. You do have the key, don't you?"

"I don't, but my brother does."

Mrs. Carey stood up and said "How rude, Sam; you didn't finish your tea." Her eyes turned black and she hit him with a force that was unlike any he'd felt before. As he pretended to pass out, he saw her shove a knife in to Mr. Carey's stomach, then into her own. The black smoke left her and Josie walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'the devil made me do it'. She walked over to Sam and fished his phone from his pocket. She must have sensed that he was faking it and hit him again. Everything faded to black.

* * *

Dean's phone rang. "Sammy?"

"No guess again, I'm much sexier."

"Abaddon – what have you done with-"

She interrupted "I want to make a good, old fashioned horse trade: Henry and the key for your brother – or he dies. Ninety minutes south of Hugo, there's a processing plant. Don't keep me waiting." She hung up.

The car was loaded; they'd already checked out of the motel. Dean looked at Henry. "Let's go."

* * *

_"When you're ready, you __**will **__untie the string and propose to Paige."_ Henry's words were burning into Dean's mind as he contemplated the possible changes in his life after Henry goes back. Then he thought 'What if Henry going back doesn't change things? Mom may still make the deal to save Dad; Azazel may still kill her and corrupt Sam. Would we have the wreck? Would Dad make the demon deal? Would I?'

Henry couldn't take it anymore. "Dean we've been in the car for twenty minutes. I can hear all your musings, but it's clear you did not intend to include me. I'd rather you talk to me for the next hour rather than make me feel like I am eavesdropping on you."

"Sorry. I still broadcast when I'm more… emotional."

"It is pointless to worry about possible changes resulting from my return to 1958. No matter how things change, the changes will be over and done, for better or worse. It will all still be in your past."

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering…"

"You _should_ be focused on Paige. Focused on how you are going to convince her you're not a total - to use one of your own words - _dickbag_." He smirked and then his tone changed serious. "You _need _to be focused on how your future can be more rewarding than your past."

Dean sighed "I know. **If **I'll still know Paige and **if **we still have that date… I have no idea how I'm gonna keep her from walkin' away. She's kinda crazy, but not crazy enough to say yes to an even crazier jackass who forced a proposal on her. But, I **know** she loves me, not just 'cause she said it; she _thought it_." Henry raised an eyebrow at him. "_Yeah_, I heard her thinkin' 'bout me; I didn't mean to hear, but then I _listened_." A smile spread across his face; he tried to bring it in, but he couldn't. "It was before the ultimatum, she was daydreaming… Her daydreams were almost the exact same as mine; a home, kids, the works. It was, oh God, I'm becomin' a chick… Henry, it was really _beautiful_." He groaned "I'm prob'ly gonna sprout tits now..."

"I find it so absurd that you aren't forthcoming with emotions."

"Maybe 'cause it's sappy and girly? Duh."

"Dean, your emotions don't make you seem effeminate. Just like you, they are truly… bold and strong."

"Well, I'm not gonna make a habit of cryin' at The Notebook or When Harry Met Sally or spillin' my guts to Sammy like he's Dr. Phil."

"You realize that sentence made no sense to me, but somehow I understood the meaning."

Dean laughed "Yeah, I forgot, you've never had to endure the moustached windbag or those sappy chick-flicks." He paused "Henry, we're clear on the plan, right?"

"Yes, Abaddon will have Sam and we'll do the hostage exchange. When I reach her, the others will turn on the special lights and the devils trap will appear. She's probably too powerful for it, but it's only step one. I will shoot her and totally immobilize her."

"She'll prob'ly hurt you; but Jodi or Bobby will heal you."

"So they are witches too?"

Dean briefly explained white-lighters and that Paige is a witch and a white-lighter; she can't heal people but she can orb.

"I would love to meet her."

"We have about fifteen minutes, I'll see if she can come." He smiled at Henry and shouted "Paige! Paige! Henry would like to meet you! Come if you can!"

Bright lights filled the car and she appeared in the back seat, she was smiling and Dean beamed at her in the rear view mirror.

"Henry, this is Paige Matthews, **_my_** **_angel_**."

Paiged blushed. "Henry, it's nice to meet you." She said as she offered him her hand over the seat. He tried to turn to face her, but his seatbelt wouldn't let him. He shook her hand awkwardly and said "It would have been more polite were we to meet at a venue that allowed me to properly face you; please do not be offended looking at my profile."

She orbed him into the back seat and smiled. "Let's try that handshake again."

He shook her hand and held onto it. "Dean was right, you are very beautiful; _He_ said you are the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but, _and I mean no offense_, he never had occasion to meet his grandmother." He smiled and added "But our bias should be forgiven; as men, we always see our true love as the most beautiful woman ever."

She blushed and said "Thank you."

Dean heard her thoughts and said "No Paige, I didn't _tell _him to say that."

"Stop eavesdropping on me." she said playfully "It's not fair."

She and Henry had a polite conversation where he asked her about becoming a Charmed One and learning of her power. He asked about her name; She told him of her adopted family and thus her last name wasn't Halliwell. He told her about the Men of Letters and how the Warren men were a part of it. He said he hopes the Charmed Ones will join Sam and Dean to restart the group. Dean made his comment about 'persons of letters' and how he always likes having women around. Henry rolled his eyes and smiled at Paige. "Of course, I'd _personally_ be much more honored if **you** joined the Winchester _family_."

Paige blushed and Dean smiled, but furrowed his brow and said "Didn't ask him to say that either, just _in case_ you wondered." He used the gruffest tone he could muster, which equated to that of a six week old puppy.

Paige just smiled at Henry and said "Well, Dean and I have to talk…" Dean winced at her words, but it's not like he thought Henry had enough charm to get her to say yes to him.

Henry leaned in close to her and whispered "He gave you a choice; but you have a say too, and you don't' **have** to choose. **_That _**_can be your choice_."

Dean strained to hear, but couldn't. He didn't want to use his power, _that _really wouldn't be fair. "We're getting close, just a few more minutes. Paige, you should probably go." Then he sent _'I love you, be safe; I'll see you at eight, my angel.'_ to her telepathically.

Paige smirked "I love you too, Dean, and you both be safe."

He playfully glared and said "That was private."

Henry was smiling ear to ear and looked back and forth between Dean in the rearview mirror and Paige. "It was so lovely to meet you; you are an extraordinary woman."

Paige hugged him, placed a small kiss on his cheek and said "Henry, the pleasure was mine." Then she leaned up over the seat and put a lingering kiss on Dean's cheek as she lightly tousled his hair. "See you tonight." He took in her scent as she orbed away, moving Henry back to the front as she left. He beamed at Dean, who turned red and said "OK, so you met her… and yeah, she's awesome. But c'mon! Will you stop makin' that face at me?"

"As you wish." Henry stiffened up "I **won't** say how perfectly she complements you, and I **won't** say how beautiful your children will be, and I **won't** say how I would move heaven and earth to make sure your union is established… but only because you asked without profanity. I shall keep my mind on the mission."

"Thanks for not sayin' anything." Dean tried to sound gruff, but his smile gave away his amusement.

They remained silent until he pulled up to the plant and said "We're here; show time."

* * *

Everything was going as planned. Sam walked to Dean as Henry walked to Abaddon. Just as he reached her she grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him and forced him to the ground. She waived her free hand and slammed the plant doors shut, blocking the boys from leaving. They turned back toward her; Dean said "We had a deal."

"I lied." She started to laugh with a terrible cackle. "Did you really think I'd let you live?"

"Did you really think we wouldn't see this coming?" Dean said and black lights filled the room revealing a devils trap painted on the floor. She stopped for a moment, then smiled eerily. "Oops! You'll have to do better than that." Henry took advantage of her taunting them, broke free and stood up. Without warning, she shoved her hand right into his abdomen, pulling out some of his intestines and he writhed and gasped in pain.

She pushed him to the ground and flung Sam and Dean backwards into the door, then face first into to floor. She waived her hand a few mores times, enjoying the grunts and groans as they became her own personal ragdolls. "You little sniveling humans, you think you're dealing with a regular demon?" Bobby orbed Ruby's knife from Dean's hand and sunk it into her chest. She dropped to her hands and knees and huffed several times. She lost her grip on the brothers and they began to get up and come charging at her. She made another motion and they both started gasping for air. She looked up "I don't' know how you did that, but…" She pulled out the knife and tossed it down, "it didn't work before, and it won't work now."

Bobby stepped out of the shadows and said "_I_ did it, bitch" He waived his hand and the knife went right back into her chest again. He said "I know it won't kill ya, but it sure looks like it hurts!" She was back to her hands and knees; huffing again and flung the knife at Bobby. He orbed and it passed through him. She stared for a moment, then looked over at Henry who was still writhing in agony.

From her knees, she pulled him off the floor. She yelled. "You'll both look like this soon enough!" In a flash Henry pulled a small gun out of his pocket and used all his strength to turn toward her. He pressed it under her chin and fired two shots.

She let him go and laughed. "Really Henry? Guns?" She tried to get to her feet, but realized she was immobilized; she yelled "Why can't I move?" Her suffocating grip on the boys released and they fought to regain their proper breathing. She let out a terrible wail that everyone agreed was worse than a banshee.

As the group moved in Piper and Bobby shot her with salt, just to make sure she couldn't concentrate enough to do any more damage with her powers. "Where did they all come from? Who are they?" She demanded.

Jodi orbed Henry to her and began trying to heal him.

Dean snarled "You messed with _my _family; we're all here for payback." She looked around and tried again to move. Dean continued "Those devils traps in your noggin are gonna keep you from smokin' out. We're gonna chop you into little steaks and put 'em all over the world."

With that he lopped her head off. Her eyes looked around, and Dean gaped "Man, that is freaky, thought I'd seen it all!"

Dean grabbed her head by the hair as Phoebe sat down a bucket. Dean looked at Abaddon and said. "This is quick-crete; made with holy water and salt. It should hurt like – well, _almost_ like hell." He shoved her head into the bucket making sure it was totally immersed. He smoothed the concrete and began to wipe off his hand "Here lies the last Knight of Hell. She shall rest in pieces!"

Before everyone could groan at Dean's bad joke, Jodi yelled "Bobby get over here, Henry's not healing!"

Bobby rushed to her "I've barely made any improvement; I can't figure out why it's going so slow." He leaned down and they began to work together. Sam and Dean stood over them. "Dammit! we're gonna need more help." Bobby said Dean threw his phone at Sam "Call Leo."

Dean began yelling at the sky. Cass! Cass! Castiel! 'C'mon, you feathery son of a bitch! I need you! Henry needs you! Cass!"

Sam called Leo "Leo! Henry's dying! Jodi and Bobby can't get him healed. What the hell is wrong?"

Cass appeared and touched Henry's forehead, but nothing happened. "I don't understand." He saw Dean was injured from being tossed around and he healed him with no trouble. He touched Henry again, but nothing... Dean began to yell and curse at no one in particular.

Sam shouted into the phone "Leo, Cass came and his power isn't working on Henry either! Oh, Shit! Leo, what's going on?"

Leo remained calm. "Get Dean to stop yelling and put me on speaker. When he could hear the group had quieted he said "Castiel you can go. It isn't you're fault and you need to be watching Kevin."

The familiar flap of wings sounded and he was gone. Dean and Sam crouched to their grandfather's sides. Dean was holding his head "It'll be OK. Leo will know what to do." Sam handed his phone to Phoebe and held Henry's hand. He said calmly "Leo, is this because he's a time traveler?"

Leo heaved a long sigh and said "No, it's because he doesn't want to be saved; he's fighting the healing. Isn't that right Henry?"

Both boys looked at Henry; he looked at them and said "I'm sorry boys. I can't go back and I don't belong in this time either. You are such amazing men; I am truly blessed to have met you."

"But Henry, you're our grandfather, we can't let you die." Sam said "I don't understand why-."

Henry looked back and forth between them. "If I go back, it will change your past. Things may be better, worse, or mostly the same, but it is not of consequence; it will all remain the past." Henry was breathing heavily but calmly "you need to focus on how your future can be more rewarding than your past."

His eyes darted from Dean and Sam to the rest of the group. "I appreciate all you have done; your assistance in neutralizing Abaddon, your part in restoring the Winchesters to their magical station, and moreover the friendship and love you've shown my grandsons, and to me. But, could we have a moment alone?"

Everyone smiled and stepped away. "You are not Men of Letters. You are not hunters. You are not witches. You are all those things - because you are Winchesters; which means you _are_ **_your own_**_ men_. Sam, I had a chance to tell Dean of our family's love and piety; he will tell you. Don't look so upset; this is my decision, as is my right. I chose my own path, followed my heart. Promise me, above all, you will be men who forge their own paths." They nodded. "Say it. Say you will follow your heart; that **is** the Winchester way." They promised.

"Sam, I want to meet Phoebe." He called her over and she knelt down next Sam; she put one hand on Sam's knee and one on Henry's shoulder. The boys watched as the two of them had a polite conversation; Dean noticed that the questions he asked were the similar to the ones he'd asked Paige. He even shared the same stories with her; Henry was studying her reactions. Dean smiled; 'Grandpa' was making sure these 'girls' were right for his grandsons.

It became apparent that Henry was down to his last few minutes and Phoebe excused herself, kissing his forehead before she stood up. When she had walked away, Henry removed his wedding ring and gave it to Sam. "Use this ring when you marry Phoebe." Sam blushed and said "I'm honored; I will."

Henry used his last breaths to bring each of them down, whisper something and kiss them on the cheek. He squeezed their hands and that was it.

Bobby was the first to come back to the boys, still sitting there in silence, still holding their grandfather's hands. "Boys?" He said softly. "Should we give him a hunter's funeral?"

"No." they replied in unison. Sam looked up at his adopted father and said "He needs to be with the others."

Bobby left Piper, Jodi and Phoebe to dismember and dispose of Abaddon. He orbed the boys and Henry's body to the small cemetery where the other Men of Letters were buried. He started to use his power to move the dirt, but Dean stopped him. "No, we wanna dig it ourselves. Would you get shovels?"

Bobby orbed away. Before he returned, a casket appeared. It was beautiful, and Bobby apparently had carved the Aquarian Star into the top. He returned a moment later with the shovels. The boys placed Henry in the casket and began digging. Once they finished, Bobby helped them lower the casket into the grave and they covered it. They stood there in silence; they looked at the grave and Sam put his arm around Dean's shoulder.

Sam finally spoke "I get it now, what Cupid said about Heaven busting ass to get mom and dad together."

"What do you mean?"

"The Winchesters and the Campbells, the brains and the brawn…"

"Yesterday I'd have said all I see in our family tree is a whole lotta dead, but after meeting Henry, after learning everything; I honestly see a whole lotta good; a whole lotta hope for us and ours."

They hugged and didn't notice Bobby orb off, but suddenly a headstone appeared. It read:

HENRY WINCHESTER

Devoted Husband

Loving Father

Proud Grandfather

Sam and Dean smiled at the headstone stone and Bobby reappeared. They hugged him and thanked him. He orbed them back to the Impala and they drove toward the coordinates Mr. Carey had given to Sam. It was outside Lebanon, Kansas.

It was about seven thirty and Dean was supposed to meet Paige at eight. He called her to adjust their plans.

"Hey Beautiful… Yeah, but it was...his decision. Maybe we can talk about it later? Yes! I still wanna have our date. Bobby should be there to relieve you soon-… You're already home? Is Kevin-… Well at least you were able to follow him and Cass can watch until he's moved again, or we can plan a mission, if Leo thinks it's do-able…. Anyway, angel, I'm covered in dirt and smell like shit. We're in the middle of nowhere and Sammy's not findin' a motel for a hundred and fifty miles... I know you haven't had a lot of practice, but do you think you can orb us that far?... OK, yeah that could work too…"

He hung up and said "Paige's comin'."

Sam smiled. "So I figured."

She orbed them twenty-five miles at a time, it was all she felt comfortable doing. They were at the motel in only few minutes. Dean said "Angel, you did great! I'll clean up – Gimme an hour?"

She kissed Dean's cheek and in an instant he jumped out of the car and was getting his duffle from the trunk.

Before Sam could move, Paige put a tender hand on Sam's shoulder. He patted it and smiled at her, thinking it was merely consolation for Henry. She took him by surprise when she asked "Ready?"

"For what?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"You're **not** staying here; you're going to the manor. It seems like so long ago, but it was just last night that you trashed a motel in your sleep… Plus, Phoebe wants to see you and, well who knows? Maybe Dean and I would want to... be alone." She smiled and blushed.

Sam smiled. "I'll get my bag."

* * *

Dean and Paige each listened to the radio as they got ready for their date. Coincidence has it that they both heard a song that made them smile at the chorus.

You can choose a ready guide in some celestial voice  
If you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice  
You can choose from phantom fears and kindness that can kill  
I will choose a path that's clear  
I will choose freewill

Freewill by Rush

**A/N: It was always my intention for Henry to be injured and not accept help. It was also his intention to make sure he did all he could to ensure the prophecy merging the families comes to pass. He as much as told Dean so while still keeping his word to Sam about not mentioning it. Aren't loopholes ****_great_****? Winchester family magic being restored was a huge source of pride for him. In the Supernatural and Charmed world, there's always a chance for resurrection, so Henry may show up in a later book. **

**I thought the Rush song was appropriate; Henry basically paraphrased it to Paige in the car and I believe hearing it would have made Dean smile; Although it's likely Henry never heard it during his one day in 2013, it was very much Henry's message to his grandsons, and the world.**

**Might I suggest that you leave me a review or two. If there was a chapter you particularly liked or didn't, please go to it and let me know. **

**If you want to flame me, go ahead; you won't harsh my mellow, but PLEASE try... **

**Similarly, it would be nice to feed my muse some tasty reviews, to keep her content... ** **She'd love to know you're out there... Say 'Hi' already.**


	40. Chapter 40

Page and Sam arrived at the Manor. Leo and Piper were waiting for him in the living room. He sat down; Paige excused herself and went upstairs.

"Sam, so much has gone on today; so many things since I got that first call from Dean. 5:22, he called at 5:22; he really needs to understand time zones better…" Leo said, smiling. Then his tone got serious. "Sam, with everything, Henry, Abaddon, the motel trashing… You may have a lot of emotional dreams tonight…"

Piper broke in. "Sam, you **have** to _sleep_ in the attic; in a crystal cage. I'm sorry, but I insist. Phoebe will sleep in the other cot; but you cannot _sleep_ in the same bed as my sister, not until we understand your connection. If you were reading her dreams last night or if she was reading your emotions..."

"What do you mean Piper?" Sam was confused. "We both just dreamt of a… personal experience…" Sam blushed "We had been talking about it before she left me in the motel – right before bed. I was worried my strength could hurt her if we… Ok, look; it's private, but I'll tell you about it if you think it'll help."

"We know enough; you won't need to discuss details." Leo smiled.

Piper turned red, as she already knew the details. "It's a story guys shouldn't share; only sisters." Her voice turned staid "You had the _exact_ same dream; it might've been a coincidence, yes. But, it may be magical. We don't' know if it was Phoebe's empath power reaching out to you because you were having that dream; or, if it was you entering her dreams."

"You think I may have to power to enter dreams?"

"Sam, many witches have the power to enter and observe another person's dreams. It lets the observer see the dreamer's true thoughts." Leo explained. "It may truly be that you observed her dream and, due to its nature… you… uh, _enjoyed_ it too. But Sam, **if** this _is_ another power, it may extend beyond just observing dreams. A very few, extremely powerful witches can participate in or manipulate another's dreams. It is possible you actually _participated in_ Phoebe's dream."

"We need to determine what's really going on." Piper added.

"Of course, I agree. Did you tell all of this to Dean? He didn't mention anything about me possibly already having a second power."

"I didn't have an opportunity; Paige actually suggested it casually, sometime mid-day, but with everything else…" Leo trailed off. "**If **it's a power, it's most likely your _first_ power."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because something that's easier to control should've come before the super strength; like Dean's telepathy, it can't cause any real damage around him. Powers usually emerge in an order. You get one then another as you learn to use the first one. **_If _**_he's going to get a __second__ power_, I think Dean will have a more, uh… aggressive power; It should be **soon** since he's almost full control of his telepathy."

"So why didn't I-"

"I think you didn't recognize the power. You likely observed dreams, but just thought they were yours. Magic has a sense about it; that's how you get caught when you use it for personal gain. Magic flows through you and I think it sensed you weren't aware of your dream power, so it sent the second one it to beat you up (literally) to get you to notice the first one."

"You sound confident, but you're quick to say 'if' a lot too. Why?"

"I was a white-lighter for a very long time and I helped a lot of witches come into their powers. I also learned much as an Elder. I know my theory is sound and I stand by it. As you white-lighter, Paige agrees my theory is the strongest one. Piper thinks-"

Piper interrupted, with a smile "I can talk for myself, and Phoebe. Phoebe's overall power is either growing or amplified by you; like when she saw the demon's plan today. You were actually her connection to Abaddon, and you were on the phone, for Pete's sake! That was a big jump in premonition power. She said you can feel her emotions during her premonitions, so you clearly have a connection to her powers. I think last night her empath power sensed your emotions and she dreamed it herself."

"How will we know if either - or neither - is correct?"

"Wait, watch and see." said Leo. Chris was playing on the floor but was suddenly very unhappy. Piper gave Leo her strongest 'you get him, _please_' face; he grabbed Chris and left.

"Phoebe'll put you in the cage when you two go to sleep." Piper smiled; then her face became sorrowful. "Do you want to talk about Henry, or the coordinates you were given, or… anything, really?"

"Thanks, but no…not just yet; rain-check?" Piper smiled and nodded. Sam continued "What about you? You, Phoebe and Jodi had to dismember a body and I know it wasn't easy for you; Either Abaddon or the bullets killed Josie, but still…"

"It was hard, emotionally and physically. I cut her apart using that _thing_ - Dean said he brought it from purgatory. Jodi scurried the pieces all over the globe. Phoebe helped me hold the body sometimes. It was gross. I can't believe you guys do that a lot."

"Not by choice, of course! I'd much rather that all the demons we faced just vanished rather than leave bodies to dispose of!"

"I guess we didn't know we were spoiled demon killers until we met you!" She smiled then made a grossed-out expression, snarling her lip and sticking her tongue out. "The bucket of cement with her head in it is in the basement; we wanted to ask what to do with it. If any of the other pieces are found, no big deal; but if anyone found the head... Well, it would free the demon."

"Do you want to talk about her head now?"

"No. The three of us, Jodi, Phoebe and me; **we **decided we'd like to have a group meeting on it and Leo didn't have a better idea… So, I'm fine with her in the basement – temporarily." She smiled. "You'll get to meet Jenya-" Sam looked confused "Jenya, a.k.a. Inspector Sheridan. She's anxious to meet you and Dean. I think she's still a little unsure of you since you were the FBI's most wanted."

Sam smirked. "Hey! It's not fair to judge us like that! We were on that list **twice**! Sooo, I don't see how or why she'd be skeptical."

"No, you're right. A woman who spent her entire career suspecting everyone of hiding something… Even though she knows about magic now… Why would _she_ think two known criminals coming back from the dead - _twice_ - might have something to hide?"

Sam chuckled. "Well, Dean will smile, bat his eyelashes and flirt and I'll use my intellect to win her over… Or, maybe just my pouty face; that one works on Dean…" Piper laughed and he continued "I'm sure she will see us for what we are; just two average joes from Kansas who've been to hell, know angels, commit gruesome acts like grave desecration and decapitation… but only to protect innocent people who never know." Then gestured to his appearance; "I really need a shower. I'm looking forward to a peaceful night… We have no idea how early Crowley will start his fun tomorrow."

"Put your clothes in the hall and I will take them to the washer. Mine and Phoebe's were covered in blood, so they're already soaking. I'll just add yours in." She paused "Leave your weapons out there too and I'll take them to the attic. I've noticed how you boys like to sleep with them handy."

They both stood up to leave the room.

"Thanks Piper." He paused "I've noticed that Dean calls you 'Sis' and you haven't blasted him for it… I mean, you _have_ been a big sister to me _too…_ and I really appreciate all you do… Would it be OK if I… well, you know… "

"Of course! I'm thrilled to hold the title 'Honorary Winchester Sister'! Plus, if things keep going with you guys and my sisters, I will be a _legal _sister to you soon enough!"

Sam slightly blushed, made a hug motion in the air and gestured to his clothes pointing out that he didn't want to get her dirty… She hugged the air too then smiled and actually hugged him; she buried her face in his chest and said "Let me know when you're ready to talk about today." He wrapped her up in his arms and said "Thanks, Sis… for everything."

* * *

Paige went to tell Piper she'd be home tomorrow morning. She had a small backpack with the things she'd need to stay with Dean, including clothes for tomorrow. She saw Leo rocking Chris in the nursery. He said he'd relay the info and they need to be here no later than ten, pacific time… They would be in touch if Crowley calls Sam sooner… He smiled and said "Paige, whatever you've decided to do; your decision is the right one, I know it." She smiled and orbed away, thinking she's glad she found Leo before Piper; he was encouraging and didn't press her. Piper would've wanted to know _what_ she'd decided and talk about it…

She couldn't even remember if she even knew the name of this town. She knew where to go because she could sense Dean… But she realized she had no idea _where_ she was… As she stood in the parking lot thinking about where this is and did she ever know, she was suddenly aware she was stalling… Where they are is _not_ important. _They_ are important. She orbed her backpack into the trunk of the Impala. She didn't want Dean to know she'd _planned_ to stay. She was suddenly nervous as she knocked on the door…

* * *

Sam put his weapons on the hall table and went into the bathroom. A few moments later the shower came on and the door cracked open just enough to force his clothes onto the hall floor.

The hot water had just hit his tired body when Sam's phone announced Dean was calling. He let it go to voice mail and thought if it's an emergency, he'll call someone else. He smiled; he and his brother now had a network of people they could depend on and trust to get the job done; someone else could back Dean up while he finished his shower. He had a lot to think about.

A moment later he slipped and nearly fell as he heard '_Hey Bitch, I need you to answer when I call you.'_

_'I'm in the shower, you asshole! Wait – did you know? Can you see me?'_

_'No dumbass; this isn't astral projection; I had'ta mentally come to the manor to connect to you but I can't __see__ you… You weren't rubbing one out, __**were you**__? That would be aaawk-waaard…"_

_'I wasn't, No! - What the hell do you want, Dean? It better be important.'_

_'Paige will be here in like fifteen or twenty minutes.'_

_'OK… So?'_

_'I am a fuckin' wreck! I realized __I've never been on a date before!__'_

_'Yes, you have; you took lots of girls out in high school and you meet women all the time.'_

_'High School was a __long time ago__ and even then, those dates were just a way to try to get laid; no like, __emotional connection__. When I meet women in bars, I know how to talk a woman into __**bed**__. I don't know how to talk a woman into… __**me**__. You know, __loving __**me**__, wanting me for more than a night. I need to talk Paige into having a __**life **__with __**me**__.'_

_'Your first mistake is thinking you'd have the capability to __talk__ her __into __**anything**__. She's a strong woman and has likely already made her decision.'_

_'What if she plans to say 'yes'? Yeah, it's a long shot, but what if she __**does**__ plan to and then I go and fuck it up by doin' somethin' stupid an' she changes her mind before the date's over? Or, what if I could do one thing, just one thing and change her 'no' to a 'yes' and I don't do it because I don't know what the fuck to do on a date?'_

_'Start with not saying 'fuck' or any other obscenity; no raunchy innuendos either. What are you two doing tonight anyway?'_

_'I have no idea. I said we'd do whatever she wants; I'd go wherever and do anything at all. She said I had to wear my suit, but no tie. She is in control of __**everything**__… everything...'_

_'Calm down. You __need__ your confidence, but not __all__ of it. Be secure but not cocky.' _

_'Thanks for that awesome help. Ya might as well've said 'just be yourself and she will like you for you.' _Sam was irritated that even Dean's thoughts could get a high-pitched, female mocking tone._ 'Really helpful, Sammy; like I know where __**that**__ line is.'_

_'Well, just watch and listen to her, she'll tell you when you are getting close or when you cross the line. Adjust as the night goes on. And, sorry I'm not more help. I was blindsided by your sudden onset of pre-teen-school-girl jitters. I planned on a nice __quiet__ shower, but I got **you** in my head instead.'_

_'Well – you're always spending time with women and __**not**__ gettin' laid… I thought you'd have some pointers on how ya do that.'_

_'OK, jerk. You just act like a person and not a pussy-hound. Listen when she talks and ask __appropriate__ questions. No suggestive dialogue. Have genuine interest in her and she will appreciate it. Don't paw at her; touch her hand at the table and keep your hands off her ass. Show her respect; listen to her point of view, whether you agree or not - if you disagree, then tell her your side without belittling hers. You know how you've had serious talks with Piper? Make it kinda like that, but flirt __**a little**__ – again do not - __**not!**__ - give her the full-on 'Dean experience' and she'll see you __are__ sincere.'_

_'Argh! I don't know where __**that **__line is either! I'm gonna fuck it up, I just know it… Sammy what if I lose-'_

_'Dean, she's on her way. I heard her in the hallway – she just told Leo she's leaving. You need to hold it together, man.'_

_'Fuck! My shoes! Where are my fuckin' shoes?'_

_'Check your duffel, then the closet, then under the bed. But get the hell outta my head __**now!**__'_

Sam sighed. Thankfully Dean had left to tend to his own issues. The talk with Dean made him rush his shower; he was already dressed in his sleep pants and a v-neck tee. He didn't get one minute to think about what Piper and Leo said. They _both_ could be right; he wondered if they considered that option. Or, it could have been a fluke because he and Phoebe were talking about their shower sex just before they went to bed. It felt like more than that, though. It felt like he was really there again and that **she** was _there_ with him.

He sighed and opened the bathroom door.

Piper was turning out of the linen closet holding a pillow, sheets and a blanket.

"Hey! Saved me a trip! Here you go!" She shoved the items into his arms. "Sleep well, Sam. I know you're thinking about a lot right now, just try to relax and get some rest."

"It is only six-thirty or so; that's a little early for my bedtime." He smirked. "Don't I get at least an hour of TV for being a good boy? And, _I'm __**not**__ asking you to make it_, but do I have to go to bed with no dinner?"

"Leftovers are in the fridge. Phoebe waited to eat with you; she's in the attic; I think she… needs to talk." Her voice was low and concerned "I may have chopped up Abaddon, but she watched and she had to help… She seemed rather shaken up when we came back." Her voice changed again and she cheerily said "G'night!" as she scurried away calling Leo to bring the boys for their bath.

"Goodnight." Sam said it softly and not as a reply to Piper; more like he was just hoping it would be a _good_ night..

* * *

A few hours later Piper settled onto the bed and Leo joined her. She was smiling ear to ear. "So Phoebe and Sam are in the attic, the boys are in bed and Paige won't be home tonight… It's not quite nine p.m. yet! I am so glad you agreed to meet me in bed!"

"Like you thought I'd decline your invitation?" Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around her. They were sitting up, leaning against the headboard, he leaned to kiss her check and she quickly moved to catch his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and slow, but it stirred the love within them.

"Do you want to talk about your day? It was an easy battle, not even a broken nail, but then… It was pretty rough, Henry dying, chopping up Josie's body, a demon head in cement in the basement..."

"Ugh! Don't remind me about her head!" She made the same grossed-out face as earlier. Then she frowned. She started to cry, no sobs, the tears just streamed down her face. "I chopped up the body of an innocent woman; one who was hijacked by a demon, dragged from 1958 to 2013, and ultimately killed by a man she called her friend. I just don't see how an operation that was technically a success can feel like such a failure! Why didn't Henry want to go back, or to stay? Abaddon broke his arm; but, then… no one saw it coming, that she'd rip through his stomach like that, but we all told him 'Don't worry about getting hurt, Jodi will heal you.'… It seemed that he never planned to go back. Do you think he would have shot himself if she'd only broken his arm and _not_ mortally wounded him?"

Leo kissed her temple and tightened his grip on her shoulders. "I think he knew all about Abaddon; her blood lust and love of torture. Everything I read on Knights of Hell showed that they like to painfully kill. They enjoy deaths that take time and they will leave someone alive if living is a worse anguish than death. In Phoebe's vision he died, so I think Henry knew he would face a blow that would leave him dying slowly. But, no one can say what he'd have done if she didn't kill him."

"Phoebe blames herself for not seeing Henry's injuries more clearly."

"She had a premonition that made defeating a very powerful demon essentially a cake walk. It isn't her fault she didn't see exactly how Abaddon planned to kill them; and there was no way any of you could have foreseen Henry's decision to refuse help; to die."

"Any of you?"

"What?"

"You said 'No way any of **_you _**could have foreseen…'. Did _you_ know?"

Her question was met with silence. "Leo?" Her voice was stern.

"I wondered." He paused "Henry called me. He watched them use their phones and learned how. He didn't want me to say anything to the brothers, so I guessed he had his own agenda. We only talked a few minutes – less than fifteen. Dean was in the bathroom; it was right before they took off to do the 'trade'. He asked a few questions about how the boys became magical, the latent Winchester magic and if I thought Sam and Dean would be a suitable addition to my family."

"**_Your_** family, huh? He didn't think to ask **me**, _their sister_?"

"No offense, but he's from 1958; he felt that the man was the one to ask. But, his question wasn't 'did I think they were a good match for Paige and Phoebe'. He wanted to know if I thought magically, were they advantageous to the family."

"What did you say?"

"Well first, I answered the question he _didn't_ ask; I thought they were perfect for Paige and Phoebe. Sam calms Phoebe and she softens his serious nature; Dean is just as strong-willed as Paige. Neither would be satisfied with a pushover; they like the pushing back."

"What did you say about them being magically beneficial to the family?"

"I said merging their power with Charmed power could produce the strongest witches and white-lighter/witch offspring the world has ever seen. And then he asked about going back; if there was any way for him to remember… I told him no… Maybe I should have lied. He wouldn't have known the difference."

"But you would have…"

"Yes, I would have… Are you ready to start the grown-up fun, or what?"

"Oh yes! Yes!"

Leo grabbed the remote as Piper pulled a bowl of chips off the night stand. "Yeah! Silver Linings Playbook! Finally we can see it! It's a movie with real actors, Leo! No animation!" She exclaimed as the movie started. They snuggled together and enjoyed their at-home-date.

**A/N: So sorry if you were hoping for the Dean and Paige date. I decided that needs to be a chapter in itself… If you didn't catch it, Paige met Dean at 8:30 where he was, the central time zone, which was only 6:30 in Cali….**

**Also, Inspector Sheridan's first name is never mentioned in the show, so I just used Jenya because Jenya Lano is the actress who played her. If she's going to occasionally show up in the 'group' I had to have a first name for her character... I thought of picking something stupid, but I decided against it. **

**Please review this or any other chapter. Or, just say Hi in a PM... I'd like to 'meet' those of you that are reading. **


	41. Chapter 41

Paige was suddenly nervous as she knocked on the motel room door…

"Justa minute!" Dean's voice came through the thin door. She could hear things knocking around and him swearing.

She waited _three_ minutes. "Can't you let me inside?"

"I'm… Oof! Ugh! S'open! You can… come in."

She opened the door. Dean was on his hands and knees; between the two beds, frantically looking under them. Her angle was such that she could see only his rear end and feet. It appeared he was dressed, but only wearing one shoe. The other one was on top the night stand, directly in front of him. Objects came flying up and over him: magazines, undergarments, a loofa, a hairdryer and several shoes. He stopped briefly to examine one and gruffed "Nope!" as he tossed it behind him. He had not looked up at her once.

She was waiting for him to look up and see his shoe, or at least greet her; but it didn't appear that was going to happen. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to burst out laughing if she didn't help his quest along. "What are you looking for?" She asked, a smirk spreading across her face.

He dropped his chest to the floor and said "My other shoe…" in a sad tone.

"Look up. It's right in front of you, on the nightstand." His head snapped up and he glared at the shoe like it had just insulted his mother. "UUUUUgh!" With his groan she could no longer control her giggling. It soon became all out laughter as he crawled forward, grabbed it and flopped onto the floor, slamming his back against the nightstand like a child. He put on his shoe. He pulled his knees up and groaned into his hands. "Sorry. Urgh! I've already messed up."

Paige was still standing in the open doorway. She closed the door and walked just between the ends of the beds; she decided to give him her best red carpet pose and smiled. "How? All women want a sense of humor in a man. You already got me to laugh."

He looked up and finally saw her. "Paige… My Angel..." the words were barely audible.

She was wearing a black dress; it was short, just above the knee and tight all over. The neckline was scalloped and the shoulders were kind of cut away making a bare shoulder and also short sleeve. He loved how women's clothes could cover and reveal at the same time. The dress had a lace pattern over it and in certain light, the lace looked dark purple. Her hair was twisted to one side and slightly flowing forward over one shoulder. She was wearing long earrings that sparkled and brought his eyes right back to her bare shoulders. She was wearing dark purple pumps – the heel had to be _at least_ six inches, and they had a platform on the front… She looked elegant and yet, totally sexy. She hadn't moved while he looked her over.

Still smiling, she finally asked "Yes, Dean?"

"You look… So. **Amazing**. I... You… Just. Completely. **Perfect**." Her beautiful smile widened and she blushed. He put a hand on either bed to brace himself as he stood up. She quickly moved to catch his face in her hands before he could fully straighten himself; his eyes even with hers. She said "Thank you. You look great, yourself." and placed the faintest kiss on his lips; it was so feather-light, he gasped, yearning for more. He stood up completely and brushed down his jacket and pants. He said "Really? I look good?" as he did a 360-degree turn.

"Fishing for complements makes you less attractive." She giggled.

"OK, so not even out of the motel and already 2 date blunders." He shook his head.

"What's the matter with you? You seem… Are you _nervous_?"

"I'm _beyond_ nervous. I realized I've _never __really_ been on a date as an adult; I mean, I took Lisa out to dinner without Ben a few times, but that was different somehow." He continued. "Angel, so much is riding on this an' I can't… lose you… not… b'cause of somethin' I do wrong **tonight**."

"Come again?"

"I don't know if you've made up your mind or… if this date's gonna help make the decision…"

"I have already made my decision. **Nothing** that happens tonight will change it."

"Really?"

"Really and truly; would it make it easier on you if I gave you my answer now?"

"No… I mean, I don't think so… _Would it make it easier_?" His eyes pleaded with her to say 'yes, it would be easier'; he would interpret that as she is going to say yes to _him_. His heart stopped while he watched her face for a tell, but it didn't come.

"Dean, either you want to know now or later. That decision is entirely yours."

"Later; _much_ later."

"Let me know when you're ready, and I'll tell you my answer." She paused "In the meantime, are you ready to go? We have a reservation and need to get going."

He put a knife in his boot and slid a flask of holy water into his jacket pocket. "Do you have any protection?" he asked, offering her a dagger.

_'Only a Winchester would ask!'_ she thought and replied "Two vials of exorcism potion plus a small butterfly knife." She held up her sparkly purse and he smiled. "That's _my_ angel; OK I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"Lamont, Illinois"

"Seri-" The orbs engulfed them and then they were standing behind a wall that read Christ Community Church "-ously?" He blinked "We're going to **church** _in Illinois_?"

"We're not going in, so no smiting for you today." She laughed and led him around the wall to the parking lot. There were about thirty classic cars lined up. They made two rows, all cars facing inward, making a main aisle for viewing. Dean's eyes were akin to those of a kid in a candy store. "I thought we had dinner reservations?"

"We do, later; I wanted to make sure you had plenty of time here first. Your shoe cost you some time, but you have about an hour."

"I can't see them, really _see_ them **all **in an hour…"

"I'd like to learn a little… **_not_**_ everything_, but a little; so, why don't you show me some of your favorites."

They walked down the aisle and back, holding hands as he gave each car a quick once-over then brought her to a large blue one. "This is my absolute favorite."

"This... looks like **your** car, only blue."

A man heard her and asked "You got an Impala? Why didn't you bring it?"

Paige quickly said "We live in California; we're staying at that hotel." She motioned to a Ramada a few blocks away; "he saw the cars gathering here from our room and we decided to come here before we go out to dinner."

Dean wrapped his arm around her and said "Yeah, I complained 'bout the elevator ride, but the higher floor turned out to be a good thing."

They spent about fifteen minutes with the blue car; Dean so happy to meet a guy on his level of Impala-love… At first he walked around it, showing her the differences between this car and Baby. Then the conversation got more technical and Dean noticed it had exceeded Paige's interest. He let her go a moment while he leaned inside the door; "I need another look at that custom dash" then turned to say "Hey, ah, Phil, was it? Yeah, I could talk Impalas with you all night, _really_. But, this is my first real uh, trip with my girlfriend there, and **her** interest stopped a few minutes back. I need to show her a few more cars and make our dinner reservation."

"I totally understand." Phil gave him a brochure for the Lamont Classic Car Club and said "You two come back here again, OK."

"Maybe we'll drive Baby out here sometime." Dean beamed.

He took Paige to several other cars and discussed why he thought they were 'awesome' too. She truly enjoyed looking at the beauty of the cars, but she **_loved_** when Dean's eyes would sparkle as he taught her some obscure fact about the paint color or some feature that made the vehicle in front of them unique.

Phil nodded when they gave him one last wave as they walked back toward 'their hotel'. When they were out of sight, she started to orb them away.

"Stop a minute."

The orbs faded "OK. Why?" Paige asked.

"You did this for **me**. This night was supposed to be about _you_." He frowned.

"**I had** **a really good time**! Admittedly, I was bored a few minutes while you and Phil made-out over the carburetor-something-something, but you realized it quickly. You were very respectful of both me and Phil in how you broke up the conversation." She smiled. "I can't say that I'll remember much of what you taught me, but it was interesting and **_fun_**."

"So, I did right in not telling Phil 'the ball and chain is ready to roll'?" Dean smirked.

"Yes and you'd have done even better not telling me." She laughed and pulled his lips to hers. She planned another feathery kiss, but he was too close and he pressed his lips firmly against hers. He pulled back slowly and said "Thank you so much for this. Where to now?"

"Atlanta." The orbs rose and fell; they were in an alley.

Dean smiled and wrapped his fingers between Paige's as they walked to the restaurant. She reminded him the reservation is under Wyatt, since that's the name on the credit card he'd be using.

Dean looked up at the sign "So is the 'Holeman and Finch Public House' your favorite restaurant?"

"I've never been here before." Paige said as Dean held the door and helped her step inside. He'd seen Sam do it a lot for women, even strangers, so he figured he'd copy it. She beamed as he offered her his hand on the two steps.

"Reservation for Wyatt" Dean told the hostess as he handed her a twenty and leaned in "Your most romantic table, please." He glanced back at Paige and batted his eyelashes. "I'm _proposing _after dinner, moonlit walk, you know." The hostess melted.

Just then, a roar erupted in the crowd and Dean asked "What's that about?"

"It's ten-o-clock; burger time. You don't know? Your reservation pre-paid for one..."

Paige heard the waitress and interrupted. "You'll see soon."

Paige noticed the hostess beamed at her and also had a look of jealousy as she eyeballed Dean. "Right this way."

"Will this be alright, sir?" The hostess offered a secluded table where they would be seated adjacent-to rather than across-from one another. It was just a little darker and there were little white string lights along the ceiling.

He grinned and pulled out Paige's chair "Perfect, thank you." He watched as she scurried off and whispered something to the waitress.

"Thank you." Paige said as Dean pushed her gently to the table.

"Now whaddabouta burger?" He asked as he sat down. The waitress placed one on the table, complete with fries and she gave Paige a second plate.

"Could you explain it to him?" Paige asked the waitress.

"We make exactly 24 burgers and serve them at exactly ten p.m. They are not on the menu, so only people in the know get them. You have to request them in advance, before nine p.m. Normally, we don't take table reservations or let someone order a burger if they're not physically here, but when your request came from California, and you paid for it whether you came or not, the owner said OK." She paused "Here are your menus, and the receipt for the burger. Can I get you something from the bar?"

"Give us a few minutes; water will be fine for now." Paige said. The waitress got the pitcher and began pouring.

Dean looked at Paige; she wasn't sure, but it looked like he had tears in his eyes. She smiled "It's your _birthday_, darling, and I wanted it to be special." The waitress swooned. Dean could hear her think how he was going to propose on his own birthday! How unexpected for her and what a great gift a 'yes' will be for him. Then he heard her checking out Paige and smirked.

She walked away and Dean's grin was eating him up. "The waitress was checking you out, I heard her." He wagged his eyebrows at her but she furrowed hers back at him. "It's not nice to creep on people's private thoughts, **_you know_**."

He straightened up his posture and changed the subject. "The story I gave the hostess paid off. This is a great table."

She looked at her menu "What _story_ did you tell?"

"I guess it's not as much a story as… I dunno, a half-truth. I said I am proposing… But I _already_ said I want you to marry me and I am waiting on your answer… so I'm hoping you say 'yes'..." His voice was low and sincere.

Paige's heart leapt with love and then broke thinking of her answer – would he understand? Would he accept her reasons for giving it?

"Do you want the answer _now_? _Here_?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Are _they_ expecting-?" She motioned to the staff – now she understood their interest in them.

"No! Oh Paige, I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I told the hostess I'd be asking you _after_ dinner. They aren't expecting anything and I do **not **want you to answer _now_."

She looked up and smiled; he reciprocated and started to pull the burger toward him.

"Not so fast! There are _two_ plates here! It's a _secret burger_! I _have _to try it! Give me a fourth; you get the rest" She handed him a knife.

"So what are you going to order?" Dean asked, looking at his manu.

"The Carbonara, you?"

"The Tri Tip, I guess. At least I know what it is. For a place that makes an amazing burger, they sure have lots'a stuff I don't know. You should pick the appetizers." He stuffed the rest of his burger in his mouth just as the waitress returned.

"Do you have any questions or are you ready to order?" Dean motioned for Paige to order.

"How about the Cervelat, Lardo, Berkshire and the bok choy salad? We'll share those, so extra plates, please. And I would like the Carbonara. Thanks."

Dean swallowed the last of his mammoth bite and said ""I'll have the Tri-Tip and I won't need a plate for salad and... someone'll havta explain the rest."

The waitress laughed; Dean seemed pleased until he caught Paige's gaze. She kept her eyes on him; her voice was stern and flat "Bring him a plate to share the salad." Then she smiled at the waitress and politely said "Please."

_'Shit! What would Sammy do? Take an interest!'_

"So what're those things you ordered? Is it girly food? That's what salad is, it's girl food… That's why Samsquatch eats it."

Paige smiled and chuckled. He feels the need to make fun even when Sam's not around… "Basically fancy sausage and kind of like bacon. You should love them, but you have to eat the salad; you just might like it."

The 'sausage' and salad arrived. While Dean said he'd deny ever eating it, he really **did** like the salad; he even stole some off Paige's plate.

"You only ate a bite or two of each of these wonderful pork products. Don't you want more?"

"No save it for leftovers. It will make a good breakfast."

"For **_us_**?" His eyes gleamed with the hope that she'd stay the night.

"For anyone."

Paige only ate a little of her main course; she was full. The waitress noticed she wasn't eating much and Paige assured her it _was_ very good; to confirm, Dean tasted it and then began eating from both plates. Paige whispered something to her, then said "he should stop if he's going to have room for dessert, so would you please box up _both_ meals?"

Dean frantically stabbed at his plate to gather a few more bites on his fork and then nodded she could take it away.

"I didn't see dessert on the menu; are they gonna bring 'round one of those carts?" He asked, pouting as he took the last bite from his fork.

"They won't need to. I know what you'll want."

"Are _you_ on that men-… Sorry, inappropriate. Not that I didn't mean it, though." He smiled and winked.

"No problem." She grinned at him "I already ordered your dessert."

"What I **meant** was you should get whatever you want and maybe I'll have a bite or two. A place as fancy as this won't have pie."

"No, they don't have _pie_; they have **fried apple pie, **served _ala mode_."

"You said you've never been here before?"

"I haven't." She smiled. "I've not even been to Atlanta."

"Then how-"

"Luck. I decided on Atlanta for dinner and did an internet search. Had I picked Washington DC, who knows if I'd have found us anything as perfect? Plus, the ten o'clock burger time fit right in with the cars and what I have planned next."

"There's a next? It's eleven fifteen?"

"It's only _eight_ fifteen in Portland." She whispered. "But we need to be there by nine."

Dean asked for the check as the waitress put down the pie and he was instantly oblivious to all else. Paige explained, "We're going to a midnight movie."

Dean was eating so he used his telepathy. '_Are we gonna see a movie in Portland?'_

_'Yes, there is a historic theater there and they are showing a movie I've never seen, but it's supposed to be good.'_

_'What is it?'_

_ 'You'll see soon enough.'_

_'This pie is awesome! Have a bite.' _He held out his spoon and she let him feed her. _'Thanks!'_

They left the restaurant and Dean intertwined their fingers together as they walked around the corner and into the alley. Paige was carrying the leftovers from their dinner and the waitress gave them a bag of bacon caramel popcorn on the house as she winked at Dean and said "For your _movie_."

Paige orbed them in mid-stride back to the motel. Dean looked confused, but she put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Now, to Portland!" Dean exclaimed.

"We're headed to the Bagdad Theater and Pub." She said as she pulled out a blindfold. "I want to watch your face when you see what's playing."

He bent down for the blindfold but before she could reach up he wrapped her in his arms. "Paige, I wanted _you _to have the best date of your life tonight. It's already been the most awesome night of mine, I mean _with clothes on_… When I made love to you – that was a different kind of **awesome**. Anyway – Let's see a movie that **_you _**wanna see."

"Dean you still don't understand do you? I wanted us to _share_ things."

"The only thing you shared was a salad. Everything else was for me."

"Not true! I love a good burger and you'll recall, **I **ordered that. The three meat plate? **I** ordered it because _I like them_. I just didn't want to over-eat. I ordered the pie because **_I_** wanted to watch you eat it. The face you make… adorable!"

"Really, pick something else-"

"The movie is a classic of American cinema. I've never seen it and feel I should. You said we could do whatever **I** want. _I __**want**__ to go to __**this **__movie_."

"But Pai-" She cut him off with a kiss. His arms gripped her tight and pulled her in close.

"We. Need. To. Go. Now." She got the words out between kisses and he finally released her. She smiled at him "Hold the popcorn, we'll have to smuggle it in. Now for this blindfold. She tied it and gave him one more feather-light kiss.

* * *

"The Searchers!?" Dean exclaimed when she removed the blindfold. "Awesome! Wait, you've never seen this movie?"

"I'd never even heard of it. But when I looked up all-time greatest movies, it was on every list. I wanted to find a movie that could be a shared first experience. I love those… I looked at all the retro theaters… and I guessed you'd already seen this but _I really do_ want to know what all the hype is about."

"It'll still be a shared first time." Dean smiled. "I've never seen it in the theater, only at Bobby's house – last time was at least ten years ago. And, it was on a TV so old it remembered the original airings of 'I love Lucy'."

Dean wrapped his arm around Paige as he handed the tickets to the usher. She was wearing his suit coat, pretending to be cold as a ruse to smuggle in their special snack… But theaters _are_ cold; she was glad she had that coat, and Dean, to keep her warm. Dean was smiling every time Paige glanced up at him; as he watched, his eyes darted to every corner of the screen, seeing all the things he'd missed on Bobby's old TV.

* * *

The movie was over; Dean and Paige were back at the motel. They were lying on a bed, fully clothed.

He kissed her softly, slowly as his finger lazily traced the scalloped cutout on her shoulder; her soft mews melted him over and over.

He pulled back, leaned on one elbow and looked into her eyes. He put his free hand on her cheek. "Paige, I'm ready. I want your answer now."

"You could wait until morning. I'll stay and that means our date's not over." She reached up and laced her fingers with his.

His heart broke. If she were going to say 'yes', she'd tell him so their lovemaking could be heightened by the emotions. Since she wants to wait, this will be their last night and she doesn't want it to be sad. It was wrong, but he listened to her thoughts. With each one he heard, his heart sank more.

_'Say I can tell you tomorrow, pleeeease.'_

He held onto his tears. "Paige, **I want you to stay** - _no matter what_, but tell me now."

_'God, Paige, this better work.'_

"My decision…"

_'Please, Dean try to understand'_

"My decision is final. You can accept it or not, but…"

_'Accept it, please Dean…' _

"I refuse to choose." The words burned her throat.

"What? You **_refuse_** to choose?" He was shocked.

'Stay strong, Paige!'

"Your ultimatum was… Well, reckless and ill-conceived; I will not be backed into a corner like an animal that can't think for itself."

"You really think you shouldn't make a decision?"

_'Stay strong. No decision __**is**__ the right decision.'_

"Yes, I believe it as much as I believe in magic, in the Power of Three. I love you but I will not let you treat me like my stake in this relationship doesn't matter or that your feelings are the only ones that count."

"Thank you! I love you, Paige!" He wrapped her in his arms and held her. He just held her. He couldn't let her out of his arms. He held her for hours, stroking her hair, kissing her lightly on her temple, saying "I love you" and "Thank you" randomly. _'She didn't leave me.'_ His heart leapt. **_'She didn't leave me!'_** His heart sang!

Paige was expecting such a different reaction. She laid there stunned while he squeezed her like he was a boa constrictor. But she didn't care. He held her, kissed her. Said he loves her still. They needed to talk about – everything, but **_not now_**. It must get hashed out, but **_not now_**… **_Now_**, she has all she needs. **_Now, she is in his arms_**.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a long chapter and I was going to do a second one that had all the hashing out, but changed my mind; they had an awesome date. They can have a hundred more before they have to decide when to send their not-yet-conceived kids to magic school.**

**Please let me know if you liked it, or, if you didn't. My eyes have gone blurry hours ago, so let me know about typos that need attention. Too late for you, but it will help the next person who reads it.**

**Things of NOTE… Everything they did on this date is real. Real places, businesses, real classic car club and real restaurant menu. This took a lot of internet searching to find... I got lucky when I picked Atlanta as their dinner destination. I also mentioned the Searchers, and I love Lucy. I own nothing, pity... **

**On a personal note: If I could orb, this would be my perfect date with Dean Winchester, or any other guy who likes cars, westerns and cheeseburgers. I like those things too, just not quite as much as Dean. **

**Reviews make all the bad dates we've had seem a little less scream-and-run terrible and make the great ones shine in our memory.**


	42. Chapter 42

Sam had had a weird day, even by Winchester standards. He woke to being harassed by Dean about 'happy dreams', only to learn that said dreams had caused him to detonate a hotel room due to his newly acquired super-strength. His grandfather, whom everyone had thought abandoned his father in 1958, came through the closet with a demon on his heels. He met the man and watched him die all in the same day. He learned that his family had been witches and they were part of some secret organization for fighting evil. He learned that he may have a power of watching, participating in or manipulating dreams. But, maybe he just intensifies his girlfriend's powers… His brother did a long-distance mind-meld while he was in the shower because he was nervous about going on a date. This whole thing has to be a dream, right? He's tired, hungry and confused.

As his foot contacted with the first step to the attic, it went through, making a loud crashing noise and bringing Leo out of the boys' room and Phoebe to the top of the attic stairs.

"Dammit! Shit!"

"Are you OK?" Leo and Phoebe asked together.

"Language! Everyone alright?" Piper emerged with the boys, ready for their bath.

"I am, but the step's not." Sam blushed "Sorry, Leo, I can fix it."

"No you won't! I haven't had enough things to fix around here and I like doing it, so I'll get it." Leo smiled. "I'll have it fixed in no time."

"But, it's my fault, I was thinking about everything that's happened today and…" Sam sighed "I guess it's too much to hope it was a dream."

"Get some dinner. I've got this."

"Do you want me to help with bath time?" Phoebe asked.

"No…" Piper said "I think you and Sam should just get some food , but be careful. Leo can't fix as much as he thinks."

"Can too." Leo puffed out "Just need my tool belt."

"OK… Just tend to that and I'll get the kids cleaned up and ready for bed." Piper led the boys into the bathroom.

"Would you mind taking these?" Sam handed the linens to Phoebe, she tossed them into the attic and then he helped her down over the broken step.

* * *

Phoebe watched Sam as he sat at the table. He sighed as he watched her. He wasn't looking _at_ her as much as _through_ her; he was fidgeting with a ring. He'd put it on until it got stuck, then pry it back off. The process repeated on various fingers. She could sense that he was confused.

She put a plate in front of him and sat down with her own. He stared at the plate like he didn't recognize anything on it.

"Chicken and noodles, with carrots and peas mixed in" she said it like he'd asked.

"What?"

"You looked at it like it's something from Temple of Doom… It's just comfort food."

"Oh, yeah… Thanks for heating it up. If I broke Piper's microwave, my crystal cage might be in the basement, since you don't have a dog house..." He tried to laugh, but it was lost below the surface.

"Sam… Why don't you talk to me? I know you're… confused. Maybe we can work through it."

He shook his head like a dog shaking off water. "I'm sorry Phoebe. I do want to talk. But I know today was rough for you too. How are you doing? Are you OK after all that?"

"I know it's silly, but I'd like you to hold me while I talk about it."

"It's not silly." He sighed "What an amazingly great and totally shitty day."

"That's it! Exactly how I feel: like the happiest stomped-over crap in the world." She smiled. "Let's just gossip about Dean and Paige, then."

"Uh, OK…" Sam mused. "I've never really done too much of that. How does it work?"

"First we talk about his ultimatum and what we think about that. Then what we think she should say versus what we think she will say. And what we think Dean thinks she'll say. Then we talk about what they're doing and what they're wearing."

"What they're doing? I don't want to-"

"For the date part, Sam."

"Oh, OK. I'll start. I think his whole 'say you'll marry me or say goodbye' thing was the single most stupid thing he's done… Maybe ever, not just to Paige. He thinks she'll be running for the hills and he doesn't want her to go, but he's too stubborn to take the demand away. I think he might prefer going back to the pit over her leaving him."

"I agree, not that I can say about the pit, but the ultimatum is stupid. It was designed to drive her away and it's clear that he loves her."

"He was nervous."

"Dean? Dean Winchester was nervous?"

"He ruined my shower by mind-melding me, asking me for advice on how to go on a date. I might be traumatized... But it was worth it to hear how nervous he was."

"Dean, the guy who picked up 2 co-eds in fifteen minutes was nervous?"

"He didn't want to have the date, he was so nervous."

"What would that get him?"

"More time to win her over, I guess. He probably thought that it's all gonna hit the fan tomorrow and they might have to postpone their date for weeks, even months."

"I know he's your brother, but he really is an idjit."

"… and a jerk."

They continued to discuss their opinions on their siblings' relationship.

Phoebe told him about what Paige had planned and Sam groaned. "Oh no! Why didn't she take him to the ballet or something?"

"Dean likes ballet?"

"Of course not! What Paige planned, Phoebe, Dean will **love i**t. It will be the best time he's ever spent with a woman. I'll need to make sure he's OK, first thing in the morning. How did she find all that stuff to do, anyway?"

"Internet."

"Sooo, she's not a _perfect_ match for Dean; he only uses the internet for porn."

They laughed and carried on until they'd put everything away and finished the dishes.

They went to the parlor and sat down. She curled into him and he wrapped a blanket around them both.

"I like making a cocoon with you." Sam smiled.

"Ummm, me too. S'perfect."

"OK… Tell me. What makes you the happiest stomped-over crap in the world?"

"And, you'll tell me everything about your amazingly great and totally shitty day?"

"Yes, I promise."

They went through the emotional rollercoaster of waking up after great dreams, her being teased, him being teased and the trashed the motel room, meeting and really talking to Henry, her long-distance premonition, his trap, defeating Abaddon easily, chopping her up, burying Henry, breaking the step to the attic. And, Kevin. They didn't get Kevin. Phoebe didn't have all the details, but apparently Kevin tried his own break-out before Paige and Kyle were done vandalizing the angel proofing. The demons guarding Kevin took off with him. Cass was able to track him and Paige and Kyle got out OK…

They both had tears flow. They smiled and laughed. They comforted and celebrated with each other.

Comforting turned to kissing.

Celebrating turned into 'teenagers-in-a-closet-style' making out.

Leo walked through, saying the step had been repaired.

They decided to head to the attic.

Sam wanted to get caged right away and for Phoebe to only stay an hour and promise to sleep in her room.

"You don't have to be caged yet. It's barely after nine."

"If I'm in the cage, then I won't be touching you and maybe I can, uh, _settle down_ before I go to sleep." Sam said "We can talk for a while longer. Besides, I'm really tired, just need to rest."

"I'm tired too, but I am going to sleep up here; I will not promise to sleep in my room. Don't use those eyes on me, Sam. In _this_ house, **_I_** am the master of _that_ look."

"You're going to have me all upset and worried about hurting you if you're sleeping in here. Either I won't be able to sleep or I'll have nightmares about hurting and end up going crazy trying to stop myself..."

"Get in the cage."

"That was an easy surrender, what's the catch?"

She hugged him "I just want to show you something about how the cage works."

"OK."

Phoebe demonstrated that once inside the cage, Sam can't get out, can't hurt her and is basically at others' mercy to get out.

As he stood there looking at the cage, he said "I just didn't believe it…"

She let him out. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and kissed her goodnight; he insisted on going right back in. Sam demanded Phoebe's cot stay 6 feet from the cage.

She also had a high-powered squirt gun. It was Dean's idea; "If he gets too crazy in there, just squirt Samsquatch an' wake 'em up."

* * *

10:22 p.m. PST

Sam Winchester falls asleep.

10:57 p.m. to 2:00 a.m. PST

Sam talks in his sleep about various legal avenues for suing an elevator company, potions and spells, dangerous "fuglies". Sam rolls over and shifts on the cot, but nothing destructive. Phoebe Halliwell has dreams (or maybe premonitions) about a lawyer trapped in an elevator, Paige and another witch mixing potions, Dean and Sam teaching junior-high school students about creatures.

2:08 a.m. PST

Sam has an argument in his dream and rips his pillow in half. Phoebe squirts him and he wakes before Leo and Piper make it to the attic. Phoebe has a premonition (maybe just a dream) about an argument at a convenient store that escalates into a stabbing. A bathroom break is allowed, new pillow procured and everyone goes back to sleep.

2:42 a.m. PST

Sam begins crying in dream induced agony and tears his shirt and sleep pants off. Phoebe squirts him and he wakes before Leo and Piper make it to the attic. Phoebe has a premonition (or dream) of a funeral for child; date of death is almost a year ago. Mother, looking at photo, jumps off a bridge. It is decided Sam doesn't have enough clothes to tear them up, so he is to remain in his boxer-briefs; everyone goes back to sleep.

3:26 a.m. PST

Sam has a 'happy dream' and twists his cot frame till it looks like a churro; its instability lands him on the floor, waking him and Phoebe before Leo and Piper make it to the attic. Phoebe has a dream (possible premonition) about Sam, no elaboration needed. No need for squirting. He bends cot back enough to regain its use; everyone goes back to sleep.

4:13 a.m. PST

Sam stands up, yelling, in rage-fueled dream. Phoebe empties squirt gun onto him. He rips his blanket and decimates another pillow before wadding cot frame into scrap metal ball and hurling it out of the cage. Phoebe has a premonition (or dream) about a confrontation with angels and demons. Sam does not wake up until after Piper and Leo have joined Phoebe in screaming at him to do so. Sam will pay to replace said scrap metal cot. He sleeps in his underwear, on the floor with only cot mattress; blankets and pillows are spared future abuse. Squirt gun is reloaded.

4:52 a.m. PST

Sam has a fighting dream and bangs on the floor with his fists. He dislodges floorboards and the crystals for his cage go flying away. Phoebe has a premonition (definitely a premonition) of a demon beating a man to death with his fists. She squirts Sam; he does not wake up. He stomps toward the stairs, which Piper and Leo are heading up. As they scream "No!" Phoebe panics and tries to use her small frame to stop him.

At her touch, Sam does not wake, but calms, and lies down. His large arms pull her down and into his chest and he nuzzles her.

Piper and Phoebe have an argument about waking him, getting her away from him and getting him back into the cage. Leo sides with Phoebe and they place the cage around them both. Piper leaves. Leo stays until 7:15. Sam and Phoebe sleep peacefully.

* * *

After Paige and Dean got over the initial shock: she was not going to decide or leave; he was happy she didn't decide anything… they talked for hours…

They talked about the movie they'd seen, the cars, dinner, Henry and Abaddon, Kevin, the merger, Crowley's newest scheme, Sam's strength and possible dream power, Dean's telepathy, everything…

"One last thing, then I have to sleep…" Paige yawned "Why did you let me orb Baby last night?"

"Paige, I knew you couldn't say yes; I thought it'd be our first and last date. I didn't wanna hear that. I asked you to orb her b'cause I honestly didn't think you would; I thought that you'd say you couldn't do a hundred an' fifty miles, I'd say we'd have to reschedule an' I'd get more time b'fore you left me for good." He yawned "When you made the shorter trip offer, I couldn't exactly say no…."

"You could have just postponed because of everything that happened with Henry. That would have been a _legitimate_ reason."

"No, he liked you and hated that I was such a dickbag about that choice thing in the first place. It woulda been wrong to use him as an excuse."

"Henry was the one who suggested I choose not to choose. I was afraid you'd take it as a 'no'." She laughed "Then I heard "Freewill" on the radio while I was getting ready and I understood what he was saying."

"Really? You heard that song? I was havin' a hard time with his choice, to not get healed; and that song came on here too… I realized that he was showing me and Sammy an example of how to be our own men."

9:30am CDT

Paige wiggled out of Dean's arms and into the bathroom. He was sitting up when she returned.

"What time's it in Cali? Is it too early to check on Sammy's dreamin' issues?"

"It's seven-thirty. Leo asked us to be there by ten nut I'm sure ha and Piper are up with the boys." She pushed him back down and cuddled against him. "He said they'd call if Crowley sends the text before we get there."

"Last night, everything you did… It was awesome." Dean sighed "I'll never be able to do something that special for you."

"Sure you will, it's all in planning…" She giggled "and knowing time zones; maps on the internet can help you learn them."

He ignored her snarky comment. "You really had fun?"

"I had a blast. Best. Date. Ever." Dean's arms tightened as she buried her face into his chest… "What was your favorite part?"

"Before or after we came here?"

"All of it; any of it."

"It was all amazing. When I realized you weren't leaving me. That was the best part an' I'll deny it as long as I live, but lyin' here, talking to you an' holdin' you... It was the best time I've ever had in bed."

"Me too, but I liked it better once we decided to take off our clothes and put on PJ's."

"Yeah… Speaking of that, it was sneaky how you hid your overnight bag."

"I am a lady and didn't want you to get any… impure ideas."

"I'm **_me_**; impure ideas're my bread an' butter. I always got 'um... I got 'um **right now**…"

"Put them away and call Leo."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Upcoming: Dean's more active 'badass' power. I have been searching for just the right power that when mixed with Paige's will make super powerful offspring. **

**If you could take the time to send me a quick review or PM, I'd appreciate it.**


	43. Chapter 43

Paige was ready to get in the shower. Dean said he'd join her after he called Leo and checked in on Sam. She sighed contentedly as she thought about how the evening turned out.

Suddenly Dean was yelling; first at Leo, then at her to orb him to Sam, then back into the phone. She wrapped in a towel and went to Dean.

"Lemme talk to him!"

"Whadda ya mean **they** are still sleep? You left her in in the _same room_ as-?"

"She's **in** his fucking cage?"

"The pics of the last hotel room must not have come through or you woulda had a gun on him!"

"Leo? What the Fuck? He coulda..." He saw Paige looking at him. "Paige is gonna bring me there **now**." He hung up on Leo.

He started to pull on some jeans and barked at Paige to get dressed; Paige's phone rang. "Hel-… Yeah, sure." She started to hand the phone to Dean. "It's Piper; she says if you talk to her like that she'll blast you the second she sees you."

He grabbed the phone, took a deep breath and growled "What do **you** have to say for yourself?"

Paige couldn't hear _what_ Piper was saying, but she could hear the tone and volume of her voice. She spoke for several minutes with Dean only getting in "Uh-huh", "Yeah" or "OK" occasionally.

"Alright, Piper. I'm still pissed and **you** have a **lot** to explain…" Dean sighed "If he hurt her, I… don't want him to have that kinda guilt… OK."

He handed Paige her phone, said "Thanks" drearily, then started to take his pants back off. "We need to shower, check out and you need to orb us and Baby to San Francisco. We'll take the jumps small as you need, but we need to get there ASAP."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Paige asked, not sure she wanted to get him riled up again.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He touched her cheek with the other. "You have to promise me something; no matter how much I love you, no matter how much you believe in me and trust me, if I am ever turning into something dangerous, you won't put yourself in a position that could get you hurt. Promise me, Paige."

"I won't make that promise. I'm sorry Dean."

"Paige, you have to-"

"No. I have been turned into God knows how many dangerous things… Are you telling me if I had a power or ability that would put you at risk that you'd just walk away?"

"No, but that's dif-"

"It's not. I don't know what happened with Sam and Phoebe last night but I do know to help him, she'd do whatever it takes, include risk getting hurt. You feel that way about Sam, about all of us. You can't expect any of us to act different towards you."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. The hand on her cheek moved down her back and pulled at her towel. His he grabbed it into his fists and pulled it off.

"I thought we needed to get there ASAP?" She smiled.

"Yeah, and efficiency says we should shower together. Piper said to calm down before I get there or she'll blast my ass. I know how I can let out some extra energy, don't you?"

"I don't see that as efficient, but I'll do my part to keep you safe from Piper's wrath…"

Dean smiled and winked. "So, why don't' we just…"

* * *

Sam woke up holding Phoebe; he didn't open his eyes, he just breathed in her scent. She was lying directly on him, face tucked into his neck, breathing contentedly onto his bare chest. She was using both her hands to hold one of his under her chin; his other hand was at her waist. He sighed; this was really… _really uncomfortable?_

He opened his eyes.

He finally realized they were in the sisters' attic and he was lying flat on the hard wood floor. As things came into view, he saw … lightning? Then he remembered the cage and panic set in. _Phoebe was __**in**__ the cage_?! What happened? Why did he let her in? Why did Piper allow it?

He was angry.

He woke her and began to grill her on how they ended up like that. He wouldn't let her finish a sentence before barraging her with another question.

Now, she was angry.

"Sam you can shut up and listen to what happened or you can continue to piss me off. If you're ready for our first fight, then by all means, please continue interrupting."

He agreed to let her speak; she explained what happened on his last episode of the night. She told him about his actions and her premonition.

"So since you settled right down as soon as I touched you, I thought it would be better to not wake you up. Piper insisted that if I was going to be 'irrationally suicidal', you still had to be caged. Leo stayed up here... It's nine-fifteen; so we've been up here awhile with nothing bad happening."

She asked him if he remembered the dream and stressed she only wanted to hear yes or no.

"Yes."

"Good, we can work together to figure out who those people are and when this attack will happen. Hopefully, we can stop it."

"Can I speak now?"

"As long as you don't start yelling or going all 'you could have been hurt' at me."

"Phoebe! I can't believe how cavalier you're being about this! You **could have** **been**... I might have…"

"If you'd hurt me, I'd get healed"

"Look at the floor! You say I punched the floor and did that! Oh. My. God! I could've **killed** you, not _hurt _you!"

"Sam you weren't awake, and you're not an empath, you didn't **feel **your emotions change. **I did**." She smiled. "I know how upset you were because couldn't help the man being attacked. You were terrified; you felt helpless and frustrated. When you touched me, you felt reassured."

"So Piper is right; I'm enhancing your premonition powers."

"Yeah, I think so; that time for sure. I don't have any idea who either the possessed person or the one he attacked is. There would have been no way to trigger that premonition just sleeping,"

"I know one of them. We need to talk to Dean. Dean! Oh my god! Everything with Paige… now this! I need to call hi-"

Sam was cut off by Dean's voice; "**They're still not awake**!?"

"Let's get Paige." Phoebe said; they both began to call for her.

* * *

Leo was not expecting to find Dean walking into the dining room at nine a.m. He actually thought he'd have been a raving lunatic yelling in his face an hour ago. Dean was not seething, yelling or stomping; he **was** very upset and concerned.

Dean sat down at the table and glared from Leo to Piper and back. "I need you to-" he paused and inhaled through his nose like he was trying to smell something a mile away "_explain_ to me why you would allow Phoebe to be caged with him. You said he punched the floor apart."

"Sam didn't just have one outburst last night. They told us what happened each time he woke up; they also made a few notes before going back to sleep."

Dean gripped the sides of the table. He was ready to lose his mind. He gritted his teeth together and seethed "How many outbursts?"

"Dean, they slept awhile, then his first few incidents were very mild-" Piper began, but he cut her off.

"How many?" His knuckles were white and his voice was louder than she thought possible, considering he was grinding his teeth at the same time.

"They had dreams that matched for the first three hours and then there were five, uh, matching incidents." Piper replied.

"Weren't these all just more sex dreams where he went nuts?" Dean asked, confused.

"No, Dean they had - just look at what we know so far." Leo gave him the notes from every interruption.

Dean looked over the notes and said "Was Sam watching these dreams, like the elevator or the stabbing or was he participating in them? Like was he the guy being stabbed or getting stabbed?"

"They'll be able to tell us more when they wake up."

"**They're still not awake**!?" Dean shouted; his glare could have turned werewolves into Chihuahuas. "**They're ****_still_**** in the cage**?"

"Oh, yes, they _are_ awake!" Paige said. "They're calling; they want out of the cage."

"Not so fast. I wanna be the first in that room. We're gonna have a talk before they get out." He growled and pointed at Leo and Piper "You two will wanna be there; I might need to be restrained, or frozen."

* * *

After Phoebe got a stern lecture on being caged with a rampaging Samsquatch, no matter if he was asleep and no matter if she could feel him calm down… After Sam got a lecture on not just staying awake after the destruction of the cot and sucking it up… After everyone got a lecture on not calling him in the middle of the night to be here… Dean finally consented to let Paige open the cage so they could go to the table and discuss each episode and figure out which of them were premonitions that need their attention…

They went downstairs and used the computer to look up some of the things they remembered. They determined Sam does have the power to see others' dreams and maybe share them. He is most certainly enhancing Phoebe's premonition and empath powers. They shared every detail of each dream and each one matched.

Sam in the elevator and teaching with Dean at magic school, those are dreams Sam's had before; the elevator's happened for years and he's had the other dream three times since he learned about magic school…

Neither of them recognized the witch mixing potions with Paige, but it was probably a premonition that Phoebe's mind made into a dream and Sam 'watched'.

An internet search revealed the stabbing happened two weeks ago, the victim lived in the neighborhood and his daughter witnessed the stabbing. She was likely having a nightmare.

The distraught mother from the bridge is alive, but they will have to get someone to reach out to her before she takes her own life; the woman is located in Idaho.

The 'happy' dream... Well they didn't discuss it.

The angel and demon confrontation is a memory for both Winchesters. It was when Cass and Uriel demanded they surrender Anna and Alastair came to take her. Either of them could have dreamed it, but Dean said he dreamed about it the night before last.

The demon beating a man is definitely a premonition. Phoebe saw a calendar and it seems the attack will happen in two days.

"Do you know where this guy gets a demonic beat-down? Or who is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know where, but Sam…" Phoebe trailed off and looked over at him.

"It's Garth. He's the one getting throttled." Sam sighed.

"Well, we know what's gonna happen and when. Bobby and Jodi can take care of him." Dean chuckled "WTF were you doin' dreamin' 'bout Garth, Sammy?"

"None of this is funny Dean." Sam growled, then his voice softened. "If I can't control my strength while I learn my dream power or whatever… If I can't sleep without Phoebe... how will **we** hunt?"

"Oh no. I never thought this was funny… It's a goddamned nightma- wrong word. This's a huge problem for all of us. But, it's not the biggest problem… Where's Crowley? I mean, that sonovabitch is supposed to start terrorizing innocent people today; here it is eleven - and we haven't heard from the asshole."

"First, Language!" Piper said "And second, he never promised that we'd get called into action bright and early. It would make more sense that wherever he strikes, it will be night. I think we need to get things ready then rest and wait for the location."

"Piper is correct." Cass appeared. "I believe Crowley will procrastinate; he will attempt to elicit paranoia and dread from you all. Your best course of action is to be prepared but not anxious."

"Castiel is right." Leo said. "We all need to be prepared but not focus on Crowley… We should try to help Sam… and Phoebe."

"I shall help." He reached out and put a hand on Sam and Phoebe. They each passed out.

"What the hell Cass?" Dean shouted. "They're out cold! What if you're wrong and we hear from Crowley? We could really use them!"

"The four of you should be able to dispatch any threat, while they learn." The angel stated flatly.

"How long will they be like that?" Paige asked.

"As long as they require, likely it will be hours; Sam will identify his power. They will comprehend the effect they have on each other's abilities and learn to work together."

"How?" All four asked in sync.

"I believe it's called a vision quest. It is a much more efficient method than allowing them to continue to gather information night by night."

"So…? Just like that, no more hulk-sleep for Sam?" Dean questioned.

"The hulk-sleep, as you call it, should generally be eliminated."

"Are they together in this vision-quest, or are they each having their own?" Leo asked.

"They will learn together, as they will always be together… as one."

Everyone was silent, sharing glances and raising eyebrows.

"Castiel," Paige broke the silence. "They will be one… Who decided that? Can you see the future, I mean, how do you know?"

"**They** have decided it will be their destiny; I know because I read their minds."

Dean sighed, deciding to ignore the information. "We can't leave 'em here. Do we need to put Sammy back in the crystals?"

"No cage is needed. They must remain in close proximity. I will take them upstairs." With that all three were gone. They waited a minute, but Cass did not return.

"Cass!?" Dean shouted; no reply. "I hope he meant upstairs **here** and not **_upstairs_**, upstairs."

"I'll go check. I need to tell Botelho what's going on anyway." Piper volunteered.

"Who?' Dean asked.

"The nanny... her name is Botelho." Piper smiled. "She mentioned you called her 'Miss Nanny' a few times and said if you don't learn her name, she's going to call you 'Mr. Foulmouth'." Piper laughed as she went upstairs.

Piper returned and reported that Sam and Phoebe were in her room.

The foursome prepped battle gear and waited. They had lunch and waited. They all agreed that with their concern for Sam and Phoebe, they weren't stressing so much about Crowley… They waited.

**A/N: ****The elf's name: Since I mention her a lot I was tired of her being 'elf nanny' so... I gave her a name that made sense. The actress is Niki Botelho. I thought Botelho sounded elfish...**

**I am not hearing anything from those of you that are reading this. Please send me a review. I feel lonely.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Sam, what happened?" Phoebe grabbed his hand. They were in the corner of a large room. It was empty except for a campfire in the middle.

"Looks like Cass zapped us here. This looks like a warehouse, and the only light is the campfire… But, it's weird."

"An angel _zapped_ us to a warehouse with a campfire. I think _weird _is **way** redundant."

"The light _itself_is weird. Look; the firelight reaches us, but I can't see down either wall more than a few feet, and we can't see anything around it. It's like a spotlight."

"Yeah, so that is _also _weird… Let's go."

They took a few steps and the path of light branched out. A sign appeared with arrows that pointed ahead, left and right. The one toward the fire read "KNOW" the others read "LEARN" and "UNDERSTAND". There was a debate as to the order these things should be done… "There are six combinations with merits for each." Sam finally stated.

"I don't care, Sam. I don't. I'm just tired of discussing it. This feels like some angelic version of a vision-quest, but there is usually a guide, not a cryptic sign. We'll need to accomplish all three, so just pick one."

"Let's go to the fire." They walked for an hour; the fire was still as far away as when they began.

Phoebe groaned. "It would have been nice to get some warning and have some shoes for this walk."

"Maybe I chose wrong and we can't know yet." Sam sighed. "I just wanna know…"

They were suddenly at the fire. There was a full campsite; everything a wilderness trip would require. The word "KNOW" was printed on every item. There was a wooden sign in the center of the fire saying "KNOW".

"OK, so… no more walking at least…"

"Phoebe, do you have any idea about this? You've been on a vision-quest before."

"Yeah, but I don't understand this. It's more like 'Wonderland'…"

"OK, so... Wonderland. **I know** the fire should burn the wood sign, but it's not. **I know** the chairs are for sitting, but they have no seats, the tent is for shelter, but it has no top, the coolers should hold food and ice" he lifted the lid, "but they're empty… So I'm here and **I know things**, but I **don't **know _these _things." Look around. What do you know?"

As he asked, the chairs and tent became whole, the coolers were full, but the sign in the fire remained.

She glanced around. "**I know** the sleeping bags should provide warmth, but they're mesh, the table should be helpful, but it has no top, we should be wearing those shoes and not barefoot. I know…" She looked at the last item "the marshmallows should be toasted?"

Again the items corrected themselves. There were wearing the shoes and holding sticks with marshmallows on the end. The sign remained in the fire. Sam sat down and pulled her into his lap. They toasted the marshmallows. The sign became bright and began to flash "KNOW" at them.

"Maybe we need to say what we know about our powers." Sam suggested.

They took turns saying what they know about premonitions, empathy and strength. The sign would glow bright at each revelation, wait a moment, and begin to blink again, demanding more knowledge. They said what they know happened when Sam slept. They were out of things to say and the flashing continued.

"**I know** I do not understand what happens when I sleep. **I know** I want to learn." The sign dimmed. A path of light led away from the camp fire and with a sign saying "LEARN" pointing the way.

Sam started walking and Phoebe said "Wait." She looked at the sign and said "I want to learn."

The fire was gone; there was a chalkboard. LEARN was written at the top and the letters changed from italics to bold. A math problem appeared on the board. Phoebe groaned. "I got a C in algebra... Do you know how to do this?"

Sam smiled "I was a mathlete." He grabbed the chalk and it jumped into Phoebe's hand; LEARN changed to bold and pulsed. "I guess you have to learn this one." He walked her through the problem and a few more. Finally she said "I think I need to do one on my own."

She completed the problem on her own and the chalk jumped to Sam's hand. Words appeared on the board, What do you want to learn, Sam Winchester?

Sam asked "Do I have a dream power?" Nothing happened; he thought about it and used the chalk to write his question.

You KNOW you do. What do you want to LEARN?

I want to learn: What exactly is the power?

That is to understand. What do you want to LEARN?

I want to learn to use my power, to control it.

You must first understand.

An arrow appeared that said UNDERSTAND.

Phoebe said and took the chalk. She wrote: I did not want to learn algebra. I want to learn why I needed to learn it.

You did not need to lean algebra. Sam needed to learn to teach you.

Why?

He will teach you to use your powers while he uses his.

When?

He must understand and learn to use his first. Learning and understanding must coincide. You will return many times. UNDERSTAND now.

Sam looked at the sign "I want to understand."

They were at a pool of water. It was clear and beautiful, filled with fish; there was no bottom in sight. It was only about three feet wide. A sign at the edge said UNDERSTAND.

"I want to understand my dream power." Sam said.

The surface of the water rippled; it showed a scene familiar to Sam. HE and Dean were fighting a windigo. A fish came to the surface and asked "Was this your dream?"

"I dreamt it about a week ago."

"You dreamed it, but was it _your_ dream?"

"No! This is Dean's dream."

"How do you know?"

"I guess… all I can say is it doesn't feel like mine."

"You need to understand what your dreams feel like so you can learn to tell them apart from others' dreams."

Phoebe agreed "Like when I learned my empath power; the first step was understanding when the emotion was mine or someone else's."

The fish showed Sam many more images. Not all the dreams were his and he quickly began to tell the difference and to recognize the dreamer.

"The next ones are difficult, they are nightmares." The fish said "But you must understand those as well."

They started with dreams of a hunt or mission gone wrong, then moved to his own death, Dean's death, their father, their mother, Jess, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Ash, Rufus, Samuel, Castiel, Bobby, the sisters and others. They both were in tears, but Sam was able to determine the dreamer by the end.

They went through 'happy' dreams as well. Sam was embarrassed that Phoebe saw his musings about other women, and theirs about him. She didn't seem fazed. He was able to identify the dreamer each time.

"You understand more, now you must learn more."

"What about dreams of Phoebe and me? I still don't think I could tell them apart."

"LEARN now. Turn around."

They did and the blackboard was there; looking back, the pond was gone.

Several more cycles of learning and understanding took place.

The chalkboard and the fish were guiding them, but they had to do the work; learn from each other or understand together. They more they understood, the more skills there were to learn; the more they learned, the more they wanted to understand.

Finally, Sam said "I am ready to know. Phoebe are you?"

She smiled. "Yes. **We** are ready to know."

They were by the campfire. They stated all the things they know. The sign would pause and then flash again.

"I know that I will always want to learn more and understand better." Sam said. The sign faded until the letters were barely glowing.

"I know that I will never learn or understand _everything_." Phoebe said; the sign burst into flames and they woke up in Phoebe's room.

They sprang up out of bed.

"It's dark outside; what time is… It's after ten!" Phoebe said.

"Crowley!" Sam yelped. "Do you think they're done, or if they're even here?"

They rushed downstairs to talk to the others but no one was there, except Botelho. She was watching a movie and holding the baby monitor. She smirked at them and said "The others left about twenty minutes ago; should be back soon. You should to eat something; leftovers are in the fridge. Did you enjoy your nap Sleeping Beauty?"

Phoebe said "It was very informative."

"I was talking to ogre with the luxuriously long hair…"

Sam gave a "humph" as he turned toward the kitchen and Phoebe followed. They started to put together plates of leftovers and suddenly she began blushing.

"What?' Sam asked.

"We're still in our PJs. When I thought about how awesome it would be to spend an entire day in bed with you… Well, talking fish and a condescending blackboard were not involved."

"Yeah, not for me either. Hey Phoebe, I want to apologize for… well the 'happy' dream thing. I'm sorry…"

"Why?" She smiled as he gave her a bewildered look. "Sam, dreams like that are perfectly natural. I'm not naïve enough to think you'd never had dreams about another woman, or that you won't again. They might be about women from your past; they might be about some gorgeous babe you see at the grocery store next week. You just learned the importance of having your own dreams."

"Yeah, but not about other women."

"Yeah, ones about other women are important too. Dream about it, don't do it. I'm sure I will."

A sly grin warped his lips and his eyebrows raised lewdly. "I'm sure **I'll **have some dreams with you and other women, **_now_** too!"

"I meant, Oh, you know! God! You sounded like Dean, you perv!"

"Does that turn you on?" Sam smirked "When I'm ornery and pervy?"

"I like the way you looked at me, but not the thoughts behind it."

"OK, well, can't have one without the other…"

They continued their flirting banter and began to eat; they heard the other four come back and Dean ask "Hey Botelho! Are they up?"

He was the first one in the kitchen with Piper fast on his heels. Leo and Paige followed. They all crowded around Sam and Phoebe asking questions at once.

Sam finally said "Can you all just shut up?" The room quieted. He continued "Thanks. Before we get into everything with me and Phoebe, what happened today?"

"Oh nothing we just hung out and waited until Crowley sent a text, we went, we saw, we vanquished; we had one demon to dispose of; stopped by Zaire to drop and burn it; that was that." Paige made it sound as interesting as watching grass grow.

"Didn't even need you, Bro. Phoebe is always useful, but you? Eh, not so much." Dean winked at Phoebe and continued. "All innocents were saved and now, we eat pie!"

Piper said "We should double check the scrying to make sure there aren't more demons attacking another house in the same town… Plus I want to check on the boys. So, get the pie and I'll be back. Do not start talking about the vision quest without me."

* * *

Pie was shared. Phoebe and Sam explained their vision quest. Paige, Piper and Leo asked questions and answers were given. Dean remained silent, absorbing it all.

When it seemed like all was shared Dean broke his silence "So… Let's see if I gottit."

"Sammy has his own dreams. But, he can creep on someone else's and just watch **or **he can manipulate it behind the scenes **or **he can talk to the dreamer. He can control whose dream he crashes and go in and out as he wants.

When he's in his own dream or someone else's, he can bring in Phoebe if he thinks she can help with empathy or to premonish. No eye rolling, Sammy, it **_is_** a word.

Phoebe can use Sammy as a kind of amplifier for her powers, but now she knows how to switch him on and off. She'll know if Sammy brought her into someone else's dream and how to tell Sammy's feelings from the dreamers."

"That about covers it." Phoebe said, happily.

They were all smiling and looked pleased; Dean began seething. "OK, I **_must_** be missin' somethin'. How does it work with his hulkin' out and what about when he hulked out an' then just _touchin'_ you put him down? Is he _always_ gonna havta touch you to sleep an' not destroy stuff?" Dean's voice was filled with anger and concern. He got louder. "I mean I'm glad you both _learned _a lot and _understand _an' all… an' it's great that Sammy just jumped the line on learnin' **how** to control his power without say, molesting all our dreams or somethin', but we aren't closer to findin' a cure than we were twelve hours ago!" By the time his rant was done, Dean was shouting. "And, for _you_" he pointed at Piper "I left out **important** words!"

"Dean, are you done with your hissy fit?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't a his-"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Understanding **is** the key to the… outbursts."

Phoebe joined in. "Sam's magic was frustrated that it wasn't used or understood. It was forcing him to pay attention to it. It will be OK now."

"I wanna be sure. Sammy, you're gonna sleep at the motel with me or you're gonna sleep in the cage in the attic."

"I'll go to the motel."

"No argument from **either** of you?" Dean looked at Phoebe.

"No, I'm sure Piper wants the same thing; it's practical."

They sat in the kitchen talking and going over the details of the vision quest and the mission. Sam was excited to hear about the computer scrying that Kyle's charge had helped Leo set up and Dean was making jokes about wearing a tin foil hat to bed to keep Sam out of his dreams.

"Well done, you lot." Crowley's voice spoke over everyone. They looked around. "Over here. Check the telly, loves."

They all turned, he was on the small kitchen T.V. Dean hissed "What do you want? We killed your demons. I thought we get a day off."

"Yes, well… I thought you'd have a harder time finding my lackies and they'd be able to have a little fun. I'm changing the game."

"This isn't a **game** to us, you dick." Sam said. "It's not fair to change things."

"King of Hell, Moose, it's my job to be **not** fair. Yes, and, well **you** are also _not fair_. There are six of you, plus that old sod Bobby and his tart… I don't know how you managed…"

"You're on TV?" Phoebe interrupted.

"I should have known you're a little daft since you're with Moose… I don't want to be _ganked_, you dumb bird!"

Before Sam could, Phoebe stood up for herself. "You know I meant **how **are you on TV, you ass! And what are you changing?"

"I'll never divulge my secret to looking great on telly..." He held his hands out in intentionally overacted indignation. "You'll get multiple alarms every day and I'll give you a day off… whenever I feel like it. Plus, you won't get a city anymore… Maybe a territory if I'm feeling generous…" He smiled eerily and waived as his image faded, but not before he said "Next target: Venezuela."

They all groaned and Leo said "Well Sam, I guess you can see that computer scrying in action tonight. Everyone, gear up and I'll have a target location as soon as I can."

"Leo, Botelho went home…" Piper said.

"We knew Leo would be our mission control." Dean said. "We need ya here, man."

"Of course. Sam, I'll start scrying while you get dressed."

Sam looked at Dean "If Crowley can show up in the TV, he can probably listen whenever he wants. We need to set a spell or two to make sure he's not eavesdropping."

"We're on it." Paige and Piper said.

"Dean, I'll help you get the gear ready." Phoebe offered.

The group left in twenty minutes and returned an hour after that. They ended up taking out demons in three different cities, with Leo helping via phone or video link.

They barely had time to gather more potions and reload weapons before another text came through saying "Germany… and New Mexico."

They split up, Piper with Sam, Dean with Phoebe. While Paige orbed back and forth helping as she could. There was only a demon or two at each location, so it was easy vanquishing, but there were a total of ten locations, and homeowners were not so happy with the intrusions.

Crowley kept them busy until after dawn. Around six thirty a text came in that said "Good work. Sit a spell. I need to replenish minions."

"That bastard," Sam groaned "Can you believe him?" He handed the phone to Piper.

"I just want to know how long is 'a spell'? Do I have time for a shower _and_ a nap or just one?… And which do I need more?…" She wondered as she handed the phone back to Sam.

"I call shower" said Phoebe and she went upstairs.

"Looks like sleep for me then…"

"His number comes up as '666'. He's sooo clever." Page sneered as she looked at the message.

Using his best Crowley voice Leo said "Well, love, he _fancies_ himself a clever chap."

* * *

The Winchesters went back to the motel to clean up and sleep.

As they drove Sam asked Dean "You OK?"

"I guess so, after killin' fuglies all night, why?"

"_Paige's answer_… I was wondering if you're OK."

"She didn't answer. She basically told me off an' said it was stupid an' she was not gonna decide. **It was great**. We had an awesome date and we're gonna have more… if we ever get through Crowley's shit."

"That's great, Dean! I'm so happy for you! So she's your girlfr-"

"Stop it Sammy. This's **not **gonna be a chick-flick moment."

"I was just happy for you, jerk."

"Sorry if I made you cry, like a… bitch."

* * *

**A/N: In the next few chapters Dean will get his 'badass' power. I didn't get any suggestions, so if you all hate it, not my problem… blame yourselves. **

**Also, I can write a lemony chapter about Paige and Dean after their date or leave it to your imagination. Let me know which you'd rather have.**

**I won't threaten to stop writing if I don't get reviews… but seriously, I see there are at least a few of you. Please let me know what you think. **

**Doing all this typing and getting no reviews is worse than changing your hair color and no one noticing. **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: This chapter has a very small spoiler for 8x13, when the brothers find Men of Letters H.Q. It does not reveal anything more about the plot of that episode.**

**Also, I've introduced the Billie Jenkins character from Charmed Season 8. She is Kyle's charge for my purposes. As mentioned in the summary, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sam, Piper and Kyle sat slumped on the furniture in the sitting room.

"We've been doing this **_forever_**. I never thought I'd miss a taking out a poltergeist or storming into a vamp nest…" Sam griped.

"_I_ never thought three weeks could _feel_ like forever." Piper grumbled. "Of course, I also never thought I'd be **happy** if I can shower every third day and sleep for more than two hours at a time."

"**_I_** never thought I'd become a live-in nanny at grand central station." said Botelho as she startled them. Piper marveled at how she could make her small elf voice sound so condescending. "Here, have something to drink, you whiners." She proffered a tray with iced tea and scurried away.

Sam chuckled. "It amazes me how she can sneak up on us, insult us and all we can get out is 'thanks' before she's gone."

"She has a gift, albeit a sneaky, snarky one." Piper mused.

"Guys, I'm glad to help with this whole King of Hell business, but I think we need to go about it better." Kyle wheezed as he reached for a glass. "I say when you get the nest text, we get witches or hunters in the area to go to the action."

"You sound like Dean." Piper chuckled.

"Dean? I was reasonable and rational. Maybe we should check him-"

"I did - he's not possessed; just tired. And, it was only once, so not a pattern yet." Sam said smiling. "But we haven't found a way around the whole 'not-exposing-magic' thing – hunters will not take it so well."

"And, we can't send in witches unprepared to deal with Crowley's henchmen…" Piper yawned. "They'd be slaughtered."

"Yes, but Bobby's taught white-lighters so much; they need to teach their charges. I've really been pushing the Elders…" Kyle pleaded. "Look at how much help Billie's been to us. She showed Leo scrying with GPS; she's been making potions and kicking ass."

"She's been a huge help and Dean said she's a natural with a blade… but she's still not ready to handle one of Hell's thugs solo; she only been a witch a little while… And Kyle, you _know_ she's the exception; not the rule. Most witches are not that skilled in hand to hand combat or exorcisms." Piper said. "Speaking of Billie, isn't she with Paige and Dean? They should be back by now."

"Owwww. Easy!" Dean's voice howled in from the parlor as Paige and Billie walked into the sitting room.

"Kyle, Dean needs your healing touch." Billy said with a smirk and pointing her thumb over her shoulder. Kyle got up and headed towards Dean's grumbling.

"I don't need his **touch**," came an indignant reply "just his anti-bullet mojo."

Sam sat up, "What? A demon **_shot_**you?"

"Owwww! You're enjoyin' this too much, Kyle!" Dean sneered. "Not a demon, a dude who thought I was some creepy perv in his daughter's room… Aaahhh, thanks."

"Was he wrong?" Billie asked.

"Technically, no." Dean smiled as he walked in with Kyle behind him. "But you'd think he'd shoot at the dick throwing fireballs _before_ the guy with the knife."

"You were standing **on** the screaming girl's bed." Paige said "It was funny how he kept shouting 'pervert' like he knew you personally."

"Sometimes my talents are recognized." He said as leaned in and kissed her gently. He frowned at the iced tea "I'm gettin' a beer. Anyone else?"

"Dean," Sam scolded "it's barely noon."

"Sammy, I'm not even gonna give you the 'five-o-clock somewhere' crap. We've been up for like, I dunno… _twenty six_ hours! I don't' give a fu-udge what the clock says. It's beer-thirty **now**. Anyone else?"

"Count me in." Piper smiled "but bring more tea too." He grabbed the tray and headed to the kitchen. After a few minutes he returned with tea, beer, a pie, six forks and no plates.

He handed everyone a fork. He sat down, took a forkful of pie and handed it to Paige. "We may only have a few minutes and we're all friends here… So, eat up."

Sam groaned. "Really, Dean?"

"What, Francis? You girls always wanna share dessert. We'll just pass it around." He took another bite of the pie Paige was now holding.

She smiled and followed suit. "This is great. Piper when did you have time to make it?" Dean grabbed another huge bite before Paige handed it off.

"I didn't. It was _Botelho_ and I suggest we eat fast because she won't like how we've desecrated her baked goods." Piper took a bite "That really _is_ good!" She snagged another quick forkful and passed it to Kyle.

"I was saying Bobby has taught white-lighters about demons and exorcisms and I want to start teaching our charges globally." Kyle said as he took a bite of the pie and passed it on. "Ummm! This is too much for us to be doing on our own."

"We don't wanna add more people right now." said Dean, eyeing the ever-approaching pie with a huge grin. "We need Crowley to stop his bullshi-ingles." He shoveled several bites into his mouth and paige took it from him.

"He's right. When we use more people, Crowley sets up more attacks; the longest reprieve has only been six hours and that was a week ago." Leo came in and settled next to Piper, smiled and took her fork as she received the pie. He took a few bites and fed her some too.

"We need a break." Dean said "I mean, seriously. I'm ready to summon that dick-bag and demand a few days off."

Sam's phone buzzed and the whole group groaned. "He's… _calling_…?" Sam said with a furrowed brow. He put the phone on speaker.

"What do you want?"

"Not even a Hello?" The familiar, smug voice replied, almost cooing.

The group remained silent.

"Right. I'll get to it, then. It seems you and your little witchy friends are very… efficient. I'm giddy knowing soon I'll have the magic needed to steal those fancy powers of theirs. What a joyous, beautifu-"

"I thought you were getting right to it." Dean snapped.

"Fine. It seems my little charade is up. Zankou's lackeys learned there's no mystical item called the Headdress of Kali that can make the wearer invisible."

The group waited, finally Dean asked "And, we care…Why?"

"My god, how are you still breathing, you ignorant squirrel? It's what they search for every time you intercept them. In light of their revelation, they became unreasonably upset with their deals and wanted to back out. I had to dispatch the last ones myself in order to keep the word from getting out. It seems you will have at least a week's reprieve."

"How much longer do you plan on keeping this up?" Sam asked. "I mean, isn't your big-time, deal-to-end-all-deals gonna happen soon?"

"Moose, you'll be killing minions _after_ the deal because you're so damned good at it. And, before you offer insincere refusals, I know your bleeding hearts won't let innocent people die…" His tone was mocking and self-satisfied. "Of course, it won't take long; I'll gather enough magical power to render you obsolete; then I'll kill you myself. If you're a good boy, I'll let you shag your witch one last time before I kill her in front of you."

"Listen you-" Dean started, but Crowley interrupted.

"Nothing you say interests me. Enjoy your holiday; I'll be in touch." The call disconnected.

"Pompous asshole!" Piper shouted; the group looked at her. "What? There's **not** a more accurate description."

* * *

Phoebe came home with Indian carryout and a bacon cheeseburger. She still had to work at the Bay Mirror, so her duties included buying ingredients and supplies for potions as well as dinner and grocery shopping. Leo met her outside and helped her carry in the bags.

"Sam called me around lunch; we really have a week off?" She asked him.

"Yeah, hopefully. Crowley could always call sooner."

"Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping. Paige and Dean went to the motel and Sam is in your room."

"Really?" A huge smile covered her face.

"Now Phoebe, Piper put the cage around your bed and she insists you let him sleep until at least eight."

"Leo, it's been three weeks since-"

"Phoebe, in those three weeks the most consecutive time he's spent asleep is two hours. He's spent the rest of his scarce down time practicing his dream leaping."

"He's gotten really good you know."

"Yeah, I know. He made me have a dream where we were all in the Justice League. It was fun. Piper as Huntress… Wow!"

Phoebe punched him in the arm. "I _know_ how much you liked that costume because you said he could bring me in as an empath, remember?"

"Yeah, I know you felt my… appreciation. I just want to say it out-loud; she was hot! I wonder if I can have the dream again _without_ Sam's help. I have a whole different direction for it..."

"T.M.I.! We need to reduce your exposure to Dean." She joked. "Anyway, don't you want to get some rest?"

"I got a couple of hours earlier; I'll be turning in early tonight. Tomorrow should be a busy; it's moving day…"

* * *

"Sammy and I are really glad you're all here." Dean said as he stood in front of an iron door in the side of a hill. "Everyone here was part of stopping Abaddon and from this point forward, we're all _Persons_ of Letters. Rather than leave it all here in this glorified storage shed, we're gonna clear it out."

Sam broke in "We expect there to be a lot of books and maybe a few items like talismans or amulets. We'll catalogue everything eventually, but for now, we're just going to focus on titles; so we'll look to Leo and Bobby for guidance on categorizing them into things to go to Magic School or Chez Singer."

"Or worthless junk that we'll leave here." Dean added. "Feel free to take a souvenir; you've earned it. Just make sure it's catalogued so we know where to find it if we need it later."

"I ain't sayin' no one can take things, but remember some of it could actually have serious mojo, so let's make damn sure we know what it is before you go wearin' any pendants, if y'all follow." Bobby said with an earnest 'humph'.

Dean ceremoniously opened the door, stepped in and gasped "Son of a… bitch."

Sam looked over his shoulder and said "Guys, take a look."

The group filed in; they were standing on a catwalk at the top of a huge staircase that angled down to a room below.

"This was their nerve center; Look there's a ham radio, switchboard and telegraph" Sam said as he used his flashlight to light his decent down the stairs. "Henry said they ran dispatch on their own team of hunters."

Dean was eying a table near the door. "They were half way through their coffee and a game of chess; whoever was manning the hub left quick."

"The alarm call that ended the Men of Letters…" Bobby said as more of the group found their way down the stairs. "No one's been here in fifty, sixty years…"

Dean searched the wall and found two power relays; knowing they had nothing to lose, he flipped the first one and the room illuminated. They all smiled and took in the view. In addition to the communications equipment, there was a table with a world map on it. Sam smiled as he examined one of the small, moveable pieces that had been left on it.

Dean flipped the second switch and more lights whirred on. Phoebe gasped and grabbed Sam's arm "Sam, look."

He followed her gaze. Opposite the entry was a doorway with a few steps leading to a large hall with stone pillars, a hardwood floor and a large wooden table and chairs down the center; a few lounge chairs with side tables decorated the edge of the room. The walls had large wooden bookshelves, **full** bookshelves. It looked like a room from a beautiful old library on a college campus. Sam gasped "sonovabitch."

"Everyone look around." Dean said. He smiled "We found the Bat Cave!" and he headed down a hallway off the main hall.

After exploring the 'Bat Cave' for about fifteen minutes Dean stood in the main hall and called for everyone to come back. They reported finding bedrooms, bathrooms and locker room, kitchen, plus more rooms housing notes and journals along with all sorts of catalogued occult items.

"OK well, this place is awesome." Dean said.

"The water works and I'm glad to report so do the toilets." Piper smiled.

"How do we even have power or water?" Jodi asked.

"Hell if I know, but let's just put that in the 'ain't broke' column." Dean said. "Guys, let's not to go all geek in here, OK?"

"Geek?" Sam queried.

"Yeah, it's not like they knew some big secrets we don't."

"Dean, ya idjit, they were a _secret_ society…" Bobby said raising his eyebrow as if waiting for Dean to put the pieces together.

"So, they wore sashes and fezzes and made stuff up." He picked a large sword off a shelf and thrust it out in front of him. "This stuff is cool, but they were just playin' with scimitars that probably weren't even sharp." He touched the blade and his eyes widened. "That's really sharp." He mumbled as he put the cut finger in his mouth and winced.

As Sam began a lecture, Dean walked slowly to Jodi and stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Nudging her and glancing down at his hand. She casually healed the offending wound. Bobby and Kyle rolled their eyes as Paige and Piper smirked at his attempt to be macho.

"Dean, I think we could find things here that could help us, help humanity. You know damn well we could use a break, what if we finally got one?"

"Even if there's nothin' here, I'm still gonna call it a break because we can stop sleepin' in shitty motel rooms all the time."

"Sam's right" said Leo "We may find an answer to the merger in here; it could take a hundred years, though."

"Yeah, and we'll start lookin' post-haste, but we got bigger problems. Crowley's gonna get more minions and we're all gonna be up to our eyeballs in vanquishin' again. We can't just drop everything ta' go through all this." Bobby groaned.

"Well, Sammy and Leo have a week before we go back to action" Dean said "an' maybe we can stop Crowley from picking up again."

"Sam and I have an idea on that." Phoebe said.

"Before we do anything," Piper said "we need to do some tests on this place."

They tested white-lighter powers, Dean's telepathy power and cell reception.

Yes, all four white-lighters could orb in and out; no, they could not sense the exact location of the others from the outside. "So, we'll know you're inside, but not be able to come directly to you." Paige explained.

"So, I can send a message out to someone an' if I'm outside, I can send one in… If I'm receiving, I can hear whoever's outside, but when I'm outside I can't listen to whoever's inside. No one can eavesdrop on us when we're in here… That's gonna come in handy!"

They decided they would test Sam's powers another time, but Leo guessed they would work the same way. Sam could dreamwalk someone on the outside, but no one could get into their dreams while they were inside.

Cell service was perfect going in and out, but GPS locaters didn't work on phones on the inside. "That's a plus, people can call without bein' about to find us."

* * *

"Phoebe and I have an idea." Sam said as the group settled in at the big wooden table in the main hall.

"First, thanks to those of you who've let me practice my dream power on you. I know sleep has been limited and I really appreciate it. I think we can use it on Crowley _and_ Zankou."

"Do demons ever sleep?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so, but it won't matter. We insinuate there's a way for them to see the future; _accidentally_ let a minion escape with a useless amulet or something. We put a sleeping spell on it and knock them out. Then I go in and show them a scene where the other one is going to do a double cross and they'll each think they've got the upper hand. Only, it'll be a trap for us to get them both."

The group worked out possible scenarios for Sam to show the demon lords and what they could use to get it right.

Phoebe, Leo, and Bobby stayed behind with Sam to research while the rest of the group went back to other activities.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review or send a PM. Let me know what you think.


	46. Chapter 46

Dean wanted to call the cavernous hideout they'd found the 'Bat Cave'; no one shared his enthusiasm. There was a debate over 'The Bunker' or PoL's. It was Sam's argument that won: pronounce PoL's like 'paul's'. If they were overheard saying 'going to paul's', it won't sound suspicious like 'going to the bunker'. Dean insisted if someone heard him say he's 'going to the Bat Cave' or even 'the cave', it wouldn't sound suspicious; it'd sound like a joke. He made it clear he'll call it whatever he wants. If he continued using his names, the others would too - at least sometimes.

Dean insisted he and Sam sleep at the cave; it was their first night with a secret lair and Dean considered it their new home. He invited Paige and Phoebe to stay too, lewdly suggesting both couples christen it ASAP. Sam and the girls agreed to stay, but all insisted they would practice 'discretion with extreme prejudice' in regards to Dean's other suggested activities.

Phoebe and Sam were already there; they'd stayed to do research. Dean and Paige needed to get the Impala and their things. Paige agreed to pick up some clothes and toiletries for her sister. As she packed things for Phoebe, she included a sexy nightie and some condoms…

Piper saw Paige's selections "Paige, are you _trying_ to kill her? It's a good alibi: Murder by Sleeping-Sam…"

"He hasn't hulked out in weeks and he _did_ _sleep_** a lot** yesterday… Plus," she held up the crystals needed for the cage "they don't have to sleep together to _sleep_ together!" Her eyebrows did a dance that they clearly learned by watching Dean's. "They haven't had _fun_… in a while; she should have the option."

"With all this demon chasing, **no one's** had _fun_ in a while."

Paige blushed and her eyes stared at the floor like there was a two-headed puppy chewing her shoes…

"Really? When did you find the time?" Piper immediately raised her hand to stop Paige's answer. "Nev'rmind, I don't wanna know..."

"I'll have Dean mention it to Leo, because you may not _want_ to, but you _should_ know…" Paige smirked and winked.

"Oh no!" Piper squeaked "Dean is already rubbing off on him – he asked if I would wear a skimpy super-hero costume!"

"Well, Dean appreciates the female form…" Paige waived her hand dismissively.

"Leo! You **know** I meant _Leo_ asked!"

"Look, you should blame Sam more than Dean."

"No, because if Dean wasn't poisoning his mind, when Sam did the dream suggestion, Leo would have imagined a more _tasteful_ costume for me…"

"First, he's a **man** who's in love with you. He _would_ imagine something sexy. Second, have you considered that you **don't** _want_ his mind dressing you 'tasteful'; you _want_ him to think you're sexy… **right**?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" She blushed "But Dean **_is_** a bad influence because _before_, Leo **never** would've mentioned it _at breakfast_…"

"Yeah, that _was_ definitely Dean-influenced."

* * *

Dean checked out of the motel room in San Francisco and loaded the Impala. He and Paige headed toward Kansas. Dean wanted to drive; he loved being behind Baby's wheel and looked forward to taking a drive with Paige. She knew she'd eventually be orbing the last part of the journey, but not until Dean was satisfied with the amount of time he spent in his car.

They'd been going a few hours when she said "I need a bathroom, pull over at the next Gas and Sip. That sign says it's in 2 miles." Paige requested.

"Can you wait? The next town is about twenty miles and we can get some food too…" Dean asked.

"I need a bathroom sooner than twenty miles. If you don't want to stop a second time, just buy some junk food."

"I might as well top off Baby's tank. It's so weird not having to fill up all the time; orbing sure cuts down on gas costs." Dean smiled as he pulled up to the pump. It was prepay only; he was fishing in his wallet when they walked inside.

As they stepped through the automatic doors, a man hit Dean from behind. He clearly expected his blow to knock Dean down and was surprised when instead he turned and hit him. Over a dozen shots rang out, peppering the wall and ceiling. Two bullets found Dean; his shoulder and his side.

Paige was immediately grabbed by another man. He was holding her hair and she couldn't see Dean, just the ceiling. She could feel that he had a gun under her chin and she didn't struggle, not even when she heard the gunfire and Dean groan.

Dean rolled to his back and there was a mach-10 submachine gun pointing at him. The guy holding Paige had one too and he was yelling "Oh Shit! Roy! No one was supposed to get hurt!"

"He tried to be a hero and… surprised me." He kicked Dean "If you try anything else, your lady here is gonna get _your_ bullets." The other man was still freaking out and Roy yelled at him "Brian! Just put her in the back with the rest! Get her phone!"

Dean watched as Brian led Paige away.

He could tell by the way the men held the guns (and by the way he'd been shot when Roy was startled) they weren't proficient in using them. He listened to their thoughts and realized they didn't have any experience carrying out a robbery either. Also, they weren't interested in the till; they were there for the safe.

_'Paige, It'll be OK.'_

_'Dean! How bad are you hurt? Were you shot __**twice**__?'_

He knew the shot in his side was really bad and he'd bleed out. Without something to slow the bleeding, he'd be unconscious in about thirty minutes._ 'Nah… It's… I've got time… you need to tell me what's going on; what you see.' _

_'There's __**three**__ of them. Who uses a machine gun for a gas station robbery?'_

_'I tapped their thoughts. They are here for the safe. Paige, these guys are especially dangerous because they're amateurs and don't even know howta handle those guns. He said there were others… Where are you? How many are there?' _

_'I'm in the men's room. There are three of us, a little girl about six years old, me and the cashier…'_

_'No way that kid's here alone. See if you can find out about any others.'_

Brian and another man returned, reporting that everyone was contained.

Dean decided charm might help contain the situation. "You guys look too professional to be here for the till; either there's an armored car gonna be here soon or you're looking to get into the safe, yeah?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just want my lady, an' whoever you've got in the back to get out of this alive. If you're waitin' on an armored car, you gotta keep this place open, but if you're here for the safe, you should close up, **right now**; No need for more people to come in, it'll just slow you down."

Dean laid back and rested his head on the hard floor. He smiled as the men followed his suggestion.

"Do it, Tony." Roy barked at the third man. Tony turned off signs and lights. Then Roy had him bind Dean's hands with duct tape.

"Brian don't just stand there! Find the switches for outside lights!" Roy griped.

"How?"

Dean interjected "Ask the cashier…"

Brian took off toward the restrooms with Roy yelling "Just ask through the door, don't _open_ it!"

Dean's thoughts returned to Paige.

_'Paige, how many other innocents are here? Where are they?'_

_'The little girl was here with her mom and baby sister; the cashier says there's an elderly gentleman, and maybe a teenage girl, but can't be sure if she'd left before these guys came in. He thinks they're in the other bathroom.'_

_'Just hang on, my angel._'

Tony produced bricks of C4 and prepped them with detonators. Dean watched as Roy moved a rack of cigarettes and exposed a wall safe. The outside lights went out and Roy visibly calmed a bit.

"OK, look, guy, uh **_Roy_** – you need to hurry this along. I'm not going to last forever and you don't want felony armed robbery to become a homicide..."

"Shuddup!" The man yelled and stomped back to Dean just to hit him in the face with the butt of his gun.

"I dunno, Roy, he's right. I don't want this guy to die. Just blow the safe already." Brian said as he returned and helped maneuver a roll of shop towels under Dean's elbow and against his wound.

"Brian, just forget about him and get ready." Roy snapped.

Dean sent a thought to Paige. _'These guys are gonna blow a safe; it's not a normal one for a gas station. __**And**__ they're usin' C4; it's gonna take most of the wall with it.' _

_'One of them is scared and just wants to get out.'_

'_We __**all **__want out.'_ She thought.

_'My angel, I will not let anything happen to you or anyone else. Just… Sit tight; it'll be over soon.' _Hearing his voice when she couldn't see him was a comfort.

"Hey, Brian, man, these towels could save my life, but not unless… You wanna get me away from the blast zone bro?" Dean grimaced as he was dragged further from the safe.

"Three, two, one…" Tony counted.

The explosion would have been impressive in another context. Shouts of surprise and terror came from the bathrooms. _'Keep calm, Paige. It's almost over.'_

"Look dude…" Dean said to Roy as he and Tony congratulated each other and delighted in how 'awesome' and 'crazy' the blast was "I'm dyin' here... Get your shit and go."

"Roy! There's gotta be almost a million here." Tony said.

"No way there'd be that much cash-"Dean's mouth was moving before his brain could stop it. He listened to their thoughts again; it was heroin. Brian didn't know about the drugs.

"Hows about you shuddup." Roy snapped as he put a piece of duct tape on Dean's mouth. He grabbed one of the confiscated cell phones and called 911, telling the operator there was an explosion and a gunman was shooting everyone. Tony was packing the drugs into duffels; Roy took off his mask and stuffed it in with the drugs.

Brian sounded confused "We're not shooting any-"

Roy pulled the handgun from his waistband and fired two shots into Brian's stomach; "We **are **shooting everyone, Brian." Brian slumped to the ground and Roy shot him in the head.

"Dean!" Paige's voice rang out through the store after she heard the gun shots.

Dean's eyes grew wide with terror; Roy said they're going to kill **everyone**.

_'Shit! Paige!'_ Dean thought _'These guys are fuckin' crazy! Stay calm; help is coming.'_

_'Dean! Thank God!' _She was relieved to know he was still alive.

Dean's mind flew across the miles and found the cabin. _'Jodi… Jodi… It's Dean. Can you hear me? __**Please Jodi**__!'_

_'Dean?'_

_'I don't have time to explain, but you need to go to __**Paige**__! You can sense her right? She's not alone but, please go now!' _

_'Dean what's-'_

_'Please! Go! Get them __**all **__out! __**Now**__!'_

Roy sauntered toward Dean, waiving his handgun; Dean's mouth was still taped; his eyes showed contempt rather than fear.

"Look, man I can't have you living long enough to talk to the cops." Roy snarled. Tony had two bags; they were clearly heavier than he expected and he couldn't carry both at once; he left one next to Dean.

_'Paige are you out?'_ Dean thought _'Did you get everyone?'_

_'We're all out! I'm orbing back in for you.'_

Roy aimed his gun at Dean who held up his bound hands over his face.

_'You can't! Not now! Paige, __**NO**__!'_

Both men were shocked and more than a little terrified by what happened next...

A bolt of lightning shot from Dean's hands, narrowly missed Roy's face and exploded on the wall behind him. Tony was yelling 'what happened?' as he came back in for the second bag.

Dean, not sure what his new power actually **_is_**, but damn sure it'd just saved his life, concentrated and blasted again; this time it hit a cooler and exploded it along with every bottle inside.

Tony and Roy exclaimed several words of surprise and fear. Dean just kept blasting.

The sound of approaching sirens caught everyone's attention.

They grabbed their second bag and bolted out the door; they were tearing out of the parking lot in seconds. Most of the police vehicles gave chase, but some pulled into the station. Paige orbed to Dean just before the first officers came inside.

She gasped. The roll of shop towels covering his wound was nearly soaked through. She pulled the tape off his mouth as tears started to stream down her face. She kissed his forehead and lips as she worked on getting the tape off his wrists.

"Dammit, Dean." Her tone was soft and loving, not angry "You said it wasn't bad… I could have come for you or orbed you away; we exposed magic anyway."

He'd begun to cough up blood; he looked up at her, touched her cheek and thought _'Paige, __Jodi__ exposed magic to a bunch of innocent people who were too terrified to really understand what happened.' _He smiled '_My __**power**__ saved me. Hopefully, I'll get to show you.'_

"An ambulance is on its way!" someone said as they tried to remove Paige, but she wouldn't budge... They gave up and focused on something else.

"I love you, my angel" he said as his voice broke into coughing fits and he lost consciousness. His color was draining and his breathing became shallow.

She laid down by him and pressed her lips to his cheek. "It's going to be OK; _you_ **are** going to be OK."

She wrapped her arm around him holding the towel roll to his side. She resolved to orb him out and expose magic to everyone there, he needed Jodi.

Suddenly, Dean's side started to glow and color began to return to his face. She quickly shifted her body to cover the light, hoping no one saw it.

He began to smile. "Paige you're…"

"Shhh, It'll be OK; I've got you."

_'You're healing me?!' _He thought and then quickly added _'Stop before you get to the shoulder; I'm gonna need some type of wound for the ambulance.'_

It was less than a minute before paramedics were there and loading Dean and Paige into an ambulance. The officer who rode with them for their statements was shocked at Dean's injury; when he arrived, he was sure Dean had a wound in the stomach or side. Dean assured him it was the other man's blood. He relayed the tale of being caught off guard by the robbers, Roy shooting him and taking Paige away, how the two men who got away stole drugs, and killed the third man who didn't want anyone to get hurt. They planned to kill him and the others, but the sirens scared them away... No, he didn't know what they used to blow things up; he must've passed out from the pain or shock, as he'd never been shot before.

Paige recounted that she was locked in the bathroom when a woman she didn't know came in and sneaked her and the other hostages out the back. She didn't see where the other woman went, because once she saw the robbers leave, she went back in to be with Dean.

He arrived at the hospital but Dean mysteriously vanished after going to use the bathroom… No one knows what happened to the woman with him either…

The gas station surveillance system was damaged in the blast; the only salvageable moments were when the three men entered bearing guns, when Tony blew the safe and loaded the drugs, when Roy took off his mask and when he shot Brian...

The woman who helped the hostages is a mystery. They all had a different description of the 'angel' who saved them...

In a freak turn of events, Rob and Tony's guns jammed when they tried to fire at the pursuing law enforcement vehicles. Then, all four tires on their get-away car burst; sending it into spins, and rendering the two men unconscious. No police were injured in their capture…

No one at the crime scene remembered seeing the couple come back for their classic car; it just wasn't there…

* * *

If anyone had seen it, they would've certainly checked themselves into a psyche ward or rehab the next day. White flickering lights appeared as a cloud on a stretch of two-lane highway. A beautiful, Black '67 Impala materialized, and shot out of the cloud, going at least 70 mph. The white lights were left hanging in the air for a moment before disappearing.

"We have about forty miles to go; do you want to drive the rest of the way, since your time with Baby was cut short?"

"I wanna drive since my **life** was almost cut short; I wanna make the most out of spending time with my two best girls."

She smiled and moved closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Paige, I really am."

"Why are you sorry? You did everything you cou-"

"No, I… I should've known there was somethin' wrong…"

"Dean, I saw the security footage; the _real_ footage… they had just started, they were herding people to the back when the two broke off and came back to the doors. They hid and waited for us. They had **machine guns**!"

"It's no excuse. I shoulda protected you an'… everyone. They were idiots with shit they couldn't use an' they damn near killed me 'cuz they got the jump on me; **on me**!"

"They didn't get the jump on you. You scared the hell out of the guy who shot you. People are a lot less predictable than monsters and ghosts, Dean. You called Jodi to save us. We were meant to be there. Your quick thinking kept more people from accidentally walking into that mess."

"Mess? It was a goddamned cluster-fuck. They had no idea what they were doin' with the robbery. I mean, anyone who's watched a movie or TV could see their mistakes. They were…" He sighed and his tone softened "_gonna_ kill **everyone**. I've said it before, monsters I get, people are just… fuckin' crazy."

"At least the police got them and they didn't hurt anyone." She paused "I mean, anyone else."

"That guy, Brian… His gun had blanks, they told him they were stealing some money from a gas station and he'd get about ten grand; it was enough to pay off student loans... He wasn't there to hurt anyone; he was just too dumb to see…" A tear ran down his cheek and he sighed "He deserved jail-time, but he didn't deserve _that_."

"Well, Roy and Tony **are** going to get plenty of jail-time."

"**They** deserve to get sent straight to hell. I should hand them to Crowley myself."

"You don't mean that."

"I'm not sure; maybe I do. But I tell you what; their biggest problem ain't the cops. You can't steal a million dollars of inventory and not have a drug lord on your ass." He smiled. "They'll get what's comin' to 'em."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Paige, I wanna have you stay tonight, but…"

"Your new power: You're afraid of losing control like Sam."

"You saw the video. I don't even know what it is, or how to control it… If I dream about the robbery, I could lose it."

"We'll have Sam influence your dreams; make them happy ones filled with cheeseburgers and beer. I'm not going anywhere. And I'll hurt you if you try to make me."

"Hurt me? You can try… Hey, now you can heal me _after_ you hurt me. That could be... Fun! **If** you packed a whip or paddle." His eyebrows waggled vigorously and she smiled.

"Piper is right, you are. So. _Very_. **Bad**… But, _I'm bad too_…"

**A/N: So there you go. Dean got his power, light bolts. You'll learn more about them later. Paige can now heal, so that's good for all involved. **

**It should be noted that the three dumbass robbers were made up by me and if they have any similarity to any other characters or people IRL then it is a coincidence. I don't own anything from Charmed or Supernatural.**

**Also, please read and review. I know there are a few of you there. Why so are you so shy? It's not like I could bite you... Even if you wanted me to. c'mon! write a review or PM.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N I am rather disappointed that there were no comments regarding Dean's power… I know there are a few of you reading; I would really like to hear what you think about where this if going… C'mon now, don't be shy.**

Dean and Paige entered PoL's emotionally and physically exhausted but extremely excited at the same time. They were expecting to find Sam, Phoebe, Bobby and Leo, since the four had planned to do research in the newly found tomes. Kyle, Jodi and Piper were there too, along with Wyatt and Chris playing on the floor; there was also a tall blond that Dean didn't recognize.

"What are you all doing here, and…" Dean pointed a finger at the new woman "Who is she and why is she in our Bat Cave?"

"Inspector Jenya Sheridan; It's nice to meet you, Dean." She smiled wearily and proffered her hand. As Dean shook it, she looked at Paige. "Good to see you again."

"She's here because she's a part of this too." Leo said.

Before Dean could object, Sam quickly added "We knew she took over for Keys and we'd get to meet her sooner or later."

Dean decided he was too tired to argue and was way too excited to focus on Jenya now.

"So, we all saw the footage of the robbery." Bobby smiled "You got some serious firepower, kid. Makes me think magic's gone guano; givin' an idjit like you that kinda weapon."

"How did you see it?" Dean asked, realizing Paige told him she'd seen it and he never asked how.

"I downloaded it to my tablet and sent it to everyone before I, er, edited it." Jodi said. "You should watch it; it's a very impressive power, Dean."

"I'm not even sure what we should call it…" Paige said.

"It looked like light darts, only more powerful than any I've seen." Kyle added.

"It looked more like laser bolts, but that's usually an evil power isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's **really powerful** and _that's_ what matters." Leo said. "Plus, we all know Dean's going to name it whatever he wants and we'll just have to go with it."

Bobby and Sam groaned… Sam said "You _can't_ let _him_ name it! It'll end up called "Ride the Lightning", "Lightning in a Bottle" or maybe even "Greased Lightning"."

"He could name it after booze an' call it 'white lightning'…" Bobby smirked.

"Hey! I am **_so _**gonna name my own power!" Dean pouted.

"_Little _brother" Piper said with a smile. "We're going to do a **lot** of training; seeing it in action can help you decide what to call it."

"Yeah, but where?" Paige asked. "Dean can't just start blasting things without getting noticed by someone…"

"He can do it **here**." Sam smiled. "We found a training room; The walls are thick enough to handle the blasts and keep the noise down."

"He should use the South Dakota panic room, summon a demon and blast him like Piper did to see how effective it is on Hell's most unwanted." Bobby added.

Mumblings rose with other ideas for testing, using, concealing and even naming Dean's power…

"Yeah, we can do **all **that." Dean snapped, tired that everyone was talking about him while he was standing right there. "Paige healed me! She got more magic-mojo too! Isn't that great?"

Congratulations went all around.

Then the conversation shifted to thwarting Crowley's demon attacks and if they could stall the merger using Sam's and Phoebe's combined powers of dream stalking (as Dean named it) and premonition.

The group that had been studying at PoL's all day hadn't made any huge breakthrough but they were all impressed with the vast amount of information available.

People were talking amongst themselves as they ate; it was just sandwiches, chips and a veggie tray, but everyone seemed happy with it.

"For the next few days, why don't you and Leo bring the boys here and stay? We have twelve bedrooms; we can set up one as a kids' room." Dean asked Piper quietly.

"No, if I'm gonna be here, then Leo will need to be dealing with P3."

"We have cell service."

"Yes you do… But Dean, I am usually there a lot; in and out during the day and Leo too. One of us _needs_ to be seen."

"Then… bring the boys here and the scholars can handle 'em while we train, but you'll still get to have lunch with 'em and stuff… Leo can come here at night, for dinner and you can all stay over."

"What's this all about?" She eyed him; her expression showed she expected an honest answer.

"I just don't wanna separate you from your family during the day and the kids need a break from that wicked elf."

"This isn't about Botelho, and she's not wicked, _per se_… She's just opinionated and has no problem expressing her thoughts…" She elbowed him and smiled "Kinda like _someone else_ I know."

"Yeah, **Paige** is like that too…" He gave her is best killer smile, but she persisted.

"What's going on, Dean?"

His face got serious "Piper we have six more days off an' I know we need to work on this power. I mean, I haven't had accidental uh, discharge, anywhere but the store, but I could and I know we need to train…"

"Buuut…"

"Six days Piper! We've been going so long, you haven't had a chance to be with Leo or your kids much at all… I know that's tough on you. If you stay here an' the kids are here during the day, we can take breaks an' you can see 'em, you can have lunch with 'em… This place is the safest place on earth, and I want my… family safe."

"The manor is the center of charmed power an-"

"Not every bad thing is magical or a fugly! Some shit isn't fixed by a vanquish!" Dean's voice raised and others took notice, but he didn't notice them noticing. "Piper, I was basically killed by an asshole today, not a demon, not a warlock, not a hellhound, just a **human** asshole! He was gonna kill every person in there including kids! Those kids coulda been _your_ kids! I just wanna keep 'em safe!" He was nearly yelling and all eyes were on him as he slammed his hand into the table and a flash blasted out from his palm right into the wood. The table top was over four inches thick; the charge made a crater that went over half way through... His red face seemed to get even darker from anger and embarrassment. Bringing his voice down to its usual level, he calmly looked at the faces of his 'family' and said "I'm tired. I'm goin'ta my room." He picked up his plate and headed down the hallway. When he reached his door he yelled back "I'm fine, so, no need for a pity party." He sighed thinking he hoped people would come, but not until he had his thoughts together and hopefully his new power would behave.

The group examined the damage to the table and discussed Dean's outburst. It was decided some of them would try to talk to him about his trauma (although they all agreed they would not use that word in front of him) over the next few days.

Kyle, Bobby, Jodi and Jenya all left. Sam, Leo and the sisters discussed Dean's request that they all stay at PoL's for the remainder of their reprieve from Crowley's attacks. They weren't comfortable leaving the manor completely empty and Sam suggested that he and Phoebe could stay there starting the next night. She has to go to work tomorrow again anyway and Leo would be in and out during the day. Then Leo, Piper and the kids could stay over at PoL's. They agreed they would try that for the following night, but no promises on if they'd do it all week.

"We need to do something about the mattresses and linens" Phoebe said. "I mean the furniture is amazing, it will last forever, but the mattresses, sheets and towels are like sixty years old and not so great."

"And we'll need a coffeemaker and microwave for the kitchen." Piper added.

Sam laughed and they all looked at him questioning what he found funny. "Seriously? I don't think you guys understand the slimy, flea bag places we normally stay. What_ever_ we have here, it's a step up." He smiled "I can tell that Dean already thinks of this as a home, _our_ home. He wants to share that with all of you, as you've done for us."

They decided that over the next few days Paige could look at thrift stores for linens and appliances and she would check out getting a bulk price on mattresses, a few tasks that she could do while getting caught up with things at Magic School, since she hadn't been there much in the past several weeks. While Piper worked with Dean, Sam researched with Bobby and Leo and Phoebe would handle non-magical obligations.

Sam decided he and Phoebe would take the car and got grocery shopping that evening, so they said goodbye/goodnight to the others and left for a 24-hour superstore. Paige did the dishes as Leo was sorting books to take to the manor and getting the boys' things together. Piper wanted to check with Dean so he'd know what time to expect her tomorrow.

"Dean, can I come in?"

"Sure, I'll sit on my hands."

"You're going to be fine tonight. Paige will be here with you and I'll be back at seven tomorrow morning – Oh, that'll be eight here." She smiled "I'll bring the boys and Leo will come for dinner, whether we stay or not will depend on the boys and if they're too fussy."

"Well when Paige looks into mattresses, maybe she can get the stores to quote a kids bed and a crib" he said flatly as she raised her eyebrow accusingly. "Yeah, I was listenin' to everybody's thoughts. You're worried about me, blowing up - maybe _breakin' down_ is a better way to say it, 'cuz its got nothin' to do with actual explosions."

"Dean, we're all just-"

"It's OK. I'm glad ya' care and Sammy isn't dealing with my crazy alone." He stiffened up "Oh Sammy! I need to call him and tell him to buy pie; he always forgets it's an 'essential'."

"Maybe I can bake one here; we need to check out how well the oven works."

He suddenly hugged her. "You're the best, Sis!" When she reciprocated the hug, he brought her in tight and put his cheek to the top of her head. He sighed a few times while she patted his back soothingly. She didn't say a word. He whispered "Thanks" before letting her go.

"Ok, rest up… I'll see you tomorrow."

Piper left wishing he'd opened up, but she decided not to ask about it tonight; if he wants to talk, they'll have the next few days.

* * *

Sam and Phoebe were making a grocery list and talking idly as they drove into town when he suddenly got quiet and made a face like he was annoyed.

"Sam?"

"Dean's giving us his own grocery list" he sighed. "Bacon, beer and pie…"

"He really has a simple pallet." She laughed.

"Oh wait… He said he also wants two cans of redi-whip…"

"Right! For the pie."

"I wish, but sadly… No…"

"Way to go Paige! I bet it was her idea! Or, maybe he's gonna surprise her with it."

"How can you think like that? You're as perverted as Dean." He laughed.

"I'm glad you're finally noticing!" She gave a very devilish grin. "I think I'll add chocolate syrup to **our** _private_ list..."

* * *

Dean helped Sam carry in the groceries while Paige and Phoebe put them away.

"What is all this stuff?" Dean grumbled. "Did you stock us up for the next fifty years?"

"No but we needed **everything**: condiments, spices, flour, sugar… We finally have a kitchen and I want it stocked and ready to use…" Sam said as they put the last of the bags on the counter.

"What are we gonna do about coffee? I don't trust that pot we've got…" Dean said looking at the old fashioned percolator "An' I'm not sure I even know how to use it…"

"Here… coffee single serve bags to tide us over until you get a coffee maker." Phoebe handed him a box; he examined it and nodded approvingly.

Dean smiled and then said "Hey… Did you get _everything_ on my list?"

Sam groaned. "Yes, Dean, we got your bacon beer and pie; cherry _and_ apricot."

"What about…" He sneaked a look at Paige and grinned while his eyebrows danced across his forehead.

"Here you go… Have fun!" Phoebe whispered and handed him a can of whipped cream. Sam sulked toward Paige to help her put things away on higher shelves.

Dean winked at her "Thank you, Pheebs. I certainly didn't expect that I'd get this at all… but especially not from you."

She shrugged and said "What are sisters for?" Then she leaned in really close and said "I'm not a hypocrite and… Well, if **I'm** gonna play with _this_" She held up a bottle of chocolate syrup that she's been hiding "They're no reason **you** can't play with _that_."

"Wow…" Dean whispered; his eyes and his emotion were both showering her with admiration.

After several minutes of them being quiet, except for the occasional snicker or "Oooohhh", coming from their direction, Sam had enough and said "Hey you two, we're almost done, so if you would care to finish up…"

"What do you think they're over their discussing so intently?" Paige asked. "They're using the mind-meld thing and their smiles… they look like they're plotting something… ornery; it's disturbing."

"Ohmygawd, you have no idea..." Sam blushed and walked away as he muttered. "Dean! Phoebe! C'mon and help."

The two continued to snigger and smile those disturbing smiles while they put away the remaining groceries without uttering a word aloud.

Sam and Dean had brushed their teeth and gone to bed; Phoebe and Paige were in the bathroom doing those mysterious things ladies do before bed; lotions and toner and serums spread across the counter.

As Phoebe went through her bag, she thanked Paige for packing all the _essentials_ as she held up the lacy nightie. Paige smiled "Just lookin' out for you; I have your best interests in mind."

She asked Phoebe what all the sly looks and giggling between her and Dean was about.

"I shouldn't spoil the surprise… but…"

Sam could hear the sisters laughing, almost cackling, in the hallway; their tone was devious… '_or devi__**ant**_' he thought. His suspicions were confirmed when Phoebe appeared in the doorway, wearing something lacy and holding the chocolate sauce. Her eyes were wild; he was excited and just a little bit terrified.

Sam tried to reason with her about 'we haven't, _you know_, in weeks', 'I'm not sure about my strength', 'we should test if I can just sleep, uh slumber, with you', 'I don't want to hurt you' and 'it's not safe for you'… She agreed to everything he was saying 'Oh, I know you're unsure about your power', 'Of course I understand; you have doubts', 'Ummmm Sam you are so sweet to worry'… While she was agreeing with her words, her body language was telling a different story. She joined him on the bed and removed his T-shirt his shirt, she was kissing his neck chest and abs, she worked his sleep pants off as he came up with more reasons why they should just sleep 'we've got to come up with a plan for Crowley's attacks', 'we haven't had a whole night's sleep in weeks', 'there's so much research', 'you have an early morning and have to go to work'… She just kept agreeing in a sultry voice 'Yes I have to be awake early', 'yes I need a good night's rest', 'I know you've got a lot of books to scour'… He watched helplessly as she began to pour chocolate onto his chest…

* * *

Sam and Phoebe had some amazing fun. He held her to his chest while sucking the chocolate off her fingers; she was kissing his neck and biting his ear. He was nearly ready for round two when there was a knock at the door.

"Pheebs… Hey Pheebs…" It was Paige… the knocking persisted and her voice got louder "Phoebe can you hear me? Do you wanna trade?"

Sam sat up coughing and sputtering "Did she just say-?"

Phoebe looked at him and got the biggest ornery smile he'd ever seen. Not even Dean ever looked so deviant. "What do you say, Sam?"

He couldn't form words. He was convinced he was having a dream. He could only produce more gasps as his eyes widened in disbelief when she said "Sure! I'll be right there!" as she smoothed down her nightie.

She grabbed the chocolate sauce and headed for the door.

"Phoebe" he choked out her name but she was already in the hall, out of his view. He panicked when she said "I'll see you in the morning, dear."

Paige asked her to hold on. "I think we need to share some tips before we get going. Is there anything special I should know?... Oh yeah, that's a good tip, thanks… Hey you should know something about that one…"

'_Oh my god I don't want this! Oh my god Paige's going to be in here any second!'_

_'Hey Sammy you need to calm down man… your thoughts are interrupting my wonderful happy vibe here dude.'_

_'Dean! Paige is outside our room and she… asked Phoebe to… __**trade**__!'_

_'Yeah? Cool… Paige said I should expect something new… I guess that's what she meant.'_

Sam started looking for his clothes… They were clear across the room. He was certain Paige was going to come in any second and he would only have a sheet to protect him.

_'Calm down Sammy… This is gonna be fun for all of us… Just relax, bro.'_

_'Relax? Are __**you**__ seriously OK with this? Paige is __**your**__ angel! How could you let her come here and… and…'_

_'Well, sure she's __**my**__ angel but I guess she's also a devil tonight…'_

As a shadow appeared in the door Sam shouted "NOOO! Sorry, but I don't want to… Phoebe?"

Phoebe she was smiling and holding two cans of whipped cream. "Who did you expect? Trade complete! Paige just had to warn me that this can has a tricky nozzle… And I wanted to warn her that the chocolate gets really runny the longer it stays on hot skin… you know, sisters just sharing some sexy tips…"

Dean and Paige's laughter was echoing down the hall and Dean's laughter was ringing in his head.

"I just got… _punked_?" He snarled, failing to see the humor in the situation.

Phoebe started to laugh; in between guffaws she said "Oh your face, Sam, I wish I could have recorded it!"

_'We got you good, bro!'_

_'I am going to kill you, you asshole!'_

_'Nah, but you're gonna enjoy that whipped cream… trust me… you will!'_

Dean left his head; Sam was still shaking from his panic and now from embarrassment… "I can't believe you would do something like that… Is that what you and Dean were discussing privately tonight?"

"No we were just discussing fun things to do in the bedroom… Paige and I came up with this while we were washing our faces and getting ready for bed."

"Perverted, twisted and demented… you're all deviant and disgusting."

"And we love you!" She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Lucky me."

She started to kiss his neck and he pushed her away lightly "The mood is gone."

"Oh, but our new friends can help me get it back…" she purred and held up a can of the whipped cream.

He listed reasons why they should just go to sleep and rest. She agreed to each of his points in between spraying small amounts of whipped cream on his chest and licking it off. 'It was just a joke', 'I'm really sorry it upset you so much', 'yes, we were all totally inappropriate'… He watched helplessly as his own body betrayed his resolve as it prepared for round two. He decided to surrender; Phoebe was thrilled and more than a little nervous when a sinful smile reached his eyes… "Give me one of those cans, you… bad girl."

**A/N: So I've asked in the past and not received any type of feedback. I can write out both sexy scenes in more detail or I go straight to the next story chapter. I am going to ask that those of you reading to please tell me what you want and I'll post it. Typing is really hard on me (carpal tunnel) and I'd rather use my efforts for what you want. I posted a little 3 chapter story with a sexy theme and so I got my fix of Winchesters and smutty talk (check it out). But I can always do more, if that's what you want to read. Please read and review and give me some ideas. **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: OK… So not one person was nice enough to leave me a suggestion as to what they'd want to see… So I am going to dry my tears of loneliness and keep going. **

* * *

Dean stared at the ceiling as he held Paige close to him. He watched her sleep against his chest; she looked so peaceful. He was exhausted but his mind wouldn't let him sleep.

He had so many thoughts; how could his feelings be on such opposite sides of the same spectrum? He decided to just confront them; maybe he could bore himself to sleep with emotional baggage.

_'I almost lost Paige today an' I was totally useless. _

_No, Dean, you did everything you could; you saved lives. _

_I was sloppy an' unprepared; I got shot by an incompetent asshole... _

_You saw the video; watched all the angles over a dozen times. You did what you could, what needed to be done to save people. _

_I wasn't paying attention; I was focused on Paige instead of keepin' an eye out for trouble. _

_You can't live thinking there's danger in every gas station or grocery store; you never have, why start now? _

_If I was alone, I'd have noticed somethin' was wrong. _

_You don't know that, there's nothing to indicate that. _

_If she didn't need to pee… _

_So you're blaming Paige? _

_No of course not, I'd never... _

_If you didn't stop, the others would've died and you'd be feeling guilty that you drove right by; so close and didn't help. You'd feel useless now._

_I know. _

_You're just looking for an excuse; a way out. _

_I don't wanna way out! I have a home now; I want Paige to live here with me. _

_She won't live __**here **__with you, not forever. _

_But, it's safe here._

_She might live here for a while, but she won't raise a family here. You need to provide her a proper home and you don't think you can. _

_I __**know**__ I can't. She'll realize that an' leave me., _

_You can. You're just lookin' for an excuse. You wanna say she's a distraction; she could've been killed and you wouldn't be able to live with that. _

_I couldn't. _

_You could and you know it; you're strong enough now._

_Better just me in danger than both of us. _

_Why are you such a coward? _

_**I am not a coward**__. I don't back down from a fight._

_You want to hide from the fights. You asked Piper and Leo to hide their family here. _

_I just want them safe. _

_You wanna hide them. _

_So what if I do? I… They… are my family. They're kids; they need protection. _

_There's a difference between protecting and hiding; things like the gas station robbery happen and it's OK for you to worry, but you can't stop living. It's not OK to hide._

_I just… never was scared when I didn't have anything to lose or anyone but Sam. _

_Yes, you were scared. Don't rewrite your past. But, Dean. you weren't __**constantly**__ scared. You need to be like that now… _

_It was __**easier**__ when shit happened if it was just me an' Sammy...' _

"Dean… I hate to interrupt…" Paige's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked down to see her smile as he tightened his arms around her. "You don't have to talk to me, but you need to talk to someone – besides yourself. You are not qualified to treat your own PTSD."

"I'm upset, I don't have-"

"Maybe not, but you're neurotic about having relationships and now you're traumatized…"

"Well I wasn't bein' my own shrink."

"You were having a conversation, arguing with yourself."

"How long were you awake? Did you hear-"

"I heard... enough."

"I love you, you know tha-"

"I know that you want to love me."

"I love you… You _gotta_ know… I **need** to be sure you know…"

"No, I meant, I know you love me - and my family... And you want to choose to love us, but you worry... So you woke me up with your brain yelling at itself."

"You're not mad?"

"People have doubts; doubts about if they did the right thing and are they doing the right thing? and if they become responsible to someone or something, can they handle it?" She pushed herself up so he could see her smile. "You were fighting off those doubts with logic. Why would I be mad at that? I'd be mad if you were rationalizing the doubts with paranoia, but you weren't."

"How are you so calm about what happened today? You don't seem nearly as… _upset_ as I am."

"I'm… **_OK_**, not great, **_OK_**. But, I didn't hear them thinking about killing everyone, or have a gun pointed at me after watching the man holding it kill one of his own. Plus, you lied about how bad you were hurt... So I wasn't as scared as you were. You kept contacting me and you made me feel safe; it kept me calm…"

"**I'm not OK**. I mean, everything came out OK, but in the moment, I felt so helpless, worthless… That's why I'm not OK."

"You will be. In your mind, in your logic, you **know** you saved everyone _and_ protected magic. No matter how you felt, you didn't act helpless. You were smart and kept your focus. You did everything right and that will eventually make you feel better." She kissed him lightly. "I am proud of you and so is everyone else. You should feel proud."

"I did the job, even if it _didn't_ involve a fugly. That's all." He kissed her gently and looked deep into her eyes "You're so… I don't deserve you."

"Well, I'm so amazingly awesome, no one's deserving of me, really…" She giggled and kissed him again. "But you **do **deserve to be happy and you deserve to feel proud of yourself." She added in a serious tone.

"So, since you're forced to lower your standards no matter what…" He laughed "I'm glad you lowered 'em to be with me. I love you."

She looked lovingly into his eyes and said emphatically "Seriously, you are a **_good _**man, a _righteous_ man according to Heaven… You are everything I could ever want and need. I love you, too."

"It's like God or fate or some other bastard is getting' off on makin' this hard on me… Hard to accept I could have somethin' good, have a family. Makin' tryin' to be happy hard on me."

"Since when is something worth having always easy?"

"**This** is easy, here now, holdin' you, talkin' to you, at this one moment it's easy. I'll just have to focus on the easy moments." He leaned into her and kissed her for at least five minutes. It wasn't a sexual kiss; it was emotional, conveying all his love and appreciation for her kind words…

It's all I can do, to keep that little girl smilin'  
And keep my faith alive  
Takes all I got to hold on to tomorrow  
And you want to make it hard  
You want to make it hard on me

Maybe if I tried, I could turn the other cheek  
Maybe, but how big do I have to be?

I need someone, to put their arm around me  
Shelter me from all harm  
Just as I find something to believe in  
Yeah, you want to make it hard  
You want to make it hard on me

"You are so much stronger than me, Paige."

"How do you mean?"

"You just… are. You're strong enough to be with me, an' not just when I'm a complete asshole. You're especially strong when I'm weak and doubting myself."

"We're strong in _different_ ways. I mean, I was a basket case when I got my powers. Even now, I'd be freaking out about getting a power like yours. But, you, you're taking it so casually."

"It's not about bein' strong, least not for me; it's about bein' comfortable. And that's cuz you an' your sisters all told me your stories about it. I _was_ worried about makin' love to you… but that's why I made fists when I got really excited…"

"Well, you're doing great. You only singed the sheets a little when you gripped them in your hands."

"I didn't…" He laughed and she smiled knowingly. He gulped. "Did I?"

"Yep… See here, and here, and here, and here…"

"I coulda lit the bed on fire?"

"But you didn't, you contained it – like you scorched and smothered it with your hands. I think you can start fires, or heat things up… and not just do the lighting."

"I coulda burnt you when I was touchin' you? Why didn't you say somethin' when you saw me do that?"

"I didn't notice until I came back with the chocolate sauce. I didn't mention it because the sheets were already ruined, you hadn't hurt me at all, and I didn't want to spoil the fun." She smiled "After I saw the sheets, I sneaked a peek at your hands. If you were gripping the sheets you burnt them, but if you were just making a fist, your hands turned really red. But, I wasn't worried."

"See, you **are** stronger than me, braver and apparently hornier too. I woulda been scared and totally outta the mood after seein' this…" He pointed to a hole in the sheet. "I guess it's a good thing we're getting new sheets, but maybe we should keep usin' these old ones 'till I stop scorchin' 'em…"

"Oh no no! Dean, your powers notwithstanding, I don't _ever_ want you to stop scorching the sheets…"

* * *

Phoebe was lying on top of Sam, her face buried in his neck; one hand was tangled in his hair while the other skimmed over his muscular shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her and his hands were gliding across her bare back.

She tried to move off him and he held her tight.

"No, don't… Don't go." He whispered. "Sleep now."

"I'm just going to lie next to you. It can't be that comfortable with my dead weight laying on you…"

"It is the most soothing feeling in the world. The last time we were like this is when you got in the cage with me and I was lying on the attic floor. When I woke up, I was so content, at peace; everything felt right."

"You said you were uncomfortable and your back was stiff for days."

"That was from lying on the floor, not you lying on me." He moved a hand to her hair and stroked it. "Please sleep like this, unless you are uncomfortable. We can find another way, we just don't fit so well as spoons, you know."

"Yeah, it's like a serving spoon and a demitasse spoon…" She laughed.

"Do you usually sleep on your back or side or whatever? I mean, I haven't shared a bed with someone in over eight years and I want to find our places... You know, my side of the bed or your side… We can lay like this or you along my side, or You lay on your back and I'll lay on my side and hold you… I want to get all this worked out because I want to sleep with you every night."

"Dean's right. You do really think about everything… a little **_too_** much."

"Phoebe, whether we're at your house, here or in some motel because Dean and I are on a hunt… If I can sleep next to you, I'll be home."

"You're sweet talking me. I don't deserve it." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

He moved her up to where he could see her face. "Well, after that stunt you and Paige pulled, you deserve the silent treatment, but if I consider all the pleasure I've had tonight, you deserve for me to build you a monument or something. So sweet pillow talk is the compromise."

"So you're still mad?"

"I am not much as mad as I am unforgiving. You all will get your comeuppance; maybe all at once, maybe individually. But just remember, you three started it. You depraved and perverted people, brought my wrath upon yourselves."

"I should be the one that's mad. You didn't want Paige in here, but you never stopped me when you thought I was going to Dean. You would've let me go…"

"No! I did **not **want that to happen; I was just so shocked. And then Dean distracted me with his mind-meld… I was trying to listen to you two in the hall and 'think' with Dean… I was terrified, frozen by the fear of Paige coming in here and thinking what Dean might do to you."

"Oh, honey…" Her tone of voice mocked him "It's all gonna be OK, the terror is over now… Don't be scared anymore." She stroked his hair and sighed against his neck.

"You will pay. You all will pay..." He said in the most menacing tone she's ever heard.

"Ok. I'll pay. Can I write you a check?"

"It's already written… and I'll cash it when you least expect it." His eyes and smile were positively evil. She wondered if he learned that face from Lucifer.

She changed the subject. "OK, well then…, are you OK with staying at the manor the rest of the week and letting Piper and Leo stay here with the boys?"

"Oh yes! We can have the house to ourselves, I liked it when we had the house to ourselves… If we get an opportunity, I'd like to take you out on a date. You know, we never got to go on the one I planned before Dean and I left for that haunted sporting goods store..."

"We'll need plan in place for getting to Crowley and Zankou before we can go on a date…"

"Well, that will give me more incentive to stay on task researching with Bobby…"

"You and Dean should consider asking Billie to join the research. I know she's not in classes right now and she knows about the basics, but she doesn't know about PoL's. She's got good study habits and we should help her learn how to research lore."

"I'll talk to him, but you saw how he was with Jenya…"

"He actually did a pretty good job… He wasn't angry, just a little off-put he didn't know she'd be here."

"Uh, Really? I thought he was pissed. He didn't make one comment about her being hot or say anything inappropriate at all…"

"Really. Empath power works on Dean too. No matter how much he insists he never has emotions…" Phoebe laughed,

Sam kissed the top of her head "I should always have you tell me how Dean's feeling… It'd be really handy."

"Or, you two could just **_talk to each other_**."

Sam made a face like he was thinking it over. "Nooo… I think I'd rather have you snag his feelings for me."

"Chicken."

"Baawk-baawk!"

* * *

In the kitchen the next morning Sam was still holding a grudge against Dean and Paige as they had coffee and doughnuts.

"C'mon Sammy, it was a joke." Dean pleaded as Sam made his threats of revenge.

Phoebe noticed those evil eyes and scary smile again.

Sam was going into a Bond-villain style tirade when she cut him off. "Sorry, but… Dean, did Sam… I mean… that evil face he's making… Is it…"

"You wanna know if he learned somethin' that evil from Luci, don't you?" Dean asked as Sam's face changed to his puppy eye dog eyes and soft smile; he said "Who me, look evil?"

"Yes… No offense Sam, but you do really look… diabolical." Phoebe said and Paige said "Yeah, Sam that face was giving me shivers. I was just about to exorcise you."

"No ladies, that's Sammy's 'revenge-is-a-dish-best-served-cold-while-you're-i n-the-middle-of-picking-up-a-bitch-named-payback-a nd-you'll-wish-you'd-never-fucked-with-Sam-Winches ter's-brilliant-mind-because-at-some-point-you'll- have-to-fall-asleep' look." Dean laughed "He's been perfecting it since he was five."

"You knew he was capable of **_that _**look and you went along with our prank. You are suicidal!" Paige said.

"I didn't think he be _this _upset…" Dean shrugged "Guess I was wrong."

You can be mean to me,  
Mean as you want to be  
Just say anything that you like  
Deep in the back of your mind, remember at some point you'll have to fall asleep

There's things that one can do  
With Ben-Gay, Nair, and superglue  
Don't the thought just give you a thrill  
I think the meek shall inherit because they'll stay up late and change the will

And when you fall asleep  
Into your room I'll creep  
Did something move in the dark 'neath your bed?  
And then a voice you hear  
It's calling loud and clear  
A voice that is your own  
A voice that's saying: EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUH!

* * *

The day saw Paige go to Magic School, Phoebe went to the Mirror, Bobby came to research with Sam, Piper and the boys came to PoL's so she could train Dean. Leo worked at P3 and Billie hung out at the manor learning more potions and going over spells.

"Piper, last night I burnt up the sheets! Paige said it was awesome!" Dean said as she entered the training room. He was already practicing shooting at a large target on the wall.

"I pray to God that is not a euphemism and you **actually** set the bed on fire…"

"The sheets're right there. Check it out!"

"Sooo, you did this on purpose?"

"Nah… I was _excited_ and made fists… I didn't want to **shoot** anythin', 'ya know." He smiled and winked "But I didn't even know I'd done it…"

"Oh-kaay…"

"I wanted to wait to try it on purpose b'cause I wanted you to man the fire extinguisher in case I get a blaze goin'."

"Mmmm-hmmm. I see. Lucky me." She smiled as she watched him, so happy to be shooting and his aim wasn't bad. They'd definitely need to work on different deliveries.

Piper and Dean spent the morning learning the scope of his power. He could shoot; it wasn't a fireball, it was a white 'bolt', but the resulting blast looked like fire or an explosion rather than electricity. He could vary the intensity of the blast, which varied the length of the bolt. He could also burn things in his bare hands. He finished incinerating the set of sheets he'd already ruined, plus several towels and paper. He could hold out his hand and fire would appear from his palm; with concentration he could make the flame higher or go out completely. As soon as the fire was gone, his hand was normal temperature.

At lunch Dean told Bobby and Sam all about his power and his hope that maybe he could get his whole body to become engulfed in flames. "I could be Johnny Storm, man! But right now, it's only on my palms. I can't even get it to go around the back of my hand… I can burn a handprint though, see?" Before Sam could react he reached over and burnt Sam's shirt leaving a perfect hand print singed out of the middle and not marring the skin underneath.

"Dean you dick! This was a brand new t-shirt!" Sam huffed as he jumped away. "You could've burned me!"

"No… I've gotta concentrate on what I want to burn and if I set it on fire or just scorch it." He crossed his arms and said "Besides, that was payback for Baby's steering wheel."

"I'd appreciate you practicin' on somethin' b'sides your brother, idjit."

"When I get good, I'll be able to burn one page of a book and not the one underneath it."

"Why would you need to burn out one page of a book? Why not just tear out the page if it's a problem?" Sam asked dryly.

"I was just usin' that as an example, Bitch… Anyway, Sam, you could bend a metal rod and I could solder it if we needed to. Or I could melt a doorknob's insides to lock someone in, or out..."

Dean talked non-stop through lunch, barely pausing to swallow his food. When he'd finished, Piper suggested he go back and do some target practice while she cleaned up the dishes and the boys.

"How's he doin' **_really_**?" Bobby asked.

"It's unreal, guys." Piper said as she sat playing with Chris and Wyatt. "He has amazing control over the heat/singe/flame/blast commands. It worries me that he singed the sheets doing… well, _Paige_… but all in all, I'd say he will have it controlled in a few days."

"This is so not fair. The loose cannon with a give-'em-hell attitude and he gets great control and I get violent dreams and have to sleep in a cage for weeks."

"It's just because you didn't recognize your first power… You're not having any more difficulties _now_ are you?" Piper asked, Sam liked how she sounded like a supportive (and cautious) big sister...

"No, I'm doing great at controlling both powers now. And Phoebe knows how to use me for a power boost if she needs it and not just have me amplifying her all the time. The strength is way easier to control than the dreams. But I think it's just because I only need to control my own mind and body and not someone else's subconscious mind."

"Remember, Sam, other than a few dishes an' Dean's steerin' wheel, ya' had really good control on yer strength from the get-go" Bubby added. "That's somethin' to be proud of."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Hey Piper, Bobby and I came up with a few different scenarios for trapping the demon twins – that's Dean's newest name for them- do you want to hear?"

"I should probably get to Dean, he'll incinerate anything he can get his hands on if I don't watch him. He's already excited for the new mattresses so he can explode and burn up the old ones." She sighed. "But I think you guys should come up with a few plans, put them on paper and have Phoebe try to get a premonition as to how they could work…"

She gave Chris and Wyatt hugs and kisses and told Bobby and Sam to get her if they got into trouble…

"Piper, they are great, no trouble at all… In fact, If you and Leo would like to have Phoebe and I keep them some night while you go out for a date night, I'd love it."

"I'd love to have them come to our place and stay for a night... Jodi… I think she'd like it too… I think she's… healed enough now…"

"Wow, two offers for babysitters! I think that will make Leo happy. He feels guilty asking Dad all the time. But Sam you might want to ask Phoebe… She's so busy…"

"I already did and she's on board… But if her work gets in the way, I can handle them myself. They're such good kids…" He smiled at the boys playing quietly on the floor. "But not this week, OK? Once Bobby and I get a plan and everyone agrees, I really wanna take her out on a date; we've never had a real date… Just a few lunches."

"Fair enough!" Piper smiled.

"And, not to sound like Dean, but the walls here are really thick and you can… _enjoy them_ while you're staying here this week." He smiled and she raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the tip, Sam."

**A/N: I hope you liked this. I still have the lemony chapters if you want** **to read them just ask. Please review or send a PM. The songs mentioned are "Hard on Me" by Tom Petty, Album: Wildflowers and "Mean to Me" by Heywood Banks. He's a really funny (and not dirty) comedian. The song was what inspired me the prank in the previous chapter and this chapter's looming threat from Sam…**

**As per usual, I own nothing**.


	49. Chapter 49

As Piper and Dean continued his training, she needed to see how much control he maintained when pushed emotionally.

"I know you probably don't want to talk, but I need you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours…"

"Nah, you don't wanna know." Dean laughed "It's mostly just Paige, pie and porn..."

"Sure, sure, but let's talk about yesterday…"

Dean glared at her.

Unfazed by his attempt to stare her into silence, she persisted "I am the instructor here, Dean. Try to get that heavy punching bag to move, but not blow it up. Small blasts, OK?" She pointed to a boxing dummy hanging from the ceiling.

He growled and turned back toward the target "OK , I'll do that if you stop tryin' to shrink my brain."

"You _will _keep shooting and you _will _start talking. I need to know you can control your power even when you're distracted."

"You mean you wanna piss me off an' see if I lose control of my power."

"I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that, but… Just do it, OK?"

He sent a small blast toward the target, it didn't move. He groaned.

"Just keep increasing the intensity until you get it moving and then keep it moving." She said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now, yesterday you were really upset and I want to know how you're doing today. No bullshit, Dean. Talk to me."

He raised an eyebrow at her swearing and said "I guess you're serious 'bout this, so here it is. Yesterday was awesome and a total emotional cluster-fuck at the same time."

"Let's talk about the awesome part first."

"OK, well, we found this place, this Batcave, and it's awesome. I never imagined… Since me an' Sammy're legacies, it's **ours**, right? I mean, I consider it as much yours as ours, but you, the Halliwells, already have a home. This is _Chez Winchester_ now an' I wanna share our home; like you shared yours with us."

"It certainly has the room."

"Yeah, an' all the books an' artifacts an' stuff? I was expecting a few dozen boxes, nothing like the library and stuff they have in storage… Sammy an' Bobby're nearly jizzin' in their pants over it all." He laughed "I think Leo might be right up there with 'em on the nerd-love-scale."

"And I suppose yesterday was awesome because you got a badass power? What are you doing now, exactly?"

He gave her a look that said 'Duh…'

"Yes, I _know_ what you're doing; you need to verbalize it for better command."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I got it to move an' now I'm tryin' to hit exact spots on either side so the thing swings left and right. I gotta work on my aim – especially on the small blasts since accuracy counts more on those."

"Great. Now when you were shot and dealing with the robbers…"

"It sucked an' I already went over all my feelings with Paige." His shot missed the bag and hit the wall behind it. He grumbled and continued "I just felt like I coulda done more; that I shoulda seen it comin' or somethin'." He landed a small shot, but not enough to move the bag.

"Focus on what you want to do; how hard you want to hit it." Piper coached.

"Move left." He said and his shot hit the bag and it swung to the left.

"Great stay focused. So what were those feelings?"

"I think I was just… I dunno, maybe a _little _embarrassed but definitely a **lot** pissed that they got the jump on me." A blast larger than needed hit the target and sand began to spill through a crack. He sighed and walked over and put his hand to the vinyl and seared the split back together.

They continued talking about his feelings of inadequacy and guilt and explained wanting to protect everyone in the bunker; as he vented, he regained control of the intensity and accuracy of the blasts.

"So asking us here, that was **_only_** about protection?"

"You know it's more than that. I want this place to feel like a home. When Phoebe and Sam get married, they'll have to live in San Fran, b'cause of her job… But Paige, she could go anywhere in a second… We could live here someday. So, it's not like I'd be takin' her away from the power of three, not really."

Piper smiled. "You seem sure about Sam and Phoebe."

"He told me he's gonna marry her; probably within a year. That kid sets his mind on somethin' and he'll do it."

"So you see yourself having a life with Paige, married to her someday? Having a family?"

"I'm not ruling it out…"

"That's a main reason you wanted Leo and I to have the kids here, right? To show yourself - and Paige - that this place could be a home with a family in it? The sight of kids here makes it more believable that you could have your own family here someday?"

A huge blast exploded the bag and he blushed a little.

Piper smirked and patted him on the back "So, that's a yes?"

"I just got annoyed at all this chick-flick crap."

She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye "You have to acknowledge your emotions to control your powers. Especially a power as strong and potentially dangerous as… Have you named it yet?"

He smirked "I've got it narrowed down. I'll decide soon." His voice quieted to a whisper "She won't… Paige won't _live_ here will she?"

Piper smiled "I can't speak for Paige, I think she'd be willing to live here **if** you got married, but not once you have kids. It's too isolated and she'll want them to have a normal life… Well, as normal as a life being witches and going to magic school can be. She'll want them to be closer to their cousins."

She didn't know if he was happy or bothered by her answer, as he changed the subject. "So do you think Sammy and Bobby are gonna get somethin' to stop the demon twins?"

"They have a few ideas and I think they're getting close. They'll have Phoebe premonish to see the chance of it working."

"See? Everyone's usin' 'premonish' now… I _knew_ I could make it a real word." he smiled.

"Well, it's a _Dean-ism_ that the rest of us have adopted." She shrugged and said "Keep shooting – use that target over there"; she pointed to a bulls-eye painted on the wall. "Aim for the outer ring, alternating top, left, right and bottom. And we'll go back to talking about you and Paige… Only, let's use your telepathy to discuss it."

While they trained, Dean admitted he was jealous how Sam and Phoebe seemed to have it easier and he knows it's his fault he and Paige aren't like that, but he still feels like it's maybe a reason for concern in their relationship.

Piper reassured him _'Dean, Phoebe is an empath, Sam doesn't have to tell her his feelings, although he __**likes**__ to talk about them. He can also pick up on her feelings when she has a premonition; he could do that before he became a witch because he amplifies her powers so much…'_

_'Yeah, their powers fit together, making them even more attached to each other. I'm jealous of that too, and not sure if it's b'cause I kinda feel I'm losing Sammy or b'cause me and Paige don't have that same power-punch. Prob'ly both, If I'm honest.'_

_'I think you'll find that you and Paige's powers complement each other's just as much, but you'll have to __**talk to her**__ and then train with her… I have a few ideas though…'_

* * *

Sam and Bobby made a few calls to Leo during the day while working on some options. They also called Billie for info from the Book of Shadows. They had a plan that would essentially wipe Zankou off the board altogether. They decided everyone needed to see Phoebe premonish and then decide as a group if they should do it.

Dean agreed to let Billie come to the meeting because she had been so helpful and he wanted to encourage her.

Everyone came for dinner and Dean wowed them with his powers before they presented the plan. It was risky; they would let Zankou take over the manor and he would take in the nexus. The sisters would then banish it, banishing Zankou along with it. The timing had to be perfect; they couldn't wait for him to use the nexus's power against them. It also meant a successful mission would mean the sisters would lose the added power of the nexus forever…

"If you do not wish to lose the nexus under the manor, you should use another one for your trap." Castiel stated in his matter-of-fact tone. All three sisters were annoyed.

"Castiel, we know there others…" Piper said. "Demons have been trying to get them for years." Paige added while Phoebe sighed "And, we won't just go in and take some other good witches' power just to protect our own."

"There is one in the Amazon; it is in an area that is uninhabited and therefore not being used as assistance for good..." He said it like finding a nexus in South America is as common as finding milk at the supermarket. All involved were annoyed.

The plan was modified.

Phoebe used Sam to enhance her power and the five witches held hands as she concentrated.

She saw 2 possible outcomes. One went flawlessly; one failed. If they failed, it would be because Crowley interceded.

The plan was modified to include distracting Crowley.

"Why don't you just kill Crowley the same way?" Billie asked.

"Crowley doesn't have magic yet; and this plan will only work on a magical being." Leo explained.

Dean added "And we don't have the juice to kill Crowley, we can trap him, but not kill him. Well, maybe Cass could gank him, but Crowley's upgraded himself to the point that I dunno if you could take'im out..." He looked at Castiel "Could ya'?"

"I do not believe killing Crowley would be in anyone's best interest." Castiel stated. "Without some sort of ruler in Hell, it is unruly; the demons fight their civil wars amongst humans. The underworld has never had a leader provide any sort of order that rivals the efficiency with which Crowley manages Hell. Eliminating Zankou would allow Crowley to overtake the underworld without much turmoil, especially if the underworld's inhabitants believe he is the one who defeated Zankou. And he would not need to become magical to do it."

"Cass," Sam said "He might be a master administrator, but he's still going to want to become magical; if there's power to be gained, he'll want it."

"I believe you are correct, Sam. However, you first need to stop the merger; to stop both demons from gaining more power."

The plan was modified again.

Jodi took Billie home. Kyle and Jenya said to call if they need help, and wished everyone good luck as they left.

* * *

Paige and Dean sat in a living area with Piper and Leo after they put the boys to bed. They were retelling the prank they'd played on Sam and laughing at how Piper had a tough time giving the boys a bath in a washtub.

"Hey I never thought about the fact that '_Chez Winchester'_ only has showers." Piper chuckled.

"Well, we'll buy a sleigh-style tub and put it in there…" Dean said as Paige groaned… "I found a store that's going to give us a really good price if we buy all the mattress sets, a crib, and kids' beds… but it's still a lot of money when you consider it's so many rooms... Now you want me to go look for a bathtub? How are you/we going to afford all this?"

"Yeah, well we might need one last credit card scam…" Dean winced knowing the replies that comment would get.

Before Piper and Paige could object, Leo said "Actually, the Men of Letters left something interesting: A key to a safety deposit box. According to the ledger we found with the key, there's about ten thousand in cash there, so you can furnish whatever is needed. It seems they would sell some items after neutralizing their mojo. The funds were used to keep this place going."

"So that's great, but half of that is yours, you know…" Dean said, "Well, maybe some goes to Bobby and Jodi; they still have expenses running lights and phones and such… Hey, does Kyle have money? I mean, does he use it? He should get a cut too, if he needs it…"

"No Dean, that money is for PoL's use and I think everyone would agree that it should be used for what's needed here." Piper said in a tone that told Dean not to argue. He nodded, smiling at how he and Sammy both yield to that 'big sister' voice.

"Well, if the note is correct, there's more than cash… There are bearer bonds from companies like GE and AT&T… That could be a **lot** of money. And again, it should be used for things like potion ingredients and vials, salt, weapons, ammo, food, even toilet paper… things that we all use in fighting the good fight; that's how it should be spent…"

"If there's enough, we should get some computers in here, and maybe do some IT upgrades at your place and the Cabin…" Dean said "But I wanna make sure that we pay you guys back for all you've spent out of your own pocket and your business… There's no reason fighting evil should take away from the boys' college funds…"

"Maybe there are still things that can be sold; like, on e-bay." Paige added.

"If the bonds are still there, PoL's can afford to do all that and so much more." Leo smiled. "But let's just see what we have and go from there."

"We'll go tomorrow first thing to the bank. Who's the owner of the box?" Dean asked.

"Paige will go in tonight - invisibly - and put me on the record books and computer systems. You and Sam are _my grandsons_, **after all**…" he smirked. "You have all the proper paperwork, including my death certificate and John Wyatt's; you'll have access as my heirs…" He chuckled.

"Once we have our names on it, we'll make sure you sisters have access if somethin' happens to us. And Leo, you come with me an' Sammy. We'll say you're our attorney; you can look at those bonds. Hopefully the cash is still there; that'll make it easy to finalize details with the furniture store. I can pick out my mattress; maybe you can help?" Dean looked at Paige, somewhat shyly.

"You want my input on…?"

"Well, I was hopin' you'd stay with me, _I mean_, you know, sleep over more…" She blushed as Piper and Leo gave an 'awwe' that Dean ignored. "It'd be in my best interest if you like the mattress…" He winked and gave her his best 'lady-killer' smile.

* * *

Phoebe and Sam sat on his bed, in his room. His arms wrapped around her as she put a sleeping spell on Crowley and Sam entered his dream. Crowley didn't know he was asleep and believed a lieutenant had brought him word that Zankou is close to gathering the power necessary to double cross him. It was called a spiritual nexus; they are very rare and Zankou knows of two; one in Egypt and one in the Amazon rainforest. Zankou plans to collect both in one day, and he is getting very close to the exact location for the one in the Amazon; he already knows the exact location of the one in Egypt; the lieutenant gave the coordinates to the King of Hell while pledging his undying loyalty… Crowley decided he should take a trip to Africa and not wait for Zankou to discover his prize in South America… Sam let Crowley believe he killed the informant "Nothing personal, chap, just want to make sure you don't sell me out to Zankou, because loyalty from a demon isn't really worth much, is it love?"

Phoebe was in the dream with Sam and said Crowley's emotions were ones of sadistic satisfaction and joy; she said he believed the illusion. Phoebe performed the spell to wake Crowley.

Zankou was given a similar dream: an informant said he found a nexus in the rainforest and Zankou didn't need the one under the Halliwell Manor. Zankou said after he had the first nexus, he would take over the manor and get that one too. He was, after all, about to double cross the King of Hell and defeating the Charmed Ones was top on his to-do list. He took off immediately for the Amazon...

Sam and Phoebe joined the others. Zankou took the bait; he'd still have to dig up the nexus, but they needed to get going because it wouldn't take his minions long to open the ground. Leo stayed at Pol's and the five witches loaded up on potions and set off via Paige's orbs. Sam and Dean were going to be on demon battle duty while the sisters said the "To banish a Suxen" (nexus spelled backwards) spell. They had to time it right; wait for Zankou to take in the nexus and then banish it. If they showed themselves too soon, he would know it's a trap; if they were too late, there could be a huge battle…

* * *

**A/N: It's a shorter chapter (for me) but it was either this or have one massively long one. This tale is about over folks, maybe another 2-3 chapters… **

**Does anyone have a good name for Dean to give his power? I have one, but I'll still take suggestions, and give credit if I use your idea.**

**I've asked before… I would love you to tell me what you think. I also still have smut that can be added as a flashback or something if you want some…**

**PLEASE review or PM…**


	50. Chapter 50

Crowley had become accustomed to certain lifestyle, provided in part by being the King of Hell and in part by the fact that his meat-suit was a wealthy literature publisher. He wore expensive suits, drank expensive scotch and had lavish furnishings… Well, except that brief time when he was hiding in a mobile home during Castiel's attempt at playing God…

He now longed for that nasty, redneck dwelling… He'd stay there forever; he'd even drink Bobby's old rot-gut whiskey for eternity if it would free him from his current predicament.

After hours of being held captive and hours more of negotiating, Sam and Dean Winchester were offering him a vast kingdom... But, the concessions were many and his safety wasn't guaranteed, not even from them. The alternative was clear: They will kill him. If they couldn't smite him today, they'd keep working on a plan and he would most certainly get the smiting they want so badly to provide.

"So whatdda ya say? We kill you, or we'll try 'till we do. Hopefully it'll only take a few tries to get it done... or you become a King with a few rules." Sam's smile was making him want to cry and Dean clearly wanted him to choose death.

This evening had started with such promise. How was it ending like this?

How? Indeed...

His only solace was that he had killed the bastard who'd tricked him into going to Egypt. He went to the coordinates and found he was standing in a devil's trap. It would've only held him for a few minutes, but he hadn't had more than five seconds to notice his surroundings before two… _ghosts_ (?) had grabbed him. In another few seconds, he was chained to a chair; bound in an iron room. Seriously? The whole room was clad in iron. He could sense it, the proximity made his meat-suit tingle. The smell of salt hung on the air and burned his nostrils… There was a devils trap on the floor... and the ceiling. Plus, other sigils everywhere… He tried desperately to figure out where he was.

The realization bitch-slapped him like he was a guest on the Jerry Springer show.. There was only one place on earth; only one paranoid bastard in history could devise such a place… This was Bobby Singer's old cellar. Crowley had heard tell of it; a panic room. He'd never had cause to think much about it… but… How did he get in? Bobby's place had burned to the ground; he'd personally overseen his minions possess a few firefighters in an attempt to salvage any surviving lore books and trinkets from the hunter's collection…

He was alone in the room. He was confident he could eventually escape, especially unguarded. However, this was going to require much more work. He suddenly questioned if he _really __was_ unguarded. It seems that old codger Bobby used **_ghosts_** to assail him. Were they still there? Crowley always knew Bobby was crafty, but he had to give credit to his adversary for taking a new, and completely _unexpected_, tack. The witches the Winchesters were cozying up to must have provided a spell or something…

The worst part: There was a bottle Craige sitting on a table, sporting a gold ribbon tied in a spectacular bow, taunting him. He couldn't move to have a drink, and the bindings were certainly ruining his suit.

He is the most powerful demon in Hell. He should not be expected to wait around patiently.

"**BOBBY SINGGGERRRR!** I know you're behind this, YOU **DAMNED BLOODY WANKER!** You know you can't keep me here forever! **I'm the KING OF HELL!**"

* * *

Zankou smugly stood over the coordinates he'd been given. He could feel the power of the nexus pulsing through the ground under him. He took a moment to revel in his victory. Soon all his aspirations would be realized. He ordered his minions to begin digging while he materialized a chair and a cocktail, sat down and proceeded to contentedly watch them work. He began a tirade, listing his upcoming victories as he sipped his martini, swirling the glass and clinking the ice.

"With this nexus, I shall be able to easily defeat the Charmed Ones and take in their nexus as well. Then I will overthrow Crowley! I needed his pathetic deal before, but no longer! Not now! Now I will simply erase his existence and take over Hell as easily as swatting a fly!"

He continued to drone on about his amazing plan; his servants providing vocalizations of 'Yay!', "Hail Zankou!' and 'It will all be yours!' etc. while they dug.

Unbeknownst to the lounging demon, the Charmed Ones and the Winchesters were hiding under the veil of a temporary invisibility spell; they were about twenty yards from the digging, at the edge of the rainforest, just waiting. They had to wait for him to take in the nexus then repeat a spell three times to banish the nexus permanently. The plan was the sisters would stay behind the cover of the invisibility spell and the Winchesters would kill all minions because they couldn't allow a single one to escape.

_'This guy is more of a damned cliché than Crowley'_ Dean's voice broke the silence. Phoebe shushed him before she realized he didn't say it, he _thought_ it. He smiled and started in doing an absolutely terrible Zankou impersonation _'Oh, look at me, I am too much of a sissy-prissy, namby-pamby demon to touch the dirt. I am such an egomaniacal asshole that I don't touch my own junk when I piss – I make midgets do it so my mediocre dick looks massive in their teeny hands!'_

_'Don't make me laugh, Dean!'_ Phoebe chided.

_'I call it my diabolical dick of doom!'_ the terrible impersonation continued.

_'Stop it Dean!'_ Sam interrupted. '_How much longer before they dig that thing up? We have about fifteen minutes before this spell wears off.'_

_'They should be really close, now.' _Paige answered _'It __**is**__ taking a long time… There are four of them and I think I could have dug it faster by myself.'_

Dean continued his impersonation, ignoring the serious conversation. _'No wait, I'll call it my malevolent monstrous member! My wicked whopping wanker! My colossal cock of cruelty!'_

_'Dean Winchester!'_ Piper scolded in her sternest 'big-sister' tone. '_Zankou would __never__ make up names like __those__, so __**stop it**__!'_ Before he could give an insincere 'Sorry' or Sam could offer a 'Thanks, Sis', an ornery glint flashed in her eyes and she smiled _'That __**asshole **__would __only__ use __**'enormous evil extremity'**__!'_

Everyone giggled, even Sam. Unfortunately, they didn't only laugh in their thoughts; there were a few audible humphs and snorts. Zankou turned his head to the jungle and stared toward the group. His eyes darted back and forth as he rose and casually walked toward them. He materialized a flashlight and pointed it right at their location; the beam illuminated the foliage behind them as he continued to close in on their position. He stood less than six inches from Paige; he strained his ears, listening to the wildlife. Dean was already holding Paige's hand and he gripped it tight. He focused on the demon's thoughts '_it was just this annoying, noisy jungle… Some small creature just became dinner for a larger one, or maybe there's a hunting party nearby.'_ Zankou was glaring out into the darkness considering these possibilities when a second demon put a hand on his shoulder. "Master?"

"What?" He barked in a sharp tone while he turned to the interloper.

"What are you doing, Sire?"

"I thought I heard…" He mumbled; then snarled harshly "**I** don't need to explain myself to you! Why are you **not** digging?"

"We're done, my Lord. The nexus is ready; you just need to say the spell and its power is yours."

Zankou turned and darted toward the large hole, leaving the tired and not so enthused underling to walk back by himself. After he was a few yards away, the witches gasped for air (they'd been holding their breath). The underling turned back, looking a bit confused and extremely suspicious.

* * *

"GODDAMMIT! You old, drunken Yankee fool! I DEMAND you to SHOW YOURSELF!"

Crowley had been yelling and cursing for what, to him, seemed like days and in reality was just over two hours. His normally loud and cranky 'King of Hell' voice was reduced to a deep raspy growl worthy of Dean Winchester's or Castiel's appreciation.

"I **will** end you Bobby Singer! I **will** put you on the rack and force you to watch as I feed your beloved Moose and Squirrel to my hellhounds over and over **for all eternity**!"

"Sounds like yer finanly wearin' out." Crowley gasped as Bobby appeared next to him in a flurry of tiny white lights. There was a young man with him, his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" Crowley asked the young man.

"Don't you pester him! He's just doin' me a favor."

"Bobby, love, care to tell me how you managed to trick me to Egypt, how you captured me and brought me here… This **_is_** your famous panic room, **isn't it**? I admit, it's marvelous, breathtaking, **literally**. The salt hanging in the air burns my throat, you know. And, do tell, dear, how'd you make that spectacular entrance just now?" Crowley chirped and smiled like he bumped into an old friend on the street and was asking 'How's the kids and wife?'.

"No I don't _care_ to tell you any of that. I was just gettin' tired of lis'nin' to you belly-ache from up top. I ran outta whiskey a half hour ago an' your bawlin' was gettin' to me."

"Would you at least introduce me to this fine young man? I assume he's another stray you've added your adopted family? He looks much better groomed than Gigantor and he certainly dresses and smells better than Heaven's Most Righteous Slut."

Kyle smirked at Crowley's comments and gave him a nod "Kyle."

"Very pleased to meet you, Kyle." Crowley turned his charisma dial up to twelve. "I don't know exactly **_what_** you are, but you seem to have… _heavenly_ skills. If you're a mercenary, I can pay you doub-"

"He's a friend. You don't need to know more'n that an' he's not gonna get involved in your schemes, so cram it, Crowley."

"At least I know how the Winchesters and those witches got around so fast when I sent those demon hoards out to distract them…" He smiled shyly "_Right Kyle?"_

Kyle just stood there with an unamused expression that said he was past annoyed and clearly heading toward total disdain and considering inflicting bodily harm.

"Been learning that look from Winchester the Elder, I imagine…" Crowley mumbled before looking at Bobby and asking "So, Bobby, why am I here? You know this room cannot hold me forever."

"You'll have some answers soon enough…" Bobby sighed "I even think you'll like what you hear." He gave a pleased 'humph' and grinned "…at least _part_ of it, anyway."

"How about a drink then?" Crowley nodded toward the bottle of Craige.

"No. You'll just have ta' do without."

"I know things have been tough on you, old boy, since those Levi's ate your sheriff-woman friend. But, you can talk to me about it; I can be your shoulder…"

"Stop talkin' or I'm just gonna say ta' hell with ya' and you'll end at your shoulders." Bobby waived a machete and glared at the demon.

"You know it wouldn't kill me…"

"No, but it'd be fun fer me an' annoy the piss outta ya' since ya' can't smoke out."

"True… So… I'll just be quiet then?" His silence lasted all of two minutes. "So, I assume we're waiting to hear from the boys, or maybe that traitorous, mentally unbalanced angel recently sprung from Purgatory?"

Bobby gave him a glare with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that face… I _know_ Feathers is back. I'm sure Dean was thrilled to have his own personal heavenly stalker again."

"I do not **stalk** Dean."

The familiar voice came from behind Crowley; he jumped in surprise, then sighed. "Oh, nice to _see_ you, Castiel. How long have you been there?"

"That is not of import."

"You're right, love. We should get a coffee sometime and catch up." Castiel moved so Crowley could see him. Kyle and Bobby were grinning ear to ear and Crowley got nervous. "Castiel, my favorite, most forgiving, beautifully blue-eyed Angel of the Lord… Are you here to smite me?" He smirked, although his fear was obvious "Honestly, I don't think **_you_** can, but I _would_ prefer you not try, dear."

"What happens will be entirely up to yo-"

"Well then, I say no smiting, or even attempted smiting."

"Entirely up to you **_and_** the Winchesters."

Crowley couldn't be sure, but it seemed Castiel was grinning, somewhat sadistically, even. It made him more uncomfortable then the thought of attempted smiting. "Damn. I'm buggered."

* * *

Zankou called forth several dozen more followers. He stood at the newly dug pit and began chanting, calling the nexus to him. He held out his arms and the witches watched as a cloud rose from the ground and began to enter his eyes and mouth. The group was so busy watching, they didn't notice the invisibility spell had worn off. Unfortunately, some of the minions noticed and headed in their direction.

Zankou was performing the ritual and couldn't stop until it was complete.

Sam was the first to see they'd drawn attention. He calmly said "Showtime!" as he and Dean charged forward and began vanquishing the demons; Sam was throwing potions and Dean was using his new power for the first time. The sisters couldn't start until Zankou had completely absorbed the nexus; He stopped chanting and the last of the smoke entered him. He waived his hand and threw the brothers to the ground like rag dolls as the sisters began the spell.

From ancient time this power came,

For all to have, but none to reign.

Take it now, show no mercy,

For this power can no longer be.

Zankou threw a fireball that would have engulfed all three sisters, but Paige orbed them away. They hid in the lush foliage of the rainforest and continued chanting. Dean fired at Zankou several times, with his full power. Zankou's clothes caught fire but he seemed unfazed. He threw a fire ball (that Dean narrowly escaped) and focused on finding the sisters. Sam and Dean continued to vanquish the minions. Just before the sisters started the third round of the spell, they were pulled from their hiding spot and thrown onto the ground.

Dean fired again at Zankou and called out to the girls "One last time! We can do this!"

Now that they were exposed, the sisters had to defend themselves against the minions and Zankou. They dodged Zankou's fireballs and blast waves as all five witches began the final verse.

From ancient time this power came,

For all to have, but none to reign.

Piper was thrown several feet and appeared to be knocked out. But Zankou seemed to be weakening.

Take it now, show no mercy,

A demon slashed out and cut Phoebe's leg, dropping her to the ground as she vanquished it. Dean fired off multiple blasts in succession; Paige captured them in her orbs then diverted them to several targets at once while he continued to blast and fight hand to hand.

For this power can no longer be.

Zankou, his clothes still on fire from Dean's blasts, began to glow brightly from inside. His screams could be heard even after he burst into what looked a swarm of red flies. He was sucked into the ground, swirling among the black smoke of the nexus. The ground swallowed everything up and the large pit was filled in as Zankou's screams were stifled. Dean blasted another demon, but was struck from behind by an energy ball and knocked unconscious just before Sam and Paige killed the last two minions.

All five witches were injured, but Piper, Phoebe and Dean were the worst. They called Kyle and Jodi for backup healing and also because the brothers had to meet up with Bobby in South Dakota; Kyle was their 'ride'…

Paige was going to go to the bank to change the records on the safety deposit box, after she took Phoebe home. Jodi was taking Piper back to PoL's and said to tell Bobby she'd meet him there. Dean wouldn't leave with Kyle until each of the sisters assured him she was fine. He hugged Piper and Phoebe at the same time, squishing them against his chest, He sighed, relieved "Goodnight ladies, get some rest."

He kissed Paige lightly. "Thanks for savin' my ass…"

"Aaannnd?"

"And, breaking into a bank for us."

She laughed and he whispered "I love you." as he hugged her.

Sam kissed Phoebe and said "I'll see you at the manor. Don't wait up; it's after midnight and I know you have to be in early tomorrow. I don't know how long this will take with Crowley… I'll try to slip in quietly."

* * *

Crowley was still trying to get Kyle to talk; Kyle was still uncooperative, not saying anything and shooting him looks that would silence any normal person, monster or demon… But, Crowley was not 'normal' and he was gaining confidence. Castiel had not tried to smite him and there was apparently a deal to be made, they must need him. He knew very well that if the Winchesters had their way, he'd have been dead within a minute of arriving in Bobby's panic room.

Kyle suddenly perked up "That's Dean." He quickly reached into his pocket and produced a phone "Yep, it's Dean; they're ready; I'll be back."

"You really must tell me how to get those little twinkly lights… He's a witch isn't he?"

"I guess Zankou didn't tell ya much about magical creatures…"

"I've been learning…" Crowley said, somewhat deflated.

"Well, I'm no damned tutor, so you get your info somewhere else."

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean arrived with Kyle. Crowley lit up, acting as excited as if they'd said they were going to give him their souls for free. "Hello Boys! So nice to see you well! What can _you_ do for _me _on this fine occasion?"

The only replies the three men gave were glares. Dean threw in some snarling.

"Well, you could at least say 'Hello'. Your drunken uncle and the magic carpet here…" he nodded toward Kyle "have already been giving me that death stare for God knows how long. Try something new, my dears." He looked over their dirty clothes "For Pete's sake, can't you two Cretans ever look presentable? It's like you're trying for the disheveled-homeless look. Take this magical mystery man here; before I knew his name he'd made a good impression with his attire… And his grooming; you should ask for tips, Magilla, you're looking especially ratty today." He smirked at Sam.

Sam leaned down and put his hands on the back of Crowley's chair. He moved in close; his face was only about six inches from the King of Hell's. He didn't seem bothered by the proximity, then he smiled… Crowley became uneasy; surely that look _had _to have been learned from Lucifer…

"Listen to me, you pompous ass-hat." Sam seethed; his voice dripped with malice "You will be _allowed_ to live **only** if we decide you're worth the headache, so you'd better quit with the insults and the name calling. You're hundreds of years old; but you act like a second grader. You're in deep shit, Crowley. We've got something for you; your **attitude** will determine if it's a _shovel_… or a _snorkel_."

Sam continued to invade Crowley's personal space; he looked him in the eye and just _smiled_… Crowley broke in less than thirty seconds.

"My apologies, Sam…" His face paled as he seemed to accept the gravity of his situation. "How can **I** help **you **boys?"

Sam stood up and stepped back. Dean shuddered at Sam's smile as he grabbed a stool and sat down directly in front of Crowley.

"We just killed Zankou. The underworld's gonna be a fuckin' mess when word gets out; all types of demons fighting for power. None of them is the progressive thinker that Zankou was, so you'll probably get some deals out of it, but you won't get anyone pretending to partner with you like Zankou did."

"So you're telling me this because…"

"No one knows it was us that ganked the bastard." Dean leaned back. "If they find out, none of those sickos would be attackin'… for a while. But it wouldn't last. Eventually every demon faction will be takin' a shot at us an' tryin' to win the Underworld's Next Top Demon contest… But if **you** take credit, it will be **yours**…"

"But I'm not magical; I don't know enough…"

"Won't matter." Dean shrugged "It'll make you seem even more powerful. You killed the Big Bad; none of 'em understand your power, not really, an' they'll wanna stay on your good side. **If you run the Underworld** (I think I might throw up sayin' this) with the same_ integrity and efficiency_ that you use running Hell… No one will be able to oust you… Except us."

"We'll kill you faster than you can ask 'Demon Barbeque, or Barbequed Demon?' Got it?" Sam added, still smiling.

Crowley looked from Dean's stern expression to Sam's unnerving smile… and shuddered. "I am not challenging you, here. Let me be clear about that… You seem sure that you could kill me **_now_**; maybe Castiel here has the juice, maybe he doesn't. But boys... Once I learn more about magic, I'll find a way to use it. I'll eventually get a sorcerer or warlock to grant me access to magic… I'll be even more powerful. What makes you think you could kill me then?"

"You aren't the only one that's learned things; not the only one gaining knowledge… and Knowledge is power, you know." Dean winked and Crowley gulped.

"Crowley?" Castiel spoke quietly "Have you not considered by wielding magic, there will be numerous additional ways to kill you; _magical_ resources anyone could use to facilitate your demise?"

"Yeah, idjit, like potions or spells. We already got some that work on your kind, part way, anyway… Lemme show you." Bobby threw a potion and as it broke Crowley's screamed; he half-smoked then convulsed for several minutes after the demon was drawn back in. "Fffuuuuucckkkk… That hhhuuurrrrttssssss."

Dean lightly slapped his face "Hey… Hey! Pull yourself together man. That was a _partial_ vanquish potion, but only the first beta trial. We've got some that are ten times as painful now… But think about this, If you were magical, It would have **killed** you."

"Well, thank you for going easy on me." His voice oozed sarcasm, and he could feel an insult on his tongue, but Sam was still smiling like a madman. "If I'm to rule the underworld, I should get some of _those_ to help me, you know, keep order."

"Magical demons can also be killed by weapons that you're currently immune to, like special athames, energy balls, lightning bolts and fireballs." Kyle finally spoke. "There are a lot of demons in the underworld that will have a leg up on you magically… Piss one off and they'll take you out."

"In addition to potions, some witches have _powers_ that can kill you or at least severely wound your delicate frame. Some witches can obliterate your ass with a spell." Bobby added.

Sam leaned back down and got right into his face. Crowley cringed and tried to move away from that damned evil smile. "You can be King, have it all, but you can't ever become magical, not if you want to keep your kingdom."

"We have a few more rules for you." Dean stated. "Get a pen, Sammy, we'll make a list..."

**A/N: Sam is ****not**** evil in any way. He's simply had a few good opportunities to showcase his 'evil' smile in the last few days. I imagine it with too many teeth showing and his eyes looking wildly ****_through _****you (not ****_at_**** you). My brother and I each perfected our 'evil' smiles as children. Twenty years later, my mother still visibly shudders when one of us uses it. In our case, it usually means something is going to blow up or you're getting a surprise you won't like or you don't know there's a naughty word written on your face...**

**Also, please don't get upset, I couldn't remember the ****_exact _****profession of Crowley's meat-suit and I wasn't sure how to spell Craige because I think it's a made up brand (or a kind of generic name, like coke). I used the internet; found Glencraig, Glenn Craig and Elijah Craig scotch, but not one just called 'Craig' in any reasonable spelling. So, I went with what I liked best.**

**For Charmed fans: The nexus under the manor is not the only one, and I hated when the series used the sisters' nexus to destroy Zancou… This has been alternate on a lot of things, so it's just one more…**

**I hope you like this chapter; it has been one of my favorites. Please tell me what you think in review or PM.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I am going to stop whining about not getting any feedback. Whining is unbecoming and childish. This chapter concludes my story. Hopefully, those that read will enjoy it. **

Sam had Kyle drop him off in the Manor's foyer. He took off his boots and jacket before heading up stairs and slipping into the shower. He let the hot water relax his tense muscles and his mind wandered. He peeked into Phoebe's dreams. She was having coffee with her sisters in the parlor. They were making wedding plans. Sam's heart leapt; in some of their pillow talk, he'd casually mentioned marriage. He was overjoyed at the idea she was thinking about marriage too. He listened to the discussion and soon realized that while Phoebe _was_ planning a wedding, it _wasn't_ _hers_. The sisters were planning Dean and Paige's wedding. Sam laughed. How adorably selfless was Phoebe? She was dreaming of planning her sister's wedding; she'd told him once that seeing her sisters happy made her happy and she'd do whatever she could to achieve that end. As he watched and listened, he realized he really wanted this dream to become reality for his brother. Maybe he and Phoebe could use their powers to help nudge their siblings down this path…

"Sam Winchester!" Phoebe's voice was suddenly scolding him. "I know you are lurking in my dream! It's rude to go snooping when there's no magical necessity, you know!" She'd caught him; her sisters and the parlor were gone and she was standing alone, nothing but white surrounding her, glaring at him.

"Uhmmm… I was… It just happened… I was daydreaming and-"

"Don't say it was an accident! I **know** you have better control of your power than that."

"Pheebs? Are you… awake?"

"No… But _this_ is a dream I will be **_sure_** to remember when I wake up! Stop creeping on me!"

He disconnected from her dream and finished his shower. He pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt, carried his bag to Phoebe's bedroom and placed it on the floor, right next to the bed, where he could access it easily. It held a few clothes, but mostly, it contained all the weapons he normally kept on his person, plus a shotgun loaded with salt and iron rounds. She'd asked that he not leave his handgun sitting on the nightstand or sleep with a knife under his pillow, but she allowed the duffel. He smiled; he and his _girlfriend _made _compromises_. It was such a 'normal' thing, even if the subject of compromise itself wasn't one many 'normal' couples ever thought about.

Her breathing indicated she was asleep and he slipped under the covers and stared at the ceiling. As he let out a breath (he didn't realize he was holding it), he relaxed and let his eyes close. She rolled onto him, putting her head on his chest and stretching her arm out across his torso. He rubbed her back lightly and fell asleep to her making soft 'ummmm' sounds.

* * *

Dean and Bobby returned to Leo and Jodi awake at PoL's.

"I know you don't have'ta sleep," Dean said to Jodi "But I though _you're_ human, Leo…"

"I do _need _sleep, but that doesn't mean I _can _sleep … Where's Cass?"

"Uh, it's Kevin. We demanded part of Crowley's deal be that he let Kevin go, but he insists that the kid escaped and he doesn't know where he is. Cass is checking Crowley's story and then gonna look for Kevin. It seems he's hidden himself from everyone. Little A.P. monkey must've made a hex bag or somethin'."

"He **is** really smart, reckon he could pull off simple hoo-doo like that…" Bobby said.

"Did he, Crowley, agree to your terms?" Leo asked.

"For the most part… We couldn't get him to give up lookin' for Kevin…" Dean sighed. "Now we gotta focus on gettin' to him before Crowley…"

"Limey asshat knew we needed 'im and that we needed to get 'im returned downstairs so he could claim his victory 'an take over…"

"Honestly, we got more than I thought we'd really get outta him… I'm gonna have Sam use that creepy, evil face more often…" Dean shuddered.

"Evil face?" Jodi asked.

"Believe me, you don't wanna see it, scarier 'n hell… He's been makin' it since he was a kid 'an… It's only gotten creepier as th'idjit's gotten older."

"I haven't seen it, but Paige was saying it really messes with you…" Leo added.

"Don't I know it…" Dean agreed "But he hasn't used it in a long time. I guess he decided it's back 'in'… Like Joan Rivers'll be shoutin' 'creepy evil face is the new smirk!' on the next red carpet…"

"From what I heard, you brought it on yourself…" Jodi smiled.

"It was those girls! T'was their idea, I swear! I just went along! I never thought he'd get so pissed! S'not like I saw Phoebe naked or anythin'!"

"Just shower an' get to bed, y'idjit... Not gonna solve anythin' tonight." Bobby said while Jodi hugged him whispering 'goodnight' before they disappeared.

"OK, So Paige said everything at the bank is in place. We'll leave about nine, so you have seven hours… Piper asked me to remind you she can, _and will_, force you if you won't just go the fuck to sleep on your own." He laughed.

"I am hittin' the shower, then m'gonna crash… You headed to bed or you just gonna stay up by yourself?"

"No I'm going to go hold my wife… try to subconsciously encourage her make pancakes for us in the morning."

"I dunno, Leo, you make some mean pancakes yourself…"

* * *

Dean had showered and slipped silently into his room, where Paige was fast asleep. She was lying on her side, facing the middle of the bed…

_'This won't do.'_

He went to 'her side' of the bed and rubbed her back; she instinctively rolled toward him. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled, but fell back to sleep as he kissed her forehead. He climbed into bed from 'his side', moved in close to her back and held her.

_'I make an __awesome__ 'big spoon'…'_

He nuzzled her neck and whispered "Goodnight, my angel" before falling asleep.

* * *

As Phoebe left for work just before six a.m., she leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek. "Paige will be here to get you in an hour…"

He reached up and pulled her onto him, rubbing her back and nuzzling her neck… "Why?"

"You're going to the bank this morning, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… Hopefully we'll find enough to pay for the furniture and apparently Dean wants us to get a tub too…"

"Yeah, he wants to have a way to do bath time for the kids and I have to admit, I wouldn't mind access to a big tub… I volunteered you to go with Paige to pick it out… make sure you can fit into it yourself…"

"It'd need to be the size of a horse trough…"

"Whatever, just go with her. She's intimidated by those home improvement stores… And she's gonna take pictures of you sitting in at least one tub-"

"Phoebe, c'mon-"

"Aaannd, as your _girlfriend_, I am asking you to please help my sister with this, so you two can get to know each other better…So…"

"So, I shouldn't say no…"

"Now you get the idea… We'll call it penance for you spying on my dream last night…"

"Wha-at?" innocent face deployed, Sam tried to continue. "You think I'd-?"

"I **know** you did, because I felt your emotions… You were amused and happy…. What did I say, the first night we met?"

"I'm a witch, my sisters are witches and if you or your fowl-mouthed brother makes one false move, you're as good as dead?"

She ignored his comment and stated flatly "I said 'Don't lie to me'…"

"No lying; got it. I wasn't trying to be a dick, honest. I just wanted to make sure you weren't having any bad dreams from the mission... I was only going to peek, but I heard you say 'wedding' and then… Well, I thought you were talking about **_us_**…" he blushed and she kissed him.

"You are sweet, not out of trouble, though…"

"How about dinner, let's have a real date tonight?" He smiled. We can talk about music, movies, art, whatever, but nothing fugly or magical… It will be 'normal'."

"I'd like that…Let's say, seven, Cali time… Meet me here. Ask Piper or Leo if we can use the Jeep so I don't have to stuff you into my Mini." She kissed him again and said "I love you" as she pulled out of his arms and headed down the stairs. "And, Sam" her voice carried up from the foyer "if you want to talk about _marriage__**, **_we should do it while we're **_awake_**, don't you think?" He sighed and softly said "I do…" as he heard the front door close.

* * *

Dean drove Sam and Leo to the bank. After producing all the required documentation, Sam and Dean Wyatt, along with their attorney, were given access to the security deposit box. It contained almost $8,000 in cash; Dean was a little disappointed, until Leo pulled up the MSNBC app on his phone… "There are bearer bonds here and just looking at the first few companies of stock certificates, I'd say you have over $175,000 here… We'll need to take it to a broker… So, we won't get exact answers today…"

"Excuse me, um, Mr. Wyatt and… Mr. Wyatt?" The bank manager interrupted. "I found two accounts; a savings and a checking, matching your grandfather's name and social security number… When you're done here, we can do the paperwork to change those accounts as well… There's… Well, almost $200,000 between the two accounts. Here at GNB we'd love the opportunity to continue provide service to your family."

Later Leo would tease that she was not only vying for their business, she was mercilessly flirting with them both. "Can't blame her for tryin', man… I mean, she prob'ly figures a coupl'a guys who just came into serious coin are gonna blow it on booze and babes… She's thinkin' I'm hot an' I have money… an' well' Samsquatch here has money at least…"

In the end, they ended up with over $400,000 between the accounts, bearer bonds and stock certificates.

* * *

Paige smiled as Dean bounced on mattresses and the sales clerk made suggestions.

He was like a kid in a candy store and it wasn't because of all the money they'd fallen into; he was genuinely excited about his 'home'; he was nesting. The joy on his face was intoxicating to her.

"Hey, angel! Check out this one! It's memory foam!" He shouted across the store as he flipped from one side to another "_It remembers me_!" Paige looked apologetically at the sales clerk and said "I bet **you**'ll remember him too!"

Dean and Sam had each picked out their respective mattresses and OK'd purchase of 8 'basic' sets along with a crib and bunk beds… They also bought a couple sofas and a few recliners.

"Why didn't you bring Phoebe here, Sammy?" Dean asked as the clerk finished up the sale. "I mean you don't want her reasons for not stayin' over to include 'you picked a bad mattress' do you?"

"She and I looked a few already… So she had a say in it. But, why are you talking like she's got a list of reasons to **not **stay over?"

"She _should_… I could help her make it… There's your smelly feet, or your stinky breath or your hairy legs, or you take up all the bed or she chokes on your un-manly mane or you fart in your sleep…." The clerk was chuckling as Sam wondered off, leaving Dean babbling at no one in particular.

That afternoon, Dean, Kyle and Piper met the delivery crew at the decoy location like they'd planned. Piper froze them and Kyle orbed everything to the bunker. Dean gave them each a hundred dollar tip for 'working so quickly'; they seemed confused but really didn't have a clue what had happened.

Sam and Paige went and picked out a bathtub. They decided to make it as fun as possible. He was instructed to 'try them out'; so, Sam sat (fully clothed, of course) in various tubs at three different home improvement stores. He got stuck more than once because he picked one that was too small. He and Paige had a blast goofing around together. Paige took pictures. She promised she'd only send them to Phoebe, and she kept her promise… Phoebe, however, sent them to everyone.

* * *

Bobby got off the phone and settled on the couch at the cabin. Jodi joined him; wrapping his arm around her shoulders and snuggling into his chest.

"I could hear Dean…" She said "He seems excited."

"Yeah, he wants us to stay over; they're gonna have a huge party this weekend… Idjit said we can have our own room, wants us to decorate it. I said we'd stay once - for the party, but we got ourselves a place here an' we don't need another - seein's how we can go anywhere we want in a blink…"

"It's nice he's got a home. I know your place was as close to home as he ever had and it was hard on all three of you to lose it."

"Yeah, it was their only home, b'sides his car." He sighed. "Also, Dean said we're getting a fancy state of the art computer system so we can track hunters an' a phone system for incoming calls when we gotta fake bein' FBI an' Federal Marshalls and the like. I guess it's gonna have hold music an' everythin'. He said this is officially a Persons of Letters branch location."

"That's great; we could use a little more tech up here…"

"Yeah, and I guess we're gonna get some hack on public surveillance systems so we can keep an eye on demons an' fuglies… Sam says it was Frank's work, he used it to track 'em. I'll have my eye out for Crowley's mischief."

"Speaking of _the king_… What **did **Crowley agree to?"

"We got more'n we thought he'd give. It helped b'cause he doesn't understand the magical community. He doesn't know I'm not _alive_ anymore… He doesn't know the brothers're witches – Gawd is he g=onna shit a brick when he sees them in action – an' he _never_ understood exactly how powerful the sisters really are… So he agreed to a lot he's gonna be pissed about later. Like he can't have Hell's demons possess witches an' they ain't allowed to possess good creatures like elves or fairies or leprechauns… Now he still gets control over all evil magical creatures and can do what he sees fit with 'em.

He can't hurt the Winchesters or Halliwells or sanction any offensive against 'em for seven hundred years. If'n when any of 'em die, he can't trap their souls in hell – gotta let 'em go up where they belong, that includes Dean and Sam, no Hell part deux for either of 'em. No more trappin' souls outta vengeance. He had'ta let some good folks' souls go... The bastard had Rufus and the Harvells… Also, he's not allowed to make any deals without fully explaining the terms…"

"He can still make deals, as in 'sell your soul to a demon' deals?"

"Yep, and so can his minions… If'n people're dumb enough to sign, then they we won't stop 'em... We **are** "team free will", after all… But he's gotta make sure they understand the _real_ terms, full disclosure on every contract and no contracts with minors anymore…

"That's good…"

"Yeah, there were other things like he can't open purgatory or a devil's gate an' no minions possessing children… If'n he catches 'em doin' it, **he's** gotta deal with 'em. And Crowley hisself can**not** become magical under _any _circumstances. All these stipulations come with an 'or we kill him' on the end."

"He agreed to a **lot**…"

"Everythin' 'cept Kevin and the demon tablet."

"Those are _big_, though…"

"Yeah, but his argument was right, he has no control over either Kevin or the tablet now an' we got a lot of immunity outta the deal. He is still an evil asshole and will continue to be a tricky bastard. We just have'ta find Kevin first…"

"Can we even do that? Dean said he's hiding _from everyone_…"

"Those are tomorrow's troubles, maybe even next week's. The kids stopped a merger, killed a 'big bad' and we got the King of Hell and the underworld over a barrel for the next seven hundred years." He sighed and Jodi kissed his cheek.

"As fer me, I'm gonna call it a **big** win."

* * *

**A/N: I think that is a good place to leave it. We all know that there will always be fuglies to hunt and the fight against evil is never done… They will search for Kevin and continue to protect those who need help. Our beloved Winchesters will continue to hunt, while building lives with their respective Halliwell women. Phoebe and Sam are married exactly a year after they first met. Dean and Paige take eighteen months. There are kids and homes and dogs… There are things to vanquish and hunt but there are birthday parties and family dinners. Sam and Dean teach hunting, using the PoL's bunker as a magic school annex. **

**If there is something else I should specifically address but haven't - let me know and I will add an epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
